A Demon in the Shadows
by Kuro Tamashi
Summary: Just one bad decision... Just one left Naruto hated. It also left him prey to the Roots that lurked within the shadows. Dark/Trained by Root/Rin'negan/SubElem Naruto Harem (No Hinata or Sakura). A little of Sasuke Bashing. M for lemons. Translation of my story
1. Prologue

To all who read the story "El demonio entre las sombras" in Spanish, this is just a translation for people who speak English, many were asking me for PM, so here it is!

People talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking **_"This tastes worse than shit"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)_ was experiencing one of the greatest catastrophes since its founding, the _Kyūbi no Yōko(Nine-Tailed Fox)_ had appeared out of nowhere in the village and began to destroy it, causing extensive damage and casualties.

Hiruzen Sarutobi aka the Sandaime Hokage, was organizing the troops who would take care of the Kyūbi, his plan was a direct attack led by the main clans of the village as a distraction while he summoned _Enkōō Enma (Monkey King: Enma)_ to use one of the jutsu that made him the _Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi)_ the _Henge: Kongōnyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff)_ and get the Kyūbi away from the village, to reduce the collateral damage that the fox was causing.

Having everything ready, the Sandaime commanded the troops to carry out the plan.

With the Kyūbi away from the village everyone thought that they could now make a better plan to contain the Kyūbi outside of the village, it seemed that everything was fine until everyone started to feel a tremendous amount of chakra that came from the Kyūbi, turning they could see that the Kyūbi was creating a giant chakra ball right in front of his nose.

Hiruzen who was aware of this skill felt panicked, but it was now that he had to protect his village, so he began to issue new orders.

"Every earth element user take a step forward and use _Doton: Doryūheki_, we need to hold that attack or we are all lost," the Sandaime said as all Earth users began to use the jutsu, but it was too late as the Kyūbi was about to launch the _Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball)_, but just when they thought that they were dead a huge toad appeared and fell on the Kyūbi, and a second later the Kyūbi had disappeared from that place.

Hiruzen who was closer could only think "_Minato_".

Just Before

The Yondaime Hokage, he had been in a very difficult test with a mysterious man with a mask, but what he said had worried him, "I'll be back and the Kyūbi will be mine," and after that he disappeared into a vortex.

He could not worry about that now, the Kyūbi was still in his village and he had to protect it.

He could not let this continue, he had to re-seal it and he could only think of one thing that would work.

Now

The Yondaime Hokage transported the Kyūbi to a place well away from the village, where the beast would cause no more damage. He disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in the same way but this time with a red-haired and very tired-looking woman, along with two bundles wrapped in blankets of orange and the other black. These were Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Menma Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki, their children, who had blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

The Yondaime was very tired but still had to seal the demon, Kushina realizing what her husband had in mind, became concerned enough, and chains made of chakra appeared out of her back and wrapped the Kyūbi, keeping him still.

"Minato ... you can't do this, if you do that the lives of our children will be condemned... let me do this, I will take the Kyūbi along with me and delay his rebirth." Kushina pleaded with difficulty while still tightening the chakra chains.

Minato didn't want to do this either but he didn't know where the Kyūbi would be reborn, and his rebirth would be much worse if someone else could take him. He put a barrier around the site, then told Kushina about his little battle with the mysterious man.

"I understand…" Kushina said, it still was undecided, she knew that their children would have a hard life with much pain and loneliness if they did this, but she was confident that they could master this power, and protect those who despised them.

Then Minato proceeded with the ritual, he summoned two stones and put both of their children there, while he explained what he would do.

"Kushina I will use the _Shiki Fujin (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal)_ and seal the Kyūbi's power in Menma and the Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) to seal the Kyūbi's awareness in Naruto, I trust in Sandaime-sama, he will take care of our sons and won't let that anything happen to them," Minato said as he proceeded to make the seals to summon the _Shinigami (Death God),_ he already knew that it would cost his life but it was for the good of the village and the elemental nations.

The Death God was visible for Minato so he began to perform the ritual, a transparent blue hand left from the stomach of Minato, and was heading to the Kyūbi, he extracted as much chakra he could from him, it was about 95% of the total power, and quickly sealed it into Menma, but that didn't finished it yet, quickly he performed some seals and shouted "_Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)_" and quickly sealed the rest of the Kyūbi within Naruto.

"Done," an exhausted Minato said as he watched the Death God. While he was waiting for his fate, he never realized that he was smiling archly, when he thought the Shinigami had forgiven his soul he turned to see Kushina who was not moving, he quickly ran to her, but it was too late, he turned and glared at the Shinigami furiously.

"What have you done?!" Minato demanded, but the Shinigami still could not stop smiling, he raised his sword and pointed, to where his children were, more specifically to where Naruto was, he realized that his son began to convulse and a reddish layer enveloped him, quickly he ran towards him and tried to lift him, only to find it was like touching acid. He turned to the Shinigami but this time with a look of hatred, only to discover that he was gone from there.

He turned to Naruto again who had stopped moving and the layer of red had disappeared, he began to panic and raised his son to see that he was not breathing, he tried to do something but then realized it was too late, he began to mourn his child to his chest bitterly as several ANBU with the Sandaime entered the scene.

The Sandaime had seen it all too and he wondered what the hell did the Shinigami do; he approached Minato and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered a few words.

"Minato, let's go back to the village," he said as gently as he could, he was also quite sad, this little creature had done nothing wrong and had died. Minato turned to try to say something when he noticed that his son began to move, he thought it was just a case of catalepsy, but then he noticed something, his child's hair began to change to a blood red color and his eyes were red with torn pupils, to say that Minato was scared was a little of an understatement, he panicked, he thought the Kyūbi took possession of the body of his son. He dropped Naruto from his hands and before he touched the ground Hiruzen caught him.

Hiruzen was surprised by how Minato acted and could only ask, "What happened?" Minato turned around while he looked at Naruto with hate, "The Kyūbi took possession of the body of my son killing him and that is no longer my Naruto, he is the Kyūbi!" Hiruzen was in shock, he did not believe that something like this had happened in truth.

Thinking it was just the tired status of Minato that was causing him to react badly he said, "Minato I think you should rest and then we will see what happened to your son. Do not say such things, that might only be an effect of the Kyubi sealed within the child," perhaps what Hiruzen said might be true, but he would not respond to logic, he was mad, mad with himself for not having done things right, mad that his wife died and it seemed that the Shinigami took her soul rather than his, and killed his son in the process.

He raised his hand and pointed at Naruto while he saying, "That's not my son, not anymore, the Kyūbi killed him and took his body, if you want to worry about him… fine do it, but I do not acknowledge that Demon as my son, take him out of here before I do something I would regret." He wanted to kill him then and there, but if he did it all would be in vain, the Kyūbi would be reborn again, and the masked man would catch him in that right moment, or worse, go into the body of his little Menma and possess his body too.

He turned around while taking Menma with him, then he turned to the front and faced Hiruzen, "Call the council, I have to tell them what happened here and see what we should do with that demon, but remember, he's not my son," Minato said menacingly and then disappeared in a yellow flash.

Hiruzen who saw the child in his lap was sleeping peacefully, gave him a loving-look and thought, "I hope your nonsense doesn't cause regrets in the future. Especially for you Minato."

Council Chamber (10 hours later)

A lot of people gathered in the council chamber, there were the leaders of the clans in the village, the Hyūga, Nara, Uchiha, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Sarutobi and Yamanaka, with their respective main heads, beside them sat the elders Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane and several civilian members. Many of them were murmuring the reason of why this meeting was called, while others waited for their Hokage to explain the events of yesterday.

Suddenly the council doors opened, and all conversation ceased, the Yondaime Hokage with a scowl entered the council and took his seat, he looked ahead and saw that everyone had confused expressions on their faces; he decided to speak and said.

"As you know yesterday was the most terrible day for our village, we were attacked by the Kyūbi, and caused severe damage around our village, as well as innumerable civilian casualties and shinobi alike," he said calmly, then he proceeded to tell everything that happened yesterday to his council, but omitting a few things, like the masked man that attacked, the fact that the power of the Kyūbi was sealed within in his son Menma and of course that Naruto was his son but not that he had sealed the Kyūbi into Naruto.

At the end of his story the expressions on the faces of the members of the council were several, some faces were calm, others filled with anger and hatred, others were sad and one had a happy face (oh what this man might do).

At the end of his tale, civilian board members together with some of the shinobi council clamored for the Demon child's head, before he lost control and killed everybody in the village. But before things got out of control someone else spoke up.

"Poor fools." said someone in the room, everybody kept in silent and saw Danzō standing from his seat, many wondered what he had in mind, but Minato and Hiruzen knew exactly what he wanted to do, so he continued, "Don't you understand? We could make this child the greatest weapon that Konoha could ever have, with my training he will protect this village without opposing us," he said quietly, he was about to continue but Hiruzen decided to speak up before he could.

"Danzō we understand what you mean, but he is just a baby, we cannot consider him as a weapon, we should just let him have a quiet life, and when he is old enough to enter the academy we can send him there and when he graduates he will protect this village as a Konoha shinobi, not as a weapon." Hiruzen ended.

Minato wanted to give Danzō the Demon child, but he knew that he would use it only as a personal weapon and that was not something he would accept. All their efforts and Kushina and his son's sacrifice would be in vain, then he took the floor and said.

"Sandaime-sama is right, we cannot consider him a weapon, at least not yet, therefore, the child has no parents, so I will put him in an orphanage and the people in there will take care of him, besides that, he can't be adopted, I don't want any one of you having him in your clan and want to consider him as a weapon too, this meeting is over, dismissed," Minato ended, he just wanted to stick a kunai at the Demon but could not, he would have to endure this hatred for the good of the village.

With a "Hai Hokage-sama" the members began to withdraw, except Hiruzen and Minato, the first gave his Hokage a sad look.

"You know very well that the words spoken here will expand throughout the village Minato, and in no time all will know that he is the container of the Kyūbi, you should -"

But before he could continue, Minato hit his desk abruptly as he talked, "He is not the container, it is the damn Demon, who possessed the body of my son, I should have killed him, but I cannot ignore the sacrifice of my son and Kushina, if the people of the village want do something to him... fine then I don't care, that Demon will not die so easily, he will not want to leave this place too soon, send one of your personal ANBU if you want to protect him, but it cannot be more than one," he ended with a look of hatred.

Hiruzen just sighed and turned around. "Fine, but I hope that this decision does not make you regret it in the future," he said, Hiruzen left the room and called one of his ANBU to protect the child

Meanwhile Minato was still in the room with some thoughts "Damn Demon someday I will discover how I can get rid of you, in such a way that you can't come back again, and when that day comes I will personally kill you." Then he stood up and disappeared in a flash, to get to his home, he still had a son who he had to care for, and could not fail this time.

5 years later October 10

A five year boy with reddish hair, whisker marks on his cheek and looking rather scrawny was walking through the streets of Konoha while wondering. What did he do? Why the people hated him so much? Why they beat him the day of his birthday, why does no one recognize him?

This boy was Naruto, he didn't have a surname, but he still was happy to at least have a name, he wondered if his parents also hated him, and just gave him a name to disappear later.

He was tired, tired of this village, he promised that one day he would repay each and every one of the habitants. No one showed compassion to him, so, if he was to become stronger someday, he would not show any compassion for these despicable people.

So he continued his walk around the village, taking care to not run into drunks who were abound this day or he would pay dearly. He was hungry, he had been expelled from the orphanage two years ago, and only ate what was among the garbage from restaurants and food stalls.

He just wanted to have a normal birthday dammit, like those he saw in the orphanage, but they never celebrated one for him, they was always said "Stupid Demon you don't deserve anything." and then they always ended up hitting him and giving him tiny portions of food .

So after leaving the orphanage and at times he tried to steal some food, to soothe his stomach a bit, but when the people saw him doing that, they beat him very much, but it was well worth it if he could calm his stomach a little. He would be dead by now if it wasn't for some supernatural being that lived in his body, but he was not aware of this, at least not yet.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he got to an area where the people were celebrating the victory of their beloved Yondaime against the Kyūbi. One of those who were there noticed his presence and said.

"Look what we have here, if it isn't the Demon Brat, guess he came here to finish what he couldn't five years ago," they always told him that, but he didn't understand why they said that.

The others who were with the man turned around and looked at Naruto with looks of hatred and malice.

One of them said, "Today is the day we get rid of this Demon and become the heroes in this village," he pulled out a knife as he finished and another group approached them and began to surround Naruto who panicked.

"What are they going to do me?" Naruto wondered. He had to run, run away from them and hide in one of the places he usually slept.

He was able to sneak away from them as he started to run, but these men would not let him get away easily, everybody began to chase him, it was like a mob of 20 people who were chasing him with all their speed.

Naruto cursed, if he had been stronger… if he had more power…he thought that he should just stop running and die once and for all, after all, if this was all his life was going to be, maybe he should stop trying.

He began to shed tears from his eyes as he ran all he could but his legs were very small and eventually those men would catch him, but then he thought of something, "I will never surrender, these bastard still had to pay, I only have to run and manage to escape, dammit, I wish I were stronger!", he ran so much that he reached one of the training camps of the village, but unfortunately for him, he had stumbled and the people were finally able to catch him. A man approached him, took him by the neck and said.

"Ha! Stupid Demon you cannot escape now, when we're done with you, we will be the heroes of this village and maybe we will get paid for killing you." Naruto noticed that the breath of this man smelled like hell, it was obvious that he was drunk, but Naruto could not say anything, the man was grabbing him from his neck very hard.

Then the man threw him to the ground and proceeded to beat him really hard, the others began to approach also, because they also wanted to do something to the Demon Brat, they would not let this man have all the fun, so they started to kick him, throw stones at him, and the man who found him first began to stab him in the legs. Naruto could do nothing, he was dying.

He realized that he awoke in a different place than he was in earlier. The place looked like a sewer and had several leaks, also he didn't feel any pain in this place except a burning sensation in his eyes, he thought he was in heaven or maybe even hell. Then he heard a grunt as he approached the place where he heard the noise.

When he arrived, he saw a huge cage with a paper with the word "seal" and then he approached the cage to hear the being speak.

"We finally meet brat, I can see that you are in a problem." the voice said, it sound furious, but he realized that the anger was not directed at him, so he approached towards him and said.

"Who are you?" he asked, he wanted to know, this thing, whatever it was, was talking to him, and for once somebody didn't talk with hate to him, at least not directed to him.

The thing in there spoke hoarsely "Who am I? That doesn't matter right now, the thing is that you have to survive brat, if you die, I die too!" He said.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, as he crossed his arms while he talked, "Hmph, unless you tell me who you are I will not do anything, besides, what can I do? Those men caught me and I'm not strong enough to do something, I don't know what I can do." He finished clenching his fists.

The Kyūbi growled and looked at him "Fine then, I am the Kyūbi no Yoko, but before you start your questions, we need to survive this, don't worry about your wounds I will take care of that, just take care of these bastards, I know that something will come into your mind, I'm sure of it." He ended with a smile, but Naruto couldn't see it, he was behind the bars and it was pretty dark back there.

He was surprised that he was the Kyūbi, he thought that the Yondaime had killed him, maybe he lived inside him, maybe that was the reason for the hate towards him, but it was not the time for questions, he had to survive first, and after that he could ask all the questions he wanted.

"Okay, can you do something?" He wondered, he also wanted to survive, he had to make everyone in this stupid village pay, every single one.

The Kyūbi looked at him and nodded. "Don't worry I have everything covered" after that Naruto disappeared from his mind and re-awoke when most of the men had stopped hitting him, many of them had satisfied looks on their faces, but everything changed when they heard a growl coming from Naruto, they turned around and one of them said.

"Well, it seems the Demon won't give up, I think we should kill him once and for all," at the end of his speech, he pulled out a knife and proceeded to try stabbing him in the heart.

He approached him and noticed some disturbing things, first that his eyes were not reddish anymore, rather it was purple with a ripple-like pattern, and a red cloak began to wrap him healing his wounds very fast. The man was scared, he tried to run but it was too late.

Naruto stood up with a big grunt. All he wanted to do was make these people disappear who caused him so much pain, he didn't know what he was doing, he was not aware of his actions, he only heard a few words in his mind and repeated them. "_Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)_", saying those words, things happened quickly, all those people were thrown and got crushed with a force that they never would have imagined that someone would ever have, it was like a refrigerator fell on them from a 6th floor. There were nothing that they could do, all of them ended up dead.

At that moment Naruto fainted while his eyes returned to the traditional reddish tint, while he rested in the center of a crater, someone inside him smiled satisfactorily **"This will be interesting for both of us Naruto."** he ended up with a dark smile.

In the distance, a man dressed in black and wearing an unconventional mask carefully observed all of this, and thought **"I must inform Danzō-sama of this."** and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He left Naruto in that crater, that place was well away from the suburbs and people would take too long to find him, after he informed his master what he saw, he then calmly picked up Naruto from resting spot.

* * *

Special thanks to **BlueRubyBeat s**he is my new beta reader.

2013/19/08


	2. Chapter 1

Person talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking **_"This tastes worse than shit_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Chapter 1

Root HQ minutes later

"So that's what happened Torune" - Danzō said as he stared at one of his most loyal members who knelt before him. "And I guess you completed the other mission I have assigned to you" Danzō stated, while his only visible eye narrowed dangerously. Torune who knew well the character of his leader about failed missions continued. "Hai Danzō-sama, the ANBU assigned by the Sandaime to protect Naruto never realized nothing, besides, all that can possibly found from him will be his ninja equipment, but i took care of that too". Torune concluded, not wanting to wake the fury of his leader.

Danzō looked up again and then turned around to leave the room in which he was. He then turned his head to look at Torune and stated. "So... go and bring Naruto-kun to this place, we do not want anyone else find him and think something wrong about our little weapon." Danzō said while he left the room with a smile on his face. _"Excellent, after all he can use the power of the Kyubi and it seems more than I had thought. To crush so many people with just chakra, haha, stupid Minato, you can fool to the rest of the population, but not to me, your little Menma may have almost all the power of the Kyubi, but without the conscience of the Kyubi it will be impossible to control so much power. You only made things easier for me but, now I just have to take care of Naruto-kun and then erase those pathetic emotions of him."_ Danzō thought, as he imagined him as the next Hokage.

Naruto Mindscape- 5 hours later

Naruto woke up in the same place that he was a few hours ago, he thought that everything that had happened just a few hours ago was just a nightmare but it was the stark reality, now it was time to ask questions and get the answers, maybe something good could come of this meeting. With that in mind Naruto started to walk across the complicated halls of his subconscious, until he reach the site where the huge cage was, and before he could say something, he heard another voice.

**"So we survived, to be honest I did not believe you'd be able to perform such carnage, no doubt those eyes of yours are something to be care." **Kyūbi said lazily, he realized that Naruto was coming to him and stopped in front of his cage as he spoke "What are you talking about?, I remember nothing of what happened after being here… and what about my eyes?" Naruto asked, to be honest he had no idea what the kyubi was talking about. Carnage? His eyes? The Kyubi should start to answer his questions; he was pretty tired of this.

The Kyūbi only laughed at the anxiety of his avatar and he began to talk. **"It** s**eems that you can't remember the time when you crushed those fucking bastards, my guess would be because you were in a state of shock, and that's why you can't remember anything, but don't worry about that. You can do that again later on. And about your eyes…"** Kyūbi the replied while he wait a second to give a little more drama **"** **You have the eyes of my father, I can only say that, he called them the Rinnegan, I don't know very much about them, you will have to discover on your own what your eyes are able to do, I'm just aware that these eyes of yours can create things out of nothing and give consciousness to those things, but you being able to do such a thing is out of your league at the moment brat "** the Kyubi stated, as he waited to his container to ask him something else... and he didn't disappoint him "What the hell?! You have a father? And I have the Rinegen-" "**Rinnegan, brat " "**Yeah whatever… Rinnegan… so…and I can make things out of nothing? And I just have to find out what else can I do?" Naruto asked.

The Kyubi nodded, and Naruto stated. "This is fucking great! With these eyes I can do what I always wanted, get revenge of this stupid village and be the strongest of all, but coming to the case, I can't see anything different in my eyes." he had seen his eyes it all this time in the reflection of the water and could clearly see his red eyes, the Kyubi speak again to soothe his container. **"That's because you have them turned off right now, but first, you need to learn to properly how to use your chakra, and then you need to channel your chakra into your eyes, and when you do that, you will have your Rinnegan turned on, you need training brat and unfortunately, I cannot give you that, you have to find help from someone else." **

Naruto hearing this instantly deflated, who the hell would help him in this place? since he was just the 'Stupid Demon'. He decided to put aside this problem for now, he will solve that problem later, so he asked more questions, "Now seriously, can you tell me why you are not dead? and how you ended up in my body?" Naruto asked, this is what he thought from the first moment that he told him that he was the Kyubi.

The Kyūbi let out a sigh and turned to look at Naruto - **"Well, first at all I am a being composed only of chakra, I can't be killed, I will just disappear and reborn elsewhere after a certain amount of time, all that your pathetic father could do to stop me was seal my consciousness within you, and the rest of my power within your little brother... or that was what he thought." **Naruto was confused again, and this time even more than before. Wait! He said that he had a father and a brother? Oh no. He didn't mean that, right? Damn it he does!

The Kyūbi seeing the expression of realization of his container could only chuckle and add. **"Little ningen. Haha, I'm surprised you haven't noticed this long time ago, the people of this village could be stupid, but I thought you were different, you are the spitting image of the Yondaime and his stupid bastard son, your just suffered some kind of "changes" because, you have my conscience, and so little of my power. "-** the Kyubi stated waiting the outburst of his container, but after a few moments nothing happened, he concentrated on him, and realized that he was completely still - **_"_** **_I think I broke him "_** the Kyubi thought, he didn't see anything wrong with saying something like that. He waited patiently until his container spoke again, "So ... The Yondaime Hokage is my father? ... And the little 'prince' is my brother? "Naruto asked, speaking slowly, the Kyūbi raised an eyebrow in confusion, **_"I thought I made it clear"_** he thought again, but then Naruto burst into laughter "Hahaha, great! Now if I have better reasons to kill that bastard. I don't care what his motives were for abandoning me or why he did what he did, that's the past, now I have to find someone who can offer me some training, and do whatever he tells me to do... at least for a while, until that person is no longer useful to me, but I still have some questions, tell me, why did you attacked this village? And why the hell are so small? I thought you were the size of a mountain." Naruto asked, now that he could see behind those bars, he wondered why he was so small.

By the way Kyūbi didn't take the last question very comfortable. He growled furiously. "**Stupid brat, watch what you say! Small or not, I can still kill you easily, and I am of this size because your bastard daddy sealed only a tiny part of my power and my conscience. And about your other question... I'm not sure what happened. Your mother ... ... my previous Jinchūriki was about to give birth, I took that opportunity to escape, don't get me wrong, I didn't attacked this village because I wanted to, I just wanted to get out of here and get away as much as possible of the damned humans. I didn't wanted to be sealed again, but then… I'm not sure what happened, I managed to escape, but then, all I could see was those damn eyes and a chakra as despicable as of Madara Uchiha. Then your father sealed me and now I'm talking here with you."** The Kyubi replied. Naruto understood almost everything, his mother ... hopefully she wasn't like his fucking father, it would never hurt him to know that at least his mother didn't hated him, but he will ask to him more about his mother later. So he asked again. "What do you mean by 'Damn eyes'?" Naruto asked, and the Kyubi replied. **"It is a Doujutsu like yours... the Sharingan, they descended from the Rikudō Sennin, the creator of the ninja world ... my father, but I will not give you history lessons. So, if you want to know more about him, you will have to ask to someone else brat." **Kyūbi stated, he was tired, he just wanted that the interrogation end, he was still tired, even after 6 years, he still needed at least 2 more years to recover, but then Naruto said something that made him smile maliciously - "So ... we just have to take back your power and then we can destroy this village, It will take years but will be worth it... or do you not agree with this Kyubi?" Naruto asked seriously, now he had more opportunities than before, it seems that fate was on his side once in his life.

The Kyubi could only smile and answered. **"It seems that we will get along. Brat",** Naruto nodded and then looked around and saw the place where he was. He couldn't have an ally live in a place like this.

The Kyūbi raised an eyebrow curious about what he Naruto was planning to do, then saw something that surprised him, the sewers had changed to a current Konoha, surprisingly it was accurate in every way, he realized that he grew a lot too. And that they were above the Hokage Mountain, he look confusing at his container who spoke. "Consider this a part of my payment for helping me in the future, I memorized every street in this village because someday It would be beneficial to me, I also could increase your size, I didn't believed that it will be possible, but I think it is only because you are in my mind and I could change that because you're here, now only depends on you to add anyone you want to this place. I think you have enough power to do that, I will withdraw now, have a nice day Kyūbi." Naruto stated and the Kyūbi quickly got out of his shock to call to Naruto. "Wait! My name is Kurama brat, it was a pleasure to meet you." the Kyubi stated, Naruto nodded and began to disappear "We'll talk later Kurama, goodbye." and then Naruto disappeared from that place.

The Kyubi had a big smile on his face, while he was going to try what Naruto said **_"I can add to anyone to this place?"_** Kurama wondered and to prove his point two people appeared each in different ways, the first appeared in a yellow flash and the other in a vortex, the first said, " Stop there Demon Fox! you will not cause more havoc in this village, I will defend it as the Hokage and I'll take care of you." he said while the other continued "Oh my little pet, you were able to escape, but don't worry, you'll be under my power again as you always have been." he ended. The Kyūbi could not help but smile and just mentally stated. **_"I love my Jinchūriki!"_**

5 hours after root HQ

Naruto began to move again, it seems he was completely cured of the wounds that those poor bastards caused to him. He realized that he wasn't in the same place that he was hours earlier, now he was in a windowless room, with a small table beside the bed, where it was a plate with cookies and a glass of milk, he shrugged and he ate them quickly, if someone put it there, it was for eat, right?

He also was very hungry, so he didn't care, he leaned back in the bed which was very comfortable. He still remembered all that he had spoken with Kurama, but he also asked where the hell he was. He got out of bed and went to try to open the door, but it was locked, so he cursed softly and waited for someone to come and open the damn door, He didn't waited too long, because it was opened by a really old looking man, with a walking cane, He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged, he wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder as a blank expression on his face.

Naruto could not see or feel anything of this man, no hatred or killing intent… just nothing and a blank expression, he looked at him for few seconds and then asked. "Who are you? What I am doing in this place?" Naruto asked. He did not know who this man was or what he wanted from him. So he decided to wait until the man decided to talk, who still had his blank facial expression. After a few seconds he replied. "My name is Danzō Shimura, Naruto-kun, and you are here because I have seen that you are someone very promising, I can see in your eyes that you want the power, and I can give you that, with my training you will be one of the strongest people in this village... _and my personal weapon_." the last thing he added it mentally, not wanting to scare him and ruin everything.

Naruto looked at him for a few seconds and asked. "Well, you seem to know the 'Demon Child', but, why do you want to train me? What do you really want?" Danzō was really surprised, this child was very intelligent and he didn't doubt that he would be one of his best agents, so he replied. "Please don't compare me with those silly villagers Naruto-kun, I was always aware of your potential, but unfortunately our beloved Yondaime never let me get near to you, but the events of a few hours ago helped me to approach to you Naruto-kun, I can train you, make you one of the strongest shinobi that this village has produced, and what do I want? I just want to make you strong enough to protect this village with all your strength." Danzō said giving his hand to Naruto.

Naruto meanwhile was thinking about this "Ha! Protect the village? Pff, but this is a good opportunity, I will only say that I agree, he does not need to know anything more, I'll receive his training, and when I'm ready, I will leave this place". With a big smile Naruto shook his hand with Danzō's hand, waiting for his training, as he followed Danzō in the halls of the place where he was now. If they provided him training and food, he will not complain. Danzō on the other hand was very happy and had his own thoughts. "Yeees! Just wait for a few years Minato and the Hokage position will be mine". Yes, Danzō had his own plans, too bad they will never come true.

Root HQ 2 years later

An 8 year boy with 4.1 ft. approximately, with a black ANBU outfit, and with an 'Oni' mask of the same color, was quietly whistling atop a pile of Roots members, some unconscious and others with serious injuries. After a few seconds Danzō appeared from a room with a disapproving look on his face. "Oni, I clearly told you to not use that style with Root members." he stated, now in full sight.

Naruto turned around and let out a sigh and while he replied. "Hey don't blame me, I just wanted to try and see if I could use this style again without killing anybody, and I have not used my kenjutsu, if I did it, you would not have a pile of unconscious people, you rather will have parts of their bodies".

The _Bōnkurasshā (Bone crusher)_ was terrible, at first it was only taijutsu, consisting in attack and break the bones of the opponent, where were the weaker bones, and this was extremely easy for him because his rare flexibility, but after a while he came to combine this style with kenjutsu, and adding Futon or Raiton to his kenjutsu made him totally deadly, Danzō was not sure if he could block one of these attacks and emerge uninjured, anyone who would try to have a taijutsu or kenjutsu combat with this child would be dead... it was better keep the distance.

Danzō shook his head and spoke again. "Okay, maybe you're right, but remember not to use that style with Roots anymore, follow me I have an important mission for you." Danzō said as he turned, Naruto could not help but smile, this old fool could not apply his stupid seal in him, nor break him mentally, he owed to Kurama a lot because of that, he still remember how Danzō wanted to apply the seal to him 1 year before

_Flashback a year ago_

Naruto was training with Fuuton and Raiton jutsus that Danzō had provided him, who would have thought, it seems that the Rinnegan gave him the ability to use the 5 elements of chakra, which was a big surprise for him and especially for Danzō. Who at this time was heading to where Naruto was. Naruto felt his presence, and he quickly stopped everything that he was doing. He turned and said. "What can I do for you, Danzō-sama?" Naruto asked politely, he still needs the help of this old man. He was not strong enough to carry out his plans yet, he had to wait. Danzō hated this of him, how the hell he was aware of his presence? He was not even a sensor, and besides that his chakra suppressed enough to make it even more difficult to be detected, but still, he always did it, or maybe he was a sensor, and then he could exploit that ability, it would be useful in the future.

Danzō left his thoughts for later, and replied. "Naruto-kun, I want you to come with me, I have something to give you." Naruto shrugged and followed him, perhaps now he would give him some _Doton_ jutsu, since he needed some of them.

They quickly arrived in a room filled of Root member, all of them kneeling before their "leader", poor fools. He wondered what the hell were doing those freaks here, he continued following Danzō until they stopped right in front of a desk. Danzō pulled a scroll from the desk and wrote something with his blood, and then he put it back into the desk as he talk. "We are gathered here today because we have a new member among us, a member who I'm sure everyone has heard of… the kid with the 5 elements... Naruto." Danzō said, many members hearing began to whisper, but a look of Danzō stopped all the whispers, then he proceeded to talk. "Naruto your joining into our organization is unprecedented since its founding, since you seem not to value the ties, I see that it is unnecessary to put you in "the special training", and since you accomplish the missions assigned without opposition and without failure, I officially declare you a Root." Danzō stated, Naruto didn't knew what the hell was going on, so many people only for this? And what the hell? He thought that he was a Root long time ago. It seems he was wrong.

Naruto shrugged and replied. "Thanks Danzō-sama." and then Danzō continued to talk, "From now your codename will be Oni._"_ he said, while he gives to Naruto a black ANBU outfit and a mask.

Naruto thought that everything was done, but Danzō beckoned to come closer, and so he did. "Oni please pull out your tongue." Danzō asked, and Naruto thought that it was weird. "_What the hell does he want to do with my tongue?"_ Naruto wondered, but then he thought that there was nothing wrong with it, so he pulled it out. Danzō then proceeded to touch the center of his tongue with the tip of his fingers as he talk "It's done, everybody, dismiss!" with a "Hai Danzō-sama" everyone in the room withdrew from there, and only Danzō remained in the room. - _"Now I'll have complete control over you Naruto, haha, and you can't do anything about it."_ Danzō thought, while he left to go and do his stuff.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a conversation with Kurama _"Hey Kurama, you know what the hell was trying to do the old man? What did he wanted?"_ – Naruto asked, Kurama growled and answered. **"Yes, I know, he wanted to put a seal on you, to control you with it, in case if you ever go against him. But don't worry, I took care of that after you left the room, never again people will control the great Kyubi no Yoko, and I hope you don't let that happen to you either "** Kurama said and Naruto frowned and mentally answered. _"You know very well that no one controls us, the old fool thought that now I would be mentally broken after all the torture that I been, but I must thank to you, without you in this moments I was going to be like one of those stupids freaks of this place, but I also have to thank that old man, those tortures helped me strengthen my body and now I can hardly feel any pain." _Naruto replied, to be honest he hated those sessions of "Danzō's training". Danzō was quite sadistic, but then suddenly he stopped, it seems he got tired of trying to break Naruto physically and mentally, and now he attempted to control him in another way, too bad for him, nothing he tried could control him.

After that, Naruto went to a training camp, he still had to master his Rinnegan techniques, especially the gravity techniques, he already knew some, but the cooldown of his _Shinra Tensei (Almighty push)_ and _Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)_ were far too long, he needed to find some way to reduce the time. Thirty minutes was too much and it would not help him in a difficult situation if he already used his shot. Then he went to meditate for a few hours, to then try to lift objects with his gravity element.

_Flashback end_

Naruto couldn't help but let a smile cross his face, when Danzō had discovered that he doesn't have the seal, he tried to put it on him again like eight times, all with the same results, and then he stopped trying, he always kept that expressionless face, but Naruto knew that inside he was boiling and complaining that he couldn't control his "little weapon" haha fucking idiot, nobody controls Naruto, maybe the old man finally noticed it and stopped trying to control him.

He left his thoughts when he realized that he was in the same room when he "became a member of the Root" while Danzō turned and spoke.

"Oni, this mission I will assign you will be very important, failure is not an option, due of your record on missions and all of them without inconvenience, I will give you this mission, the stealth will be the key of this, and being detected is not an option, if they do ... well, just avoid being detected and don't leave any clue that you were in that place, do you understand?" Danzō asked, Naruto was not sure what the mission was, but at least they were never stupid missions he could always kill someone, then Naruto replied. "Understood, but what is the mission?" he asked, Danzō looked at him for a few seconds and then replied. "Exterminate the Uchiha clan" Danzō stated, while Naruto eyes widened behind his mask.

He wondered if he really was talking seriously, hell yes! This old fool never talks nonsense. Then Naruto rushed to ask. "Why do we need exterminate the Uchiha clan? I thought that those damn arrogant "almighty" were the greatest strength of the village, and you always said that you must have the best of the best, even though I hate to admit it, these copycats are very good." Naruto said, waiting for Danzō's response.

Danzō hearing this, hit the floor with his cane and replied. "That's because the Uchihas are planning a coup, they want to overthrow the Hokage and take control of the village, and we cannot allow that. The Hokage already tried to figure out another exit to this, but eventually he concluded that my solution will be more effective, you have the permission of the Hokage, although someone else was originally assigned to this mission, we decided distract him on another mission, this man is someone of great talent and we cannot afford to lose someone like him." Danzō stated, Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He wondered who could it be, until a person came to his mind, after a while he decided to talk again "Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked, in Root everyone knew about him, that bastard was really famous.

Danzō again hit the floor with his cane to attract the attention of Naruto and replied. "Yes, Uchiha Itachi, his contributions to the village, and his power are something that cannot be denied, nor can we afford to lose, don't worry about him. He will not return to the village to the next 2 weeks, and when he comes back, it will be too late, so this mission will be appropriate for you, nobody is stealthier than you, so I'm sure you can perform this mission without problems. Your mission starts in two days at 5 pm, you will have a time of three hours to complete the mission. This is an SS rank mission, if you fail, or if someone discovers you, it will be your head. Don't underestimate to the Uchiha, if you have a chance to kill, do it. Remember, don't leave anyone alive." then Danzō gave a scroll with the parameters of the mission to Naruto, who quickly it read it and then burned it, Danzō nodded and proceeded to leave the room, but he stopped and said. "You are important to the Root Oni, don't fail this mission, I know you can do it." after that, he left the room leaving only Naruto in that place, who had a dark grin on his face, and started talking to some tenant who now would be jumping of joy _"Old fool "you are important for the Root." Tch, just because you can't control me in your ways, you want me to have an emotional attachment to you. Anyways, did you heard that Kurama?" _Naruto mentally asked and Kurama replied_. _**"Brat, you have true lucky, to have the privilege of destroying that damn clan, now can I say that I envy you, at least I will be able to see all this slaughter." Kurama said with a big dark smile on his face, while he crushed some people in his Konoha, then continued, "Now go and get ready brat. Keep everything ready for this great mission of yours, and do not fail! We still have many things to do in this filthy village before we can get out of here." **

Naruto growled in annoyance and replied. _"Who the hell do you think I am?! I don't know the meaning of failure, and I won't learn it just for killing some copycats, trust me, i won't fail this. This will be easy, these Uchiha have real trust in their eyes, but before they can activate their "beautiful eyes", they will be already dead, and a few clones can always help, but I get a terrible headache when I use them with my rinnegan."_ Naruto said unconsciously rubbing his forehead, Kurama growled and replied. **"Don't get stupid now, you know very well that when you use your shadow clones with your Rinnegan, they share with you their point of view, so I think that's what gives you headache, and that's something that you have to fix it."** Kurama ended, Naruto rolled his eyes and replied. _"Why do you have to be so serious all the time? But hey! Let's put that aside, we must prepare for this mission."_ Naruto ended, while he proceeded to prepare for his great mission

2 days later 4:50 pm

Naruto was well hidden in the Uchiha compound, he suppressed his chakra so not even the best sensor could detect him, he wore the Standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, Ninja sandals with a Japanese Katana of 21.6 inches approximately tied to the back. He was quietly watching the Uchihas entering in their compound when he thought. "_It's show time"_

* * *

**Notes:**

**_Okay, done, sorry if you don't like the translation, this is the best I could. Yes you read it. Naruto will exterminate the Uchiha clan and I have it done, I just have to translate it._**

**_Just wait till the next Friday. Review and tell me about my mistakes. I can get better I you guys tell me._**

**_If you want to ask me something PM! See ya!_**


	3. Chapter 2

Person talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking **_"This tastes worse than shit"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter**** 2**

Hokage Tower - two hours before the Massacre

Minato Namikaze, was sitting behind a desk signing a stack of papers, he had a lot to think about today, especially in what was to happen within two hours. He stopped when he heard a knock on the door and said. "Come in", when the door opened Danzō Shimura made act of his presence, with a slight bow, he spoke. "Hello Hokage-sama, I see you called me, might I know the reason for this little meeting?" he asked calmly, now sitting in a chair in front Minato's desk.

Minato stared at him for a few seconds until he made a signal and his ANBU left the room. He then placed a privacy seal and spoke. "Danzō, you know very well why I have called you, I agreed with the extermination of the Uchiha clan only because Itachi would still be kept here, and you offered to send your Root, but you have not given me any information on how many members you commanded in this task, and how they will operate, you know very well that all this should be the most discreet manner as possible, and not raise any suspicions to the other village authorities." Minato ended.

Danzō listen carefully each of his words and then he showed a small smile on his face. "Hokage-sama, I only send one of my Root, and I can assure you that this agent is one of the best that I have, and let me tell you that I personally trained him." Danzō replied with a bit of pride in his words. Minato raised an eyebrow at this, "Just one? Tell me, who is this man that is so good according to you" Minato asked. He seemed very strange that Danzō do this type of thing, he always took care to send a good amount of Root on the most difficult missions.

Danzō smiled and replied, "But Hokage-sama, you have given me the most difficult missions to give to this agent, and let me tell you, he has always returned, I think you know who I'm talking about." Minato hearing this opened his eyes in shock and clenched his fists tightly "_The damn Demon"_ he thought. Danzō was playing with fire, and Minato knew that he knew it. But then Danzō continued to talk.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, Oni will not fail this mission, this will not different from the other missions that he has been on, you can trust in him." Danzō said, and he looked at Minato waiting that he say something more. But what he said caught him with the guard off.

"Danzō, I have let you keep that kid just because I hoped that you would be able to eliminate his emotions and keep him under control, I realize that this has not happened. Besides, he has become very violent, that is why when this mission ends I'm taking him out from Root." Minato stated, and Danzō quickly thought in something and said "Hokage-sama if I may. I'm training this kid to be the defender of the village, you cannot get him out of the Root. What he will do? You know very well that he will go crazy if we don't give him missions, and are you thinking to send him to the academy? That would not be appropriate Hokage-sama." Danzō object, he mentally cursed to Minato, always trying to mess up his plans.

Minato thought about this for a moment and then replied. "Yes, that's what I'm planning to do, we need him as a defender, but we can't make him too powerful, is not appropriate, if he has a problem with this I'll put him in the lowest levels of ANBU prison and he will never see the light again, now get out of my sight, or perhaps we can discuss about what Sandaime-sama said to you about the Root? I can stop everything I'm doing now to talk about it." Minato said threateningly, he must put a stop to Danzō and the Demon Brat, he would organize all this later, maybe he could order the Demon Brat protect his son if somebody tried to attack him, he knew that those stupid of Iwa wanted to do something, but he still could not prove anything, he just had to wait.

Danzō got up from his seat quietly, but in his mind he only wanted to kill the bastard who was in front of him, maybe he could try out his new acquisition and order the stupid Yondaime to stab himself, but it was not convenient, not yet, he had something else in mind to use that eye, and he could not use it on this bastard.

Again he turned around without waiting for any kind of order to retreat, just when he was to get out of the office, Minato spoke again. "Danzō, I want you to send the boy immediately here after he finishes his mission I have a mission for him, I will personally give it to him, and Danzō, I hope you're not angry with this decision, it is for the good of the village." Then he told to Danzō to get out and so he did.

Danzō left the Hokage tower to then go to the Root base, while he was thinking. "_Looks like I'll have to accept the proposal of Orochimaru and his invasion plan. It will take years, but that idiot will fall, and when that happens, Naruto-kun will be my personal weapon, and he would not oppose me."_ Danzō thought with a dark smile on his face.

Meanwhile Minato was also cursing Danzō mentally. _"That idiot! He knew that his Root would be accused of treason after finishing this, but he sends the demon brat, he knows that I can't kill him or I will have problems! How I didn't realize this before?!... Damn you Danzō, and damn you too Demon Brat."_ with that thought, Minato let out a big sigh as he saw the stack of papers, so he thought again. _"Sometimes I wonder why I took this job."_ then continued with his obligations.

Konohagakure no Sato - Ninja Academy

A kid with blue eyes and blond and spiky hair was discussing with a child who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs. "I'm telling you Sasuke, my father is the most brilliant man in the world, there is no one stronger than him." said the child, now the child identified as Sasuke replied. "Hmph, Menma, my father is the chief of police of the village, besides that he is the head of the Uchiha clan." the now identified Menma, growled and replied. "So? My father is the Hokage, and he does not come from any prestigious clan and is stronger than anyone in your clan." he said crossing his arms, with a triumphant smile on his face.

Sasuke also growled and answered "Oh really? Well, Itachi-nii will surpass to your father in a few years, and then I'll do it, he is the next candidate for Hokage if you didn't know." Sasuke said.

Menma was about to say something but someone else shouted, using the infamous technique Big Head no Jutsu "SILENCE FOR ONCE!" shouted the class teacher, Umino Iruka, a Chunnin that had lost his parents in the attack of the Kyubi. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

Both kids stopped instantly, while they looked at their sensei sweating heavily. "S-sorry Iruka-sensei, we didn't wanted talk so loud, you know. But the Teme usually get on my nerves, so I couldn't control it." Menma said. Sasuke glared at him and answered. "You're the Teme, TEME!"

Iruka shook his head and shouted again "Enough is enough!, very well class, we'll do some exercises outside." having said that, he made a sign to the class to get up and follow him, Sasuke and Menma looked and smiled at each other, they waited until everyone were out and Menma was the first to speak "Well, I didn't believe that it would work, this history classes are boring. We should be practicing kunai throwing and maybe some sparrings, but my Otosan don't want to train me yet, he says that I have to 'live my childhood'. I have to do everything by myself." said Menma with a pout on his face and crossing his arms, then Sasuke spoke and said. "I understand you, my Otosan didn't wanted to teach me before, but I think he changed his view, because yesterday he was supervising my training with my Katon jutsu." Sasuke said with a big smile, Menma looked at him and said. "Seriously? You're lucky, I only hope that my Otosan also teaches me some jutsus, but he says that I am not ready, but hey, let's go before Iruka sensei gets angry again" with that said, both came out of the class to have a little practice.

With Naruto time to massacre

_"It's show time" _Naruto thought as he put a Fox-shaped mask to cover his face, besides he was using a Henge to make him look an older person.

He jump over one of the roofs of the compound and thought _"Are you ready Kurama?"_ Naruto asked, he knew that his tenant was awake for this.

Kurama growled and answered. "**More than ready, I would not miss this for anything." **Naruto smiled at this and stated. "_Well, too bad, you know I suddenly had a moral attack, and my morals and my sense of honor tells me that this is wrong. So, I will not do it..." _Naruto said with a very serious expression.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Naruto could heard laughs in his mind **"HAHAHA! You? Morality and sense of honor? Ha! I didn't think you were so funny. But hey! It was really funny brat" **Kurama said wiping a small tear from his eye.

Naruto smiled and replied. _"Well… you know me, honor and morals are for the Samurais, and I'm not a fucking Samurai_. Okay, it's_ time to get serious, I have something to show you. Do you remember when you told me about your father that he can create things from nothing and give them conscience?"_ Naruto asked.

Kurama nodded and Naruto proceeded. _"Well, I cannot do that yet, it's fucking hard, but I can do something similar, at first I had no idea I could do something like this, but then, when the idiot of Danzō showed me the hand seals for the summoning technique and when he tried to make sign one of his contracts without success I found out that I can summon animals by only imagining them. It's a great skill. Look I'll show you, this will be our trump card"._ With that said Naruto activated his Rinnegan through the mask and shouted mentally. "_Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)"_ _at_ the end of his words a puff of smoke showed up, showing a little chameleon, its eyes also had the rinnegan.

Kurama paid attention to this, until he decided to ask. **"All right brat. What are we supposed to do with that little thing? I can see that he has the Rinnegan too, you've said that using clones who have activated their Rinnegan cause you to have headache, since they shared with you their viewing. You will endure it now?"** Kurama asked very curious.

Naruto shook his head and replied. _"Yes, but this is different from my clones, I can order my summons to stop sharing their viewing with me, and don't underestimate this little creature, this can camouflaging itself and become undetectable and besides that it can be as big as a two-story house."_

Kurama now seemed to see the point of this, if they could camouflaging themselves and increase their size while they was hiding they would be a very lethal weapon, and since the Uchihas believe that they were safe in their compound, they would not think that something could be hiding to kill them.

Naruto didn't waited more and again he made some hand seals, and then twenty chameleons appeared all of the same size. Naruto gave orders to each summon and they proceeded to sneak in different parts of the Uchiha compound. Naruto watched his work and then went to the police station of the Uchiha Clan.

Konohagakure No Sato 3 hours later

Uchiha Sasuke currently was walking quietly through the streets of the village, Iruka had detained him longer today because he and Menma decided to fight again in the training session. It was a little late, the streets were illuminated and there was a lot of movement in the streets. He wondered if his Kaa-chan would be angry with him for being late, but it was the fault of Menma, he and his foolishness always exasperated him.

He entered a street and then he saw the walls of the Uchiha compound, he was happy, in two days his Nii-san will return from his mission and perhaps he could train him a little. He arrived to the entrance and saw that it was very dark in the compound and besides that there were nobody in the streets, he had a bad feeling and ran directly to his house, maybe everyone were in a clan meeting or something like that… right? He wondered, with that in mind he ran directly to his home.

With Naruto

"Who are you dammit!? Show your face you piece of shit!" Yelled a man, with his Sharingan spinning furiously, alongside this man was the body of a woman, with long black hair and very white skin, her name was Mikoto Uchiha.

Fugaku didn't knew how all of this happened, he was reading the scroll of the Uchiha clan trying to discover its secrets until he decided that he had seen enough, then he went to the police station and he saw dozen of dead bodies everywhere, none showed signs of fight. He came to the conclusion that the Hokage found out of his plan to take control of the village and now he was acting.

He ran quickly to his home, maybe it was not too late, maybe he could still save his wife and his little son, but when he arrived to his home he saw his wife on the floor, apparently killed by the same person who killed the others in the police station, since she had no signs of fight.

Since he got no answer, he yelled again. "Who the hell are you?! Are you a fucking dog of the Hokage?! And how the hell did you do all of this you alone?!" he suddenly heard a very dark laugh coming from the walls, he was not so sure about that. _"Not even my Sharingan can see remains of chakra in the room. Who the hell can do something like this?"_ Fugaku thought.

A slightly mature voice answered. "How do you know that I did all this alone? Are sure that anyone else helped me?" Fugaku shook his head and answered. "I have seen the bodies, you have done something to those who were in the police station, and also to my wife, no one showed signs of fight or being poisoned, I don't know what the hell you did, but I know you're the one responsible for all this. Now answer me, who the hell sent you here?!" Fugaku spoke again, more calmly now, maybe if he does a little time, the ANBU would arrive and could catch this guy, he was sure that the Hokage sent him to do this, and if they captured him, he will be accused of treason, wily bastard.

Once again the voice spoke and answered "Oh, wow, you are very perceptive, and I thought that people in the Uchiha clan was a bunch of mindless puppets, I thought that was the reason of why you guys copied other's techniques." said the voice derisively. Fugaku clenched his fists in anger extracting some blood of them.

Once again the voice spoke. "It's okay, I will illuminate your little brain. I'm a Demon who live between the shadows, a Demon that does not distinguish between good and bad, a Demon that is here to get revenge from your clan, for enslaving to my partner, and listen to this.." he paused for a few seconds until he speak again, but now with a demonic voice. **"I'm not anyone's dog! Much less of that bastard who you call 'Hokage', I just follow his orders so that my plans don't get affected, and I do this because in this way I'm returning a favor to my partner." **he ended releasing big amounts of killing intent.

Fugaku feeling this, felt his knees weaken, while a pressure forced him to kneel down, he was breathing with difficulty and he could swear that he saw his own death. Just when he thought he would die by suffocation, the pressure stopped and he began to cough for the lack of air, just as the voice continued to speak. "As for who I am..." just then a big chameleon made its appearance, while it opened its mouth to reveal a man in a fox-shaped mask and an ANBU battle outfit. "Your worst nightmare... _Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)." _listening to the last words, Fugaku felt his body was pulled directly toward that mysterious man who was waiting for with a strange blade, stabbing him in the right shoulder and throwing him to the floor, then he realized that the man put a hand in his head, holding him firmly. While the man spoke again. "As for how I did all this... feel yourself honored... don't take personally what I did to your clan, it's just that you guys enslaved to the wrong demon." Naruto stated.

Fugaku looked at him and asked weakly. "W-wha-at t-the h-hell are you-u talking a-about?" What demon? W-we have n-never enslaved anyone." He said even weaker, he was unable to move, because that weird blade kept him from doing it.

Naruto approached to his ear and whispered. "Kyubi." when he said that Fugaku opened his eyes in shock, it cannot be him! He was supposed to be dead, he activated his Sharingan one last time and saw that indeed it was a child who would have about 8 years. How could someone so young kill the entire Uchiha clan? He wanted to say something one last time, but it was too late.

Naruto said in a whisper "Ningendō (Human Path)" and that was the last thing Fugaku heard, he yanked the soul out of his body, to then release it on the air.

Naruto looked this and sighed. _"Done, Hey Kurama, this was fucking easy. He is supposed to this be the father of Uchiha Itachi? ... pathetic" _Naruto stated in his head.

Kurama who had a big smile on his face replied_. _**"This is the funniest thing I've seen for more than 500 years. Brat, I'm glad that you're my container, I can't imagine being in the body of a hyperactive idiot shouting that him will be the next Hokage." **saying that, both of them felt a shiver ran on their backs and Naruto replied. "If that were to happen, I'll end my life." Kurama smiled and was about to say something when he heard Naruto say in his mind.

_"Banshō Ten'in" (Universal Pull) _and a boy a little smaller than Naruto was pulled to him.

With Sasuke a little before

Sasuke was now walking into his home, now he was really scared, his home never had the lights off, and at this time his mother was always making dinner. He continued to walk through the corridors of the house and started to whisper. "Kaa-chan… Oto-san, Where are you?" i-it's not funny anymore, p-please... stop hiding." said nervously. He kept walking until he heard a hit on the second floor.

He quickly climbed the stairs, stumbling some steps on the way, he came up to the room of his parents and stop there, he heard two people whispering, so he opened the door a little and what he saw surprised him, a tall man, red-haired with a mask was holding his father's head. He realized that the man whispered something to his father and the next thing he saw was his father fall to the floor, apparently dead, he watched a little more beside and saw his mother on the floor also, with no life signs.

Sasuke's face was filled with tears, he let out a small sob, which he quickly covered it with his hands. He started to run away but then felt a strange force drew him to that man. He panicked, he could do nothing, but accept his destiny.

Now

Naruto caught the child, and he quickly put him to the floor. Naruto stared at him, while he remembered the description of Itachi little brother, and that he should let him live or he would regret it. Like if he was afraid of Danzō threats. _"Kurama, should I kill this boy?"_ Naruto asked mentally. Kurama growled and answered **"Of course you should! A good Uchiha is a dead one! Kill him once and for all and get out of here, remember that you cannot stay so long here. Soon the forces of your 'daddy' will arrive, and if they see you, they will catch you." **Naruto thought about that a moment and then he decided that he would kill him.

Sasuke saw the man pulled out from his sleeves a strange blade and started to direct it towards him to stab him with it. Sasuke closed his eyes, but after a while he realized that nothing happened, he opened his eyes a little and he could see that the blade was just millimeters from his eyes. He pulled away quickly to don't lose his eye, while he asked with fear in his words. "W-wh-ho a-are y-you? Why did you do this?" he asked again, this time starting to cry. Naruto ignored him and spoke again mentally _"I think I'll do something else, maybe this kid can give me a little fun in the future "._

Kurama didn't like this and shouted.** "What the hell are you talking about?! Kill him once and for all, you cannot let him live, if he unlocks his damn eyes, and discover how to pass them to the next level he could control me aga-", **but before he can finish his speech, Naruto interrupted him, _"Enough Kurama! ...You think that I'll be stupid enough to let someone control you? I promised you that I would not let anyone else do it again, I may be a bastard, but I keep my promises, you're my only friend and I will not let some foolish eyes take control of you again, besides, I have some better eyes, remember?"_

Kurama was in silence for a few seconds, until he let out a big sigh **"You're right, sorry, I just that hate those damn eyes, and I didn't think clearly. Do what you have to do, while I watch you."** with that said Naruto was set back to the kid who was in front of him and spoke hoarsely. "You don't need to know who I am" Then he turned Sasuke's body, and stab three of his blades in him, not in his vital points. Two of them were in his legs, one in each respective leg, where his muscles were, and the other in his hands. (Like Pain to Naruto in NS in the cannon).

Sasuke cried out in pain, but then he realized that he was watching some kind of illusion, where at first he seemed to see some weird eyes staring at him, but it was only for a few milliseconds, and the next thing he saw was something which would leave a scar on him forever.

It was a kind of black and white illusion that seemed to vibrate, there he saw some huge chameleons catching his clan members with their long tongues before they could realize, and coiling them until break their bones and then those chameleons proceeded to swallow them.

He wanted to do something ... anything, but he could only watch, even if he closed his eyes he could still see the illusion, he saw the man who was in front of him a few moments ago, but now sneaking into the police station of his clan, catching them and killing them in almost the same way that his father, to all and to each, easily, 'The Konoha Military Police Force' what made so proud the Uchiha clan, dropping like flies, for just one man.

Then he saw the man leave the building and walk around the streets that were already empty, he quickly arrived to his house and saw his mother died in the same way as the others.

Sasuke at this point was already in a state of shock, when he was about to foam at the mouth he felt that one of the bars sent him a small electrical current, which pulled him out of his shock, just to see his father talking apparently to the nothing and after a few minutes the same man appeared, catching him in the same way than he, and killing his father after a few seconds.

The illusion ended and he saw the man standing in front of him looking at him, with the blades which were before in his body now on his hands. If he could see through that mask, Sasuke might been able to see the face of fun that Naruto had. But he couldn't, so he just asked. "Why?"

Naruto answered. "Because this clan is cursed, if you were still roaming the earth you would bring the end to this world, I Just take precautions to prevent that from happening."

Sasuke looked at him furiously and spoke "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me!" he yelled. Naruto looked at him and shook his head. "Nonono, I am giving you a chance to avenge your clan. I'm giving you the chance to live and make yourself strong, but listen carefully, you will never be able to defeat me, no as you are now. You saw what I did, right? I killed all your pathetic clan without even pushing myself, your pathetic father, the head of this disgusting clan could do nothing, and he died like the others, your mother... What can I say? a beauty... maybe after this I can have some fun with her bod-" but before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke stood up furiously and tried to hit him, Naruto dodged and hit him in the neck, as he continued to speak "Yees... this is how you will become strong, fill your heart with hate and contempt, never trust in anyone, kill to those who opposes to you, train and become strong. But if you have distractions such as friendship and love you will never defeat me. You will hear about me again, when I believe that you are ready, and I realized that you are strong enough to face me. Don't love, don't cry, don't feel compassion, there is no honor in us, if you do this you will be a true Shinobi like me. We'll meet again Sasuke-kun. Good bye." then Naruto proceeded to hit Sasuke in the neck and left him unconscious.

Naruto then proceeded to leave the Uchiha compound, until he heard Kurama in his mind**. "Wow... you really are the biggest bastard I've ever seen in my entire existence... Heck! even I might not be able to say what you said to that brat. Hahaha, I like you more every day Naruto!"**

Naruto had heard that and smiled as he jumped through the houses of the village, towards the Root base "_Wow, you flatter me Kurama, surprise to you really is quite an achievement, and what happened? Why I'm not a 'brat' now?"_ Naruto asked playfully.

Kurama sighed and smiled**. "Well, when I saw that kid crying like a baby I realized that he is a brat, and I just can't put you in the same category as him."** Naruto just smiled again, he could not avoid being happy, the truth is that he wanted to kill all those Uchihas a long time ago, It was supposed that they were the police of Konoha and they never did anything to keep away the villagers when they gave those terrible beatings to him, but now they will not be a problem for him, neither this world. Now the Shinigami would deal with them. He then returned his attention to his way when he realized that he arrived to the Root headquarters, with Danzō waiting at the entrance with his characteristic blank look.

Danzō noticed that Naruto had arrived, and thirty minutes before the scheduled time. He looked carefully at him and saw that he doesn't wore his traditional mask, but he didn't cared about that. He also realized that he didn't have a single drop of blood or injuries to his body... as usual.

When Naruto was in front of him, he hit the floor with his cane to get his attention. "I can see that you completed your mission Oni... and as always perfectly." Danzō stated.

Naruto heard him and shrugged. "What can I say? This mission was not that hard, it seems that the Uchihas can only fight with their Sharingan, too bad for them that I didn't let them to use it, they never even realized what happened, only when they were already dead." Naruto replied, as if what he did was nothing.

Danzō watched at him, and mentally said. _"Maybe Minato is right, he is getting very powerful, also that he does not care about anything or anyone, maybe someday he will be a threat to the village, but I still have my ace up in my sleeve, and then I will have him under my control, but it is still too early, Minato I'll let you continue with your foolish plan and when the time comes..."_

Danzō stopped his line of thinking when he realized that Naruto was already retreating from this place, so he quickly called him and said. "Oni, Hokage-sama has requested your presence in the Hokage Tower, I think now is a little late, but tomorrow morning you must go to him and listen to whatever he has to say." Danzō ended waiting for a response, but he only saw a shrug, while Naruto continued his way to the base. Danzō clenched his fists at such behavior and he thought. _"Damn brat, you'll see, very soon you will show me the respect that I deserve."_ after that he also walked into the base.

Konohagakure No Sato - the next day

Naruto got up this day a little later than usual, he had to meet with 'Hokage-sama' but he didn't wanted to see that bastard, with a sigh he put his Ninja outfit, and headed to the Hokage Tower. According Danzō he must go with his full equipment set with mask and all. He did not know why but he thought it was the best, maybe he would not recognize him, he was sure the bastard knew he was his son.

He arrived to the Tower and entered the building, he saw the secretary and told her that he had a meeting with the Hokage, and he gave her a paper which contained a verification. She told him to wait a moment and she would be back in a moment, he waited and after about three minutes she appeared again saying that the Hokage would receive him.

He went up the stairs and when he was in front of the office, he knocked the door, he had never seen this man in person and really he didn't wanted to do it, after a while he heard a 'come in', so he entered to the office. There was the 'Almighty' Yondaime Hokage, the man who defeated to the Kyubi... yeah sure... moron… sitting behind a desk signing some papers.

He entered the room and spoke softly. "In what way can I help you today Hokage-sama? It is an honor to be in your presence" Naruto stated as he thought. "_Damn! maybe I should devote myself to acting!... yeah sure."_

Minato looked up and saw a boy a little taller than his son, with the typical Root uniform and an Oni mask. He paid more attention to the mask and thought "Yes... that mask is perfect for you... damn Demon" he turned away those thoughts and spoke. "I think you know the reason of why you are here, we will talk about the mission that you had yesterday and that involved a clan of the village." Minato stated quietly, he got up from his seat to look out the window his village, he breathe the fresh air, then turned again and continued.

"The truth is I did not expected that someone so young would do this mission, and Danzō said that this would not be a problem for you. I had my doubts at first, but after the ANBU arrived to that place, they told me that everything was spotless, that there was no single drop of blood around the Uchiha compound, well, except for Fugaku's house. Could you be kind enough to explain me how you did all of this without spilling a single drop of blood? They also told me that no one showed signs of fight, only Fugaku, and explain to me, why did you left the little Sasuke alive?" Minato ended giving a signal to Naruto to talk.

Naruto thought about how to get out of this situation, he could not say that he extracted the souls of every bastard of that clan, and that he used some of his summons to be eaten... no, he had to come up with something ingenious, until he thought in something. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the method I have used is a secret, it is a skill that I have developed over time, we are Shinobi, and as you'll know, we keep our best cards under our sleeve, I do not want to talk about this ability of mine, all my work could be exposed if anyone knows how it works, besides that we are not alone in this room, and something could leak out from here." Naruto replied.

Minato watched him, while he ordered to his ANBU to withdraw from the room as he put a privacy seal. "You're pretty astute, like a true demon." "Okay, but why did you left Sasuke alive? I was told that he has multiple injuries in his body, and that he was in a very serious state of shock, explain to me what happened." Minato asked

To Naruto this was easier and answered. "Well, I have let him alive because Danzō informed me that you wanted to keep Uchiha Itachi in the village, I thought the only way that he would do it was if he had someone to take care of here, and for the other question... Well, I first attacked the young Sasuke because I thought that he was someone of the clan who was able to escape from me, I detected him just after killing his father, maybe that was the reason why that he was in shock, seeing the death of a family member in front of you must be very sad." the last thing was unnecessary and he just said it to see what kind of reaction he would have. He was sure he saw his wife die in front his eyes and to 'he' to later become the 'Demon Brat'_._

"Hehehe, it seems that he did not take it very well." Naruto thought, he watched that his father tensed in his place, clenching his fists tightly, with a look which was much colder than before. Then he heard something that would be imperceptible to any human ear, it sounded like. "_You have no idea_" and "_Demon_" too bad for him, advantages of having a demon fox inside you improves the hearing and other senses. He does not cared about this and he just waited that his father leave his pathetic lament.

He did not wait long because he spoke again. "Okay, Danzō informed me that your codename is Oni, therefore, from now on you're out of the Root and you will be reinstated as a citizen of Konoha, and you have to go in 1 month from here to the Ninja Academy. You will be there until you complete the 4 years of training and then we will assign you to a team, do you have any objections?" Minato asked.

Naruto meanwhile was thinking about this. _"So... he wants to get me out of the Root? The place where there are always eyes on me, and where I cannot train properly with my Rinnegan? And besides of that, he is giving me the opportunity to go to a pathetic academy, where I can just leave a shadow clone while I train at one of the training grounds? This man is really stupid. I just exterminated a clan and he wants to send me to a place full of children? But hey, I have to take this chance" _Naruto thought.

Naruto shook his head and answered "No Hokage-sama, I have no objection, what's more, I like the idea. Spending so much time in the Root is not good for anyone, the place smells terrible and besides you have to deal with a one-eyed old man 24 hours per day." Naruto stated.

Minato laughed at this until he realized that_ "Wait... I have laughed for what this Demon said? Damn it! What's wrong with me?! He is the killer of my son!_"

Naruto also realized this and thought. _"Uh! What happened daddy? You think that your little son is funny?"_

Minato cleared his throat and continued "*Ahem* Well, as I said, I will return you your old identity, you just have to sign these papers and I will give you an apartment where you can live, and the money from missions you have done since you were in Root, you must return all your gear and never talk to anyone about your relationship with Root or your mission of yesterday, if you do that, you will be accused of treason, and you will be prosecuted and then executed. Now take off your mask and sign these papers." Minato stated as he put some papers in front of him.

Naruto shrugged and took off the mask. He noticed a slight gasp of his father when he did that, he signed the papers and give it back. "Very well" Minato said, "Here are the keys of your apartment and in this scroll is the money from your missions. You can do whatever you want with that money, as long as you don't go telling about their origins." Minato said while he gave him the keys.

Naruto had already given his whole equipment while he accepted the keys, the Hokage was about to order him to leave until Naruto spoke. "Hokage-sama, if you don't mind, I want keep my katana, is something really special to me." Naruto requested. Minato was curious why the 'Demon' had something special, so he asked "Can you tell me why? Minato asked

Naruto shrugged and replied. "Well, I won that katana in my first kill, from a stupid Samurai who wanted to have a duel with me, I don't paid him attention and quickly killed him, that's why it's special to me." Naruto answered, like it was a normal thing.

Minato didn't see anything wrong with that, but a small part of him felt sorry for him, killing at that age... No! He killed his son! He had no reason to feel sorry for him.

Minato sighed and replied. "Okay, you can take it, now ... dismiss" Saying that, Naruto quickly grabbed his katana and disappeared from that place in a Shunshin of fire. Minato was slightly surprised of such ability, a Shunshin was something easy to do, but add an element to it was pretty hard. He sighed and continued with his obligations.

With Naruto

Right now Naruto was jumping on the roofs of the village, looking for his new home, he did not care about Danzō or his Root, he thought that the old fool knew all this, so he did not see the point of returning to the base and tell him that he was leaving that place, he did not have anything to pick up from there. But not everything was bad. They gave him his money and his identity again.

He knew that the Hokage said nothing to hide his status of Jinchūriki, so he was sure that within a week everyone in the village would know that 'the damn Demon' returned to the village to 'kill them all'. Poor fools, now he was not the defenseless child of three years ago, now he would break some bones if anyone tried to do something bad to him.

After a few moments he came to the address where his department was, and when he saw it, he could only think in one thing... _"This is a sty"._

He continued to settle in this place and think what he would do in this whole month before going to the academy… and he could only think in training, with that in mind he left his apartment and headed to an area well away from the village. He had to find out what more he could do with his eyes, he had almost dominated his gravity techniques. Now he only needed two minutes to use another gravity technique, and use the _Ningendō (Human Path)_ appeared to have no cooldown.

He created about 50 clones to practice ninjutsu as he tried to figure out what else he could make his Rinnegan do. Then he started with his training, _"Okay! Looks like things will be more interesting for us from now on, eh… Kurama?_"." Naruto asked and he quickly got his answer. **"I have no doubt"**

* * *

**Notes:**

**Done, okay, now you see how Naruto made his mission. Until now Naruto can use this paths "(Human Path) (Animal Path) (Deva Path)"**

**In this month that Naruto will be training, people already know his return and you know the consequences of this, and in the next chapter we will be talking a little about the Naruto classmates and what the hell happened with Sasuke after all this, and after that we will have a time skip until the graduation day, and selection teams ( I already choose Naruto team members, Anko as his sensei, and FemHaku (she will be in his team after the wave arc), and the last member is a surprise)**

**Until the next Friday! See ya**

**Here is the profile of Naruto**

**Name: Naruto**

**Last Name: (No)**

**Birthday: September 28 (day shown his birth certificate, Minato modify this to avoid suspicion. Naruto heard in the orphanage his real birthday (October 10))**

**Weight: 26kg**

**Height: 127cm**

**Characteristics: Red hair and spiky hair, red eye with ragged pupils, whisker marks, fangs a little big, slightly toned body for training**

**Skills: High knowledge in kenjutsu combined with the style Bōnkurasshā, great skills in Futon and Raiton techniques, average knowledge in Katon techniques, and low in Doton techniques, null knowledge in Suiton techniques. He can use his rinnegan and use gravity to repel and attract objects. Also summon any animal with only imagine them, also extract souls of his opponents and reading their minds when he do this, or just read their minds, if his target is not to kill. Specialty in stealth and infiltration techniques. Genjutsu low, and sensor type skills in development.**

**Hobbies: Train or kill people if he is on a mission**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter not Checked**

Person talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking **_"This tastes worse than shit"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Konohagakure no Sato 2 weeks later - Hospital 11:30 am

Uchiha Sasuke had woken up a few minutes ago just at the moment when he heard the conversation of some nurses that he was the only survivor of the clan, at that moment he remembered everything that had happened, how the man killed his father and everything that he had said, and what he could better remember was. "_You will never be able to defeat me, no as you are now." "Fill your heart with hate." "Never trust in anyone._" _"Don't show mercy." "We will meet again"_. He thought about this for a few moments until he saw again the images of his father and his clan being killed.

He recalled how it looked that guy, but he could only remember a few strands of red. Yes... Since that day Uchiha Sasuke began to hate redheads. He would have to get stronger, he had to start taking some serious training from now on, and he could not waste time.

Just then he heard the door was opening slowly, he wondered if they were his annoying fans, perhaps they already heard that he was here and they came to bother him. When the door opened in its entirety Sasuke could see his brother entering the room, he realized that at first he showed happiness in his eyes, but after a few seconds changed to one of sadness and then Itachi proceeded to talk. "How are you Otouto?" Itachi asked truly concerned about his brother.

He had been told how they had found him, and the mental state in which he was, that was the reason of why he took so long to get back to consciousness. At first he was furious for what they did to his precious brother, but then had to thankful that they let him alive. Itachi knew that he should have been the responsible of the massacre, but in the end they decided to keep him in the village and let someone else do it. Now he had more reason to want to protect the village, he did not had the need to dirty his hands, and besides of that, his brother was still alive, so he will be able to educate him, and at least he might not be like the rest of his cursed clan.

Sasuke ignored the question and spoke with a voice somewhat dull. "Itachi, I want you to train me seriously after leaving this place, I can't lose my time anymore, what happened before getting here was a wakeup call for me, that guy made me look pathetic, I couldn't see how he was, I only saw a few reddish tufts, and all I know is that he said he will return when I am ready. So please, train me, if that guy comes back and sees that I'm still weak, would not hesitate to kill me. I saw what he did to the whole clan, he did not even tried hard, and he annihilated one of the greatest clans in the Elemental Nations, maybe if you had been there ... you could have caught that guy." Sasuke ended, squeezing as hard as his little fists allowed him, and Itachi could see that Sasuke had a pleading look on his face.

This does not help much to Itachi to stop feeling sorry for his brother, he could not tell his brother that if he was there he would have been the one who had killed everyone and not that mysterious man. To be said, neither him knew who he was, not even in ANBU handled that information, it was an exclusive thing of the Hokage and he could not be asking for the identity of the man, even if he want it.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a few seconds and then nodded. "Sure Otouto, but now you have to rest, when you leave here we'll start with your training." Sasuke nodded and lay back on the bed, and after a while Itachi left the room

After Itachi left the room, Sasuke frowned, now he had to dedicate himself to his training and stop wasting time with Menma and his crap, so maybe he would also start his training, but in any case, Uchiha Sasuke would not be the same as always.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently walking calmly through the streets of the village, it seems that the news that he had returned had spread like the plague, because the insults and the hateful glares had returned. He did not cared what these bastards thought, as long as they do not try anything stupid, like getting in his way he would not mind, but there were always stupid people calling for being beaten, and it seemed that some were begging for one right now, since four men appeared out of the crowd and surrounded him, while they stared at him with pure contempt.

Naruto did not even look up and spoke coldly. "I will only say this once, you have ten seconds to get out of my way or you will be sorry."

One of the guys who was in front of him replied. "HA! Did you hear that? It seems the Demon has become braver, it seems that we have to remind him his place." said the man, and after that, many people began to cheer and saying to him to strike first.

Naruto was listening to all this and shook his head. "Well_ I gave them a chance, I have no other option than kick their miserable asses." _Naruto thought.

Kurama growled with approval and replied.** "Yes, teach all of these bastards what would happen if they mess with us, do not let any of these idiots unharmed."**

Naruto smiled as he settled in the position of his Original Taijutsu, with the left leg forward and the other backward. His left arm fully extended with a closed fist, and the same with the other arm only this was not fully extended.

The man in front of him was about to laugh and ask what the hell he wanted to do, but Naruto spoke. "Your time is over." saying that, he gave a powerful strike with his right foot to the man's knee, the result was a broken knee and a man screaming in pain.

But Naruto did not stop there, he quickly grabbed the man's right arm, and he bend it until it made a sickening crunch saying that the bone had been broken successfully. He wanted to do something more, but he realized that the man had already fainted, so much pain made his body to collapse, and therefore go to the world of unconsciousness.

He was about to attack the others, but he saw two of them began to retreat and only one stood there, it seems that he still had a bit of courage, and it was something that Naruto gladly would take care of take it away.

He approached to the man and jumped in the air, dropping his left foot right in the man's left shoulder, dislocating it effectively.

He was about to continue but right then an ANBU appeared in front of him and spoke with a female voice. "That will be enough Naruto, you had enough fun with these bastards. Leave them, and do not waste time with these idiots." The ANBU stated. She had a rabbit-shaped mask and Naruto could see that she had purple color hair. This woman was Yugao Uzuki, maybe she was one of the few people in the village who did not see Naruto as the incarnate Demon, and she did not liked the treatment he was receiving, but she can't let him to kill some civilians, although she knew that they deserve it.

Naruto looked at the ANBU for a few more seconds, he could not detect hostility in her words. It seems that she was just doing her job.

Naruto shrugged and replied. "Sorry _Usagi-san (rabbit)_ I just wanted to prove a point and that point was what would happen to any of these poor bastards." he pointed at the multitude the and fallen guys, while he continued. "If they try to mess with me again, as you can see I like to keep my physical integrity, as I like to kick some asses too. But hey, if they do not get in my way, then we could save the last part and no one would get hurt. Now if you excuse me, I will continue with my little tour, take care of these bastards, I'm leaving." and when he said that, he made his way through the multitude who looked at him with fear.

Yugao sighed and said to the multitude. "All right all of you. Continue with whatever you have to do." and instantly the multitude began to disperse and do whatever they have to do, Yugao then turned and looked at the two men who were on the ground and said "_Inu (dog),_ _Saru (monkey)_." just at that moment two ANBU appeared, one with a dog-shaped mask, and the other with a monkey-shaped mask.

"Hai taicho" both said, Yugao look at them and stated. "Grab to these guys, and then take them to the hospital, we do not want them to die in the middle of the street in our turn, right? I'll report this to Hokage-sama." And then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hokage Tower minutes later

Yugao had reached the Hokage tower a few minutes ago and had reported exactly what happened with Naruto and those men. Minato heard all this carefully and then nodded. "Very good Usagi you can retire, thanks for informing me about this." Yugao nodded and disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

After Yugao disappeared Minato let out a big sigh and thought. _"I hope it wasn't a bad idea to send him to the academy, I do not think he will be so stupid to attack some kids, but this was the only thing that occurred to me to keep an eye on him, that Demon is very elusive, and besides that he knows how to hide his presence._" Minato leave his thoughts for later and looked at his biggest enemy, right in front of him ... the paperwork.

With Menma

Menma was calmly eating ramen at his favorite place called Ichiraku, the place seemed to have improved since he and his father decided to eat some occasionally bowls here, he did not knew the reason of that, but he did not care.

Right now he was with Shikamaru and Chouji eating there until they heard screams in the street. Menma and Shikamaru saw that Chouji went outside to see what was going on, both shook their heads, so they also decided to go see what was going on.

What they saw there shocked them. A boy, no bigger than them, brutally beat two men and then left that place like nothing. After a few moments they heard a few whispers that were heard like "Demon" "Kill… all". They could not understand very well since they were all talking in whispers and words became mixed, but then an ANBU dispersed to the multitude, and after a while only Menma and the other two were in the street. They looked at each other and headed to the park, and when they arrived Chouji was the first to talk.

"Woah ... you see that? That guy almost killed those men." Chouji stated really surprised while he was eating some crisps, Shikamaru only said. "How troublesome." and remained in silent.

After a few minutes Menma said. "Besides, how he learned to do all that? My Otosan has told me that he is an orphan who lives in the red light district of the village. Besides that, most of the village hates him, so I do not think anyone could have taught him something, but what if he is a..." But he stopped. "No, I don't think so, my Otosan would already know it. It does not matter I'll find that boy and I will demand him to tell me how he learned all of that." Menma stated very confident.

Chouji looked at him like he was crazy and Shikamaru was the one who spoke. "That would be troublesome Menma, you saw what he did to those guys, right? I do not think he cares that you are the son of the Hokage, he said he would do the same to anyone who stood in his way. That would be troublesome for you Menma, and maybe he will kill you." Shikamaru said, he had always been the voice of reason among them, but Menma did not care that and replied. "It doesn't matter, if he tries to do something, Otosan will send him behind a cell. Kakashi-nii will be with me, with him nothing can happen to me. I'll see you tomorrow at the academy, bye guys." Menma said as he left that place, Chouji and Shikamaru sighed and then Chouji asked. "He's going to die ... right?" Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome"

With Naruto

Naruto currently was in 'The Forty-Fourth Training Ground also known as the Forest of Death.' He had discovered this area by accident, and after a few days it had become his favorite training ground, he knew that they made the Chunnins exams here. Work for the Root taught him the important points of the village, but he never expected that this field was like this, Giant bugs and man-eating plants, quicksand, and more were in this place, which makes it perfect for his training.

Currently he was trying to improve his gravity element, he had discovered that his element allowed him to float for a few seconds in the air, but the spending of chakra was massive, he had to control his element first, and then chakra consumption would be less and perhaps he would be in one step to dominate the abilities of his _Tendō (Deva Path)._

He stopped doing his stuff when he got tired of the person who was watching him from a while, and he decided to talk. "Come and get out of there, I wondered for a while if you were waiting for me to drop my guard or something to attack me, but let me tell you something ... I never drop my guard." just when he finished saying that, a bunch of snakes caught him and held him tightly, and among the bushes a woman showed up, light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, she also wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector and shin guards.

The woman looked at Naruto and then replied. "Oh really? And how do you explain that I've caught you so easily. I'm surprised that you have detected me, but my snakes are technically undetectable, now tell me what you are doing here, before I make from you food for snakes." said the strange woman, with a sadistic smile on her face.

Naruto did not flinch and calmly answered. " I'm here because this is the best place I've found to train without any interruptions... or that's what I thought, as for the other, I always knew that your silly snakes were approaching, and as for the first question..." the "Naruto" who was among the snakes disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The woman was surprised, and then she could feel the cold of metal on one of her thighs, while she heard the voice of a boy. "You've never caught me, at the moment you sent your snakes, I replaced with a clone, while I waited patiently for what you had to say. Now... can we talk like civilized people? My name is Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto asked politely dropping his kunai away from her, he could be a bastard most of the time, but in front of a beautiful woman he always keeps his sanity, as long they do not attempt to kill him. Even though this woman had attacked him, he didn't feel bad intentions from her, so he decided to let that go overlooked.

As for Anko she was still surprised, this brat of not more than 10 years had caught her with her off guard, and besides he had detected her snakes and her from the beginning! And it was supposed that the stealth was her specialty. She was more curious now than before on this boy, she didn't know him personally, but she had seen and heard how he was treated in the village due to his state.

She had been through something similar like this before, when her former Sensei had put the Cursed Mark on her body and betrayed the village, since then that she had been known as 'The Snake Whore'... Bastards.

She pulled away those thoughts and answered. "My name is Anko... Mitarashi Anko, but don't think that you are the big thing just for catch me with my off guard, I just wanted to test your skills, haha." Anko finished, with a rather nervous laugh.

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied. "Yeah sure ... whatever you say ... could you now get back to doing whatever you were doing before interrupting my training? And can you leave me here alone?" Naruto finished crossing his arms.

Anko take advantage of this to make a joke and replied sensually. "What? You don't want some female company...? Maybe I could give you a little kiss." Anko said winking at Naruto who smiled and chuckled at this.

Maybe she thought that he would be ashamed at her words, but he had been trained to resist Kunoichis and her seduction techniques. Thanks to Danzō and Kurama, something that simple would not be enough.

Naruto shook his head and replied. "Well, I'll save that kiss for the future, even though I find you very attractive I'm still too young for that stuff. Now I've lost a lot of time and it's time to return to my apartment, we will see later Anko-san." then he just disappeared in a fire Shunshin.

Anko smiled and then thought_. "Naruto eh? A very interesting boy, maybe when you're a little bigger you can have a quality time with your dear Anko-chan._" after that Anko also turned away from there.

Konohagakure no Sato Academy ninja 2 weeks later.

It had been passed the month that the Hokage gave to Naruto to prepare and assist to the academy ninja, if he was honest, he just wanted to defect to the village right now, but he couldn't do that yet, he needed to do many things in this place yet, and among them was how to recover the power of Kurama for him. It would not be easy but he trusted that someday he would know how to.

Naruto was in this moment talking to the class teacher Iruka, he was saying to him things about how he had to behave and stupid things that he did not care. Naruto just wanted to get out of that place, but then he said to Naruto to follow him because he was going to introduce him to his new Classmates.

Naruto sighed at this, coexist with immature kids would be the most boring thing that could have happened to him... or that's what he thought until Iruka opened the classroom door and saw two children, who may kill his boredom, he could not help but smile mentally at this.

Classroom (just before)

Menma was currently sitting next to Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, since the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke was no longer the same as before, he barely spoke and he also ignored everyone, and when lessons ended, and nobody saw him until the next day.

He sighed when Chouji asked. "So Menma... Any luck finding that boy? You said that you will search for him and when you found him you would demand him to tell you how he learned all of that, and as I see that you are still in one piece, I think that I know the answer."

Menma growled to hear this and answered "Just so you know. Yes, I searched him, but after that incident, I didn't seen him anywhere, even with the help of Kakashi-nii, he says that this boy is very elusive." Menma ended just as the door opened and Iruka entered the classroom, with the boy they were talking about moments ago.

Shikamaru was the one who decided to talk now, and said "How troublesome"

With Naruto and Iruka (now)

Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and spoke. "Kids, listen to me, from today we will have a new student with us. He was in a trip for a few years and returned to the village some weeks ago, that's the reason of why he didn't joined to the Academy at the same time than you kids." He paused and then continued. "So, can you introduce yourself to the class…?" Iruka asked, waiting to Naruto finish the words.

He waited a moment and saw that he did not move his mouth nor move from his place, then he said again. "Come on. Don't be shy and tell everyone who are you." Iruka again insisted.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds and then said calmly. "For what? I'm sure that their bastards parents have already spoke to them about me, but okay. My name is Naruto, known as the 'Demon Brat', is a dislike to meet you, fucking idiots."

Iruka was about to reprimand him but it was someone else who did it. "Shut up fucking Dobe! Who the hell you think you are?! Show respect damn Demon!" Yes... Uchiha Sasuke was furious. He was thinking about what that man said when the door opened, and saw a boy enter, and to top it off ... he was redheaded, he wondered who the hell could have that hair color, besides that murderer and this boy, it was not a very normal color in Konoha. But then what he said at the end was the straw that broke the camel's back. A dislike to meet them?

Yeah right ... he was the Demon, his presence was despicable, his father had talked about him a lot, and he always blamed him for the condition in which was the Uchiha clan. He said that he was the Kyūbi incarnate and he trusted in his father, since he had never lied to him.

He was about to say something else when Iruka shouted. "Enough Sasuke! You too Naruto, no one will fight here or elsewhere, don't make me repeat it or I'll give you a punishment." Iruka stated severely, Naruto dismissed the threat by moving the hand and proceeded to sit in one of the empty seats, next to a blonde haired girl with blue eyes who was looking at him with interest.

After a while she smiled and gave a little wave with her fingers and asked. "Hello my name is Ino." said calmly.

Naruto look at her and replied. "I think you know mine, but well, mine is Naruto, nice to meet you."

Ino smiled and said "I thought it was a 'dislike'." she said amusedly

Naruto shook his head smiling and answered. "You know, I only said that because I could feel two strong smells of Temes in this place and I have a great dislike to that peculiar smell." Naruto said looking at Sasuke and Menma who were looking at him at that very moment, Naruto smiled and waved with his middle finger to each of them. They both glared at Naruto who cavalierly ignored them.

Then he put his attention to Ino who was still looking amusingly. "You are very funny, but, why you dislike the son of the Hokage and Sasuke?" Ino asked

Naruto did not saw anything wrong with that question, so he answered "Well, you see, I have a skill which make me feel and identify the arrogant bastards, and let me tell that you that my senses tell me that they are at the cusp of arrogance." Ino was surprised at what he said, not for having a 'skill', but by the way he spoke and expressed, was somewhat eloquent but sometimes sarcastic, he was someone very mature for someone of his age, maybe the way in which the other villagers spoke to him forced him to be in that way.

He was about to continue his little conversation until Iruka spoke. "Very well class, that's enough, all open your books and we will continue with the class, Today we'll talk about the Third Shinobi World War and the great hero of this War." Saying that, Menma began to give fast claps, and to say that everyone in the class will start to learn more of how cool his father was.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "*cof * bastard *cof * baby *cof*" after saying that, the whole class burst into laughter and Menma glared at him again.

Iruka cleared his throat and called everyone's attention again. "Naruto that was your last little joke to the next you leave this class..."

Naruto snorted and replied. "Oops! Nooo that would be very bad, If you do that, then I will miss this great class and in the future I will lose the ability to kill my enemies of boredom with these stupid stories." Naruto sneered.

Most of the class let out a "Uuuuuuhhh." Iruka meanwhile was boiling inside, maybe he knew that he could not be removed from the classroom until the classes ends, it was an order from the Hokage, he was not sure why, but he clearly said that he should remain in the classroom until the departure time. Iruka sighed in defeat and continue with his class, while Naruto had a triumphant smile on his face.

Naruto turned around and saw that Ino looked at him with a kind of admiration in her eyes so he asked "What's wrong?" And after a few seconds Ino laughed and answered. "Nothing, it's just that Iruka-sensei had never lost a fight of words, and you completely annihilated him, you should teach me after class how to do that." she said

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, this girl was pretty coquettish for someone of her age ... and he liked it. Naruto then sat back and answered. "I'm sorry, but that is not possible at the moment, maybe another day, I'll let you know when I can. You see, deal with lots of angry villagers is something tiring and I don't think someone pretty as you can endure the angry stares a long time." Naruto calmly replied.

Ino blushed a little at the word 'pretty', but then she frowned and replied softly. "The villagers are stupid, my father told me about the charge you have, and he says that you're not the Demon, and that only the villagers cannot understand that because they lost many loved ones in that tragedy. Many clans don't believe that you're the Demon, as the Nara, Yamanaka or Akimichi, maybe there is more but I only know of those since my friends are of these clans and their parents usually visit our clan, but I know about this because I accidentally heard my father talk about this a while ago, you're not angry because I know this, right?" Ino asked, to be honest, she did not wanted to annoy Naruto. He was sooo cute, and those whisker marks made him look so adorable, like a kitten, or that's what she thought.

Meanwhile Naruto was digesting all this information while he had his own thoughts. _"Hmm, it seems that not everyone in this village are bastards, maybe I could leave some of them alive in the future, and maybe Ino could be useful to me in the future." _Naruto then remembered Ino's question and answered. "Don't worry Ino-chan, I would never be mad at you." Naruto ended with a charming smile on his face causing a big blush on the face of Ino, Naruto smiled a little more to this reaction and decided to try to get some sleep.

A little behind a pink haired girl was watching all this interaction and thought _"That Ino-pig, I'm sure that she only wants to make me believe that she is no longer interested in Sasuke-kun and then take him away from me, I cannot allow it, and Naruto-baka insulted Sasuke-kun!, how can she even talk with him!?" _Yes... Haruno Sakura was having her own fantasies.

Time Skip 4 years later

Konohagakure no Sato - Academy ninja (graduation day)

Naruto was quietly sitting in his respective place, waiting for arrive of the others, he grew up a lot in these four years, he now had 5.3 feet with only 13 years of age, he was someone quite high compared to his classmates. He now wore a black jacket, with the kanji "Demon" written in red on both sleeves of his jacket and the face of a fox in the back, and black ANBU pants, and he tied his katana on the back.

He began to remember everything that had happened in these four years since that day when he had entered the academy for the first time, he had trained to almost break his back. He also allowed Ino to train with him from time to time. He had also seen Anko a couple of times, they had talked about some things with her and he discovered that she also had a resentment towards the villagers, he also met a girl named Sakura, all what he thought at the first time when he heard to her to squeal was cut her throat, she was like a fucking Banshee, screaming whenever she could about "The True Love" and things like that. He saw that it was completely pathetic that someone who was training to be a Kunoichi had such attitude.

He also had learned some interesting things, it seems that the little Sasuke took his threat seriously, hehe, the poor bastard had become a fucking asocial, had learned that he was the best friend of his 'dear Otouto' and now they did not even speak, the only thing for him was to train with his brother, that was what he discovered when he spied and also collect some information, he needed to know the fighting style of the Uchiha clan, and spy on them was something enriching,.

He also had noticed that the aggressions against him decreased drastically after that little show he had with those two poor bastards years ago, His 'daddy' had also doubled his eye on him, and it becoming more and more difficult to escape from those bastards.

He didn't heard anything about Danzō long time ago, it seems that Danzō locked himself in his base and complain about missing his little weapon.

He also remember the day that his idiot brother demanded him to tell how it was that he learned everything that he knew, bad luck for him, because he decided to go alone to say such stupidity. He ended in the middle of the forest of death and after two days his daddy had found him, hehe.

After all that nothing interesting had happened, just and go to those stupid classes. He could not use clones because it seems that his father was aware of that ability and Iruka always took care to throw him something to ensure that he not a clone.

He also met a boy named Shino. Shino fell him well, he was not like the rest of the brats, he was intelligent and objective, and he would say the things bluntly and wasted no time explaining things, Naruto thought that would become a true Shinobi.

Naruto was taken out from his thoughts when someone hit strongly his table, he looked up and saw someone there who seemed to cry out for another walk in the forest of death, it was Menma and seemed to be a little irritated.

They both were staring and it seemed that neither of them would give in, until Menma looked away and spoke. "Listen very well Dobe, my father is coming today to look the exams and you will behave. Try not embarrass this class"

Naruto snorted and replied sarcastically. "Whatever you say Hime-Sama " Naruto smiled at the reaction of his brother, given the fact that he pulled his hairs and then sat down in his place.

He heard an amused laugh next to him and saw that it was Ino who had already arrived, he had not noticed at what moment she arrived, he did not even notice when the class got filled, Wow ... he was really deep in thought.

Then he pay attention to the girl who was next to him and said. "Oh, I must be dead because I'm seeing Angels." Naruto said flirting to Ino, he had to admit that she had become very pretty in these four years, now she had longer hair tied in a ponytail and a purple colored dress, and bandages on the legs, He asked to her the reason of that and she told him that his father did not want her giving shows to the people of the academy.

Naruto had laughed at this the first time, but now he saw the sense, that mutt named Kiba was all the time drooling over every girl he saw pass, and he did not like such an attitude, Shinobi could not drool over every woman they saw, Kiba would die faster than the blink of an eye if he continued with that attitude.

He realized that Ino blushed furiously as she tried to say something, hehe he loved to do that, but all fun ended when the drama king entered the room followed by his fans and that girl Sakura screaming even louder than before, damn it, Naruto thought that maybe she has a _Kekkei Genkai (bloodline)_ from the hell..

Naruto had already endured this for four years and now was more than tired, he looked at Sakura who was fawning and almost kissing the feet of Sasuke at this moment, he shook his head and opened his kunai holder while he pulled out a kunai and threw it directly at her, he didn't threw it with the intention of killing her just to get her attention, he had actually succeeded, since he realized that she was watching him with fear in her eyes while the others believed he had finally decided to kill the Banshee.

Naruto stood up from his seat and walked towards her, he realized that she started go back and stumbling in the stairs of the class.

Naruto approached to her and leaned down to look at her directly in the eyes, until he decided to speak. "You know, I should kill you right now." Naruto stated grimly, getting Sakura eyes opening in shock and while she turned pale. She wanted to say something but Naruto continued speaking. "And save you from the suffering of being caught in a mission, and then be used as a sexual object for a band of mercenaries or be the slave of some merchant, with this pathetic fangirl attitude all you get will be that, and also the eventual death of your whole team, because they will have twice the work. The completion of the mission and to protect you. You're about to be a Kunoichi and you keep drooling over the Melodrama Queen. God dammit! Keep with that attitude if you still want after all what I said, but at least do a favor to the humanity and stop screaming like a fucking banshee!" he said, shouting the last, after that he proceeded to sit on his seat.

He realized that the whole class looked at him with astonishment and he said. "What are you looking at you fucking idiots?! You want to die in the place of her?! I'm not in mood right now, my fucking ears hurts" Naruto said leaking a little of killing intent to back up his words, immediately everyone stopped to look at him, and just then the door opened, showing to a very happy Iruka..

Iruka realized that Sakura was lying on the floor, and it seemed that she had seen a ghost. He also realized that the rest of the class was quieter than normal, perhaps because today was the graduation day? Yes ... perhaps.

Then he ordered everyone to return to their seats and proceeded to speak. "Hi all, I want to say that I am proud of each of you-" but he was interrupted by a voice he began to hate long time ago "* cof * proud of my balls * cof *" Yes, Naruto nor even in the last day in the Academy would cease to interrupt him.

Iruka looked at him while he had a popping vein on his forehead, then he continued. "Yeah... proud of most of you, and I'm very happy that you now become part of this great tree which forms to the village, and I'm sure you all defend and protect this great tree with all your strength, and to top it off, we will be honored to having here the man who keeps this great tree with us today to watch your exams ... Please Hokage-Sama if would be so kind to come in."

Just then the "Almighty" _Kiiroi Senko (The Yellow Flash)_ entered in the room, Instantly all stood up and greeted the Hokage ... well, all but one, it was not his fault that he was already asleep again.

Iruka realized this and threw an eraser on his head and shouted at Naruto. "Naruto! Show your respects to Hokage-Sama! Don't you realize that he entered to the room?!" Iruka shouted, Naruto raised his head slowly with a little drool escaping from the corner of his lips and he asked "Hokaque?" He had already noticed that idiot from the moment that he walked into the building. The arrogant bastard did not bother to hide his presence, he wanted that everyone else be aware of his great power.

Iruka shouted again and said "Ho-ka-ge" "Stop being so stupid at least this day, today is your graduation! You should worry more about your career!" Iruka stated, then he saw that Naruto began to scratch his head and laugh like an idiot. "Oh! Sorry, Iruka-sensei, you know how I am, I get bored quickly when '_nothing_' interesting happens, you see, you see" Naruto said as if he really felt guilty.

Iuka sighed and apologized to the Hokage, who just shook his head and said it was fine, but he was thinking different. "Damn_ Demon! If you keep like this you'll see how interesting I am." _Minato thought furiously, then he told to Iruka to proceed with the exams while he took a seat on one of the tables of observation.

The first test was to make a Kawarimi jutsu while Iruka threw them some shuriken and kunai of practice, Naruto shook at this, they should at least use real weapons, and if the person could not be replaced properly then let them suffer the consequences for not properly training.

The test was easy and smoothly, all were replaced without problems.

After that came another stupid test, more than the first one. It was to make a few simple Bunshin no jutsu, here his brother seemed to have problems, and he only managed to make two clones when the others managed to do more than 4. Huge reserves of chakra and a pitiful control of it, Naruto thought.

After that was the Henge no Jutsu, Naruto thought that they were just forming cannon fodder, with just these techniques most of these guys would die in their first real mission, again all of they performed this test without any problems.

Iruka smiled at his students and then he looked at the Hokage who nodded to his unspoken question and then Iruka proceeded to talk. "Very well class we still have 2 tests remaining, f everyone is so kind to go outside, I would be grateful." all nodded and went out to the training field.

Once everyone were there Iruka started to explain this test. "Okay, this test consists in kunais and shurikens launching to these moving targets. You will have 10 shots with Kunai and then 10 more with Shuriken, hit each target will give you 10 points, and hit them all without missing will give a total score of 150, the same with the launch of shuriken, but if you are able to hit every shot, will be given a total score of 400, let me tell you this is something that only a few have managed to do it, Hokage-sama was one of them." Iruka said, Minato nodded and continued to give everyone their shurikens and kunais, he stopped at his son and wish him good luck, and then he continued with his delivery until he reached to Naruto who had a bored look on his face.

Naruto looked at him and whispered. "You know that I don't have to do this, just give me the headband so I can leave this place." Naruto said in a low voice so no one else will listen.

Minato shook his head and replied. "I told you that you will do this. And I asked that day if you object to this and you said no, or you now have a problem?" Minato asked narrowing his eyes, Naruto sighed and grabbed the kunais and walked a little to see the launches

Minato also moved away to watch the test. The first to go was Chouji, of the ten attempts with kunais he hits six and five with the shurikens, which gave a score of 110 points.

Then Shikamaru gave a step forward who had a lazy look on his face, of the ten attempts with kunais he hits five and five with the shurikens, which gave him a score of 100, just enough to pass the test, put more effort was very troublesome for him.

Then was the turn of Ino who gave seven hits with kunai, and six hits shurikens, giving her a score of 130.

After that Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for his turn. He did not care for the others, he just wanted to leave this place once and for all, but he opened his eyes when he heard too much noise from people wishing luck to his brother and he decided to paid attention.

He made 9 hits with his kunai and 9 with shuriken, giving him a score of 180. Menma nodded happily with his result, and his father got a look of pride on his face, then he returned to his place.

Naruto realized that Sasuke and he were only ones left. They first called to Sasuke who surprised to the whole class as he had managed to make 10 hits with his kunai and 9 with shurikens, achieving a score of 240, very above others. Far above from the others, Sasuke smiled with arrogance, and Iruka congratulate him as well as the Hokage.

Then it was the turn of Naruto who walked slowly to the circuit while he said. "Can I do this with just a kunai and shuriken? I just want to leave this place for once and all "Naruto asked tiredly.

Iruka looked at him like he was crazy and replied. "Well... Yes you can, but that just will give to you a less score." Iruka said.

Naruto looked at him and shrugged. "Don't worry about it." then he looked up at the circuit and saw some manikins were moving from left to right and others from right to left. The others were looking at him curiously what he was trying to do, because he only had been quiet at that place doing nothing.

Naruto after a moment nodded when he realized the sequence and grabbed a kunai and a shuriken, he put them together while he put Raiton chakra into his weapons, and then he threw them strongly, giving each and every one of the targets.

Then he turned around to see that everyone was looking at him like if another head had grown in his neck. He just said. "Nobody said anything about not being able to add chakra to the weapons. Now, if this foolish test is complete, what do you think if we end this nonsense once and for all?" he asked, growing impatient

Iruka who was still surprised shook his head and stated. "Y-Yes follow me. Here will be the last test, we'll have some fights, and the winner will be chosen as the Rookie of the Year." after saying that, Menma and Sasuke looked at each other, to then look at Naruto who was cavalierly ignoring to them, both of them growled at him and walked where it would perform the last test.

When they arrived Iruka spoke again. "This test consists in combats 1 against 1, it will be divided into two categories, men and women. If everything is clear, we will start with the last test. The girls are going to do this first, now back off." Everyone left the field to give rise to the combatants.

Naruto already knew who would win this, so he proceeded to close his eyes and get some rest. After about 30 minutes he heard Iruka spoke again, while he gave the results and Naruto was not surprised

"The first place and Rookie of this Year goes to Yamanaka Ino, followed by Hyuga Hinata and then Haruno Sakura, please give an applause to your classmates." immediately everyone started to clap .

Naruto looked at Ino who noticed his gaze he had on her. Ino realized that he smiled at her and also winked at her, to then lie down.

Ino seeing this got slight blush on her cheeks as she thought._ "When this is over I will do it, I can't wait anymore." _she thought as the men's tournament started.

As expected Menma, Sasuke and Naruto reached easily to the finals. "Winner and finalist Uchiha Sasuke, now please Namikaze Menma and Naruto come forward to decide the other finalist of this tournament." Iruka asked calmly

Both came forward as Naruto smiled maliciously in his head while his face was blank, while Menma had a look of determination on his. A little behind Minato was watching this with concern. _"Damn Demon, you better not do anything stupid, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."_ Minato thought

Then Iruka spoke again. "You know the rules, this continues until one gives up or is knocked out, is forbidden to kill your opponent, if you are both ready... Hajime!"

They both remained quiet for a few moments until Menma stated. "Listen up Dobe, today I will show you where the place that belongs to you is. Understand? You'll be begging for mercy to me in a few moments. Now get ready, because here I go." and Menma went on the attack, throwing punches and kicks at Naruto who was just dodging, he realized that his brother's attacks were neat, he had a Gennin level, but Naruto was much more than a Gennin.

Menma continued his assault, he was becoming increasingly frustrated because he could not give a single hit to Naruto, who got tired of dodging, so he caught one of the Menma fists with his hands, holding it tightly.

Naruto then spoke and said. "Now it's my turn." he would not use his taijutsu with this little bastard, because he knew if Menma gets hurt permanently he would be in troubles, so he just need to use an improvised 'Taijutsu', so he raised him on the air to then crash Menma on the ground with a strength that would knock out any normal person.

Most of them were surprised, Naruto had never participated before in any combat in the Academy, most of them believed that he was just a weakling but with attitude. But others knew exactly why (like Shikamaru, Chouji) and seeing how he so easily defeated to one of the best students in the academy left them surprised, when they left their shock, they saw Menma bruised and unconscious on the ground , with Naruto right beside him.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head, he did not even put much strength in that attack. He waited a few minutes until Iruka returned with Sasuke who glared at him, while Iruka spoke. "Winner and finalist Naruto. Now we will have the last fight so we can choose the Rookie of the Year, the fight will be Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke, you know the rules are the same as the other fights, if you both are ready ... Hajime." Sasuke did not waited and quickly threw a few shurikens to Naruto who moved aside to dodge them.

Sasuke quickly approached to him and began to use the Uchiha style, Naruto did not know if Sasuke was aware that his Taijutsu only worked with his Sharingan, every punch that he threw to him left big openings which he could take advantage. But he still wanted to have fun with the little boy that he left alive in his massacre.

Sasuke realized that the taijutsu did not worked so he jumped away from him, while he made some hand seals, to then shout "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" then small balls of fire appeared which approached to Naruto from all directions.

Naruto saw the attack coming and quickly left that place, Sasuke then saw his chance and made more hand seals and shouted another jutsu "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" A huge fireball headed to Naruto who could do nothing and received the attack completely.

Most of the people had looks of horror on their faces because they thought that Sasuke killed Naruto with that attack, while Minato felt a stab in the heart when he saw that, when the attack stopped he gave a sigh of relief as he realized that Naruto was not there, all this without noticing his own emotions.

Naruto then jumped from a tree, to be in front of Sasuke as he spoke. "What you tried to do Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked lazily as he wiped one of his ears.

Sasuke growled with fury and stated. "Damn you Demon! I'll kill you understand?! Take me seriously or you're going to pay it!" Sasuke shouted furiously.

Naruto stopped wiping his ears and replied. "You want me to take you seriously? Okay... try to survive to this" Naruto did at that moment a Kage Bunshin and both began to make hand seals at full speed.

Naruto clone finished first with his hands seals and shout "_Katon Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"_a fireball much smaller than Sasuke headed to him who moved away a little from the impact zone.

He smirked when he thought that was all, but all changed when the original Naruto said_ "Futon: Dai dageki (Wind Release: Big Blow)"_saying that, a big blast of wind mixed with the Fireball increasing considerably its size.

Sasuke did not have time to dodge completely the new size of the attack and most of his leg got burned in the process, the damage was not serious, but enough to leave a mark on the leg in the future.

Naruto smiled when his attack ended, he didn't charged much chakra in his attacks. He could have burned Sasuke entirely, but if he did that he would be in serious problems right now.

Sasuke saw that smile and growled "What's so funny Demon?! It was just a lucky break, don't think it will happen again!" Sasuke then slowly stood up from the ground, while he was feeling pain in the right leg.

Naruto shook his head at the arrogant attitude of Sasuke and then sighed, he was already bored of this, he just wanted go to his house and get some rest, he didn't wanted to keep playing with Sasuke so he caught the attention of Iruka and stated. "I surrender." Naruto said, surprising everyone in that place.

Iruka asked if he was serious and Naruto answered. "Sure, I had enough fun with the Princess, besides, I don't want a stupid title as the Rookie of the Year. Give it to the dummy, I don't want it, it will only give me more problems." after that he started to go to his resting place, until he heard an annoying voice. "Cha! Sasuke-kun is the best Naruto-baka surrendered because he realized that Sasuke would fight seriously right now." then he heard other girls screaming things like that. Naruto shook his head, idiots, it seems that they did not understand when he said that they would die or something worse may happen to them in their missions.

He shrugged and kept going until he heard Sasuke shouted. "Damn Demon! Stop trying to be cool! I'll show you that no one turns away and ignores me." saying that, he ran towards Naruto to attack him, only to be stopped by Iruka who spoke. "Stop it Sasuke , you've already won, Naruto surrendered, now you're the Rookie of the Year, I will not allow unnecessary fights in the academy, now get back to your place to be able to give the headbands." Sasuke growled again and then went to his place.

Then Iruka cleared his throat and spoke "Congratulations to all of you, from this day you are Gennins, from now on you will be Shinobis of this village, and now you will take care of protecting the village and the people. Be proud, not everyone can be Shinobi and you are those who have had the privilege. Now, step forward and Hokage-sama will give you your headbands and some words."

After a few minutes all had their bands and Minato began to give a speech about the Will of Fire and that crap that Naruto did not cared.

But then Iruka spoke again and said. "All right, everyone, in two days you will return to the classroom, to know in which team you will be assigned and who will be your Jounin-Sensei. That will be all, now you can go outside, where your parents are waiting for your arrival." Iruka stated and everyone started to leave.

Naruto then walked to the exit and was about to cross it until he heard that someone was calling him softly. "Pss Naruto-kun ... over here." Naruto realized that it Ino was calling him, he shrugged while he walked to where she was.

Naruto realized that she had her head down, but then she raised it and Naruto noticed that she had a slight blush on her cheeks. Naruto mentally smiled at this, while he imagined why she called him.

Then he realized that Ino opened her mouth to talk. "Naruto-kun do you think that we will be on the same team? I was thinking that it would be great if you and I were on the same team. To be truth I would like that."

Naruto wanted to play a little bit with her and replied. "Oh yeah? Why would you want be in the same team than I? You know, those things of being the companion of the Demon would not be good to you." Naruto calmly said.

Ino opened her eyes and quickly answered. "I don't care about what the ignorant people think. You are not a Demon for me! Y-You're..." and she stopped there.

Naruto spoke again and asked. "I'm a 'what' Ino? An idio-" but before he could finish Ino had jumped on top of him and she began to kissing him.

Naruto quickly returned the kiss, and after a few seconds he began to pull his tongue against Ino's lips, asking permission to enter.

She gladly gave permission, and then they began to have a fight with their tongues. Naruto won and after a few minutes, the two separated with a spit trail.

Naruto saw that Ino still had a lost look on her face and he decided to talk. "Well... if this is what will I get for being in your team, then I'll be praying to Kami for be in your team." Naruto then gave quick kiss to her, which made Ino get out of her stunning.

Then she realized what she did and instantly got a big blush on her face and said. "I-I'm s-sorry I d-did not mean to do that, p-please, forgive me for being so insolent." she quickly said bowing slightly.

Naruto chuckled and replied. "Don't worry about that Ino-chan, let me tell you that kiss was very nice. You have talent in this, I will be waiting anxiously for the next one, but now I have to withdraw, and maybe you should do the same, probably your parents are waiting outside, we will see again the day of the assignment. Good bye"

Ino was about to say that did not have to leave when she saw him disappeared into a lightning Shunshin. She was surprised at first that Naruto knew a jutsu like that, but then she thought that he was just cool, so he would know to do those things. Then she went with her parents and think about the kiss she had with Naruto.

With Naruto

Naruto had arrived at his apartment after a few minutes, he thought that he was finally free of that stupid academy. He just have to go there in two days for the last time, and never would be in that place again... or that was what he thought. After taking a quick shower and eat something Naruto decided to have a talk with his tenant.

_"Kurama I want you to tell me, why the hell my hair is starting to have tufts of blonde color?_ _You have told me that I had changes because only a little power and your consciousness were sealed inside me, could you tell me why is this happening?" _Naruto asked curiously, he had to dye his hair from time to time to avoid suspicion, he could not allow his hair to turn blond, or all would notice who he really was.

Kurama growled and replied. **"That's because you've been a long time with your dear Otouto, it seems that the power that is within the brat is somehow affecting to your seal, and that's why your features are returning to its original state. The longer you are close to him, the restoration process will increase its speed. I've noticed that I can't stop this, and eventually you will have your blond hair and your blue eyes, so I recommend to avoid that brat if you don't want that all our plans be affected just because your body suffered some changes, I'm sure that the stupid Yondaime will realize that you are his child once you suffer all these changes, he thinks that I am you, like I told you. But if he sees that you return to your original stat, he would not hesitate to 'get you back', since I have felt in many occasions that we were with him that he felt some kind of feeling of attachment to you, like today, when that Uchiha brat tried to burn you. I could feel his anguish."** Kurama ended.

Naruto thought about this for a moment and then replied._ "Like if I'm going to let that bastard to get close at me in that way, if he comes to realize who I am, it will be very late. We will not be here when that happens." _Naruto said cutting the mental connection with his tenant, he went to brush his teeth and then go to sleep until the next day

He had to rest, he spent too much chakra this week trying to master his gravity element. At the moment he could float in the air without spending hardly any chakra, but when he tried to fly or move in the air he quickly spent his chakra reserves, that was the reason he couldn't do much. He was just steps from mastering his element, he was trying to find a way, and perhaps in the not too distant future someone could help him with that. .

Konohagakure no Sato - Jounin room (next day)

Right now most of the village Jounins were listening to the Hokage, he was talking about who would be the Senseis of the new graduates of the academy, he had already assigned to the first teams. And then Asuma gave a step forward and spoke. "Hokage-sama if you allow me. I would like to train the new Ino-Shika-Cho team, and take to the heirs of those clans as my students." Asuma asked

Minato nodded, and assigned them as the team 10, Kurenai then stepped forward and asked. "I would like to take Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino." Minato nodded again and assigned to them as the team 8.

Minato looked at Kakashi who nodded and spoke. "I would take as students to Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." at that moment was heard several murmurs about the decision of Kakashi to take a Gennin team, one was the son of Hokage and the other, one of the last Uchiha, and they thought that this decision was strange because he never approved to any his former students.

Minato ordered them to shut up, he nodded and then said. "Leaving all that aside we only have one person to assign, you all know him, so... who offers to be his Jounin Sensei?" Minato asked, the truth was that he hoped no one spoke, because if he did not have a Sensei, then he would not assign missions to him, so he will not be able to get out of the village.

After a moment when he thought nobody was going to speak, he heard people complaining because someone was pushing them, Minato then saw to Mitarashi Anko was placed to the front with the other Jounin Senseis while she said. "I would like to train that brat, I've seen what he can do and let me tell you that he is someone very good in stealth, and that's my specialty." Anko stated.

Minato looked at her for a few seconds and then thought it would be a good idea, perhaps the Demon would get bored of her and then he will ask for another Sensei, something that he would not give. Yes… all would be okay... Or that's what he thought...

"Okay." Minato replied. "Anko you will be in charge of Naruto, you two will be a team." Minato ended causing several murmurs from the crowd, because they had never before seen a team with only two people.

But then Minato spoke again. "You're in charge of getting the remaining members in your team. You will be the team 13. Now all of you… dismiss!" said that, everyone in the room left that place with a Shunshin, everyone except Kakashi who stayed there while he read his famous Orange Book, then he closed it with a sigh and also left the room.

Minato sweat dropped when he saw the lazy attitude of his student, but then he also withdrew from that place to return to his home, today he have the day off, so he decided to spend the day with his son.

* * *

**Notes:**

**First at all sorry for don't update this yesterday, I had lot of problems this week, and now I'm telling you that I'm not sure if I will update this the next Friday, because the next week I have exams in my college, so I need to study for the exams.**

**I don't need to explain why Naruto left the combat with Sasuke, you should know why.**

**Uh-oh, And Menma will be like Naruto in the cannon, I mean, a guy who fight for his friends and that crap**

**I felt necessary the thing with Sakura. You all know how she was at the beginning of Naruto. So I'm trying to change her, I'm not bashing her. It's just that this is the attitude of her and Naruto hates that kind of attitude.**

**Ino is not like this in my fic, since she has four years to realize of how it was the attitude of Naruto, and she always heard that he hates the fangirls, and the girls who don't take their training with serious (That's why she trained with him sometimes).**

**I also need to say that Naruto have huge chakra reserves because his Rinnegan, I remember that I heard that Nagato have 9 times the chakra of Naruto (cannon) because his Rinnegan. But if you add the Rinnegan plus the 5% of the Kyubi Chakra to Naruto that's a lot.**

**In the next chapter will be a Lemmon, and maybe because of that I will be late in the update. I don't know much of English about sexual themes, so it will cost me the translation.**

**Remember to vote the poll, it will be there till the next Friday. It seems that much of you didn't understand the poll. It's simple, Minato will tell to Naruto no matter what that he is his son, but what I was trying to saying was how Naruto will react to the "notice". Just that.**

**Also I want to tell a small modification in the prologue and chapter 1, is about the age of Naruto in the Prologue, and how many time he was in Root, well he had 5 instead of 6 and. and he was in the Root for 3 years instead of 2, nothing more than that.**

**And for the people who doesn't like Ino be in the Harem, sorry for them.** **Is my fic, and I do what I want.**

**Anko, Ino and Tenten are the people in the Harem at the moment, (you just have to wait for the translation) and I'm planning to add Yugao.**

**If you see something wrong with the translation please teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell meeeeeeeee, and don't remain in silent**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter not Checked**

Person talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking **_"This tastes worse than shit"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

HOPE YOU LIKE THE TRANSLATION.

**This chapter have a Lemon, you are advice**

* * *

**Chapter**** 4**

Konohagakure no Sato - Next Day

Naruto had woken up a few moments ago, he just wanted to sleep peacefully until the day of the team's allocation, but not everything goes as planned.

He had risen from his bed, he had eaten something quick and then he brushed his teeth, and after that, he go outside and started to walk through the streets of the village. He also had to take that stupid ninja photo for his records this day.

Naruto was walking right now through the streets of Konoha with a grin on his face as he watched the villagers, now they could nothing do because he was a ninja of this village and if anyone dared to attack him, he could use force now without consequences.

There were still a few hours for the photo so he decided to walk a little more, he sought Ino for a few moments but with no result, he shrugged and then decided to warm up a bit until he had to take that photo. He go to a training camp, it was a simple one, since he will not do anything flashy today.

He was about to train when he saw that there were people occupying the place, he believed that there were nothing wrong with using the same training camp, so he made some clones and started fighting with them.

After a few moments Naruto felt that two presences were approaching to him very fast, he quickly put on guard when they were already right in front of him.

One of them shouted. "YOSH! LEE-KUN, LOOK! HERE WE HAVE SOMEONE WITH HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING TO THE LIMIT! I BELIEVE HE CAN BE A GREAT COMPANION TO FIGHT LEE. WHY YOU DON'T CHALLENGE HIM TO A COMBAT?!" The strange man exclaimed.

Naruto tried to say something but the now identified Lee also shouted. "YOSH! GAI-SENSEI, I WILL SHOW YOU THAT I ALSO HAVE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH TO THE LIMIT!" Then he looked at Naruto and shouted again. "MY DEAR FRIEND. PLEASE TELL YOUR NAME, MY NAME IS LEE, NICE TO MEET YOU AND PLEASE ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE!"

Naruto noticed that these two guys were strangely alike, both of them had a green spandex, a bowl-type haircuts and super bushy eyebrows.

Naruto was scared he wanted to do something but he did not knew what to do, until he heard a voice in his mind saying what he had to do, **"Dammit Naruto! Get us out of this place before these guys make you say that crap too! Ruun Boy Ruun!" **Kurama shouted in his mind**.**

Naruto quickly got out of his daze. He was about to run until he heard a familiar voice, so he sigh of relief, "Lee, Gai-sensei, stop scaring Naruto-kun like that, not everyone are Neji and I who we're used to your nonsense ... by the way, Naruto-kun hello, what are you doing here?" asked a girl as she approached to him, she had brown eyes, long brown hair tied up in two buns, had a sleeveless pink blouse and dark blue pants. This girl was Tenten, Naruto had known her in his academy days when he was practicing with his kenjutsu.

Tenten saw him training in these days and she asked to Naruto if he can be her spar companion. Naruto said yes, because for him it was rare to see girls who were serious about their training as Kunoichi, and Tenten cared a lot for it.

Right next to her was a white-skinned boy with dark brown hair and hip-length, he was with arms crossed and with a rather arrogant position.

Naruto completely ignored the others and he greeting to his rescuer. Naruto had not talked much with her after she had graduated from the academy, maybe he could catch up with her now.

"Uh, hello Tenten. Don't tell me that they are your teammates. The truth is that I feel sorry for you, I don't think I would have stood so long without killing me or killing them, believe me." Naruto stated.

Tenten giggled and she was about to say something but Lee interrupted. "SO YOU ARE NARUTO? YOOOOSH! NARUTO-KUN, TENTEN SPEAKS A LOT ABOUT YOU, AND THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN FIGHT WITH HER IN A DUEL WITH WEAPONS, THAT MAKES YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ASCEND TO THE TOP! COME ON NARUTO-KUN, FIGHT ME! "Lee exclaimed again, now more determined to have a little practice fight with Naruto.

Tenten shook her head and called back to Lee to scold him. "Lee stop bothering Naruto-kun and -" but before she could finish Naruto raised his hand to stop her.

Naruto stared at Lee for a few seconds and replied. "Okay, we'll have a fight, you put the rules and I will do my best to follow them."

Lee at this time his eyes were shining with excitement while Gai jumped in front of them. "YOOOSH! NOW ONE OF YOU WILL PROVE WHO HAVE THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH MORE INTENSE! The rules are simple Naruto-kun, THIS WILL BE A TRAINING COMBAT WITH ONLY TAIJUTSU, Tenten says that you are also good in that, so ... LETS DO IT." Gai shouted

Lee also shouted again. "YOSH! GAI-SENSEI I WILL SHOW YOU THAT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE THE MOST INTENSE AND IF I CAN NOT I WILL MAKE 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE WITH MY HANDS!" Lee stated. Naruto sweat dropped while he wondered if these idiots were like this all the time.

Quickly all moved away a bit from where the fighters were. Neji then decided to speak. "That loser has no chance against Lee, his destiny is to be a loser, he should reject the challenge, and the losers will always be losers." Neji said arrogantly while Tenten glared him.

"Shut up! You know nothing about him! He is quite strong and besides that no one ever trained him seriously." Tenten replied angrily by the comment of Neji who just chuckled again.

Meanwhile Gai added. "Indeed. I can see that Naruto-kun has great physical and mental strength, he is almost as strong as Lee, if I can say, and this will be a hard test for both. I just hope that they do not overstep." with that said Gai shouted again "YOSH! LEE, NARUTO! IF YOU BOTH ARE READY... HAJIME! "

Lee didn't wait more and jumped towards Naruto shouting._ "__Konoha Senpuu__"_ Naruto saw the attack coming and then he blocked the hit with his forearm, but he got surprised when he felt the strength in that blow.

Naruto quickly jumped back and looked at Lee who was smiling. "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN THERE IS NO DOUBT THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING!" Lee shouted outrageously, while Naruto rubbed his arm and though. _"That kick really hurt me, what the hell? ... How can he hit so hard? If I had been someone else then I would have a broken arm right now." _Now he would take this guy seriously, without any doubt. Lee certainly was someone quite strong in taijutsu.

Naruto take a breath and placed in the same position that he used years ago with those bastards. Lee and Gai raised an eyebrow at the pose that Naruto was taking, they did not know that style so Lee was about to ask when Naruto spoke. "Lee ... you are definitely someone strong in Taijutsu, let me tell you that that kick you gave me really hurt me and accomplish that in me is quite difficult, so I give you my respect, now I'll show you my originally Taijutsu the _Bōnkurasshā (Bone crusher)_"

Lee did not knew at all this style, so he decided that he didn't wanted to find out what it would be one of his blows to his body, if it was like said his name ... well it would be not be good for him.

He realized that Naruto was quickly approaching to him as he also realized that he wanted to attack him right on his knee. Lee went out of his way and smiled in his mind, this was what he needed, he needed someone as good as him in taijutsu to fight him seriously, so he can learn much faster in this way, even if there were two more people better than him in his team, they never took him seriously. Gai-sensei for being his teacher and not want to hurt him, and Neji for being very arrogant, believing that he would not worth his time.

Naruto quickly continued with his attacks, he had to admit, Lee was indeed very good at taijutsu. Lee was almost on par with him or he was better than him, Naruto thought as Lee shouted again_ "__Konoha Daisenpū__"_ Naruto barely blocked those simultaneous kicks, Lee was getting increasingly difficult so he decided to slightly increase the level of the fight.

He focused and put an amount of chakra to the bottom of his feet and began to move faster than before while he gave a kick right in the Lee's face who cannot block it because he was surprised to see the sudden increase of speed of Naruto.

Lee smiled and spoke again "Naruto-kun you are certainly a worthy opponent, so I feel the need to take this to another level." having said that Lee looked at his Sensei who handed him a thumbs up, he nodded and sat on the ground as he pulled out his orange leg warmers along with some weights.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, he did not believed that something like that would take this to another level, so he just waited to see what Lee had in mind. Then Lee rose up again and said "Done" and then he disappeared from the view.

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise when he saw that burst of speed, not even he was that fast... well, without using chakra of course. He relaxed and tried to feel the chakra signature of Lee, it was quite difficult, since he realized that his chakra levels were very tiny, like if they were not developed, maybe this was the reason why he used only taijutsu.

Just then, Lee appeared behind him. He ducked and rolled on the ground to move away from Lee. If it not had been for his years of experience then he would take a really hard hit on the neck.

Lee disappeared again, only to reappear in front of Naruto and throw a devastating blow to him. Naruto again rolled on the ground and then he looked at Lee to say. "I must admit that you're superior to me in Taijutsu and speed, but, what if we change the rules of this from now on?" Then Naruto made five clones, who instantly rushed to attack Lee who was dodging the blows of the Clones. Then he realized that the original Naruto finished some hand seals and shouted. _" __Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)__"_ then a huge ball of fire came out of Naruto's mouth, heading towards Lee who at the last moment jumped out of the area of the attack.

He landed on the floor and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun I thought this would be a fight with just taijutsu, why do you broke the rules?" Lee asked.

Naruto shrugged and replied. "Well, I decided to take you seriously. I realized that taijutsu would not be effective against you, and we are ninjas, rules mean nothing to us when we fight. Besides, I overlook my taijutsu and now I'm paying for it, but I thank you, thanks to this fight I became aware that I must improve my taijutsu and find a way to increase my speed. By the way tell me how did you get so fast?" Naruto asked, he knew the reason, he only wanted to confirm it.

"Well it's all thanks to Gai-sensei and his training, those weights that I drop out helped enough to improve my speed, you're pretty fast indeed, and that you do not use weights." Lee said and Naruto nodded again. "Yes, but is not enough. Tell me, do you know another way to train without using weights? It's because I don't want to use heaters on my legs." Naruto said.

He saw Lee think for a moment to then shake his head. "No, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I don't know another way to increase the speed without weights, maybe Gai-sensei might know more about that." Lee replied and just then Gai appeared with a bright smile on his face as he looked at Naruto with a thumbs up

"I know another way to increase your speed Naruto-kun! When this fight is finished, I will tell you." with that said, he turned to go back where Tenten and Neji were looking all the fight.

One with the same arrogant look as ever and the other with a surprised look, since she didn't knew that Naruto could do all that.

After Gai walked away, Lee and Naruto retook their fighting positions, while Naruto spoke. "Lee, attack me with your best shot or you will be defeated with my next technique." Naruto stated, while Lee processed those words. So he decided to use his trump card with Naruto.

Lee then proceeded to untie the bandages on his arms as he looked at Naruto and said. "The lotus of Konoha blooms twice! Remember that for our next fight Naruto-kun." and then he moved much faster than before, and before Naruto could react he was already flying in the air, with Lee right behind him.

He wondered what he had in mind until the bandages on his arms began to wrap him and hold him firmly. Lee then proceeded to hold him hard and start to plummet towards the ground while he was rotating at a ferocious speed. Then he shouted. "_Omote Renge (Primary Lotus)__"_ sticking Naruto's head right in the ground

With Tenten and others

Tenten saw all this with concern and shouted. "NARUTO-KUUN!"

Gai also saw it all, but he narrowed his eyes as he thought, "_That boy is very skilled."_

While Neji scoffed and stated, "Like I said, his fate was already marked as a loser, a loser will always be a los-" but before he could say something more the 'Naruto' stuck in the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With Lee just before

Lee had heard the scream of Tenten and he thought he had overstepped with Naruto as he realized he was not moving at all.

He worried a lot, what would happen if he killed a fellow Konoha just in combat training? What would people think of him?

But all the concern disappeared when he realized that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, as he felt a hand firmly holding his ankle, then he heard a voice who stated. "It's over! _Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)__"_ when he heard the name of the technique he felt that he was pulled to the ground, putting him under the ground, leaving only his head visible and Naruto just above him.

Lee sighed in defeat he just say, "How?" he asked since he was sure that he grabbed Naruto with his _Omote Renge_.

Naruto smiled and replied, "Well, when you sent me flying into the air I quickly replace with one of my clones that were hidden among the trees, I always have hidden clones for difficult situations, but let me tell that you caught me with my off guard, and this last technique of yours is quite dangerous. I do not know what would have become of me if I didn't replaced in that moment, but I do not blame you. You did what you had to do, you're a great shinobi, better than any of these pathetic kids who think they are ninjas only for having a headband." Naruto stated and Lee nodded gratefully because Naruto recognized him as a true ninja.

He was about to say something but realized that others came to the area, while Tenten ran towards Naruto and hug him while she said, "Naruto-kun! Are you okay? You had me very worried there, I thought I'd lost you." Tenten said as she hugged Naruto tightly, it seemed that she was unaware of her words, so Naruto decided to remind her "Don't worry about my Tenten, but ... Did you say that you thought that you lost me? For what reason? ... Tenten-chan" Naruto whispered very sensually near her ear.

Tenten could feel her private parts get wet as her face turned red, then she pulled away from Naruto and replied. "N-no, I-I d-didn't w-wanted to lose to my partner of kenjutsu, you know, there is almost no p-people in this village who are good at it ... D-don't g-get me-e w-wrong " Tenten said still quite red as she feel even more wet when she saw that Naruto was slowly approaching to her with a seductive smile on his face .

She was about to jump on him right there but Gai interrupted all of this while he called the attention of everyone, "* Ahem *, If you two are finished to show your GLORIOUS YOUTH! We could talk about this fight." He stopped to hit Lee on his face who had already come out of the ground with the help of Neji, to then exclaim, "LEE! I HAVE TOLD YOU TO USE THIS TECHNIQUE ONLY WITH A CONDITION AND I DO NOT SEE THAT THIS CONDITION IS ACCOMPLISHED HERE!" Lee quickly apologized saying the adrenaline of a fight against a great and seriously opponent made him unconsciously use the attack.

Gai scolded him for a moment and then he turned to see Naruto saying more things to a more than red Tenten who could not lift her head. Gai then cleared his throat again calling the attention of both of them, "*Ahem*, as for you Naruto-kun, let me tell you ... YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE AT THE LIMIT! Let me tell you that I did not think you'd have such a good taijutsu, besides being able to use jutsus and be able to mold three elements, they told me about your test in the academy. YOU ARE SOMEONE WHO REALLY LIVE HIS YOUTH TO THE LIMIT" Gai shouted again.

Naruto scratched his head and replied. "Um well, let's just say that I was very lucky that an old man decided to train me and show me some things, like the chakra paper test and some jutsu of my elements." Naruto said.

Gai then asked, "And who is this sensei of yours? I would like to know him." Gai stated as Naruto lowered his head as if he was sad, "Sorry ... but that is not possible, unfortunately he was killed a few years ago." Naruto replied as he lifted his head with a sad smile. HE ... he really was a good actor.

Gai quickly apologized to him saying that he didn't knew it. Gai then said nothing more about that, so he said another thing, "Well Naruto-kun regarding what you asked in the fight with Lee, let me tell you that I know another method is more effective than Lee's, I didn't gave it to Lee, because unfortunately he is not able to mold chakra and because he have tiny chakra reserves, so it would not worked for him. Is also needed huge chakra reserves if you want to train with this with no problems, and in this village there is no one with more chakra than you! Even I can't pass from a certain point so I have to combine it with my weights, bit that would not be a problem for you, with nothing more to say I will show you this training method." quickly Gai put out from his ninja bag two black wrist guards with some seals around it.

He handed them to Naruto who looked at them with confusion just like everyone else, because these things do not weigh no more than 100 grams.

Gai seeing the confusion of all decided to speak, "Those are special wrist guards, each of them contain gravity seals, and are the best of the best, these will help you to improve your speed and your strength, you just have to have them always with you, and adding chakra to them will increase your gravity, these wrist guards will always weigh around 100 grams, but what they do is to increase your self-gravity with respect to the earth, and the more chakra you add to them it will increase the gravity from you. These wrist guards only serve to increase and return to the normal gravity of the earth, they cannot put you under it. Now listen very well, their use is quite simple, just concentrate chakra in the wrist to increase your gravity, once you get used to that gravity the wrist guards will turn blue and black again when you put more chakra, preferably twice amount than before. If you stop sending chakra to them and if you say _Kai_ you will return to normal gravity of the earth, there you will realize that actually you increased your speed and strength. This training is very dangerous, because every time you want to increase the gravity in those seals they will start to consume more and more chakra from you, and may eventually kill you if you try to force them. That is the reason why I did not gave them to any of my students because nobody has enough chakra to handle them. But you are different Naruto-kun, as I said you have more chakra than anyone in this village. Now get those wrist guards and do what I said." Gai ended waiting for Naruto to do what he said.

Everyone looked expectantly, while Naruto put the wrist guards, only for shine in a deep red color.

All were stunned because the seals got out of the wrist guards and now seemed to stay within Naruto's body.

Naruto looked at Gai and said "This is supposed to happen?" Naruto asked.

Gai rubbed his chin and replied, "No, this should not happen, it seems that your body assimilate those seals and make them a part of you... Okay, try to concentrate chakra around your body and tell us if you feel any difference." Naruto nodded and concentrated a lot of chakra because he was not sure of how much he should put.

He quickly felt being pulled toward the center of the earth, falling to the ground while he shouted, "Kai" and then he tried it again, but this time with less chakra.

He rose from the ground and looked at Gai who now had a big smile on his face with a thumbs up "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, it seems that those seals still work, now YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL SHINE BRIGHTER THAN BEFORE!" Gai shouted scandalously at the end while everyone shook their heads... Well, all except one who quickly wrote down all what his sensei said.

Naruto thanked to Gai who was giving some tips to Lee. Meanwhile Naruto was having a conversation with Kurama _"Kurama Hey, Do you had something to do with the seals?"_ Naruto asked mentally.

Kurama growled in denial and replied, **"No, I think your body assimilate those seals due to your Uzumaki blood, as I said your mother was one, and the Uzumakis were experts in Fuinjutsu." **Kurama replied wisely. Naruto nodded and decided it was time to leave.

He interrupted to Lee and Gai who were talking about the power of youth and that nonsense which were already starting to bother him, then he said, "Thank you for your help Gai-sensei and thank you for this fight Lee, certainly this end up helping me a lot. I have other cases pending at the moment, with no more to say goodbye to you Lee, Gai-sensei and you too, blind boy." Naruto said as everyone laughed at the nickname of Neji while he was boiling in anger.

Naruto turned around and saw that Tenten blushed and looked away when he paid attention to her.

Naruto smiled and walked towards her. Then he took her by the chin, making her look right in his eyes. "As for you ... Tenten-chan" Naruto said sensually again, making her wet again in her intimate parts as he slowly approached his lips to hers, while she thought about it, _"He is going to kiss me! Naruto-kun is going to kiss me!" She_ thought as she closed her eyes happily awaiting the kiss.

Naruto smiled and at the last second kissed her on her cheek saying "... We'll see soon again" after saying that he disappeared from that place in a regular Shunshin.

Tenten opened her eyes and then sighed with disappointment when she realized that Naruto didn't kissed her on the lips, but still... he had kissed her not the way she expected but it was still a kiss... and that made her smile as Gai shouted, "OHH! IT SEEMS TENTEN HAS FOUND SOMEONE TO SHARE HER FLAMES OF YOUTH FOR ALL ETERNITY. EVERYBODY... LET'S GO TO CELEBRATE THIS GREAT DAY FOR TENTEN!" Gai ended his speech.

Tenten blushed when she heard that and replied, "S-shut u-up Gai-sensei! I-Is N-not what you think, Naruto-kun and I are just... friends" Tenten said the last word a little lower.

Neji growled when he was leaving and said, "You can do whatever you want, if you want to be with a loser is okay, because nobody cares" after saying that Neji retired, while everyone looked at him with confusion for saying that.

After a few minutes each retired to do what they had to do. Tenten to think about how she reacted to Naruto when he spoke to her in that way so sensual, and Lee to make his self-imposed task for losing against Naruto while Gai helped him.

With Naruto 1 hour after

Naruto was currently heading to the Hokage Tower slowly, still not used to his new weight or gravity or whatever it was, but the true is that he was feeling very slowly. But he knew that this would help him a lot.

He has yet to deliver his photo for the ninja record. He waste about 45 minutes to pull out a simple photo because the stupid photographer refused to photograph the "Demon Brat" but with a little killing intent plus an unsheathed sword the poor bastard decided to photograph him.

He arrived to the Hokage tower as he went to one of the many salons in there, to deliver his photo to anyone who were receiving it. He saw a door that said "Here the photos for the registration" and he opened it, he did not expect that person in that place so he smiled and spoke.

"Hello old Hokage. What are you doing here?" this man was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto had been seeing him from time to time in these four years, he was the only person who approached to him or gave him food and sometimes a place to spend the night when he was very young. Naruto respected him immensely, Hiruzen was one of the reasons why he has not gone from this place yet.

Hiruzen smiled back and replied, "Oh, hello Naruto-kun, I see you've come to deliver your photo for the registration, plus I'm here because our Hokage is busy with some things, so he asked me to take care of receiving the photos of new Gennins of the village." Hiruzen ended with a little smile.

Naruto nodded and handed the photograph to the Sandaime who gladly received believing that Naruto will finally protect this village with all his strength and be a shinobi of the same.

He raised an eyebrow when he realized that Naruto had a scowl on his face in the photograph, he already knew the why of that, so decided to put it away.

He wanted to ask to Naruto a little more about how it was his day until the door suddenly opened and a boy of about eight years entered in the room shouting, "If I defeat you now, the Yondaime will know that I'm better than you and he will put me as his successor!" shouted the child with a shuriken in his hand as he ran just for to later fall to the floor and hitting his head at the same time.

Naruto watched as the child began to squirm on the floor rubbing his face because he took a big hit right there. At that moment a man dressed all in blue, except for a rare black colored glasses entered to the room. He realized that Naruto was there, so he began to look at him with contempt.

Naruto realized this but he ignored it and he was about to say that he was retiring but the boy of a few moments was in front of him now and yelled, "You made me stumble!" Naruto just ignored him and spoke to the Sandaime, "If you excuse me old Hokage I think it's time to retire, we'll be seeing later." and he was about to leave but the man at the door yelled, "Do not ignore in that way to Konohamaru-kun! He is the grandson of Sandaime-sama and therefore you worthless Brat must show respect to him!" Naruto stopped when he hear that, then he looked at Konohamaru and then to the former Hokage.

Konohamaru had a look of arrogance at this time, but he thought that Naruto was just like everyone else in the village who only saw him as the grandson of the former Hokage. The man who saved several times the village.

He went out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto speak, "I do not care who the hell he is. You just have to know that if he again gets in my way I will kill him." and with that Naruto left that place in a _Shunshin,_ leaving to a disgusted Ebisu by the attitude of the 'Demon Brat' for 'disrespect to his superiors'. An embarrassed Sandaime by the way that things had happened and for not put a stop in due time. And with Konohamaru with stars in his eyes for what Naruto did, and because he didn't see him just as the former Hokage's grandson.

Konohamaru realized that Naruto left the room and he tried to follow him, only to be stopped by the Sandaime, "Konohamaru-kun, please don't go and bother Naruto-kun right now, you can talk to him later, Naruto is in a bad mood right now, and I think if you start asking him questions I'm afraid he will fulfill his threat ... and I do not want you to die." Hiruzen said with a sigh.

While Ebisu demanded that the 'Demon Brat' be put in place, but a stern look of Hiruzen made him shut up instantly.

Konohamaru did not know why the fool of his sensei called him that, but it was more than clear that this guy Naruto was way cooler than his silly sensei. He sighed in defeat swearing that he would see him at some other time.

With Naruto

Naruto right now was heading to his apartment to rest after a day so moved, he realized that the night was about to get in the village as he remembered everything that had happened today, especially the gravity seals, perhaps this could help him to master his gravity element, maybe this was what he needed, but he will only discover it when he get used to the new gravity with which he was moving.

He went out of his thoughts when he heard a conversation quite interesting thanks to his enhanced senses. "I'm telling Kazuo, with this special test you will be able to be a Gennin, just get the Secret Scroll from the Hokage Tower, and besides that you have to learn a technique of that scroll, and you will pass the test. Here will be tested your learning and infiltration skills, if you done this correctly and no one sees you and if you give me the scroll, I will approve you. You will be a Gennin from tomorrow, now I'll wait for you Kazuo in the training ground 37." Naruto could recognize that voice, was from his other sensei in the Academy, Mizuki. This idiot concealed his contempt for him pretty well but he could not fool him.

Mizuki had not gone yesterday at the academy for the graduation, he did not know why but he did not care.

Naruto could feel that he was lying to the boy Kazuo, who was a child from a civilian family, he was one of the few who failed in the exam and he concluded that Mizuki was trying to use this to gain the secret scroll of the Hokages for him.

When Naruto heard where Mizuki will meet that boy, he quickly disappeared from the place to go there, maybe he could take that scroll if that boy could steal it, and if not ... well he could kill Mizuki.

1 Hour after - training ground 37

Naruto was hiding among the trees right now, the truth is that he was already bored to wait for that boy, maybe he had been discovered and Naruto was waiting like a fool all this time for no reason, he decided that it was enough and was about to leave when he felt the presence of the child coming to the place, he saw the boy sat on the ground a little away from him, then he noticed that the boy unroll the scroll and began to read it.

Naruto realized that the scroll was pretty big and probably contained the best techniques of the village and besides the techniques of the previous Hokages, he decided to wait no longer and went silently behind the boy, hitting him in the neck and knocking him out in that instant

Naruto saw the scroll and saw the jutsu that the boy was seeing, it was the _Kage Bunshin (shadow clones),_ Naruto quickly grabbed the scroll to seal it in another scroll, in a storage scroll to be exact.

He mentally thanked Danzō for teaching him these things, now he did not have to worry that someone will see him with a huge scroll tied on his back as he ran back to the village, instead of that now he had a small scroll which easily entered in his ninja bag.

He didn't wanted to see the outcome of all this, so he quickly left the field to go directly to his department.

Department of Naruto - 30 minutes after

Naruto had come to his apartment minutes ago and started to watch the secret scroll, there were plenty of jutsus of every type, from Futon to Suiton. Jutsus of all elements.

There were so many jutsus that Naruto did not think that he could learn them all, he was pretty excited and even more excited when he unrolled the scroll to find a section which said "Hokage Techniques ".

It said that in this place the current Hokage should put the steps to make some of its jutsus, so that the next Hokage could learn them, if someday was a threat against the village, so that the Hokage could be more prepared with the techniques of its predecessors.

Naruto read how the Shodaime Hokage explained how he managed to combine his _Doton_ and _Suiton_ and some _Yōton (Element Yang__)_ to create the _Mokuton (Wood Release)__,_ he also explained that only a person with all these elements, and only if that person dominate those elements would be able to use the _Mokuton_. With their respective steps to master these elements, along with some Mokuton jutsus

Naruto saw two jutsu of the Nidaime Hokage, which were the _Suiton: Suishōha (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)_ and the _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)_he wrote that the last jutsu was not yet perfected, but it was a jutsu that was to be used only as a last resort because it could bring someone from the dead temporarily and use it at will, and the jutsu needs three human sacrifices to bring a person from the dead (imperfect version). Naruto had found interesting this technique, maybe he could use it in the future and improve it a bit.

The Sandaime Hokage had put two techniques the _Tōmegane no Jutsu (Crystal Ball Jutsu),_ explained in several steps how to perform the technique, said that this technique was used to observe, but the user of this technique must know the chakra signature of the person who wanted to see, and it would not work on someone who knows how to change its chakra signature constantly, something that Naruto knew how to do it very well. And the user should be in a range of 2.5 miles.

Naruto said to himself that he would have to learn this technique in a near future, something like this will help a lot with his plans. There was also the _Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet) _this was a short-range ninjutsu would be very good for attacking multiple targets near or other uses.

Naruto then proceeded to unroll a bit the scroll to see what techniques had put his 'beloved daddy'. He put two jutsus also one of the was the _Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)__,_ Naruto saw that the technique had 3 steps, which had to be mastered to perform the technique, then he read that the technique was actually incomplete, and in order to complete it, the user had to add his element to the jutsu, and thus this way the user would have a much more devastating attack, but before he could do that the user had to master its natural element.

The other said _Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique.)_ Naruto tried to see the steps of this jutsu since he knew very well the jutsu.

This was the jutsu which gave him the nickname _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash),_ such a technique would also help a lot in his plans, but he realized that was protected with some kind of blood seal, maybe his father made this to only his beloved son Menma could see the jutsu when he was the next Hokage.

Naruto then bit his thumb and put some blood on the seal, only to find that nothing had happened. He stopped to think why this did not work and thought that maybe only worked with his father blood.

Naruto then sighed and closed the scroll, and re-sealed it so no one could find it. Then he went to bed and thought about all the techniques that he now had to learn, he couldn't see all of them, He did not even believed that he saw the ¼ of the total jutsus, this will take him a lot of his time, but several shadow clones always help.

He also thought of his father's technique, this technique should be his priority, if he was able to dominate it, his father will get a big surprise when he killed him with it. Yes, Naruto was very happy, but now he go to sleep, tomorrow was the day of the team allocation and he had to get there early.

He decided to sleep with his gravity seals, because he had to learn as fast as possible to master his current gravity.

Ninja Academy-Next Day

Naruto had awakened early this morning, Kurama had congratulated him for the great idea he had yesterday, in addition to telling him to learn all these techniques since it would be a great help for him in the future.

After that Naruto prepared a quick breakfast and went to the academy with typical his clothes. With his jacket and his ANBU pants, with his headband used as a belt and his katana tied in his waist now.

He had come to the academy a little later that day, he opened the door a bit and saw that all were already there waiting for Iruka who not yet arrived, which was really strange because he was never late.

Naruto shrugged and fully opened the door, he noticed that everyone turned to see him many of them quickly looked away because they did not wanted to annoy him, and others however stared at him. Sasuke and Menma, both with anger, it seems that be beaten by him had bothered them, then he lifted his hand a little and showed to each of them the middle finger.

Both became angry even more, but they did nothing, they would have their revenge with him in the future.

Then he saw that Ino was staring at him and she looked away when Naruto realized that she was looking at him. Naruto appeared next to her in a Shunshin, the class looked at him in shock when he used this technique because that jutsu was something that the teachers of the academy didn't teach it, but after that they were even more shocked by the next thing Naruto did.

Naruto waved to Ino and then proceeded to give her a hot kiss on the lips, Ino was surprised at first, but then she returned the kiss with the same intensity.

Some saw Naruto with envy, some girls saw Ino with envy and others with indifference, some people thought it was funny, so they started to whistle and applaud.

After several seconds that they feel like minutes, both stopped. One who thought it was enough and the other from lack of air.

The redhead then decided to ask, "So tell me Ino-chan. How was your day?" Naruto said.

Ino let out a happy sigh and replied, "Never so well" Naruto smiled at her response and when they were seated he motioned to Ino to sit on his legs.

She blushed a bit and decided to do it. Ino sat on the lap of Naruto who received her gladly, while most already believed that both had a relationship.

At that moment the door of the class opened again and a bandaged Iruka entered to the class.

Many of them were instantly worried and asked him what happened and Iruka replied. "Thanks for your concern. Yesterday there was an unfortunate event in the village, unfortunately Kazuo was killed yesterday by Mizuki who escaped with the Hokage's secret scroll. I had a fight with Mizuki but I had to protect Kazuo. He was already dead at the time but I didn't knew it, So Mizuki took advantage of that and then ran away. That's why I'm late this day, I went to report about this to the Hokage and notify to the parents of Kazuo about his dead." when Iruka said that all were sad… Okay, except for Naruto who was mentally smiling at this, now he didn't have to worry about being found out, they believed that it was the stupid of Mizuki, hehe, this couldn't be more than great for him.

**Lime Start**

So due the excitement he began to play with Ino's crotch. She got completely red due the groping of Naruto, so she turned to look at Naruto who was giving at her a very sexy smile which made her even wet. Naruto noticed this and stuck a finger into her vagina as he began to put it inside and outside of her slowly. Ino almost screamed but she bitted her lip to hide it, she thanked to heavens that she decided to sit on the end of the class, where no one never took a seat.

She allowed to Naruto touch her, while she released soft moans of pleasure. Meanwhile Iruka started talking about The Will of Fire and their duty of protect the village from now on, and then he started to tell the teams.

Ino at that moment turned and said to Naruto "Na-narut-to-kun s-stop it, I-I'm about to c-cum, I'm going crazy p-please s-stop " but Naruto ignored her request and put inside her two more fingers and began to increase the speed much more than before, then he grabbed her by the neck and gave her a hot kiss, putting his tongue into Ino's mouth who hided the shout of her orgasm into the kiss.

Naruto sack his fingers from Ino's vagina which were filled with her juices, Naruto then began licking his fingers slowly and Ino who saw this felt that she was about to have another orgasm.

**Lime End**

Naruto smiled when he saw the clouded eyes of pleasure of Ino, so he stated, "Hmmm, I think I could get used to this flavor, and perhaps one of these days I may have the main course." he said as he stroked her crotch again

Ino allowed him again, she didn't cared, she did not mind to give her virginity to Naruto anymore, if he wanted he could do it after leaving this place, she was a Kunoichi now, right? If she was old enough to kill, then she was old enough to have sex, right, who cares about what other people say?

She then replied, "Whenever you want Naruto-kun." and she kissed him again, Naruto smiled and returned the kiss.

Then Iruka shouted, "Hey you two there in the background! Let that stuff for later! Now I am saying the teams, pay attention!" Iruka was watching them from a while, he had not seen anything unusual besides caresses and kisses. He wasn't against displays of affection, but they should at least pay attention now, later they will have time for that.

Then he continued, "Team 7: Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi ... oh Wow." when he say that, Sakura jumped from her seat and started saying things about the True Love always wins and stuff like that. Menma was happy that his Nii-san would be his sensei and Sasuke accepted his Jounin sensei since he had heard from Itachi about the exploits of this man.

Then Iruka said, "Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata. Your Jounin Sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai." they all nodded allowing Iruka continue.

Just then Ino got excited because there were only her, Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru who didn't had a team yet. She believed she would be in the same team as Naruto and that made her excite.

Iruka then continued, "Team 9: still active, Team 10: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Shikamaru and Chouji sighed with relief at not being in the same team as Naruto, while Ino put her head sadly on the desk because she wanted to be on the same team of Naruto who was stroking her hair and said, "Don't worry about it Ino-chan, it's not like we are going to stop seeing each other or something like that, don't worry, you and I will have a good time, even if we aren't on the same team." and when he said that, Naruto pinched the ass of Ino who gave a squeal of surprise and everyone in the class turned around to see them.

Ino blushed in shame and Naruto yelled, "What are you looking at you bastards?! Look straight ahead or will cut you off into pieces!" Naruto let out some of his killing intent and everyone felt a chill go right through their backs as they turned around again. Naruto hated people who suddenly turned around to see him.

Iruka shook his head at his attitude and then continued, " Well, and finally the Team 13 will be only Naruto and Mitarashi Anko will be your Jounin sensei." when he said that Naruto got surprised along with others in the room.

Then he smiled inwardly. Anko... Hmm so cool, he would do many things with her and many of them were not exactly train or do missions. His thoughts were interrupted when an annoying voice yelled angrily.

"Why this Demon will have a personal Sensei?! He would not have to be with other stupid teammates and waste his time with them! I'm the one who should have a personal sensei! No that unworthy Demon"

Ino glared at Sasuke for calling Naruto in such way. Menma because he called him stupid and Sakura watched all of this with concern.

Iruka just sighed and replied. "Sasuke... Hokage's orders, now shut up" said Iruka, Naruto really don't cared about what Sasuke said about him, because Naruto had already showed how pathetic he was, and when the time comes, he would kill him.

Iruka then spoke again, "Now everyone wait to your Jounin-sensei they will arrive here in no time, so stay alert because they will enter here and take you out of here to get to know. Now I'm leaving, I hope that everyone has a good future in your ninja careers." then Iruka left the room. After a few moments the Jounins began to arrive and take their respective teams.

In the class were only the teams from 7 to 10 and Naruto who was kissing Ino right now. At the time they reached the room Asuma and Kurenai

Then Asuma and Kurenai arrived to the class just to see the scene between Naruto and Ino, both narrowed their eyes at this and Asuma decided to interrupt, "Okay, team 10 follow me." Ino just sighed sadly as she stood from Naruto's lap and she could see that his knee looked a little wet. She blushed a lot and proceeded to withdraw, not before Naruto tell her that he would see her later.

Again Asuma and Kurenai narrowed their eyes at that attitude and Kurenai said, " You also Team 10, follow me" and with that team 10 also rose up and followed her sensei.

Naruto then rose from his seat and said, "Finally I can get out from here." Team 7 turned around when they heard this and Menma asked, "What do you mean Dobe? Your sensei is not here, you cannot go before she's here."

Naruto snorted and replied, "But that's what makes us different Hime-chan. I'm so cool that I do not need to wait for my Jounin sensei. Besides that I will not have to spend my time with a Banshee and a Melancholy, now if you excuse me, I'm leaving, you losers" having said that, Menma Sasuke growled in fury and they wanted to attack him, but Naruto disappeared in a Fire Shunshin, leaving everyone around with surprise, Sasuke and Menma looked enviously and wondered at what point he learned all of that.

Both let out a sigh and returned to their seats waiting for their sensei.

With Naruto-Forest of Death 5 minutes after

Naruto had reached to this place 3 minutes ago, to then sit down in one of the places where he always trained.

He felt a presence watching him for about two minutes and said, "Hey Anko-chan get out from your stash, I know you've been observed me for two minutes, why you do not come over here and show me your beautiful figure?" Naruto asked brazenly, while a cheeky giggle could be heard in the area along with a voice.

"Do you want a little more fun with your dear Anko-chan, Naruto-kun?" Just then Anko appeared and kissed Naruto. She had to duck her head a little to do it, she was just a little taller than Naruto and she knew that in a few years Naruto would be far taller than her.

Naruto returned the kiss and replied, "You know, having someone beautiful and sexy like you as sensei is something great, until now I can only remember having male teachers. Tell me, you had something to do with being my sensei?" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Anko pulled back a little and sat on a rock from the place as she replied. "Hmm, yes. As no one offered to be your sensei. I saw the perfect opportunity to do it, I couldn't let alone to my cute kitty and without company, what would happen to you?" Anko said feigning sadness.

Naruto growled and stated, "I'm not a 'kitty', you know I hate being called that ... don't do it again" Naruto said squinting.

Anko smiled and walked over to Naruto and asked, "What would you do if I say it? ... Kitten" Anko said sensually and Naruto replied "This!"

Naruto jumped over Anko and threw her to the ground, sticking out her clothes as fast as he could, while he did the same. The truth was that what he did with Ino had left him with desire, and Anko was more than willing to do this.

When Anko was completely naked, Naruto noticed the marks she had on her neck and stated, "I swear it, I'll kill that bastard Orochimaru the next time I see him, nobody hurts what is mine and gets away with it!"

Anko smiled when she heard this and replied, "And who says that I'm yours ... eh?" She asked coquettishly.

Naruto hearing this smiled back, "Looks like you will never learn, I think I have to teach you good manners again." Naruto replied and slowly approached Anko's breasts, he realized that her nipples were slightly hardened, so he started to suck slowly one of them, while with one hand he started to stroke her other breast.

Anko began to moan and moan while Naruto continued doing his thing, after a few minutes he stopped for a moment to move to the other nipple, to then start to sucking it more harshly, while he pinched her other nipple, getting a scream from Anko, "I'm Cummiiiing" she screamed while shedding a lot of fluids from her vagina.

Anko sighed with excitement when she saw the Naruto penis in all its glory, she was surprised at first because of its size, but now… she loved it.

Then she wanted to grab his penis but Naruto quickly stopped her and said "Nonono Anko-chan, I said that I will show you good manners, and you cannot do what you want while it lasts your punishment." he stated.

After that Naruto quickly got up from the ground, while Naruto put her on top of him, making his cock rub against Anko's vagina who was getting desperate because she wanted his cock inside of her.

This went on for a few seconds until Anko could not resist it anymore, then she shouted, "Okay Naruto-kun! I'm sorry, I didn't mean calling you a kitten! It's just that we did not have sex like in three weeks, and I was getting desperate, I will not call you like that anymore." she stated in defeat.

Naruto had a triumphant smile on his face and said, "Promise?" he asked, and Anko quickly nodded. Then Naruto put all the length of his cock with one single thrust, touching her womb. When Anko felt that, she arched back releasing her second orgasm of the day.

Naruto then said in her ear to a Anko who still had not fully recovered from her last orgasm as he began to move slowly, "If you want to do it, just go to my apartment to see if I am there." after that Naruto started to get in and out each time more faster in Anko's pussy who was moaning and screaming as loud as she could, "Yes. More Naruto! Harder! I missed so much doing this! There is no other man who could satisfy me the way you do! Cum inside me!" Anko shouted, now lost in the pleasure that Naruto was giving her.

The truth is that Naruto sent small electrical currents to the Anko's body to increase the pleasure she was feeling.

After a few minutes of constant pounding, Naruto could feel Anko vaginal walls began to tighten tightly to his penis, making Naruto release a large amount of semen in Anko who again arched back by the great orgasm that was having.

They were joined for few more seconds until Naruto pulled out his penis from Anko's pussy which was full of fluids from both. Anko quickly looked at his penis, and started to lick it until it was completely clean.

After that Naruto rose up from the ground and began to dress, Anko also did it while she had a satisfied look on her face.

Naruto was still able to do far more. But he told himself that it was not the time or place to do something like this

He then turned to see a fully dressed Anko and said "Can you tell me, how you and I ended up doing this?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Anko smiled back and replied, "Well that's easy. About six months ago in this same place I told you what Orochimaru made me see when I was her student without report to anyone about this, and you do not care about this and you said you understood me, besides you promised me that someday you will kick this mark out of my body, then you also told me about your little past, and your plans which I told you I will help when the time comes, but without harm those who have become 'potential allies' to us" she said, now sitting on the ground.

Naruto also sat and stated, " And you know very well that at some point I'll get out from this village and I cannot return for a while, only when I have everything ready." he told to her, maybe that jutsu of his father could help him return from time to time to the village, but he had to find a way to open the seal which was blocking the Hiraishin of his father, in some way or another Naruto would need to get some blood from his father to release the seal, because it only reacted to his blood.

Anko nodded and replied, "Don't worry, I know you will find a way to show up here without anyone detect you, not for nothing you have those eyes." Anko also knew about Naruto eyes, he trusted in Anko. Kurama had told him she was not lying to him, and Naruto also knew that she would not betray him because they both were almost equal.

Naruto quickly pulled away those thoughts and stated, "Pulling that aside, what do we do now? Do I have to take a test or something? I know the Jounin sensei have to take a test to its students to be Gennin of the village, they always told us that in Root."

Anko looked at him and shrugged while she replied, "Well, I see no point of giving you a test, you're stronger than me, so I don't know what test I could give you, and also I know very well your abilities. Don't worry, I just lie and tell to the Hokage that you successfully completed your test, and from tomorrow you will be a lovely Gennin."

Naruto groaned at this and replied, "And from now we have to do those stupid D-rank missions." he stated as he crossed his arms. He did not wanted to do those silly missions.

But before he could continue complaining Anko stated. "Ha! Who do you think I am? I don't do stupid D-rank missions, we will not do missions below the rank C, but I tell you that we will do a very few of those also, protect people or kill mercenary bastards is so stupid. "

Naruto nodded and headed towards Anko to kiss her on the lips, and then he spoke "if we have nothing else to do, I have to withdraw, I have enough things to do. Did you hear what happened yesterday? Right? The Scroll of Seals" he asked.

Anko thought about this for a moment and then she opened her eyes in shock, "I-it was you? But how?" She asked genuinely surprised.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Really it wasn't me, I just had a lucky break and I could hear Mizuki and his plans, I waited for the child to steal the scroll and then take it away. Iruka said the boy died, I just knock him out, it seems that that bastard Mizuki became angry and killed him. Hehehe but now he is paying for something that he didn't do it" after saying that Anko laughed also.

Then they said goodbye and started to walk away from that place to do what they had to do. Anko to inform the Hokage about the "test" of Naruto. And Naruto read more techniques of the scroll and test some of them.

* * *

**Notes:**

**First at all Sorry for the late.**

**The battle between Naruto and Lee I seemed to be well. I also seemed ideal the Gravity seals for Naruto dominate his gravity element and who besides Gai-sensei might have something like that?**

**The thing between Ino and Anko I think is already explained. They were known for 4 years ago. In the future i will put the first 'thing' with Anko and Naruto**

**I seemed appropriate the thing with the Secret Scroll, Naruto could not pass up this opportunity.**

**I want to make this clear. This is a Dark Naruto fic. But that does not mean be a sadistic murderer and stuff. He can show feelings like, compression, and let say "love", But he don't really "love" to his women. He feel, hmmm, let's say 'possession'. And he will kill anyone who dare to hurt them. For me a Dark Naruto means a guy who is the opposite of the cannon (a guy who is not an Idiot or pathetic) for me also means a Naruto who doesn't give a fuck about rules and that crap. Naruto will be a son a bitch sometimes, I can assure that.**

**The next chapter will be drugs, sex and rock and roll… Okay, it will be about the "Raiga Filler" of the cannon.**

**The poll is closed. The people vote NO. So Naruto will not live with Menma and Minato. But Minato will tell to Naruto that he is his son, no matter what.**

**And now there is a new poll in my profile. Is about Kushina, and if you want her to join in the harem. But that will be in Shippuden.**

**I also have a poll, but this is in the reviews. This is my question. Do you mind if I write some Yuri? If you don't mind vote 'No' in the reviews.**

**And if you mind. Vote 'Yes' and write the why.**

**If the "No" wins, then I will write some Yuri in the Lemons, only when Naruto is doing his stuff with his girls, and that means threesomes or foursomes or whatever.**

**If the "Yes" wins, then I will not write anything about Yuri.**

**See ya! And remember to review**


	6. Chapter 5

Reviews: I will only put the people who i can't contact

Guest: The people only call Naruto the "Demon Brat" because they don't know another way to call him. They are stupid. If they cannot see the similitudes between Minato and Naruto... you know what i mean.

3ch0: You're right, i was reading the prologue again and... I hit my head several times. But that was because I translated the prologue twice, the first time with google, and the second time manually, but i forget to delete the translation of google. And when i was trying to edit the prologue, I uploaded the google version. I don't know if i did the same with the chapter one. I will see that later. I fix what i could the prologue because I was translating this new chapter. But just so you know. I'm not translating this story for some reviews, I'm doing it because I want to improve my English. Is not easy translate 10k words. And translations are never 100% accurate.

* * *

Person talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking _**"This tastes worse than shit"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

HOPE YOU LIKE THE TRANSLATION.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Konohagakure no Sato - 2 weeks later

Naruto was walking at this time through the streets of Konoha. It had been two weeks since Anko and Naruto had their little encounter in the Forest of Death.

In these two weeks Naruto began to practice several techniques of the Hokage Secret Scroll, he had also duplicate the gravity of his body because after a week his body had become accustomed to the previous gravity, this was all he did all this time and for that reason he had ventured in those days in the Forest of Death, in a place where not even Anko would find him.

He had discovered that his Rinnegan helped him to learn the jutsus extremely fast. he could not realize this until now because in the Root just occasionally he could use his Rinnegan, besides that, after leaving the Root he could no longer get new jutsus, but now he had plenty of them, in addition to not being in a place where he always had to watch your back, caused him to realize this peculiarity of his Doujutsu.

He had not yet tried the Hokage's jutsus. Except for the _Rasengan_, he spent most of these two weeks dominating the first and second step of the Rasengan which were already dominated. Because he knew that his type of chakra was dextrorotatory, made him easier to dominate the first step, in the scroll said that some water balloons could help with training. As also the How to use.

A full week to burst the rubber ball, because it was harder to imagine how it should rotate the chakra.

A full week without water burst the balloon because it was hard to imagine what it must turn the chakra, although he has excellent chakra control, it was still pretty difficult to perform the steps without proper advice.

The third and final step was to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself. If he could do that, then he would have dominated the jutsu. But he still did not know how to accomplish that.

He had to admit that his father bastard was a fucking genius, until now he could only make a ball, but this did not have the consistency or full the power of the Rasengan, but he did not worry about this now, he had enough time to accomplish the last step, so he was not worried, he would find the way to do it in due time.

Naruto stopped from remember when an ANBU landed in front of him, an ANBU with which he already had encountered before.

The ANBU then speak "Naruto-san, Hokage-sama requests your prescience in the Hokage tower, he has a mission ready for you"

Naruto nodded and said "Thanks Usagi-san. I not seen you since that day when those idiots attacked me, after that the villagers no longer bothered me, and maybe that's the reason why you did not show again. Right? "Naruto asked and Yugao nodded "Hai Naruto-san, after that day we have not seen the villagers want to attempt against you. Now I must leave, bye Naruto-san" and then Yugao disappeared from there in a _Shunshin._

Naruto stared at that place for a moment as he thought about the words of Yugao _(Naruto does not know her name yet)_, he knew that his father had not assigned the ANBU to protect him, but to keep an eye on him, because he believed that his father just wanted to put him in a cell... he could not be more than right.

He stopped thinking and walked slowly towards the Hokage tower, he could use a Shunshin and reach there, but he did not need to rush.

Hokage tower - 30 minutes later

Naruto had finally reached the Hokage tower, he had walked as slowly as he could, walking around the streets for a while.

When he realized that enough time had passed, he left to roam the streets and headed to the tower.

He was received by the cold stare of the secretary, Naruto ignored her and said that the Hokage called him, she told him to wait and Naruto did so, after a few minutes she came back and said that the Hokage would receive him

Naruto nodded and went to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door and he heard that his father said "Enter" Naruto opened the door and entered the room to see Tenten, Lee, Neji and Gai-sensei in the room. Naruto waved to Lee, Tenten and Gai-sensei, and then he spoke to his father.

Did you call me Hokage-sama? He asked. Minato looked at him with a tic in his eyes and replied. "Yes ... 30 minutes ago, tell me. Why did you come so late?" He asked squinting.

Naruto put a finger on the chin like he was thinking and answered "Sorry Hokage-sama. I got lost on the path of life" he replied quietly. While Minato had another tic since those words made him very familiar.

In another part of the village silver-haired man who was reading an orange book suddenly sneezed and look to the sky with pride as he thought _"I can feel that someone somewhere has begun to follow my philosophy."_ After that he looked to his team and said "Come on Team 7, you still have to capture Tora, hurry up, These D-Rank missions are not done by themselves" a team 7 full of scratches just groaned in pain, because they still had to capture the Demon Cat, who would say that a simple cat would be so difficult to capture?.

Back in the Hokage tower, Minato watched the Gennin in front of him and talk. "Okay, I have a C-Rank mission ready for you. We have received reports that in _Katabame Kinzan_ a small village in Kawa no Kuni (Land of the rivers) has recently been attacked by a clan and they began to kill the villagers of that place for no apparent reason. They call themselves the "clan Kurosuki". They call themselves the "Kurosuki clan". Your mission is to go there and see if these reports are true, if this becomes true the mission will turn to a B-Rank because you have to expel that clan from that place, and if they do not cooperate you will use the deadly force. We as allied village of Kawa no Kuni (Land of rivers), we cannot allow that our allies be attacked by strangers." Everyone nodded and Minato spoke again. "The leader of this mission will be Naruto" but then Neji growled and spoke.

"Why this loser has to be the leader of our team? He has only two weeks of being a Gennin and he is now leading a team? That seems to me stupid and pointless" Neji said staring at Naruto who looked at him mockingly while his team shook their heads at Neji's attitude.

Minato sharply hit his desk, and spoke. "Are you trying to ignore a direct order from the Hokage? You want to be in a court martial? I do not owe explanations, but I'll tell you why I chose Naruto as leader of this mission. First because his Jounin sensei has requested me this as a test, because if he successfully completes this mission, then they will not do any D-Rank missions...never. But if he fails, then they will have D-rank mission for 5 consecutive months. Besides that, in this mission the stealth is essential, and Naruto is very good at that. So, shut up or I'll throw you into a cell for three weeks" When Neji heard the last thing, he quickly straighten up and nodded to his Hokage, and said nothing more.

There were more reasons why he chose Naruto, like being an Ex-Root, besides being in multiple missions more difficult than this, and for being the leader of some Roots in some of his past missions, but of course he could not say all that.

After that, Minato spoke about the mission "Now, according to the information that Gai-san provided to me, the leader of this clan could be one of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana (Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)__._ Raiga Kurosuki, according to reports from Kiri, Raiga was one of them. Although he was not as strong as the others, he was powerful since he had in his power the _Kibas (Fangs)"_. "According Kiri, he stole them, and then he became a Missing-nin. I should not tell you to beware of the _Kibas_, because I think you should know something like that, But be very careful with those swords, they are very powerful with the _Raiton_, so Naruto, you as a user of the _Futon_ will have more chances of defeat him,, now dismiss " said this everyone started to leave, but Naruto stopped his team and began to give orders, which consisted of, go home and take supplies for the mission, as well as check their ninja equipment.

After that he told them to be at the gates of the village at 11:50 am. They all nodded and began to leave.

Minato could not help smile with proud when he saw Naruto doing that, but he quickly realized what he did and frowned as he thought _"_ _Why I am proud of Naruto?, He is not my son! , Minato remember that he's not your son!... wait. Did I just call him by his name? What the hell is happening to me!?" _After that the shout to his secretary "Megumi! suspend all my appointments of today for tomorrow, Today I will retire to home earlier" said the yellow disappeared in a flash without even waiting for the consent of the Secretary , had a lot to think and even more in Naruto.

Somewhere in Kawa no Kuni (Land of the River) - 2 hours after

Naruto and the team under his command ran for two hours without stopping across _Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)_ to be near _Kawa no Kuni (Land of the River)__._

After a few minutes of walking in _Kawa no Kuni_ Lee began smell the air and said "Curry" and he quickly made a run toward a direction. Naruto could see more to the front a restaurant of Curry, while the others just walked quietly to where Lee went, and when they arrive they could see that he was carrying a tiny old woman, giving her turns around the air. After a few moments the old woman invited them to eat something.

After a few minutes of being in the place Lee began to tell the story of when he had just become a Gennin and how women curry saved his life. The old woman nodded to all the words of Lee, and then she brought a plate of Curry for each of one.

It looked pretty weird, it was of a blackish color and seemed to bubble, Lee ate it quickly and after a moment Naruto also, Naruto felt nothing wrong, because he had eaten worse things before, but Tenten and Neji seemed to explode.

After Tenten and Neji have drink some water Lee spoke again "By the way Obaa-san, where is Karashi?" He asked, he had not seen to Karashi for many months and he wondered how he was.

Lee could see that the old woman was saddened, so he listen to the next carefully "I'm sorry, Karashi after seeing you train so hard, he turned very energetic and left the village. Maybe he left because I told him that he had to get stronger. He told me that he would be strong, and that he would train with the clan Kurosuki. But do not worry I do not blame you, you know" after saying that, Lee stopped eating and started squeezing his fists tightly as he said " It is my responsibility" The old woman shook her head, but Lee ignored her and said " Naruto-kun!, please add the recovery of Karashi-kun to this mission"

Naruto who was eating quietly, stopped doing it when he heard Lee speak and listen to his request. Naruto just replied calmly "Denied, if this guy Karashi joined that clan, then he must be involved with the assassinations, therefore, if he gets in our affairs I will have no choice but to kill him."

Lee hearing this lost all the enthusiasm, while the old woman got scared, since she was unaware that Karashi was doing such things, but she was also worried if they killed him.

Lee became angry and replied "Naruto-kun! You've lost your flames of youth, Karashi is my friend, and I will save him! Even if you don't want!" Lee said firmly.

Naruto looked to Lee for a few seconds and said "Listen to me Lee, with this kind of attitude you'll never be a great ninja, we have a mission assigned by the Hokage, he clearly gave us instructions which we must follow. But as I said, if that guy gets in our way and refuses to fulfill what we say, then we will have no choice but to kill him. Now sit down! Or I will put in the report that you tried to insubordinate ". Lee wanted to object again, but he decided to heed Naruto, Maybe Karashi will not do anything stupid, and then there would be no need to kill him.

Then Neji said "I agree with the los- Naruto, the Hokage has assigned us a mission, so we must complete this mission like he told us, we cannot fail."

Naruto then decided to speak "Whatever you say Neji, Now yes, go to rest or train, or whatever you want to do, but I want you to be ready for tomorrow, we will continue with the mission tomorrow morning. If you are going to train do not strive so much, I want you to have enough energy for mission. I'm going to train a bit, I cannot be wasting time even on a mission." Then Naruto got up from his seat and left the building, heading towards the forest.

Tenten quickly apologized with the old woman and followed Naruto to train a bit ... or something else. Neji just shrugged and went to one of the rooms that the old woman had offered them, and Lee was appeasing the old woman, saying that nothing bad would happen to Karashi.

With Naruto

Naruto had reached a clearing in the forest, there he had decided to practice with his taijutsu, to adapt to his new weight, because when they had left the village he increased a little more the gravity of the seals in his body, he felt much stronger now, since that day when Gai-sensei gave him those seals and his body had assimilated. I had to thank him in some way in the future, He had to thank him in some way in the future, maybe let him live.

He went out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar presence approaching behind him" In what can I help you Tenten-chan? " he said as he began to do some pushups.

Tenten was initially surprised that Naruto has realized that she was getting close but she leave that to one side and said. "Naruto-kun. Don't you think that you've been a little hard with Lee back there? I think Karashi is a friend of Lee and he just want to help him. What would you do if a friend of yours were to happen the same?" Tenten said.

Naruto stopped doing his pushups and rose from the ground as he turned to look at Tenten, who blushed slightly at Naruto's intense gaze.

Naruto then said, "First Tenten-chan I just told him what I had to say, he has to know that not everything can be solved with good words, the Shinobi World does not work in that way, people choose their sides, I give a damn about that this guy has joined to that clan, what I tried to make see Lee is that there are certain things more important, like correctly make a mission or take a tough decision though a friend is involved, we still have to complete the assigned task. Besides I would do the same thing I told Lee, I am a person who hates betrayals. If a person to whom I gave my trust betrays me ... well, that would be the last thing that he might do"

Tenten could understand what Naruto said, since she had heard about his childhood, she didn't blame him. Then she said "You trust me Naruto-kun?" She asked shrugging a little.

Naruto stopped again and looked at Tenten who looked at him with expectant eyes. Naruto sighed and said "Tenten-chan, the confidence for me is very important, and is something that I cannot just give. You know who I am and how I grew up, that's why I'm booked in some things. Don't get me wrong, I like you, but I will I know if I can rely on you in the future, I'm not saying that I am cautious with you, rather, some things require a lot from you, and your still not ready"

Tenten understand Naruto, all she had to do was win his confidence in the future, but then she blushed because he said that he likes her " Naruto-kun I will do whatever it takes to win your trust when the time comes, I could not see much about how you have lived in your childhood, but I admire you because despite all the adversities you have suffered, you are still firm, and you do not let this be an impediment for you. B-but, w-what d-do you mean you like m-me?" She finally said with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto smiled and said "Well, You're very pretty, and besides that you are not a pathetic fangirl, you are a true Kunoichi who takes the training seriously, let me tell you in the academy I met many fangirls, and I hate that kind of woman, and if I don't kill them, it's just because I will be in troubles. So I prefer that they experience the real Shinobi world, once they are dead or worse" Naruto finished as he began to make some squats.

Tenten looked at him doing squats and she said "W-what a-about you and Ino? Y-you are not d-dating?" she asked nervously, wanting to know. There were many rumors about this so she wanted to be sure.

Naruto just laughed and said "Well yes, we have something, but I wouldn't call it "love" I do not know the meaning of that word. Ino knows that I don't love her and that I will not do it, I esteem her, besides that I will never let anyone touch or damage to my women, if someone tries to do it, then it could be considered dead. I want what is mine in perfect shape"

Tenten frowned hearing his answer and said "You sound like a sexist and what do you mean with 'your women'?"

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at Tenten directly into her eyes " You're just misinterpreting things and the meaning of the term 'sexist', and clearly I'm not. I just have a sense of belonging because of the way I grew up, having nothing, I stick to what I could have. And as for the other... you know very well what I mean" then he stood right in front of Tenten, who blushed greatly.

Tenten said stuttering "B-but, w-wha-at w-would I-Ino think-k? Y-you already have a r-relationship with h-her, I-I cannot get into that" She did not mean that, she really wanted to say yes, but she did not want to ruin someone else's relationship, damn it her luck! If she had have been faster, then it would be her instead of Ino.

Naruto smiled cutting a little more the distance and said "She would not mind, besides we are Shinobi, we are not civil. Let the family morals to them. We can die at any mission, People say that we Shinobi have a life expectancy of 30 years, so why worry about such things? Better enjoy the pleasures of life, rather than complain about something that you could have been part. I've already spoken with Ino about this, and she agreed as long as she can be with me. What do you say Tenten-chan? You want to be part of this? You do not have to worry about Ino, I'll tell her all" he ended giving a hot kiss to Tenten, who at first did not return the kiss, but at the end she relented and she did not care about anything that might happen after this.

Naruto was right, better to enjoy the life before she dies in a mission, and then she laments that nothing happened. She knew that Naruto would not love her, but she knew that he would treat her very well, she also knew that Naruto was good with the women, as long as they are not fangirls.

Tenten after being kissing Naruto for about 40 seconds started to warm, she ended the kiss and looked at Naruto with eyes full of lust "Naruto-kun please I need you".

Naruto looked at her and shook his head "I'm sorry Tenten-chan, but is not the place nor the right time, we are on a mission and I need you to be in great shape tomorrow to finish this mission, besides that, I do not think you want your first time be in a place like this. I think we've spent enough time in this place, the sun is setting, we must go back, and maybe when we're in the village at some point we can finish what we started in this place, is a promise." Tenten nodded and followed Naruto back to where Neji and Lee were.

The next day

Naruto and the rest of the team right now were hiding on a hill, watching the Kurosuki clansmen who were whipping to some people carrying stones in some baskets. This was until an old man who looked quite tired collapsed to the ground along with all its stones, at that moment the men who were whipping to the others stopped and they approached to the old man. They began to threaten him and beat him.

Naruto looked all this impassively, he still did not see the need to act. He would do it only if he saw that they killed someone or tried to do it, and only then would start his other mission. But Lee then said. "Naruto-kun, we cannot let that this un-youthful act continue! Please let me put those men in their place"

Naruto shook his head and said "Denied, we are here to observe, only if they kill that man we can intervene, now sit down and be quiet"

Lee clenched his fists and did not care what Naruto said. He quickly jumped where those men were who were still beating the old man. And after a few seconds Lee knocked out them. He smiled in satisfaction, but stopped it when he felt a strong punch on his face which made him fall to the ground.

After falling to the ground, he heard a voice which started to piss him. "Damn it Lee! I hope this is the last time that you insubordinate, I can be a Gennin, but I take the damn missions seriously if you had been in an ANBU team, and you had done this. Then your Capitan would kill you in the act! I hope next time you do something think about the consequences!" Naruto said as Neji and Tenten came to the place.

Tenten looked at this with concern, she did not want this to end in a fight, and Neji watched all this impassively but inside he was amazed at the maturity of Naruto. Maybe he judged him too fast, and Naruto was not a loser as he thought he was.

He went out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of Lee "I'm sorry, but I could not allow them to continue beating this poor man, he did nothing wrong, I could not let him die like that!" Lee replied rubbing the place where Naruto punched him, he realized that Naruto had beaten very strong, but by the way that he hit him, it was not with all his strength. He also realized that Naruto was much stronger since its fight which was two weeks ago.

Naruto approached him and said "Understand Lee! We're Shinobi! We are not fucking heroes! You should stop thinking about being a hero, or you'll never be a great ninja! I'll let pass your insubordination in the report, but this will be your last chance." Lee just stood in place, but Naruto was starting to dislike him, he did not know that Naruto was so cold, and he did not like that.

Having said that Naruto approached to the man who was shaking, and he when he saw Naruto, he quickly grabbed him and said "What have you done! Fast! Let me unconscious too! If others find out that I'm the only one who did not suffer any damage, then it would be my end! do it fast ". Lee told him to calm down, that nothing bad would happen to him, but when Lee said this, Naruto hit the man on the neck, effectively knocking him out.

Lee became angry again and said "What was that Naruto-kun?! That man did nothing wrong! There was no reason to hit him. Naruto-kun you've lost your Flames of Youth"

Naruto just ignore Lee and he paid attention to the others workers who looked everything with fear. Naruto pointed at one of them and ordered him to come to where he was. The man was exalted at first but then he followed Naruto's order.

When Naruto saw that the man was in front of him he said "Now answer me. Why this man was so exalted? Explain what is happening in this place" Naruto said with a command voice, surprising everyone there.

The man replied shyly "Um ... okay ... The Kurosuki clan took the control of our village a few months ago, and their leader, Raiga, started to organize funerals for people who betrayed him or did not follow his orders"

Tenten blinked at this and asked "What do you mean with 'funerals'?"

The man then said again "Raiga buried alive to the people who do what I said, he cries bitterly and openly laments, when the funerals are performed" when he said that, they heard the sound of a Gong above of them, where a building could be seen

The man spoke again "That's the funeral bell, yesterday Jin tried to kill Raiga, and that is why Raiga is doing his funeral right now. Jin thought he could kill Raiga and then free us all, but unfortunately Raiga found out. His funeral will take place on the other side of the mountain, where the cemetery is. Now if you'll excuse me I must continue with my work, I will not be the next" then the man continued with his work.

Naruto saw the man leave and spoke "Well, it seems that the information is correct, we will give them the option to surrender, and if they do not surrender we will use deadly force, which I hope to do. Now we have to hurry before they kill that poor bastard" then all of them disappeared from that place

With Raiga

Raiga right now was crying at the peak of the mountain as he watched his men bring to Jin to bury him while he said some words "Jin ... he was a good man, I remember when I said that I would save his mother, he was so happy. He really was a good guy. I love funerals, they are very exciting" said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Suddenly a voice was heard in his back "Raiga, some people are coming. They will show up soon"

Raiga raised an eyebrow at this and said "Hmm? Who can be? I was not aware that someone has betrayed me recently" after saying that, he continued watching the funeral.

With Naruto and the others

Okay, you know the plan, you just wait here, and if they refuse. You know what to do" Naruto said, while the others nodded when they saw Naruto disappear in a Wind Shunshin.

The men who carried a white coffin stopped because right in front of them formed a small whirlwind of leaves, and from there came out a redhead. They lowered the coffin and placed in defense position.

So Naruto decided to present himself "Hello members of the clan Kurosuki, my name is Naruto. I am here by order of the Hokage, to expel you from this place, and see if you accept this order, because this village is part of an ally of Konoha. You may not agree with this, but you will pay the consequences of it, but only if you don't agree"

They all laughed openly Naruto, while one of the men who stood in front of Naruto looked mockingly and said "Ha! You Konoha scum, as if you can do something. Don't you see? We are more than you, we will kill you eas-" but the man's words ended there when Naruto quickly unsheathed his katana from his waist and cut his head.

Blood spurted while the Kurosukis saw all this with horror. Then they looked to where Naruto was, but he had already disappeared from that place. Instead of Naruto, now were Neji, Tenten and Lee, while one of the men fled from there.

Neji did not doubt for a second and quickly killed three of them with his Juuken, Tenten hesitated at first but at the end she killed two of them with some explosives tags. While Lee only knocked out to the last.

Naruto reappeared in that place while he evaluated his team "Very good Neji, frankly I'm surprised, seems that behind all that arrogant facade of yours there is an excellent Shinobi, you too Tenten, don't feel bad for killing them, they just were a bunch of bastards who deserved to die. As for you Lee, clearly the order was kill them and I see that you have not done it, which cause me disappointment... Once again" then he stabbed with his katana in the man's heart.

Tenten and Lee looked at him with eyes wide open, because he did not seem flinching not even a little when he take the life of someone. While Neji just looked and began to respect the redhead in silent.

Then Naruto turned and said "Okay Lee, it seems that all is not lost for you, there's one left behind those tombstones, go and kill him, it will be a good experience for you" Lee not wanted to do it, but Naruto was right even if he hated to admit it, he would have to learn to do this at some time or another, or not become great ninja he'd want.

He quickly ran to the man tending his fist. The man scared a lot, but just when Lee was about to give a powerful blow that might have broken his skull, he stopped and looked at the man who fell to the ground revealing a person about 15-16 years or so.

Then Lee said, "You are ..." Naruto appeared next to Lee and asked "Who is he?" Lee then said "Well he's Karashi-san"

Naruto was not surprised even a bit, then appeared Neji and Tenten "So he's Karashi, then he and Shanshou-baasan..." Tenten said while the now identified Karashi crossed his arms and looked away.

Lee then spoke "Karashi-san. Is it correct that you've joined the clan Kurosuki by choice? As Shanshou-Baasan says? Is that true?" Naruto rolled his eyes when he heard the questions of Lee, it was obvious that willingly joined, it was stupid to think otherwise, but coming from Lee...

Karashi then spoke "And what if I did? Raiga-sama is-". But he was interrupted because in that moment Naruto unsheathed his Katana again to behead Karashi

Karashi opened his eyes in horror and pure fear. But in an instant Lee grabbed the Katana of Naruto, with both hands and with much difficulty, extracting some blood from his hands. He stopped the Katana, to millimeters from the face of Karashi.

Lee then shouted "Naruto-kun! Please! Do not rush, maybe this is a mistake, I do not believe that Karashi-san has done all those terrible things, please forgive him. I will be responsible for what he does from now on!" he said releasing the Katana Naruto and bowing.

Naruto sighed and pointed with his Katana to Karashi "Okay, but if he do something stupid again I'll kill him, and I'll put in the report that you tried to help a criminal. Understood?"

Lee quickly nodded, and thanked Naruto. He turned to see Karashi who was quite pale, he shook him out of his stupor and said, "Please. Promise me that you will left the clan Kurosuki!"

Karashi stood up and then he do a _Dogeza (prostration)_ "I get it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Lee nodded happily but Naruto said "I hope that you say this seriously, I do not give second chances, if you try to betray me then I'll kill you next time that we see. Not even Lee will save you Lee was not worried, because he trusted that Karashi would not betray him again... right?

Karashi turned pale again and said "H-hai Ninja-san". Naruto nodded and went to the coffin and then he noticed that this guy Jin was dead, perhaps by suffocation.

While Neji saw to Naruto check the body, he felt the need to look up to the mountain, when he did that, he felt that some red eyes were watching him.

Neji exalted and also got scared. He said "What is this? What is this killing intent?"

Lee quickly approached to Neji and asked if he was okay, while Naruto who hear all that Neji said, he left the body in that place and went to Neji to answer his question " Those are the next bastards whom we have to kill, and, Do not tell me you're scared of that little killing intent? If you want I can show you how it feels a real one." Naruto said amusingly.

Neji who realized his loss of composure just growled at the comment, but he gave an imperceptible smile to Naruto who spoke again "All right, there are only left those two and the others bastards who I presume that they are in the complex near the mine, now let's finish with this to return to the village." They all nodded while Lee turned to see Karashi and said " Karashi-san, please come back with Shanshou-baasan, she's waiting you." He nodded, then saw Lee and others climb to the top of the mountain

After a while Naruto and the others reached the top of the mountain. Neji then said "There's no one ". Naruto shook his head and replied. "Yes there is, but something or someone is hiding their presence, stopped feeling them just when we began to fight with these idiots down there, but I knew that here are those two, they are just well hidden."

Just then a dense mist began to form around, Naruto knew it well this technique, because he saw it many times in Kirigakure in his days as Root.

Then he heard a laugh and the name of the technique _"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu) "._ Naruto realized that Lee pulled out a notebook and gave information of the technique, which he already knew.

Naruto then said "Neji, use your Byakugan and try to find the enemy." Neji had already activated his Byakugan, but Naruto could not see because the mist was very dense.

Neji who had a look of frustration on his face said "I can't! I've been trying for a while, but I can't see anything" Lee was surprised and said that it was impossible that the eye of Neji could not see through this jutsu. Naruto had his suspicions and silently activated his Rinnegan.

With Raiga - a little earlier

Raiga was in this moment in a slightly higher position than Naruto and the others, so he asked "How you see it Ranmaru?" suddenly the same voice of before spoke from his back "It's amazing ... One of the four can see the energies of others, seems to be a _Kekkei Genkai_ (Bloodline)"

"Can he see us?" Raiga asked. Ranmaru shook his head and answered "Do not worry about that. I have more power than him..." But he stopped at that instant when he felt watched by some strange purple eyes with ripple-like pattern.

Ranmaru nervously said" R-Raiga, there is one more, he seems to have a powerful _Doujutsu_, n-not even mine is s-so p-powerful, he already found and he is heading here really fast, we must escape now or he will kill us"

Raiga was about to say something but he again hear the voice of Ranmaru "Raiga get down!" Raiga did instantly what Ranmaru said, dodging the cut of a Katana directed to his neck. He saw that the fog was still on, then he saw someone in front of him and said "Who are you?"

Naruto smiled wickedly and replied "Your worst nightmare" he said throwing another cut to Raiga who block it with a strange Katana.

Naruto assumed it was the _Kiba (Fangs__)._ Then he saw with amazement what happened next

With Naruto - a little earlier

Naruto activated his Rinnegan without the others realize. Then he made something that he discovered just a few days ago. His pupils reduced a little, and in that instant Naruto obtained the vision of the whole place.

He could clearly see chakra flows around the place, and he realized from where it came what was interfering with his sensory skills and the Byakugan of Neji. He saw a man he assumed it was Raiga and quickly ran to that place, while Neji and others could not see him yet.

After a few seconds he appeared in front of Raiga, unsheathing his Katana from his waist to try to cut Raiga's head, but he heard another voice, warning Raiga to duck, he failed, and prepared to attack Raiga again, but he spoke "Who are you?" he said as he watched Naruto's eyes, he saw nothing that looked like a _Doujutsu_,, and thought that; or he had them off, or Ranmaru was wrong, but that never happened.

Naruto stopped for a moment as he smiled maliciously "Your worst nightmare" he quickly throw another cut to Raiga, who blocked Naruto's cut with the _Kibas (Fangs)_ and they began to glow brightly.

Naruto realized that he was using the Raiton of his Katana so did the same, but he was shocked when the _Kiba (Fangs)_ cut his Katana into two with ease. Naruto gave a great jump back, and he got angry when he saw that, because that Katana was special to him, but now was nothing but trash.

Raiga then smiled maniacally and exclaimed "I will remember your face deep in my heart. I will make a funeral for you! I am sure that I can cry for you "" He quickly ran towards Naruto, only to be repelled by a great force, and crash hard against the ground, he noticed that Naruto had a hand extended to him. He did not know what technique was that.

But Raiga stopped thinking when he heard that Ranmaru cried out in pain, he got scared and then he pulled to Ranmaru out of his back, and screamed "Ranmaru! Ranmaru are you okay?" He asked fearfully, because Ranmaru received the full force of the impact.

Ranmaru opened his eyes just a little, and gave a small smile as a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his lips, and answered with difficulty "R-Raiga * cough * ... I t-told you, if we stayed here we would d-die * cough * I have all my bones broken, * cough * * cough * * cough * I will not survive "

Raiga quickly grabbed him and said "Fool! You can't die! Not without I die before! Come on Ranmaru! Resists! I'll get you out from here!" he said while he shakes to Ranmaru, who had his eyes closed and stop breathing.

Raiga realized that he was already dead, then he yelled bitterly as he cried on Ranmaru's chest. Then he heard the boy's voice behind him "Damn fool! You know what you done? That Katana was very special to me! It was the loot of my first kill! But now I'll take yours after I fucking kill you. You idiot!" Naruto exclaimed furiously.

(Play this on YouTube; **/watch?v=yhfjPQe2o4w&feature= &t=6s** ;for environments)

Raiga mourn stopped, and turned to Naruto as he looked him with eyes full of anger, while a black-colored clouds were formed in the air.

He raised his _Kibas (Fangs)_ and yelled "You'll pay for this! It's time for your funeral" At that moment thunderbolts fell from the sky and they wrapped Raiga, who then lowered his Kibas and pointed at Naruto. Then he stick them to the ground, sending the thunderbolts towards Naruto.

Naruto saw the attack coming and smiled, then he made in a few seconds some hand seals, it was time to try one of the jutsus of the scroll on a large scale. He thanked the mist was still, and that Neji and the others seemed to fight against nothing, but he noticed that they began to realize this, because they began to stop.

He hurried to finish this for once. Naruto ended the seals and shout the name of the jutsu _"Futon: Tatsumaki Shinsei (Wind Release: Whirlwind Sacred)"_ then a huge whirlwind which was spinning furiously was formed right in front of Naruto.

Naruto then threw his technique towards Raiga. Then he saw how the Whirlwind seemed to absorb the jutsu of Raiga, combining with it, and now instead of being a simple Whirlwind, now was one with thunderbolts around. Naruto did not know that was possible, so he found it impressive.

Raiga saw the whirlwind quickly approaching to him. He could have escaped, but he had spent all his chakra on the last jutsu, besides, there was no reason to keep fighting, Ranmaru was dead and he could not do anything about it.

He threw his _Kibas (Fangs)_ to one side, because he saw that his opponent was worthy and therefore he would give him the _Kibas_, which had to accept him as their new master, or he would suffer a painful death by electrocution.

The whirlwind was right in front of him and he accepted his fate. The jutsu hit right at him, destroying everything in its path, and only a few moments later, the jutsu disappeared, along with the body of Raiga.

Naruto smiled with satisfaction seeing the destructive power of his jutsu, he could have charged much more chakra, but that would call the attention of the others with him in the mission

(End Song)

He waited several minutes and then Tenten, Neji and Lee landed right in front of him. Neji looked at him with the same disinterested position, but Naruto realized there was a bit of respect and amazement in his eyes, Lee and Tenten had expressions of astonishment when they saw the destruction of the landscape.

It was Tenten who spoke "What happened here?"

With Neji a little before

Neji and the others had stopped fighting when they had realized that they were actually fighting with anyone. Neji realized that Naruto was not there.

He quickly set his sights to the north with his Byakugan and he saw a man throw a powerful Raiton jutsu towards Naruto, he could see to Naruto doing some hand seals at an impressive speed, and then saw something that put him in shock. A huge whirlwind formed right in front of Naruto and then he threw it to the man, who received it entirely, breaking up his body into the whirlwind.

Neji in that moment knew that Naruto was someone extremely powerful, and that he is someone who could not beat right now. Neji wondered how he became so powerful, thing that he would ask him later.

He came out of his stupor and told Tenten and Lee to follow him, they had not seen anything, but they felt a strong blast of wind. They nodded and followed Neji.

After running for a while, they were surprised to see the clearing where Naruto was, the mist was gone, so they could see everything clearly.

There were some marks a little thin on the ground, compared to the other, which was much bigger and thicker, right in the middle of the field. The bigger mark began where Naruto was, and ended further forward, right where the thinnest originated. Then they all assumed what had happened here

Tenten then spoke "What happened here?" Naruto looked her in the eyes and said "I fought Raiga, I threw him an attack and he died, and that was all. Now we leave here, we're not done with the mission."

Everyone looked at him with the eyes widened, but it was Lee who spoke this time "Are you saying that you defeated a Kiri no Shinobigatana (Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) by yourself? Woah Naruto-kun, your Flames of Youth are burning again! "

Naruto shrugged and said, "That guy was very weak, I guess he was only strong because of the child that was in his back, he seemed to have a kind of Doujutsu which prevented to Neji to use his Byakugan and to me my sensory abilities. Well, now let's get the hell out of here!" all nodded and they did not ask anything more Naruto then turned as he began to withdraw, completely forgetting the _Kibas_, but suddenly he heard a voice..

"What is that? Wow! What a beautiful Katanas, I think I'll take them" Tenten said as she walked to grab the _Kibas_ which were a little away from others. But she was stopped by Naruto's hands who moved at full speed towards her:

Naruto looked at her into her eyes and said "Tenten-chan, I recommend you to do not touch these Katanas, I've heard that you seems to have difficulties to mold chakra, and these Katanas need someone very powerful with the _Raiton_, otherwise these Katanas are going to electrocute you... to death. Trust me do not touch them"

Tenten quickly pulled away her hand from the Katanas, and then she watched in fear when Naruto began to hold both Katanas. But that expression change to one of amazement when she saw some little bolts appear and wrap for a moment Naruto's arms who did not seem unperturbed. Then she saw that he pulled a sealing scroll from his ninja bag, sealing the Kibas inside.

Naruto after doing that spoke "That bastard of Raiga broke in two my Katana with his _Kibas_, and now I'm taking them, apparently they accepted me as their new owner."

Tenten looked at him with surprise when she remembered something and said "Wait ... You can also use the Raiton?! So that mean you can use 4 types of chakra nature! That is absolutely awesome!" Tenten exclaimed admiringly.

Naruto froze and mentally cursed _"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_ _Damn it! How did I forget something like that?"_ Then he heard another voice in his mind **"Ha! You're a fool, that's what you get for show-off in front of this girl, it seems that I have managed to weaken you regarding to the opposite sex ... eh?" **Kurama said amusingly in the mind of Naruto who just groaned and answered_ "Furball! Where hell were you? You've been very quiet these days, and well, just so you know, let's say you succeeded. What can I say? I love women, as long as they don't try to kill me or have bad intentions._ _But leaving that aside. What have you been doing these days which kept you silent?" _Naruto asked curiously.

Kurama replied **"Well.** **I have been busy in this place new you've done for me, I must say that this place of recreation that you have done for me is refreshing, besides being able to control my size inside your mind makes me to enjoy it quietly. Now I just need female company, I wonder if I can add to Matatabi to this place... "**

"_Who?_" Naruto asked to Kurama and he replied **"Oh yes, she's the **_**Nibi (two-tails**_**), I can only say that she is hot boy!"**

Naruto sweat dropped and asked_ "Is she not your sister?_ _You'd have sex with your own sister?" _Naruto then heard a scandalous laughter in his mind and the sweatdrop grew even more **"Hahaha, you silly human, for us the Demons those things mean nothing, we may have the same father, but we do not share that, which you call 'blood ties'. Now let's cut this conversation, it seems that the human girl is worrying"**

Tenten looked worried at Naruto, because he had only been there doing or saying nothing when she spoke about his other element, perhaps it was something that he did not want her to know, so she quickly apologized "Sorry Naruto-kun, I did not know that was a secret for you, I promise not to tell anyone else." Then she saw Naruto shook his head and start talking.

"Oh, do not worry about it, I was just remembering some things, but ... I'll appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about my fourth element, is a secret, and Shinobi must keep their secrets." Naruto said and Tenten nodded.

Then they began to approach to Lee and Neji who were already waiting. Naruto then spoke "Very well! Let's finish with this!" Then they all disappeared from there, running towards the village of Katabame

Near the village - three minutes later

Naruto and the others saw above the mountain that all the villagers were gathered at the entrance of the village, and Karashi was there waiting with them. Lee smiled happy that he was safe, and he began to run together with others toward the village.

Naruto felt above them multiple presences as they ran, so he guessed that this guy Karashi had betrayed him, which mean his death.

With Karashi

Karashi watched with amusement how Lee and the others were heading to their deaths. Karashi realized that one of the men got up and shout "Ninja-san! Stay awa-" but he was stopped because Karashi covered his mouth with his hands. One of the elders who were there looked at Karashi and said. "Karashi, I thought you had regretted."

Karashi snorted and replied "And go back to my old self to sell Curry? ... Now!" He shout making a sign to the men at the peak who nodded and began to throw huge rocks to Naruto and the others who were running

With Naruto and the others

They had realized what he had done Karashi and Naruto said "Lee you know what this means ..." Lee was about to say something, but then they all watched in horror as huge stones headed towards them, they could do nothing ... Or so he thought.

Naruto saw the stones, and he made at full speed a few hand seals, it was time to try another jutsu that he learned from the scroll.

When he finished making the seals, he put his hands to the ground and shouted the name of the jutsu, just when the stones were about to arrive to them _"Doton: Taju Doryūheki (Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall)"_ then multiple earth walls appeared from the ground, protecting Naruto and the others, absorbing the full impact of the rocks. The walls resisted quite well, since Naruto put enough chakra to withstand the attack of a powerful Raiton jutsu.

Tenten, Neji and Lee looked in amazement at Naruto for what he had just done, they wondered how powerful he was. But after that, they sighed in relief because they were saved.

Naruto turned around, removing the dust of his hands and then he stared at Lee "Lee. You saw it, Karashi will die, you will kill him, or I will. You will decide that as we kill the bastards who are still left, you have like 3 minutes to decide. "

Lee quickly said "But Naruto-kun! Karashi is my friend! You cannot ask me to do this! What do I tell to his mother?! We cannot do this!" Lee exclaimed furiously.

Naruto did not flinch and replied "I do not care! We will comply with the parameters of the mission! And if you oppose to this, then I will kill you too! But for insubordination! This is already decided. Karashi will not live to see another day, and you will accept this order without protest!" Everyone was surprised again when they listen to the command voice of Naruto, they realized that they could not object anything else.

Neji respected him more than before. Tenten could feel her heart racing as she watched this facet of Naruto, which seemed to her very attractive. And Lee began to hate Naruto, but he said nothing, he had to think about what to do with Karashi. His team leader gave him an order that he had to comply even if he did not like it, he did not know if I could be able to kill his friend. So he was thinking about it.

Then the members of the clan Kurosuki appeared who had satisfied smiles on their faces, because they never saw the Naruto's jutsu. Nor could they see the earthen walls, because the rocks covered them completely.

One of them then said "Ha! That happens for meddling with us! Now everyone will learn that nobody messes with the-" but he was interrupted by Naruto who cut the head of someone once again, but this time with his new possessions, the _Kibas (Fangs)._

Naruto wiped the blood from his sword as looked to others, who were looking at him in terror and one of them said "He has the _Kibas_ of Raiga-sama! Let's run!" All of them nodded and started running in the opposite direction of the village.

Naruto saw them run just like Tenten and others. Neji then speak "We'll let them escape?" asked curiously. Naruto shook his head as he made a few hand seals at full speed, he puffed out his chest, and released the jutsu _"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)"_ Naruto spat a great dragon fire from his mouth, which was heading towards those men. They could only scream in pain when they received the jutsu and be burned by it in an instant, no one survived and when Naruto saw his work he nodded.

Tenten then spoke "Naruto-kun you like killing people?" Naruto turned and looked "Yes I like it a lot, but I only kill the bastards who deserve it or annoy me, I'm not a bloodthirsty madman who thinks only of killing. I like to kill, but only to those who deserve it" he said quietly.

Tenten then spoke again "But, how do you get used to it? I still feel bad for killing those men back there. How do you do it?" She asked curiously.

Naruto just shrugged and said "Well I do not know, maybe after killing some people I stopped feeling sorry for them, but if you start to kill innocent people, then you will become someone crazy and sanguinary, something that I have not done yet, and I hope not to…" Tenten nodded and kept those words in mind, which would help her a lot in the future when she have to kill someone else again.

Naruto then turned to Lee who seemed thinking about what he said and Naruto spoke "So Lee ... have you decided? Who will be the one to kill that traitor bastard? You or me?" Lee dropped a tear and replied "I-I cannot do this Naruto, you do it, I don't have the guts to kill my friends ... I'm not a monster."

Naruto didn't care what Lee said at the end, if he wanted to be pathetic and sentimentalist right now, Naruto did not care. This it would be good for him, and maybe he will stop being so stupid. "Okay, let's go and finish with this, so we can return to the village once and for all!" He said as he started running towards the village.

None of the others move until Tenten said "Lee! Why do you say those things to Naruto-kun?! He's right! that boy betrayed his word, and Naruto-kun clearly said what would happen if he did that! You don't have reasons to be angry! ". Neji nodded and said "Tenten is right, Naruto-san clearly warned what would happen if he broke his word, Now let's follow him, to end this."

But then they heard Lee speak in a voice completely different from his "Shut up! Everyone in the village are right. He's nothing more than a Demon! Someday I'll take care of him! And not even you Demon Lovers will be able to do something" When he said that Tenten growled angrily and exclaimed "What the hell is wrong with you Lee?! Do not talk about Naruto-kun in that way! For that kind of mentality is that he is so cold now, I don't blame him I understand him. And now if you're done with your pathetic lament, let's finish this mission." Lee glared at Tenten, who seemed to be about to attack Lee.

However, Neji decided to put a stop to this, although he does not like being called 'Demon Lover' but he said nothing about that and spoke seriously "That's enough you two! Understand Lee. This is part of your mission and this will make you grow. And you Tenten, don't insult Lee, now let's go!" Lee and Tenten nodded and followed Naruto who was waiting for them more to the front. .

Naruto had heard the whole conversation from his place, he could not help but smile, maybe he could trust in Tenten and Neji seemed to respect him. As for Lee, perhaps he would stop being so foolish, and if so, then he would become a splendid ninja. He did not care that Lee hated him now, he wanted Lee to become stronger, so then Lee might give him an interesting battle in the future.

He went out of his thoughts when the others appeared in front of him. He indicated them to follow him, and they quickly came to the village.

When they arrived they saw the villagers surrounding Karashi, who had a look of horror when he saw Naruto there, and even more after seeing all that he had done to his mates. But he sighed with relief when he saw Lee with them, maybe he could save him again.

Naruto cut distance with Karashi and said "By order of the Hokage, for be a member of the clan Kurosuki, and waste the opportunity to leave when you could, I sentence you to death" Naruto said seriously.

Karashi turned even paler and said "B-but i-it was just a joke! You didn't take it seriously, right? Hehehe" he replied with a nervous laugh.

He saw Lee who did not seem to have the same bright look in his eyes, and said. "Come on Lee, tell your friend it was just a joke and to forgive me, you know me" he saw that Lee clenched his fists but said nothing.

It was Naruto who spoke then "I'm sorry, but Lee-san cannot do anything, I've given him an order which he must fulfill. Now I give you the opportunity to commit _Seppuku_ or allow me to kill you. What do you prefer?" He said quietly as he took one of his Kibas out of the scroll.

In that instant Karashi began to shed tears, holding tightly the legs of Lee "Lee Please! Help me! Do not let him kill me. Please! I will do the Curry of Life as before! But do not let him kill me, please!" Karashi said as more tears flowed. Lee ignored him, but it was obvious he was crying too.

Naruto then spoke again "Well, I will... Neji, Tenten" he said, attracting the attention of both " Hold the boy while I do this" both nodded and grabbed Karashi away from Lee, who clench his fists again, but this time extracting blood from them.

Karashi started screaming to let him go, that he will not do it again, but Naruto just ignored him and said "I would cut your head, but I met your mother, so I will not. I will allow her to see your miserable face after this. I will stab you in the heart, don't you worry. You will feel nothing. You should have thought twice before ignoring my warning. See you in hell ... Bye" After that he stab Karashi right in the heart. As Naruto said, Karashi felt nothing, since he had died almost instantly. Neji and Tenten released the body when it was over, and they could see that Lee had a blank look. Lee approached to the body to carry it. And then he took it from there.

Naruto then spoke "Okay, all of you, your village is now safe, we withdrew from this place. Neji, Tenten ... is time to return to our village, it is still quite early, and we can get there before the sun goes down. Let's go back to the old woman's house to take Lee with us, I think he went to that place." Tenten and Neji nodded as they followed Naruto, and started running towards the Curry restaurant, ignoring the shouts of joy and praise for the Konoha ninja.

30 minutes later - Curry Restaurant

Naruto, Neji and Tenten had arrived a few minutes ago, to find the body of Karashi in the room with his mother crying on his chest. While Lee was just standing there doing nothing.

Naruto didn't care that this woman was crying for the death of his son and he said "Lee, it's time to return to the village, then you can also come to mourn the death of this bastard, Now we will return to the village, and when I say this is now... it's an order, you too Neji, Tenten ... Follow me" They nodded and followed Naruto silently.

Lee clenched his fists again while he thought _"Damn Demon!_ _I swear that you will pay, and those who call my teammates and friends too! But you Naruto... you will pay more, this is all your fault!" _ After this he knelt and hugged tightly to the old woman, who was still crying. Lee then said that he would come to the funeral of Karashi within a few days, since he wanted to say goodbye properly to her son also. After that, he got up and followed Naruto and the others.

Hokage Office - 3 hours later

Right now Naruto ended his report to the Hokage who nodded to all his words, and again he felt proud of Naruto to complete another mission without problems besides to hear from the other team members of Naruto about his qualities as a leader caused that he feel proud. Lee said nothing at any point which was strange.

Minato had been thinking about the reactions he was having with Naruto, and thought that maybe he was wrong for 13 years, but he couldn't go and tell him that he is his father, but first he had to make sure he was not wrong, and then make up for all these years that he was not for him... pity that he did not know that Naruto knew that he was his father and that he cared little about his 'love'.

Minato then speak "Okay, also you have obtained the Kibas, unfortunately I cannot do anything, Kiri or I, because the Legendary Swords choose their master and it seems that they have accepted you as their new owner. Do not worry, Kiri will not say anything about that you have them now. They will ask it back once you die or lose them in somewhere so Kiri can recover them. Now… dismiss"

Saying this all began to withdraw from there, all towards their respective homes, they were all very tired and everyone had to think a lot, and the common subject was Naruto, who at the moment was smiling and mentally talking _"He!_ _It seems that this foolish mission was productive after all, I could get my hands on one of the Legendary Swords_ _and besides that I found out something interesting... and I think you also noticed it. Right Kurama?" _He asked to his tenant who nodded** "Yes ... it seems that your daddy is starting to realize that you're his son after all, and not just an incarnation of mine, maybe this could be more funny than I thought" **Naruto just nodded Kurama's words as he went to his apartment, he had a lot to do yet, read the scroll, dominate the last step of the _Rasengan_ and also get some blood from his father to see the technique that made him famous. With all that in mind he went to his apartment.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sorry for the late. I can't believe that this cost me one whole week to translate. I usually do it in 3 days. But I think is because I play BF3 sometimes. (But still…)**

**Hmm about the talk between Naruto and Tenten, and why Tenten was so horny, it will be explained in the chapter 7. And the thing about the family. I say that in some point Naruto will have sons, and he will not be a motherfucker with them.**

**When Naruto talk with Tenten about killing people he said that he didn't kill innocent people, but that was a lie, he didn't wanted to give bad advices to Tenten.**

**The suddenly change of Lee was because his friend was killed in front of him, and he could do nothing. And besides all what he heard about Naruto in the village made that he accepts that as a fact. Lee will be very OOC in my fic. I will not bash him, never! Lee is awesome.**

**And you may see Neji a little OOC in the confrontation of Tenten and Lee, but in the next chapter you will know why he is not 100% bastard.**

**About the elements of Naruto. Only Minato and Danzō knows that he can use the five elements. So he want to keep that in a secret. The people may think that he can use the Raiton just because the Kibas (some people are really stupid *Ahem* Sasgay)**

**About the poll, it was obvious that you people will vote yes to Kushina (I will close the poll when I update the new chapter of the original story). And about the Yuri. I will put a little.**

**The next chapter will be one of transition for the Land of Waves Arc**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter not Checked**

* * *

Person talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking **_"This tastes worse than shit"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Chapter 6

Konohagakure No Sato - 1 month later

1 month passed since that mission in which Naruto had obtained the _Kibas (fangs),_ month in which he made some missions with Anko, and besides that he had practiced some seals from the _Fuinjutsu _section of the scroll, there was not much, but at least it had the basics, like the correct use of the brushes and appropriate calligraphy, and some practice seals, which he improve them quite, like explosives tags and storage seals.

This art it was extremely easy for him, his calligraphy was perfect, always had been, and Kurama had said it was for his Uzumaki blood, and thanks to his father and the seal he used in him, plus his Rinnegan did increase his qualities and Uzumaki blood to the limit. Kurama had said that maybe that was the reason why his hair had turned red several years ago.

Besides, he needed new seals, because all that was on the scroll he had already learned, Kurama told him to go to the ruins of Uzushiogakure (Hidden Eddy Village), but Naruto knew he could not go just like that, no ... he did not wanted to raise suspicions that he knew about his Uzumaki blood, also he did not want that his 'Father' asked him unnecessary questions. He needed the help of someone, and that someone was Danzō, after four years he would have to see the old man again.

He had also dominated the third and final step of the Rasengan in this month, it had been only by accident, he was so frustrated of not being able to keep the chakra on the palm of his hand when he was about to launch a _Shinra Tensei_ and destroy something, but he had forgotten to cancel his Rasengan, and by adding some gravity chakra into the palm of his hand, he realized that the Rasengan had absorbed some of that chakra and was able to stay without leaking. The result was a happy Naruto and several trees and rocks destroyed in the Forest of Death. Thanks to his new jutsu, but he still would not use that jutsu in public, if he did, then they would know that he stole the Hokage scroll.

Naruto had also practiced with his _Kibas (fangs)_, he had realized that it was a very easy weapon to use if the user was strong in Raiton. He wanted to try if he could add another element to his Kibas, but until now it was impossible, he thought that he had to learn to master his elements first, something that he would have to do it quickly.

He also increased his gravity several times, he had not yet tested how fast and strong he was at this time, he had decided to keep the seal activated, and deactivate it only when the time required.

But not everything had been missions and training, many interesting things happened during this month. First, he had spoken with Ino about Tenten, he didn't saw the reason, but he did it just because he promised to Tenten.

Ino was not angry, he knew that she would not, because he had made clear about this to her a some time ago, Ino saw nothing wrong as long as Naruto spend time with her, thing that he almost could not do, because Ino's father had heard about their relationship, and he did not let her to be much time with him. With Tenten was different, her parents were civilians who had come to the village after the Kyubi attack, so they didn't hated him, nor see anything wrong with Tenten dating him. Naruto still had done nothing "extreme" with Ino and Tenten, but it would not be for long.

Naruto had also seen the Sandaime sometimes with his grandson, turns out that the boy wanted to be Hokage just to people stop seeing him as the "Honourable Grandson". Naruto said nothing, but he would ensure to have that child as an ally in the future, it would be someone important in the village, and you should have an ally like him.

But undoubtedly the most interesting in this month was a little talk he had with certain Hyuga a few days ago. Naruto was sitting on a bench in one of the parks of the village as he remembered that day.

_Flashback two weeks ago_

Right now Naruto was practicing with his Kibas, he had discovered how to throw thunderbolts from them, but the power was not yet desired. He did not trained with Anko because he did not want to bother her at her work in the department of T & I, also there was little she could teach him.

She had tried to teach him her jutsus, but he needed the contract of snakes, and Naruto could not sign it, so she let Naruto train on his own, since she did not want to bother him.

Naruto then stopped, because he felt that someone was watching him for quite a while, and he knew who he was. He could not come at a better time, so then Naruto decided to talk, "Are you not bored of admiring me? Or you still want to watch me between the trees, eh ... Neji?" Naruto asked without even turning around.

Having said that Neji jumped where was Naruto and replied, "Definitely you are not what people say in the village, it seems you're not a loser as everyone says"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well you know how the idiots in this village are, they only know how to judge. Tell me Neji, Does the people of this village judge you?" Naruto asked as he approached Neji

Neji crossed his arms and answered, "Why they would do that? Have you not heard? I am the genius among the Gennin. I'm the best" he stated arrogantly

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Well, that was not what I heard, I have heard that you're just a slave of this village, merely cannon fodder. And besides you're not the best, and that's the reason of why you are here today" he replied to Neji. Now right in front of him

Neji became enraged by his comment and said abruptly, "What's wrong with you?! Who dared to say that? And besides, I'm stronger than you! I just wanted to know a little more about you, because you were not the loser I had believed"

Naruto shook his head again and relied, "That's what you think Neji. But ... you want to know who said what I've heard? Very well, it have been the same people who say that you are the "genius" of the Hyuga clan, and also the most powerful of the Gennins. But me tell you something Neji, you will never be a "genius" or a "prodigy" for them. They will only see you as the slave that this village imposed you, when they put that seal on your forehead. "

When Naruto said that last, Neji unconsciously touched his forehead, but Naruto spoke again, "Yeah, right there. Do you think I would not know something like that? Neji ... you and I are alike, we both have seals which separate us from society. A society, which sees you as a slave, as cannon fodder, and me as its "weapon" that someday will defend this village. A village which has despised me since my birth. Besides that, we both want power, and I know that within you there is a shred of resentment at this village. And your greatest desire is to make everyone pay." Naruto stated looking straight into the eyes of Neji.

Neji did not looked away and replied, "You're wrong, you may be right in some points, but I don't feel any resentment towards this village. Tell me, why I would have that feeling" Neji asked, he supposed the reason, but there was no way that Naruto knew it.

Naruto smiled mentally at that question, but he kept his unemotional gaze and answered, "For killing your father and send him to do something he didn't wanted?"

Neji to hear this opened his eyes in shock as his hands began to shake, but Naruto continued speaking, "You didn't know it Neji? Your father was killed by this village! And for their own interests! They didn't cared about your father or you! Because of this village your mother ended her life! Because of this village your life has been a misery!" Naruto stated raising his voice even more.

Neji hearing this refuted, "You lie! ... Hiashi-sama gave me a letter from my father! He said that he agreed to be the replacement of Hiashi-sama to be freed from his bonds! You are lying! "Neji replied taking a few steps backward.

Naruto shook his head and answered, "Neji, That's what the idiot of Hiashi made you believe, do you really think that note was made by your father? Your father didn't even have time to write something, because he quickly was given to Kumo in exchange! His handwriting was faked by an Uchiha! Someone with the Sharingan can do it easily. Do you really think that your father would have left you ... his beloved son and to your mother alone to your fate? No Neji… your father was sacrificed for this village, they believed your family was doing its job in this village, as cannon fodder! "

"NOOOOOO!" Neji shouted while he threw a weak punch at Naruto, who caught it easily. Naruto could see that Neji had some tears in his eyes, so he said something to culminate

"Your dear cousin Hinata also has lied to you all this time, what did she told you? That she would join the Hyūgas? No Neji ... that was another lie. In case you didn't know, the son of the Yondaime is committed with your dear cousin, and once they are married your cousin will join to the family of the Hokage, and she will not do anything to change your family" Naruto stated whispering at Neji, who had collapsed to the floor after hearing all that, while shedding some tears.

He could not believe it, he didn't know any of this. Why Hinata had lied to him? After all the work that cost him to accept her. He knew she was in love with the son of the Hokage, but he did not know it was that far, he also wondered how Naruto knew all this, and he was about to ask how he knew all this when Naruto spoke again

"Neji ... everyone in this village have been lying to you all this time. Neji join me, together we can make these bastards pay. These bastards who have made us suffer for their own interests without regard our feelings. I promise you that I will give you the power you want, and I also promise you that I will remove that seal on your forehead."

Neji was surprised when he heard the promises of Naruto and could only say "How ...?" He asked.

Naruto looked at him and replied, "How about if I give you the scroll with all the Hyuga techniques? I can get it for you. It would not be difficult for me. As for the other, I will see how, but I promise you that sooner or later, that seal will disappear from your head." Naruto replied firmly

Neji didn't understand why Naruto wanted to do this, so he asked, "Why are you doing all this Naruto? You don't even know me" Neji asked weakly, bowing his head slightly.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Because I'm tired of this fucking village takes advantage of people! These bastards have done the same thing to my sensei! A woman who has given everything for this village. And how they pay her? Calling her "the Snake Whore". Or me, "the Demon Brat". To Me! The one that prevents that these idiots suffer the wrath of a Demon Fox, and all they do is hate and despise me. This hypocritical people make me sick, and sickens me even more than they believe that their attitude does not affect anyone or has no consequences! So join me Neji, I promise you that we are going to make pay to those who have taken advantage from us." Naruto stated as he extended his hand to Neji.

Neji looked at Naruto's hand for a moment, he was not sure about this, but then he remembered what Naruto said and quickly grabbed Naruto's hand, so he decided to follow Naruto from this day. Naruto opened his eyes and knew he was right. It had always seemed odd that his father had left to him and to his mother to their fate, even the letter of his father left him unsatisfied, but now that Naruto told him all this, he realized that he was deceived, and that his father never agreed with all that had happened.

Neji then stared at Naruto, to then kneel and say firmly, "I promise that I will follow you Naruto-sama, I'll do anything you ask"

Naruto smiled mentally and Kurama as well, but then he shook his head and replied, "Ah-ah-ah-ah, no 'Naruto-sama', just Naruto, okay? You will not be a servant of mine, you will be my right hand. My servants will be others and you will not be part of them. Got it Neji? "

Neji nodded and replied, "Hai, Naruto-san, but let me ask you. Why do you want me to be your right hand?"

Naruto looked at him and shook his head again, Neji apparently did not understand that he did not want to call him with honorifics, but better 'san' than 'sama', and he knew that Neji would not stop calling him that, so he replied, "Because I always respected you, Neji. Though at first you seemed me an arrogant bastard I knew the reason. Also as I said we are alike, and those that are equal stand united." Neji nodded again and asked another question. "If you don't mind Naruto-san, how do you know all this? How do you know that my father didn't wanted to be part of that, that day?" he asked curiously

Naruto scratched his head slightly and then replied, "Okay I will tell you, but you cannot tell anyone about this. ANYONE, or we're both dead, understand?" Naruto asked to Neji who nodded quickly.

Naruto sighed and continued, "As you know I am the container of the Kyubi"... _"Sorry Kurama, I know you don't like that title but it is just to talk with him."_ Kurama nodded and let Naruto continue with his explanation.

Neji nodded, everyone in the village knew about it, only someone very young, or foreigners did not know about that. So he let Naruto continue.

"Tell me Neji, what you heard about me? Where did they say I've been all this time I have not been in the village?" Naruto asked.

Neji quickly replied, "from what I heard in the village, you were on a trip, but I think it was a lie, because it seemed strange that they gave you permission to leave the village, so ... Where you really were?"

Naruto nodded and stated, "That's another reason why I respect you. You're very perceptive. You're right, I've never been on a trip, I was in a secret group of the village for three years, was the Root ANBU, a group led by Danzō Shimura, the man who trained me and who helped me shape my skills."

Neji got surprised hearing this. That explained a lot about Naruto's abilities, if he was previously an ANBU, even if it was a secret one, he knew it wasn't a game to be there, and maybe those ANBU was better than those that everyone knew. But this still did not answered his question, so he just nodded.

Naruto then continued, "Okay, now I'll tell you how I know all this, so don't interrupt me. Well, when the whole incident happened between Kumo and Konoha, my 'leader' had assigned me one of my first missions of great importance. I was supposed to spy on the Head Ninja of Kumogakure, and if he tried something against the village, I was supposed to assassinate him." Naruto paused for a second and then continued

"As you know, the purpose of this man was to kidnap the heir of the Hyuga clan, who in this case was your cousin Hinata. I found this out before he effected his plan, so I decided to assassinate him right after he did the kidnapping, and left the village, and then return Hinata to the village, to avoid suspicion against the village. But unfortunately in my plans was not the head of the Hyuga clan, and I never knew that that moron could act so imprudently, killing a diplomatic from a country with which they just had achieved the "peace". After that, I returned to my base, to report to my leader about my failure, but then he told me that was not my real mission and that he knew that the head of the clan would do that, what he really wanted was to know was what would be the decision of the commanding heights of the village would take to solve this problem, and he wanted me to tell him all."

Naruto sighed and continued, "After that Kumo had demanded the head of the Hyuga clan leader as compensation as you know Neji, The Hokage didn't wanted to accept this and he was about to send everything to hell and invade Kumo when Hiashi gave a solution, and guess what was the solution Neji..." Naruto asked as he looked at Neji

Neji thought about it a moment, and then his eyes widened in shock, so he replied, "You mean he offered my father? He offered my father to make peace?!" Neji shouted as he clenched his fists and clenched them even more when he heard Naruto's response.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes, you're right, Hiashi almost gave your father's head on a Silver Platter, just to save his miserable ass, and one of the council idiots, Mitokado Homura gave the 'great' idea of using an Uchiha to falsify your father's handwriting to then give it to your mother, but unfortunately they realized that your mother had heard all this and unfortunately she 'ended her life', that was another big lie Neji, the village killed her Neji, and they made it appear that she was who did it. I'm sorry for not telling you this at first, but I could not tell you the truth without you hear the story. Anyway, after killing your mother they gave the letter to Hiashi, and he would take care of giving you the supposed letter from your father after the funeral of your parents. But before that, they gave some strong drugs to your father, to make him lose the ability to speak, but also to kill him as he arrived to Kumo. They not only killed your father, but they also made him suffer until his death. Then I reported all this to my leader because he believed that this could be used in the future, oh yes, and my leader was Danzō." Naruto stated, finishing his story, waiting for Neji to say something.

He realized that Neji just stood still in place, with his head down, just when he was about to say something Neji spoke again, "So ... that's what they did? And you are not lying? "

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes, nothing that I have said is a lie, I have a great ability to suppress my chakra in its entirety, and that was the reason that they assigned me that mission, and the reason I been not detected."

But Neji then shouted, "I swear by my parents that this village will pay for what they have done, especially that idiot of the Hokage and-" Neji stated. But Naruto interrupted him saying " Ah-ah-ah, no-no-no, that idiot is mine, my dear friend. I will make him pay don't worry about it, you can take care of the idiot behind all this, Hiashi and the elders of your clan." Naruto said.

Neji nodded. But he wanted to know why Naruto wanted to make pay to the Hokage, perhaps for sealing the Kyubi inside him. He decided not to ask, he would leave that for another moment, so he said, "Okay Naruto-san, you already have my word, I hope you fulfill yours, let me know when you get that scroll, and when you are able to remove this seal of my head, maybe we can do the same with all branch family members and get more allies."

Naruto nodded and replied, "Don't worry, I will give you that scroll soon, I know very well where Hiashi hides it , I was often in your compound and you're right, we may get more allies with the branch family, so you have to be a leader for them, but don't raise suspicion, remember not to talk to anyone about this, and don't do anything stupid prematurely, when the time comes this village will fall, and we will be those who will take care of bringing justice to this place."

After having all that talk, Naruto and Neji decided to train a bit with their Taijutsu.

_Flashback End_

Naruto smiled remembering that, no doubt Neji would be one of his biggest allies, he had not lied about anything he had said to Neji. He observed several times to Neji when he was on his missions, because Neji was somewhat like him, on how this filthy village had ruined his life and killed his mother.

After a few years he had talked much with Kurama about his mother, though he knew that Kurama didn't liked to talk about it, for what Kurama said, his mother loved him, and Naruto loved his mother. For him she was the only one who deserved his love. She had given his life and also had tried to prevent his 'daddy' to seal Kurama within him, or at least not do all that nonsense that he did to him.

He had thought much about the technique of the Nidaime Hokage, and bring to life his mother for a moment, to talk with her, but for now it was impossible, the technique was too complex, he had to learn a lot more about seals to use it, and he had to talk one of these days with Danzō, so he can get a 'mission' for him to go and get his inheritance Uzushiogakure.

He pulled those thoughts away, as he decided to go and see what Ino was doing, He didn't see her much because of her father, he knew that her father didn't hated him, but Naruto seemed stupid be so judgmental, she was already a damn ninja , he should let her do what she want to.

He rose from the bench, and walked out of the park. He noticed the glares he was receiving, so he let his killing intent flow, enough to freeze the people of that place. After that, he went to the training camp in which Ino was usually with her team

Training Camp 23

Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino were all resting on the ground after a day of training with Asuma. All were surprised when it was Ino who had asked for a real training and stop lazing so much.

Almost nobody liked the Ino's idea, each for different reasons, Shikamaru because that was "Troublesome" Chouji because he disliked train hard. And Asuma because he was as lazy as Shikamaru.

After spending some time on the ground Chouji spoke, "So Ino ... is it true that you and Naruto have something? We have never talked about it since we are a team... Besides, we never saw you with him. They are just bad rumors, right?"

Ino was surprised at first by the question, but then she replied. "So what if I have a thing with him? That's not your problem, you guys should not bother with who I'm dating"

Shikamaru who was listening to all this stated, "How troublesome the women are."

Ino after hearing that looked at Shikamaru and asked, "What was that Shika. Why I'm troublesome, eh?!"

Shikamaru sighed and replied, "Well, everyone knows that this guy is pretty Troublesome, besides all those rumors out there about him, and besides what Menma's father says him about this guy makes me see him as someone very Troublesome"

Ino growled for his comment and stated. "Yes, they are just rumors, you guys don't know him! He can be pretty sarcastic most of the time, but he is a gentleman, and he never disrespected me or made sarcastic remarks about me. Maybe you guys should ask him some tips to get a girlfriend, and maybe you guys will stop being so bitter. "

Asuma, who was listening to the whole conversation decided to give his point of view, as he lights a cigarette and dragged a bit of it, "Ino ..." he said as he released the smoke in front of all them, and they began to cough. "They're right, that guy is not convenient for you. You should find someone else, I'm told you were in love with the Uchiha boy, before Naruto join the academy, maybe you should try your luck with him again" he stated as he took another drag..

Ino then annoyed, and shouted, "What's wrong with you people?! Why do I have to be suddenly your subject of conversation?! Also if he is like that, is because of people like you! The only thing they have done is judge him! And I don't like that stupid Uchiha! For me, he should drown in his own arrogance."

Asuma shook his head and replied, "Ino ... I'm just saying this for your wellbeing, nothing good will come if you hang out with that boy." he said again, as he released his cigarette smoke on the face of all of them.

Everyone started to cough and when Ino was about to tell him to stop doing that, she saw a great thunderbolt appear, which was going at full speed directly towards Asuma, who jumped back to avoid the attack.

When he thought everything was fine, he felt a kunai on his back, with the voice of a person, "Asuma-san ... I can allow you and to those two little bastards talk all you want about me. But I cannot let you harm the health of my woman in that way. Did you know that I care a lot about her health and wellness? And the poor idiots who try to do the opposite to her, they are better dead."

Asuma in that instant felt the kunai on his back begin to move, to stab him, and faster than anyone could have seen, he drew his blades from his sleeves and stabbed Naruto who was behind him.

All were surprised to see the reaction of Asuma, especially Ino who was about to run in that direction, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder with a well-known voice for her, which made her heart starts beating faster and faster, " Hehehe, Wow Asuma-san!, I didn't thought you would react in such way. I must say you have good reflexes, but anyway, I was telling the truth when I said that I don't want you to throw that damn poison at Ino, if you do it again, I will make sure to not fail the next time." Naruto said as he looked at Asuma, who still had his Chakra Blades on his hands.

Asuma then approached to be in front of Naruto, who was staring at him. "For doing something so foolish as that, I could call ANBU and make them lock you up for a while, but if I do that, my father would be angry at me, you are lucky that my father appreciates you, or I would ensure to put you in your place, brat" Asuma stated.

Naruto just chuckled and replied, "I doubt you can put me in my place. Now that I think... How is it that someone as pathetic as you was able to become a Jounin? Perhaps your father just felt sorry for you and gave you the rank when he was still the Hokage." The truth was that Naruto knew that it was a lie, and that he was someone very powerful and that he could give a good fight to him. But he just wanted to piss off to Asuma.

Shikamaru and Chouji thought that Naruto was crazy to challenge a Jounin like that, and they thought that maybe he already wanted to die. But Ino knew that Naruto just wanted to annoy her sensei, she could tell when he was trying to get into someone's nerves, but she did not know who would win in a fight between them. From what she had seen, Naruto was someone much stronger than a Gennin, but her Sensei was a Jounin, so she was not sure who would win, but she trusted in Naruto.

Meanwhile in the Asuma's head, Naruto's words were repeating over and over again, but then decided to speak, "Looks like you're very brave. What you say if we have a little fight here and now?" he asked to him. The truth was that he believed Naruto was just showing off, according to reports from the academy he was nothing special, besides the Kyubi within him there was nothing special in this guy. Yes ... he had heard that Naruto had beaten someone named Raiga, but for what he heard, that man was just a Rank C Ninja, and that he only obtained one of the Legendary Swords by pure luck.

Then he spoke again, "Very well brat, let's see if you can backup those words of yours." he said as he stood in battle position, and put his chakra blades on his hands.

Naruto smiled and he also put in battle position, as he pulled out his Kibas and pointed to Asuma, "Those Chakra Blades will not work against my _Kibas_, even if you put _Fuuton_ on them, my Kibas will cut them easily, because they are much more powerful than yours." With that said, his _Kibas_ began to glow.

Asuma was surprised to hear this, he did not knew that Naruto was aware of these things. Besides that he had one of the Legendary Swords, he could not be overconfident, a false hit can cost him dearly.

Meanwhile Ino and the others moved away from there and Shikamaru stated, "How Troublesome, it seems that sensei will kill your boyfriend Ino. Why don't you go and do something?"

Ino tilted her head and replied, "I trust in Naruto-kun. I've trained a few times with him and I know that is he very strong, I can say that his level is higher than a Chunnin, he is just holding back a lot, and besides that, every time he trained with me was also holding back, he still has not shown me all his skills, and I hope to see them soon." Ino stated. She didn't said that because she was a fan of Naruto or something, she said that because she was sure of it, and she knew that Naruto could do those things and more.

Shikamaru blinked a few times and then said, "The truth is I think you're exaggerating…Yes, Naruto is very strong, perhaps stronger than any of our generation, but I don't think he is as strong as you say. How troublesome, it seems that they will start, just don't cry at me when Sensei kills Naruto." then Shikamaru proceeded to sit under one of the trees to see everything. While Ino glared at him and Chouji paid attention to all this.

In that instant Naruto and Asuma took a great leap forward to attack each other, but they stopped abruptly when a great puff of smoke appeared among them.

When the puff of smoke cleared, they could see three ANBU, standing there. Naruto only recognized one and said. "Ah, What a nice surprise Usagi-chan! I was getting worried, we have not seen for a week."

Yugao chuckled and replied, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you have not had recent missions in all that time, so I could not see you, plus you were well hidden this week. Anyway, I see you were about to have some fun around here. What did I told you Naruto-kun? ... "

"YeahYeahYeahYeah... 'No fighting between shinobi of the village, if it is not approved by the Hokage or a superior'... But he has all the fault" Naruto replied pointing to Asuma, who was surprised that Naruto was blaming him for something that he caused, "That idiot was poisoning my woman, and that's something that I can't allow! I had to put him in his place, but you came and you missed the beating that he would have received."

Asuma was angered by the lack of respect of Naruto, and he was about to shut him up, but Yugao spoke again. "Well Naruto-kun, that might be true, but don't do it again. Do it for me, if you do, I'll give you a big bottle of _Sake (rice wine)"_

Hearing this last Naruto quickly regained his composure and stated, "Consider it done" to be honest, Naruto had no taste for almost anything, but one day he drank some Sake and from that day had become his favorite drink, and the mere mention of the drink gave thirst to Naruto.

Yugao hearing this took a bottle of Sake from her ninja bag and gave it to Naruto, who quickly pull it out of her hands, he took a big gulp and then exclaimed "Aaah! That is why I love you Usagi-chan! You're the best, never change, but tell me, where did you get this wonderful sample?" Naruto asked taking a sip.

Yugao blushed slightly at Naruto's words, but then replied, "That's a secret Naruto-kun, but that is not the reason why I came here, Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately in the Hokage tower."

Hearing this last, Naruto instantly deflated. _"Damn it!_ _I didn't wanted to see that idiot for at least several months""_ Uh, oh yeah, sure Usagi-chan! I will go immediately, just let me say goodbye to someone and I'll follow you."

Yugao nodded as she watched Naruto. Asuma, who had seen all their interaction approached and stated, "It seems that you get very well with the boy. But, he's too young to drink Sake"

Yugao cocked her head toward Asuma, and answered, "Yes, I get along great with Naruto-kun, I'm the only ANBU who can approach him, without him simply ignoring it or ends attacking it, that's why I'm the ANBU assigned to contact him, and we don't want unnecessary fights. I don't know the reason for that, but I would advise you to stop doing whatever you did to that girl, Naruto-kun can be a very protective, and when someone gets him angry, he can be very dangerous. Not for nothing he has those Katanas, and also, he said that if he was old enough to kill, then why he could not drink?, I did not see nothing wrong, and every time he did the things fine, I gave him a small bottle of Sake, he it's not like people say, you just have to know how to approach at him." Yugao answered

Meanwhile Naruto had grabbed to Ino and he had walked away from all of them. When Naruto was well away from the others, said "Hello sweetie, where have you been? Your father still does not let you to see me?" Naruto asked.

Ino to being alone with Naruto after several days, could not help but jump on Naruto to then begin to kiss him passionately. After a few seconds of being like this, she pulled back a little and replied, "Yes, but what I can do? It's my father, he's just overprotective. I've missed you so much these days, and thanks for defending me back there. The truth is I also was upset with Sensei, for spitting all that smoke on my face. Although I didn't think you would go this far just because of that, that's why I love you, you care so much for me."

Naruto sighed and replied, "I know Ino-chan, but you know-" but he didn't finished because Ino shut his mouth with one of her fingers, "I know ... but that does not mean you don't worry about me, and with that I'm happy." she said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Naruto then grabbed Ino and threw her to the ground, as he began to kiss her and caress her. Increasing the temperature between them. Ino then moaned of joy when she realized where this was going, but the joy turned to disappointment when Naruto stopped all contact.

"Sorry Ino-chan, but how about if we finish this after I get back from whatever I have to do? My father called me, and I think that he will give me a mission, and his missions are very long, Anko-chan probably is already waiting for me there, so I have to hurry." Yes ... Ino had been other of which Naruto had revealed his secret, omitting the information of the Rinnegan, but no doubt that soon he would tell her.

Ino nodded and replied, "Every day I hate more to that bastard, if he had not called you, now the two of us could be doing something much more interesting. But anyway, tell later me how was your mission, and I hope that soon be my turn, because I'm sure that you do this with your Sensei in your missions" Ino said.

Naruto just smiled, and raised Ino to give her another kiss, "You are very smart. And don't worry, soon it will be your turn. And oh yeah, Tenten says she wants to talk to you, I was supposed to tell you this a few days ago, but I have not seen you. I have not the slightest idea of what she want to say, but hey, we'll be seeing when I return from my mission, and I hope you're ready for what is coming."

"Of course I am" Ino replied giving one last kiss to Naruto, who used a _Shunshin_ and reappeared with Ino on the field where all the others were.

Yugao gestured to Naruto who nodded and disappeared along with the other ANBU, each with their respective _Shunshin._

When Ino saw that Naruto retired from there, she could only sigh longingly. And she could only think of what would happen once Naruto returned from his mission, she had to get ready, and go and see Tenten to ask her what she wanted.

Shikamaru just shook his head at the attitude of his teammate and stated again, "How Troublesome the women are."

Chouji nodded to Shikamaru's words, while Asuma approached them and gave a clap to attract the attention of his Gennin. "Okay all of you. We have already finished our session today, you can retreat. I have to go and visit someone."

Ino smiled and stated, "Oh, I just hope you don't do the same you do with us to Kurenai-sensei, send her my greetings."

Asuma blushed at being discovered, and he was about to say that she was wrong when he saw that she was already pulling out of that place. He sighed and then he also withdrew from that place. He had to think about what had happened a few minutes ago. He still could not believe that a child had made him lose his composure.

Shikamaru and Chouji also withdrew from there, they had nothing to do. Menma had gone to his first C rank mission, and it was he who organized everything they did, also they were tired, they didn't believed they could do something else.

After a few minutes the camp was empty.

Hokage Tower - Minutes after

"Please Usagi-chan!, Tell me your name, we've known for quite some time and l still don't know your name, I promise tell no one, besides no one is around, no one will know you've told me." Naruto begged, they were at this time on the roof of the tower, the other ANBU had withdrawn, leaving them both alone, that's why Naruto take this opportunity to ask that question to Yugao.

Yugao on the other hand knew what she was about to do was wrong, but it was Naruto, and she knew that he would not tell anyone about true her identity, she really didn't know why she was about to do this, not even her boyfriend Hayate knew her identity as an ANBU.

He knew she was an ANBU, but not which, because they were forbidden to see their couples when they were in service or tell them about their identities, or they would lose their job.

But Naruto was different, she did not understand what was happening to her when she was near him, she knew that was not a good thing but she could not help but want to see him, or getting excited when they said that she had to report things to Naruto. Maybe she was starting to have feelings for him? ... No, it could not be that. Maybe there was another explanation, but even though she tried, she could not find another explanation.

She then shook her head and answered Naruto's question, "Okay Naruto-kun, I hope you don't tell anyone about this. My name is Yugao... Uzuki Yugao"

Naruto then grabbed Yugao right hand and gave her a kiss, "Nice to meet Yugao-chan definitely a beautiful name, I just hope to see one of these days your face, I have the certainty that it will be just as beautiful as your name "

Yugao blushed behind her mask, she thanked for having it, or Naruto might have realized it. She then tried to regain her composure and said "T-Thank you Naruto-kun, but now we must hurry and go see what Hokage-sama wants, we are late." Naruto nodded and followed Yugao through the corridors of the tower, until they reached to the office of Minato.

Yugao knock on the door a few times until they heard the voice of Minato saying to enter. Both did, and Naruto could see that his father smiled for a fraction of a second for seeing him there. Naruto just sighed to see the attitude of his father, Naruto had already realized a while about the new feelings of his father at him, and this was one reason why he didn't wanted to see him, he thought that very silly, that after all he did, he began to see him in that way.

But he suddenly came out of his thoughts when someone grabbed his head and put it between her big breasts as she shake him in there. "Ah. Naruto-kun, you kept me waiting here a long time, and besides I have not seen you for a week, your dear Anko-chan misses you, especially a certain friend of yours." she said as she pulled out Naruto from her breasts to brush her hand against the underside of Naruto, who just smiled at the contact.

Yugao narrowed her eyes behind her mask when she saw the contact, but she say nothing, but Minato was the one who showed his discomfort, "*AHEM! * All right you two, I don't call you to do that sort of thing here in my office! I called you because I have a mission for you. Now, stay firm and listen carefully!"

Saying that both straightened, but neither of them could pull out the smile on their faces. Minato shook his head and continued. "You will be the support team of Team 7, one of the _Ninken (Dogs ninja)_ of Kakashi Hatake requested a support team to help them on a mission, because they had been assigned to a C-rank mission, but the information was false, and he estimated that this mission could become a rank A. The mission is in _Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves),_ Kakashi has an advantage of one day so you must hurry and go as fast as you can to get where they are. I repeat, your mission is just for support them, Kakashi and his team will be responsible for performing their mission. Now withdraw, Go and take what you need and then run to _Nami no Kuni."_

Naruto and Anko nodded and withdrew from there, but not before Naruto say goodbye to Yugao, still calling her Usagi in public. Yugao also was ordered to withdraw.

When the room was empty again, someone came out from the shadows and said, "A mission with your two sons, huh Minato? And I must say that this boy is a lucky bastard"

Minato sighed and replied, "Only one of them is my son Sensei ... the other is not. And don't say perverted stuff please."

Jiraiya shook his head and replied, "Hey, but you know that's my nature." Jiraiya said joking a bit, but then he sobered, "But ... You still believe that? I think we've been wrong all these years. Maybe if you had asked for the help of some Yamanaka you might have realized if he really was who you think he is, but now I think is impossible, after all that training with Danzō, I think now he will have some impressive mental barriers"

Minato lowered his head and replied, "That's something I've been wondering this last month. But what I can do sensei? I cannot approach to him and say that I am his father like that. He would hate me more than he hates me now. I don't know what to do. What Kushina would have done in a situation like this ...?"

Jiraiya put a hand on the shoulder of Minato, and answered, "She probably would've killed you for doing something like that with one of her children ..." having said that, he realized that Minato became even more depressed, so he quickly added, "But hey! Don't blame yourself, you just were very sad that day, the truth if Kushina was alive, none of this would have happened, besides it is no longer the time to blame yourself, I know that you will find a way to talk to your son about this, you know how to troubleshoot."

Minato eased a little at this, he was right, it was not the time to mourn, but to solve his problems, and have his son back with him, but he couldn't just do it. He had to wait for the right time and he had to find absolute proof showing that he was his real son. A blood test would be stupid, he would have to find another way, and had to think about what it could be.

He went out of his thoughts because Jiraiya spoke again, "But that's not the reason of why I returned to the village, I have received information that you might want to know, it appears that a few years ago was formed a group called Akatsuki, they are all Missing-nin from different villages , and everyone are rank S."

Minato nodded and asked, "Do you know their purpose?"

Jiraiya nodded and replied. "It seems they want to gather all the tailed beasts, and that means the Jinchūrikis too. I still don't know what the purpose of this is, but I believe nothing good will come of this. Minato... I think they know that Menma have sealed all the power of Kyubi inside of him."

When Minato heard this quickly got up from his seat and exclaimed, "But how?! That is the biggest secret of the village, no one besides the Sandaime, you and I know about it, is impossible that someone else know about it." Minato thanked for removed all his ANBU moments before, and he knew that his sensei had placed privacy seals in the room, or they would be in troubles now.

Jiraiya did not know how these guys knew that information, but maybe it had to do with the man in the mask, who fought against Minato that night, but it was only a hypothesis, and he didn't want to worry more to Minato, so he just said, "I do not know, but if they go after Menma, that means they will also try something against Naruto. I found out that they have already caught the _Yonbi (four tails)_, but they will not be doing anything else for three years, I don't know what the reason is, perhaps the technique that they used to extract the demon inside of the Yonbi's Jinchūriki was not perfect, but this is only a theory. Now you just have to train Menma seriously from now on, so he can be strong enough to deal with those men in three years."

"But what about Naruto?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya smiled and replied, "He! The Chunnin exams are in a few months, right? I'll take care of him when he pass to the third round."

Minato smiled and asked, "Huh? How you are so sure that he will pass to the third round? "

"Well, according to what you told me, the brat is someone very strong, and as far as I'm concerned, I think he will pass easily to the finals." Jiraiya replied.

Minato nodded and stated. "You're right, but I still have to put two more members into his team, and his sensei has not gotten anyone yet, if this continues I will have to add to any Gennin to his team."

Jiraiya smiled pervertedly to hear this, and stated, "I think she doesn't bother to look for other brats because she wants to have the full attention of Naruto. Hehehe, lucky bastard, that brat gave me great ideas for my next book."

Minato's eyes narrowed dangerously to hear this, and he said, "I hope you're not thinking of doing that nonsense, if you do it, Kushina will return of beyond, and she will kill us both, to you for your stupidity, and to me for allow them."

When Jiraiya heard this, turned pale and stated, "I hope that Kami-sama don't allow that, if that happens you're more dead than I can be. Now if everything is said, I withdraw. I have to research some information for my next book." With that said, he disappeared from that place in a puff of smoke.

When Minato saw that his sensei left that place, he began to remember about all they said. Besides when his son returned from his mission, he would have to give him a hard training, so that he can face those criminals in the future.

Then there was Naruto, he still didn't know what to do with him. He needed to take off that little doubt in his mind that he had to tell him the truth, but he knew it would not be easy, not after how he had behaved at him, and how he had left him to his fate.

When Minato thought about that last one, he could not avoid hitting his head against the desktop, he had been a fool, and for not thinking the things clearly now he was paying for it, he mentally scolded for not listening to the advice of the Sandaime. After that he sighed and continued his work.

Too bad he never realized that a tiny bug, with strange eyes was all that time in the room.

With Naruto and Anko outside the village

Naruto had quickly gathered his things as well as Anko. They had already talked to the guards at the entrance and they were about to leave when Naruto suddenly stopped.

Naruto and Kurama narrowed their eyes when they hear all that information, then Naruto mentally said, _"Akatsuki ... It seems that they want the power of your brothers Kurama. What do you think about this?" _Kurama growled and replied, **"Hmm, it's not important to me, as I said, we don't have those ties that you humans have, what annoys me is that they want my power, and that is unacceptable, is something we cannot afford"**

Naruto nodded and answered _"Yes, but I think it's a great opportunity, if we join them we might be able to recover your power and even more!_ _They know how to extract the energy of the Bijū, and if we discover how, we can take back your power and perhaps the power of your brothers!_ _And make you the most powerful of the Bijū!_ _And I as the most powerful of the Jinchūrikis!_ _With a power like that, no one will oppose to us, and perhaps it may be possible get you off my stomach temporarily, but as I read in the scroll is impossible you to be free completely._ _Not without I die, and then you take hundreds of years to reborn._ _But then there is the other... it seems that my father has realized, that was not in my plans, I'll just have to feign ignorance and try to avoid him." _Naruto stated, he had to contact these men and discover their secrets, and also had to avoid his father from now on.

Kurama smiled and replied, **"I think you're right Naruto, if we do that I think we can get my power back or even more, but do not worry about your father, we must concentrate on our plans, If he find out that you are really his son you just have to ignore him, he cannot force you to go back with him now.** **Just concentrate, now go and continue your mission, you have to go and help to your Otouto, and that's something ... We should avoided to that boy as much as we could, to not increase the restoration process, but it seems that we cannot avoid it."**

Naruto nodded and just then Anko spoke, "What's wrong Naruto-kun? What happened?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. While he told all this new information to her, as they ran towards _Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) _at full speed.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sooorry for being so late. But it's getting hard to translate my story. All because my university. So, sorry again. The next chapter I think it will take longer, because I think I have mumps. Tomorrow I will have to go to the doctor for a checkup. This is my Facebook ** KurooTamashi **I will say there if I have the mumps. Like the page please.**

**I will just say this, because I don't want to make a large Note. The compromise between Menma and Hinata is true. But I will not write anything about MenmaxHinata. I just made this so Neji can hate the village. I was thinking to make a HinataxShino.**

**This chapter was not checked by my Beta Reader, because he got some problems. But the Chapter 7 I think it will be checked**

**And of course. Kushina will join to the Harem. But that will be only in Shippuden. Don't worry, I have all in mind, the relationship between Kushina and Naruto will be something very slow.**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Checked.**

Person talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking **_"This tastes worse than shit"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

In a place near Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)

Kakashi and his team were in big trouble because he was inside a_ Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)_, while Sasuke and Menma were being cornered by the clones of Zabuza and a masked boy.

Kakashi felt that every time breathed he had less air, and he could only sigh with sadness as he recalled what happened.

They reached _Nami no Kuni_ without any problems after being attacked by the _Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers)_ and being easily defeated by Menma and Sasuke.

But now it was different, their current opponent was someone who was out of the league of Kakashi's students, this man was Momochi Zabuza, _Kirigakure no Kijin (The Demon of the Hidden Mist)._

Menma and Sasuke were holding very well against Zabuza's clones, while Kakashi was fighting the original. Menma and Sasuke didn't find it very difficult to keep up with these clones. They were a little difficult, yes, but they were able to defeat them.

Zabuza had noticed that they were beating his clones quickly. He had believed that they were just brats, because initially they were both very scared.

But after Kakashi had said a few words he realized that they had regained their composure.

Realizing that problem, he made a signal and at that very moment a guy with an ANBU mask and with a battle kimono appeared on the battleground.

Zabuza had told him to deal with the brats, while he created some clones and sent them to attack Menma and Sasuke, they noticed the new guy, so were ready for anything. But it did not help, because that guy, plus the clones of Zabuza made things even more difficult for them.

They realized that their sensei had been captured by Zabuza, and he made more clones to attack them. They did all they could until Kakashi shouted, "Sasuke, Menma, Sakura!" attracting the attention of his students.

"Take Tazuna with you and escape from this place! You must complete the mission! I don't know when the reinforcements will arrive, so just escape until they arrive and they can help. Especially you Menma, don't oppose to this order."

"But Nii-san!" Menma shouted as he dodged a few ice senbon from the masked boy.

Sasuke growled, since he did not agree with that order, he had to be able to beat these guys if he wanted to take a chance with the man who exterminated his clan. Sakura just watched all this with fear as she protected Tazuna who was trembling more and more.

Zabuza watched all this with amusement and said, "Well Kakashi, it seems that your fame is just a lie. You are about to run out of air, and my subordinate is going to kill your students within a few seconds. Why don't you surrender and let me kill the bridge builder? That's my mission, but I think you will not accept that, because I know very well that Konoha Shinobi are all pathetic and ..." but before Zabuza could finish his sentence, he heard another voice.

"_Rakurai doroppu (Thunderbolts drop_)!" shouted the voice. Zabuza then saw that multiple attacks of Raiton type were heading straight at him, which were glowing deeply in a deep blue, and they had a rather extended form.

Zabuza instantly recognized what type of attack it was, his eyes narrowed as he dodged the attack, but when he did that, he released the jutsu on Kakashi. Kakashi feeling the jutsu being interrupted, quickly grabbed as much air as he could, as he began to cough noisily.

Kakashi looked up a little and could see that Anko and that boy Naruto landed right in front of him. Kakashi realized that Anko began to examine him and saw that she nodded towards Naruto, who also nodded.

Anko seeing Naruto nod, grabbed a confused Kakashi, who realized that he disappeared from the water in a Shunshin, to appear in a few moments where his students were, resisting the attack of the clones of Zabuza and of the masked boy.

Kakashi with his remaining strength helped Anko to quickly destroy Zabuza's clones. The masked boy upon realizing he was outnumbered fled and hid among the trees waiting for Zabuza.

All the Gennin of Team 7 and Tazuna sighed with relief to see that they were saved. But Menma and Sasuke narrowed their eyes for what Kakashi said next, "Thanks Anko, but why did you leave that boy to confront Zabuza alone? Are you crazy? That boy has no chance against him. Call him back, I'll take care of Zabuza, I still have enough strength to finish him." Kakashi stood up and put a hand in his ninja bag to take a soldier pill.

When he had the pill close to his mouth Anko grabbed his arm and said heatedly, "Kakashi, first, that 'boy' has a name, and that name is Naruto, and you better remember it very well. Second, you do not need to worry, Naruto is more than enough to deal with Zabuza. And besides, your mission is to protect the old codger. We are the reinforcements so I let Naruto as his Jounin sensei to take care of Zabuza. Now just shut up and watch."

Tazuna was angry a little for the term that Anko used on him, but after a moment he smiled perversely seeing how she was dressed. Kakashi just sighed and accepted Anko's words. Who was he to argue with her? She had her orders and he knew that she must comply. He did not want to argue with her, because he did not want to end up in a meeting at the Department of Interrogation and Torture with her. *Shiver* Anything but that.

Kakashi sighed again, he looked at his Gennin and ordered, "Very well Team 7, your orders are to not intervene in Naruto's. Stay in your place. If we see that Naruto needs help, we are going to help him. Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded quickly, Menma nodded reluctantly, but Sasuke was the one who spoke against his orders, "Why does the Demon get to fight someone like him?! I am the one who needs difficult challenges to get strong to be able to avenge my clan! Not that Demon. The only thing he serves is..." But Sasuke was interrupted by a kunai that cut his cheek.

Sasuke looked up and could see Anko with her hand outstretched. He was about to scold her when she ordered, "Listen very well brat. You're just a Gennin. And the decision was taken by two Jounin. Now shut up or you will have a session with me in the Department of Interrogation and Torture, for not obeying the orders of your superiors." Anko turned around when she was finished to watch Naruto fight.

Sasuke touched his cheek as he wiped the blood, then he wanted to scold her furiously, but this time was interrupted by Kakashi who put one hand over his mouth and said softly, "Sasuke, listen very well. You do not want to have a session in that place with her. A single session is necessary for her to do the most terrible things you can imagine, I recommend you not bother her, because if she says she will, it is because she will. Now keeps silent. If that boy Naruto needs help, Anko and I are going to help him."

Menma and Sakura just gulped when they heard what their sensei said about Anko. While Sasuke just growled and narrowed his eyes as he stood next to his other teammates.

Meanwhile Haku was just looking at Naruto, and for some reason she felt something odd when she did it. She didn't know what that feeling was. All she could feel was that her lower parts started getting hot and she started to get excited. But she did not know the cause of that. So she just kept watching him, until Zabuza needed help, or he decided that they had to withdraw.

Returning with Naruto, he smiled when he could perceive an odor to which he was already used to from someone who he was attacking with his pheromones.

This quality he had learned from Kurama, who had told him that he was able to release pheromones to excite and attract individuals of his own kind, but of the opposite sex. Naruto did this to see if the person who was with Zabuza was male or female, since her chakra signature was confusing, and he could not identify her. So he decided to release some of his pheromones to Zabuza's subordinate to discover what their gender was. And in fact it was a woman, since she reacted to his stimulus.

Zabuza saw Naruto smile and decided to, "Alright brat, I don't know what's so funny, but for your own good I suggest you return the Kiba's, you're not a _Shinobigatana_, so those swords should not be in your hands. You may have been lucky to take them off from the fool of Raiga, and that they have accepted you, but if you are not one of us, you can't use them!"

Naruto just smiled, "Oh! Is that true? Then I should listen to you. Come and take them if you can. But as I know, my lovely katana's must accept you as their new master, and you must be a powerful _Raiton_ user if you do not want to suffer a painful death by electrocution, but according to reports, you're a _Suiton_ user. Or do you have another element, Zabuza?" Zabuza growled at this, he knew very well about that requirement, so if he just killed the brat and then carefully took them, there would be no problems.

Zabuza raised his giant sword and pointed at Naruto, "Alright brat, you asked for it, show me how good you are with those katana's." After saying that, he went into battle position.

Naruto just smiled and accepted the challenge as he also went into position, then he said, "Okay, just so you know, I have not had a serious fight with a good swordsman for a long time, I recommend you to take me seriously, or you will pay the consequences." Naruto was very serious in his proclamation.

For some reason or another Zabuza felt he had to take the brat seriously, then he asked, "What's your name brat? I need to know the name of the person of whom I'm about to kill."

Naruto smiled and said, "My name is Naruto, but let's see if you can do that." Naruto then went on the attack, he raised both Kiba's, and when he was in front of Zabuza, he quickly lowered them with great force. He still had not charged Raiton to his Kiba's, since he wanted to test Zabuza's skills first.

Zabuza blocked as fast as he could against the attack and was surprised to feel the force behind the attack. He then moved the Kiba's to the side and quickly turned around in an attempt to cut Naruto in two. Naruto seeing this jumped back dodging the cut.

Naruto then nodded and commented, "Hmm, you're too slow, it seems that the _Kubikiribōcho_ makes the user very slow, but it gives a good defense. That attack should have halved your sword, but it's a legendary sword after all. But now it will be different." At that moment his _Kiba's_glowed blue.

Zabuza was surprised that the brat could deduce that so easily. He then noticed the intense brightness of the _Kiba's_ and realized that now he was disadvantaged, so he decided that he had to end this fight quickly.

Zabuza jumped into the air as high as he could, he had to finish this fight with a single blow. Being at an optimal height, Zabuza descended rapidly towards Naruto, putting his _Kubikiribōcho_ to the front, in an attempt to crush Naruto with all his strength.

Naruto who saw this, quickly raised his _Kiba's_ and he put them in the form of an X in order to resist the attack, just when he did this, Zabuza hit the _Kiba's_ with an overwhelming force, making a small crater in the place where Naruto was standing.

Zabuza was getting harder and harder, his _Kubikiribōcho_ was cut a little, but it was nothing serious since he did not hit on the edge of the _Kiba's_.

Zabuza realized that Naruto began to loosen his resistance, but that was what Naruto wanted him to think, he was waiting for Zabuza to use as much force as he could in his attack, which left Naruto very surprised, since the strength he had was considerable.

A little further back everyone saw the fight with surprise... well, all but Anko, who right now was ogling Naruto, since she rarely saw his displays of power, and seeing him in this way always made her feel excited.

Among the trees Haku was also feeling something similar, but she was not paying attention to that feeling. She just paid attention to her father figure in case he needed help.

Returning with Naruto, he realized that if he continued enduring such force, nothing would come out as planned, so he released his remaining resistance, making Zabuza go directly towards him, since there wasn't any resistance.

But Naruto quickly turned his _Kiba's_, and again blocked the _Kubikiribōcho_, but this time with its edges, getting a deeper cut in the Kubikiribōcho. But it still was not enough and Naruto knew it very well, so he threw himself back on the floor and decided to use one of his taijutsu techniques. Then he gave a kick and charged Raiton to his _Kiba's_, significantly increasing the cutting range.

Zabuza was shocked to see what Naruto did, but he did not have time to remove his_ Kubikiribōcho_, since Naruto had already cut it in two. Zabuza quickly jumped back, he saw no problem having his sword cut in half, he could repair it at any time, he just needed the blood of Naruto and done. Yes, he was calm, but that calm went to the trash for the next thing that Naruto said.

"Hmm, the Kubikiribōcho," Naruto said, attracting the attention of Zabuza. Naruto then continued, "Without doubt, the most weak and pathetic of all legendary swords. I can see why they gave you that katana. It's because you are the weakest among the Shinobigatana, besides the most pathetic."

"You fucking brat! I'm going to kill you!" Zabuza shouted with rage and anger, and then he ran straight at Naruto, throwing senseless stabs, devoid of strength and speed. Naruto certainly achieved his goal which was to upset Zabuza, and make him be guided by his emotions, which would cost him the battle.

Zabuza then continued with his stabs, which were becoming increasingly sloppy and slow. He growled furiously, because he could not get a single blow at Naruto, then he exclaimed, "Stop moving you fucking brat! Let me kill you at once!" Naruto hearing this said, "Okay," and in that instant he stopped.

Zabuza did not know why he did that, so he took the opportunity and he gave a stab at Naruto's shoulder. In an instant, the blood came out of his shoulder and it spread everywhere. A lot of blood from Naruto went to Zabuza's face, who was smiling maniacally.

In the distance Anko saw this with horror, while the others saw it with indifference. Except for Menma, who seeing Naruto being attacked in that way, made his stomach churn. Not for disgust or something like that, it was different, it was something he could not explain. It was like a feeling of discomfort.

Zabuza then withdrew the _Kubikiribōcho_ from Naruto's shoulder, and in the state that he was, he didn't notice that his _Kubikiribōcho_ did not get repaired when it entered in contact with Naruto's blood. Then he moved closer to Naruto and decided to speak, "Hahaha, stupid brat! That's what happens when you are so confident. Before I kill you, any last words?"

Naruto then raised his head and said weakly, "Boom."

Zabuza did not understand what Naruto said, so he asked "What did you say?"

Naruto smiled wickedly and then repeated his words, "Boom," and at that moment Naruto burst into a huge explosion and Zabuza received it completely.

Zabuza flew back several feet, until he hit a tree, stopping his route. He weakly opened his eyes and saw that he had multiple wounds all over his body besides severe burns on his skin. Miraculously he had lost no limb in that explosion. He could not move or do anything, all he could do was lift his eyes, just to see Naruto in front of him, who was smiling mockingly.

Zabuza then heard Naruto speak, "You really are a fool, I didn't believe that you were able to fall into something as silly as that. Zabuza, let me tell you, that which you attacked was a Bunshin Daibakuha, and you were dumb enough to stay near my clone. But hey, someone as pathetic as you does not deserve to live, so I will spare you the pain and I will finish you here and now." Naruto took one of his _Kiba's_ and directed it towards Zabuza's heart.

But at that moment Naruto felt another presence, and right in front of him appeared a mirror ice, with Haku, carrying a sword of ice, blocking the attack. Naruto, was not surprised at her sudden appearance, but he was a little curious about the jutsu that she had used.

Haku then spoke, "Naruto-san I'm sorry but I cannot let you end up with Zabuza-sama, we still have many plans, so I cannot let you end our plans." Finishing, Haku grabbed Zabuza and his _Kubikiribōcho_, as she disappeared with a Shunshin. Haku had paid attention to the whole battle, so she learned the name of Naruto. She did not know why, but she hoped to meet him again.

Naruto just looked towards the direction that Haku went with her Shunshin, he could still feel her presence and of Zabuza, but he saw no reason to chase them, he had already humbled Zabuza enough. Besides that, Anko and he just were in this stupid mission to help his little brother and the others.

After that he sighed, he saved his _Kiba's_ in a storage scroll and he turned around. When he did, he was embraced by a rather happy Anko who said, "You're a fool! You scared me quite there. I really thought you had been seriously wounded. You'll have to buy the best Dango once we get back to Konoha." She then gave Naruto a small kiss on the lips.

Naruto smiled, "Whatever you want Anko-chan, and for more, we can make a tea ceremony once we get there, let me tell you that you are making that to become one of my hobbies too."

Anko smiled with pure happiness, and she was about to say something when Kakashi interrupted. "*Ahem* Can you tell me what are you two doing?" Kakashi asked a little jealously, because he felt something for Anko, but his lazy and disinterested attitude never let him say something.

Naruto smiled and said, "You mean the kiss? Well it's simple, Anko and I are a couple, and that's what couples do, right?" Naruto pulled away from Anko, who reluctantly let him go.

Kakashi felt a depressive aura wrap him, but he quickly pulled it away. "Oh ... okay, I'm no one." Said Kakashi, but Naruto interrupted him. "You're right." Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed, he ignored the lack of respect from Naruto, and continued, "As I tried to say. I'm no one to get between you both. But leaving that aside, I think that you have to explain a lot of things once we arrive to Tazuna's house."

Naruto smiled and replied, as he moved his finger in a negative signal. "Ah-ah-ah, stop right there scarecrow! I have nothing to explain to you, you're not my sensei, I can only do that if Anko-chan asks me. What do you say Anko-chan? Do I have to explain him what happened here?"

Kakashi sighed again at the lack of respect, so he looked at Anko who put a finger on her chin as she took a pose of thinking, "Hmm, let me think ... I don't know ... maybe, you should…" but she was interrupted because Naruto pinched her butt, sending small currents into her body. She quickly realized that Naruto did not want to play and she knew that meant no sex if she was still playing, so she quickly said, "N-no, y-you do not have to explain anything, we're just in this mission as reinforcements, plus you're my cute Gennin, not of this fool." She was getting increasingly excited, since Naruto had not stopped stimulating her.

Kakashi sighed as he wondered at what point people stopped respecting him. He shook his head and turned away those thoughts and said, "Well, it's time to continue with this mission, now we are heading to Tazuna-san's home. He is waiting for us more to the front with my team."

Hearing this last, Naruto said seriously "Kakashi-san, I hope that you can control your Gennins, I do not wish they ask me stupid and unnecessary questions, if that happens, I will take care of an experiment with them and the new techniques of my _Kiba's_," Naruto ended, Kakashi hearing this, had a shiver ran down his back. He realized that Naruto was serious, but he would not allow him to do something like that to his Gennin.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Okay, I'll do my best, but it is not a promise, questions will come, you just know which to answer and which to ignore," he then looked further down and he could see that Naruto was stroking Anko's butt, he blushed quite behind his mask and turned quickly to hide the nosebleed that was visible through his mask, then he started walking quickly to where the others were.

Naruto then remembered what he was doing and stopped stroking Anko who was very excited. She realized that Naruto stopped stroking her, and she quickly looked at Naruto as she said, "You are so mean Naruto-kun, you cannot leave me like this, we have to do it now, I-I can't take it anymore." She then began stroking Naruto's crotch, who felt that someone started to awaken.

He shook his head and said, "Sorry, but we will once we're in the house of that Tazuna, and once all are sleeping."

Anko nodded but still she wanted to be sure and asked, "Do you promise?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "I promise, now let's go with those suckers, now I have to suffer the stupid questions of my Otouto and of the Melancholy, I do not think that the Banshee will ask me questions, but one never knows." Anko nodded and she began to run along with Naruto to where Kakashi and the rest of his team were.

Tazuna's house - 1 hour later

Naruto and the others reached Tazuna's about 30 minutes ago, it was still pretty early when they arrived, since it was not even noon.

As he had predicted Menma attacked him with several questions, while Sasuke demanded the _Kiba's_, but Naruto just ignored them as they headed to Tazuna's house.

When they arrived, they all went into a room, there they put Kakashi on a Japanese futon. Since Kakashi seemed more damaged than he appeared, he said that spending so much time in that prison filled his lungs with water, and every breath made him feel achy.

After settling in, Kakashi spoke, "Very good team, as you all know Zabuza is not dead, unfortunately Naruto could not finish him, so you better get ready, because I'm sure that he will return to complete what he could not."

After saying that, all the Gennin, Tazuna and his daughter turned to look at Naruto. He was not paying attention to Kakashi because he was resting with his eyes closed among the big breasts of Anko, who was playing with his reddish hair.

Naruto who felt being observed opened one eye and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Sakura stood up and pointed at him, "Naruto-baka! Why you didn't kill Zabuza?"

Naruto shrugged as he could, and said, "Hmm, I could have done that, but I couldn't because the masked ninja took him."

But then Menma said, "But if you could do that to Zabuza, you could have done the same with that guy!"

Naruto sighed, "Sure, I could also have done that, but I do not kill women, only if they threaten me, or if they are so fucking screaming." He said that last as he stared at Sakura, who blanched at this.

Sasuke growled, "But, what are you saying Demon? How do you know that masked person was a girl?"

Naruto smiled and said, "That's my secret, but trust me when I say it's a woman ... A woman who can kick your ass!"

Sasuke growled strongly to hear this, and he almost rebuked him, but again fate did not allow him to do that. Since he heard a child's voice, "Do not get interesting," said the boy, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt, and he also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim.

When the people in the room heard the new voice they all looked towards the door, to see a child standing there who was frowning.

Menma saw him and pointed, "Who are you?" but he got no response because Tazuna spoke.

"Oh Inari where were you?" Tazuna asked spreading his arms.

Inari quickly ran towards Tazuna, hugged him and said, "I'm back, Grandpa," and Tazuna returned the hug.

After that, Tsunami approached them and stated, "Inari, say hello. These are the ninjas who escorted grandfather."

Tazuna started stroking Inari's head while he saying, "Come on, come on, it's okay, right Inari?"

Inari to hear this looked towards the others in the room. He narrowed his eyes, then he separated from his grandfather to look at his mother, "Kaa-chan, they will die. It is impossible for a person to win against Gatō." Inari said

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously hearing that name, while he thought, _"That stupid ... what the hell is he doing here?"_

Kurama growled hearing this and said, "**Grr, I don't know, but you have to find out."** Naruto nodded and continued listening.

Just then Menma got up and shouted, " What the hell are you saying boy? Listen very well, in the future my father will give me his position, and I will be the new Hokage! A hero!" After that he raised one fist and continued, "I do not know who that Gatō is, but he's no match for me!"

Inari hung his head to hear this and said, "A hero? You look like an idiot. There exists no such thing!"

Menma heard this and was about to do something when Naruto started laughing, "Hahaha, I like this brat, you're absolutely right, there are no heroes. Those who believe they are heroes, are those who die faster, and are the ones who usually have the worst deaths."

Menma growled upon hearing this, and then he glared at Naruto, Inari meanwhile noticed who spoke, and he could see Naruto. He was still resting on Anko who seemed amused. When he heard this, he could only remember how his father died, and then he left the room.

Tazuna saw this and said, "Where are you going Inari?" Inari turned his head slightly and replied, "To contemplate the sea," after that he kept going.

Tazuna was sorry and wanted to say something but Kakashi slowly rose from the futon and said, "Very good Team 7. It's time to make you stronger, follow me, I will give you training. You can also come Anko, I could use your help." She was about to refuse but Naruto spoke, "Let's go Anko-chan, I want to see what the great Hatake Kakashi can do, I want to see if the stories about him are true or are lies."

Anko pouted, but then she remembered something and nodded, "Just for your tonight's promise, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and nodded.

Hearing this, all wondered what she meant... well, all except Kakashi, as he knew exactly what Anko was talking about, since reading so many erotic books made him realize about those things easily.

Then Kakashi stood up, leaning on a crutch as he wiped a drop of blood from his nose without anyone realizing it, and then he called everyone to follow him.

5 Minutes Later

Kakashi had taken Naruto and the others toward the forest of the village with Kakashi to the front.

Naruto suspected what was the supposed training was, so he decided to ask. "Wait, wait, wait, your training is to climb trees?"

Kakashi gave an eye smile and said, "Sure, this training will help you-"

This time was Menma who spoke, "What?! Nii-san I learned to do that a few months ago, my father taught me this"

Sasuke nodded and said, "He's right, I learned this a few months ago too, Itachi taught me. Don't you have anything better to teach?"

Kakashi put a finger on his chin and began to think. Then something came to his mind, "Okay, you know how to walk on the surface of the water?"

Menma and Sasuke shook their heads, and Kakashi again gave an eye smile and said, "So, it's decided. That's what we are going to do now."

Sakura who had heard all this raised her hand, "Uhmm, Kakashi-sensei, I do not know how to walk on the trees."

Kakashi stopped and looked at her, "Hmm that will be a problem because I will not be able to supervise you and the other boys at the same time, what I can do? ... Oh, I know!" Kakashi exclaimed, looking towards Anko, who had a bored expression on her face.

She realized that Kakashi was watching at her, and she instantly understood what Kakashi wanted. "No way Kakashi. You teach the brat, I already have a Gennin to teach!"

Kakashi became discouraged hearing this, but then he thought of something and he said, "Look, I teach Naruto to walk on water while you teach Sakura. What do you say?"

When Anko heard that, she looked at Naruto, who was looking at Kakashi as if he were a bit stupid, she knew the why, so she said it, "Kakashi ... You do remember that he was able to walk on water when we showed up to save your ass?"

Kakashi face palmed when he remembered this, and then he said, "You're right, we are going to first do the climb trai-" but before he could finish Naruto spoke.

"Come on Anko-chan, teach Sakura a little, I think a bit of training with you will change that attitude she has. I'm sure if you give her some lessons she can be a true Kunoichi, and if you do well ... you will have a great reward. Whatever you want."

Hearing this Anko became excited, "Whatever I want?" Naruto nodded and Anko whispered in Naruto's ear what she wanted.

Naruto listened intently to what he said and nodded, it was not difficult to do what she wanted, "Okay, but it will be once we return to the village, I do not think I can get that here, but hey, I'll take a walk around this village. Maybe I will find something interesting." Anko nodded and walked to Sakura, who looked at her with pure fear, because Anko was smiling sadistically at her.

Kakashi called to Menma and Sasuke to follow him, before they caused unnecessary fights with Naruto, who already disappeared with a _Shunshin._

Meanwhile, hidden behind a tree, Inari watched all this, then he pulled away thinking, _"Even though you make all that, it would not help."_

Then he stopped walking and remembered his father, as well as Naruto's words, which were repeating in his head all day. Inari clenched his fists tightly and then continued walking.

In an Unknown Location – Zabuza's Hideout

Haku was treating Zabuza's wounds, who was still in his bed, saying nothing. He was thinking a lot about Naruto, and all he wanted was to recover and put his hands on him and tear him in pieces. The humiliation that he suffered... he would never forgive him. So he would take care of Naruto by making him suffer before he died.

Haku after treated his wounds, put a blanket over him as she sat on a chair next to the bed. While she was also thinking of Naruto, but her thoughts were different from Zabuza's, _"That boy, Naruto, why was I feeling in that way when I watched him? Why do I want to see him again? Why don't I want Zabuza-sama to kill Naruto-san? This is very confusing ..." _she wondered to herself.

She continued watching Zabuza for a few minutes, who had not moved a millimeter since they arrived at the hideout. Suddenly the door of the room opened. She turned her head slightly to see who it was, and instantly she could identify who was the one who walked into the room.

A short man with a black colored suit and glasses of the same color. This man was Gatō, he was accompanied by two other men, each with a Japanese Katana.

Gatō put a mocking smile on his face and spoke, "Even being beaten you come back here? The Kirigakure ninjas really suck. You call yourself a Demon when you cannot even take care of what your subordinate made to you?... Don't make me laugh."

Zabuza did not answer and continued to stay in the same position. Haku then quickly rose from her seat, throwing the chair on which she was on to the floor.

The men of Gatō saw this as a hostile act, so they unholstered their katana's just a little, while they covered Gatō, who watched all this arrogantly. Gatō then made a sign with his hand and said, "Wait" with that said, he started walking towards Zabuza, "Don't be so quiet. Why are you so quiet?" He then raised his left hand and he began to direct it towards Zabuza.

But just as he was about to touch him, Haku stopped Gatō's hand and she tightly squeezed his wrist. Gatō turned to see Haku, who said with a scowl "Don't touch Zabuza-sama with this dirty hand!" She then started to squeeze much stronger, making him scream with pain, because she broke his wrist.

Gatō's men saw this and tried to unsheathe their katana's to defend their boss, but they realized that their katana's were no longer in their hands, but on their necks. They looked down, and they opened their eyes in shock, because they had not seen Haku move.

Now Haku had an angry look on her face and threatened, "You better stop, you're making me angry!" She then threw the katana's away from them and went near Zabuza. Gatō quickly ran to his guards and shouted, "The next time! ... If next time you fail. You can consider yourselves expelled from this place!" Gatō pointed to Zabuza and Haku. After that Gatō ordered his guards to follow him, and after a few seconds they left.

When Haku realized that Gatō left the room, she raised her chair and sat down next to Zabuza again, just to hear him speak, "Haku, you shouldn't."

"I know ... I just ... It's too early to kill Gatō now. If we cause a stir here, we will be chased again... For now we must endure it." She said.

Zabuza shivered a little because of the pain he felt because of his injuries and said, "Yeah ... you're right." Then closed his eyes to sleep. He had several severe burns as well as some broken ribs. All this was because of the explosion from Naruto, so he needed as much rest as possible to heal faster.

Back to Naruto

Right now Naruto was walking quietly through the streets of the village. He could not help but feel a kind of nostalgia walking around this place. He was not sure why he was feeling this, and he also did not know the reason of why he could not help but look to the East.

Kurama who was feeling the emotions of Naruto pondered, **"Hmm, I can see that your Uzumaki blood is making the rounds again. The reason of why you feel this way is because the place where you are now was Uzushiogakure... well, a part of it. If you want to find the ruins of your ancestors you must go further to the East, that is the reason of why are you looking towards that direction.**"

"_And when were you going to tell me about this?"_ Naruto mentally asked.

Kurama shrugged, **"I do not know, I was sleeping, I only saw your fight with that guy and then I fell asleep, I have to have energy to see the action of tonight!"**

Naruto rolled his eyes when he heard this and said, "_You fucking pervert ... But tell me, why do I only feel like this? Why not the fool of my brother_?"

Kurama growled to heard this and replied, **"How many times do I have to say?!** **Your Uzumaki blood improved to levels that almost make you an Uzumaki pure-blood, or perhaps a better one. Your brother does not feel what you feel, or react to the seals like you do, because his blood is not as strong as yours."**

Naruto nodded to hear this, _"Okay, but do not be bitter, I just forget that little detail. So ... I should go and take a look?"_

Kurama shook his head, **"No, it is not recommended, it is best to wait as you will need a long time to reach the capital, as I have heard from my former Jinchūriki's, the village has several natural protections as well as the protection of seals. You just need to finish this mission and once you do, go back to your filthy village, get the necessary preparation and talk to that stupid old man so you can go." **Naruto nodded and did not argue further with Kurama, he had learned some time ago that it was better to listen to his advice.

So he continued with his walk, he had noticed that the people here lived in extreme poverty, especially the children, this reminded him very much of his miserable childhood, but leaving aside the beatings and insults.

When Naruto thought that there was nothing interesting in this place, he could see to the front that a crowd began to agglomerate. Naruto then decided to go investigate what was happening. "Damn old man! Who do you think you are? You want to see Gatō killing your whole family?" said a man, Naruto realized that this man had a katana in his hands and was pointing it to an elderly man who was lying on the ground.

The old man who was on the ground bowed while saying, "Sorry! But that's all the money I could gather. Please forgive my family! Kill me, but don't do anything to my family I beg you!" Naruto looked a little further back and he could see behind that old man were some people, he assumed it was his family. Naruto thought this was a perfect opportunity to get the location of Gatō, so he decided to intervene.

"Well, I'm sorry you old fool! After I finish with you, I'll take care of your sons and wife. Now say good riddance!" The extortionist said as he moved his katana to kill the old man. But just as he was about to do it, everyone saw that a redhead boy appeared on the scene, with a glowing katana, easily cutting the katana of the extortionist.

The extortionist was about to yell, but Naruto quickly grabbed him and used a _Shunshin_ to disappear. All the people who were there asked who that guy was, but after a while everyone started to disperse, while the old man and his family began to hug while they all thanked the mysterious boy.

Returning with Naruto, he already had tied the extortionist while he was staring at him "Now I want you to tell me ... Where is Gatō?"

The extortionist just laughed mockingly and said, "As if I would say something to an idiot like you. You can do nothing to get information from me."

Naruto growled and he quickly pulled out one of his _Kiba's_, cutting the hand of the man who cried out in pain. Naruto then grabbed him from his head and threatened, "Tell me right now where Gatō is, or I swear that you will have not rest even in the afterlife."

The man smiled and looked up to see Naruto, but his smile change to a look of horror when he saw Naruto's eyes, because these had changed. He did not know what those eyes were, but he knew they were no good, because when he saw those eyes he could feel those eyes conveyed a sense of death. He tried to say something but he could not find the words to speak.

Naruto growled again upon not hearing man's response. He would kill him no matter what. He only wanted to intimidate the man so he could speak. But it did not work, he then shook his head and said, "_Ningendō (Human Path)_" and after that, he extracted the soul of the extortionist, who fell to the ground lifeless.

When Naruto processed all the information, he quickly did some hand seals and shouted, _"__Goukakyuu Katon no Jutsu__"_ and he spit the fireball at the lifeless body of the extortionist, turning him into ash.

Naruto growled in frustration and thought to himself, _"Damn, that idiot knew nothing, apparently he was recruited only a week ago, and he did not have the chance to see Gatō... Damn it. Anyways, I know that that dwarf will appear in time, I just have to wait."_ Kurama just nodded and went back to sleep. Meanwhile Naruto headed back to Tazuna's house.

Tazuna's House 10 Minutes Later

Tsunami was cooking the dinner right now, there were still many hours to when her father and the others returned, but she wanted to have everything ready for that hour. She knew that her father had lunch at the construction site, and that he only returned for dinner, and Inari was probably watching the sea at the pier. He's usually there for hours until he decided to return at home, so she did not want to bother him.

She had already came to terms with Kaiza's death, but she felt sorry for her son, because he was still lamenting about it. It was not his fault, so he did not have to live blaming himself for that. But nothing of what she or her father said, made sense into her son.

Then she thought of the ninja team who came with her father, she was happy that a large group of ninjas were willing to help her village. Her father had told her the story of how he lied to the ninjas about the mission information, and how they decided to help even when he lied to them, and they even asked for reinforcements.

Then she thought about these reinforcements, she had realized that Naruto and Anko had a relationship, she did not see anything wrong with that, she had heard how the lives of the ninjas were. Also she thought Naruto looked much older than he said, he was several inches taller than her, and just a few inches shorter than his sensei. So she would not say anything about it. She would not even ask, it's not like she cared ... or so she thought.

Just then she heard the kitchen door open slightly, and she could see reddish hair peeking in the door. She instantly recognized the person who came in and said, "Oh, Naruto-san. What're you doing here so early? I thought you were training with your friends."

Naruto chuckled at the question and said, "Friends? Tsunami-san, those idiots are anything but friends, except for Anko-chan, who right now is taking care of 'training' a certain pink haired girl. Also, everything that they are learning now, I already learned years ago."

Tsunami turned off the stove and then she wiped her hands. She turned to look at Naruto and she realized that he was sitting in one of the dining chairs. She then decided to accompany him since she never had anyone to talk to and it seemed that Naruto had no problem with that. "What's the reason for it Naruto-san? Why you don't see them as your friends?"

Naruto scratched his head and replied, "First because they are poor fools who believe that being a ninja is just a game, they do not know the true meaning of the word shinobi. And the other reason I do not like them is because they are arrogant bastards, they believe that by being born with everything gives them the right to do whatever they please."

Tsunami nodded at his words and said, "I think you're right. When Gatō came to our village, he thought he could do what he wanted just for having money and power. At the beginning we opposed to this. But then he started to bring mercenaries and killed those who opposed him, since that day, people stopped protesting. Or that was until ..." She stopped at the end.

Naruto raised an eyebrow because he was confused, but then he realized what was happening. "Don't tell me, I understand if it's personal."

Tsunami shook her head and said, "No, is not that. It's just that a few years ago I was married to a man named Kaiza, he was really good and attentive to us, besides that he was the hero of this village, but all that changed when he decided to oppose Gatō. Unfortunately he was killed in front of Inari and most of the people of the village. I was not there, but I felt really bad for a while, until I get over it. But Inari could not, that's the reason why he is like this. Inari blamed himself for this, since he could do nothing, but he also blamed Kaiza because he believes that he lied when he said he would never die." She said, finishing with her story.

Naruto nodded and asked, "How many years have passed from this?"

Tsunami thought for a moment and replied, "It was about two years ago, it was a few months after Gatō took the control of our village."

Naruto nodded again and stood up from his seat. Kurama who had awakened just now, understood what Naruto wanted to do, so he was put to work.

Naruto stopped and stood in front of Tsunami, who looked at him with confusion. She then began to feel very hot between her legs, and unconsciously pressed there. Naruto then knelt down and looked at Tsunami, who had lowered her head a little to see him. Then he whispered, "So have you been alone for two years without any man treating your needs as a woman?"

Tsunami who began to feel increasingly hotter said, "Y-yes, b-but t-tha-at's not important." Tsunami was using all her willpower to resist her impulses. She knew that Naruto was right for quite some time that she was not with a man, and she already resigned a long time ago that someone wouldn't again feel an interest in her.

Naruto shook his head and said, stroking her cheek, causing a great blush on her, "How could you think that? You're a beautiful woman, you do not have to think about those things. Tsunami-san, I will make you feel again the beautiful woman you are."

Tsunami who was increasingly losing her willpower could only say one last thing, "W-What about Anko-san? W-we cannot do this to her."

Naruto gave a charming smile, "What would you do if I told you that she does not care if we do this?" That was all Tsunami needed. She put her hands on Naruto's face and quickly gave him a hot kiss which Naruto returned gladly.

Naruto did not feel bad for what he did, yes ... He used his pheromones in great quantity on her, but that was just to increase the speed at which things developed. If Tsunami was not interested in him, his pheromones would not have done its work. Kurama had said not only would it work only with people of the opposite sex, but only if they had any interest in him. That was one reason why Sakura felt no effect on the fight against Zabuza, and also because Naruto tried to block out as much of the pheromones in her direction. Naruto would have cursed his life if she came to have an interest in him.

Naruto got up from his kneeling position and grabbed Tsunami from her seat. Naruto then lowered his head, so that Tsunami could kiss him more easily.

Naruto nodded and followed Tsunami, who guided him to her room, while they kissed again. Being in front of the door of her room, she opened it awkwardly giving way to Naruto, who had not ceased to kiss her all the way there.

Naruto realized that they reached the room, he pulled back a little from her, and then he carried her bridal style to the bed. He kissed her and then he slowly put her down on the sheets.

He then stood up and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto already knew the answer to this, but what the hell, at least he could ask, right?

Tsunami nodded and said, "I need you ... please," while opening her legs to him.

Naruto nodded and took off the jacket he was wearing. After that, he started to pull out the mesh he had under his jacket slowly, showing his sculpted body to Tsunami, who could not help but lick her lips when she saw this.

After that, he took off his ANBU pants, remaining only with his underpants. Tsunami also had taken off her clothes, leaving her only with her underwear.

Tsunami sat a little more near Naruto, and she could see the erection behind his boxers, she crawled on bed and went over to Naruto, staring at that area. Naruto noticed this and coaxed, "Come on Tsunami-chan, you can do whatever you want."

She blushed a little of what she had done, since she did it unconsciously. She nodded and swallowed some saliva. She lowered the boxers, and then licked her lips when she saw Naruto's cock.

She then stuck out her tongue and began to lick Naruto's member slowly, who then began to moan and encourage Tsunami to continue, saying that she was doing it very well.

She at those words felt flattered and started to suck slowly, but could not stick it entirely in her mouth, since she felt a choking sensation, if she sucked it more. Then she began to move, sucking as much as she could.

As she did the blowjob to Naruto, she also played with her vagina, which was very wet. She continued for a few minutes, until Naruto groaned and said, "Tsunami-chan I'm c-cumming." At this Naruto grabbed Tsunami's head and forced her to swallow all his cock, while he released a large amount of semen in her throat. Tsunami felt the whole member of Naruto into her mouth and felt her eyes watering, and she also felt a great orgasm which she did not have for years.

She gulped the semen and she slowly pulled out the member from her mouth with an audible 'pop', she noticed that a drop of semen was on the tip of the penis, so she wiped it with her tongue.

After that, she sensually smiled, and leaned back on the bed as she said in a voice filled with lust, "Come here Naruto-kun ... I need you." After this she spread her legs and made a sign at Naruto with her fingers to come closer.

Naruto smiled back and walked slowly to the bed, then he began to crawl towards her and when he reached Tsunami, he looked carefully at her body.

She was worried that Naruto did not like her body for being a woman who already had a son, but before she could worry more, Naruto smiled at her and started licking her navel causing her to softly moan. Naruto then stopped, lifted his eyes a little and said, "You're so sexy Tsunami-chan, these baggy clothes you use don't do you justice, you should use the tightest clothes to show a little more your great figure." Then he continued licking even lower.

Tsunami hearing this felt that her heart was pumping faster. When was the last time someone gave her a compliment? She then looked down and saw that Naruto was removing her panties. She just sat back and prepared for what Naruto was going to do.

When Naruto removed Tsunami's panties he threw it to the floor, then he put his face right in front of her vagina, and when Tsunami saw this, she blushed quite enough, so she said, "Don't stare it."

Naruto smiled at this and breathed in the scent of her private part and said, "This smell is simply intoxicating." Tsunami blushed quite a bit hearing this, but she threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue in her folds.

Naruto then began with his licks, while Tsunami put legs on his shoulders. After a few seconds he stopped licking, introducing his tongue in the Vagina of Tsunami, who arched because she almost felt another orgasm.

Naruto increased his speed, and then he felt that the walls began to hold his tongue which meant that she was about to cum.

He noticed the clitoris and pulled out his tongue from her vagina to introduce his fingers to replace the tongue. He then went to the clitoris and gave it a smooth bite. Tsunami feeling this, gripped Naruto's head, forcing him to swallow all her fluids, and Naruto did it gladly.

When Naruto realized Tsunami's orgasm stopped, he looked up to see that she had a blurred vision and lost in pleasure and just as a bit of saliva escaping from her lips. He smiled at her expression, while he was setting her legs down said, "I hope you still can continue, because I'm still not satisfied." Tsunami hearing this went out of her trance, and she gave him a hot kiss, as she opened her legs a little more.

She then encouraged, "Go ahead ... do it already." She then put her legs around Naruto's hips who slowly began to introduce his member into her vagina.

She started to moan with pleasure when she felt Naruto's member entering in her cavity, but then she opened her eyes a bit when she felt that his penis was touching her womb, and it seemed that it would not stop. Tsunami felt completely full as never before. Just as she was about to say something Naruto began his thrusts.

She hugged Naruto even more, as she moaned and screamed, "Aaahhh ... You don't know how much I missed this! Please Naruto-kun, move faster! Don't stop!"

Naruto hearing this began to move faster and exclaimed, "You're so tight Tsunami-chan, and I cannot believe that you had a child. This sensation feels great!" Naruto was also feeling a lot of pleasure, he didn't believe that Tsunami would have a pussy so tight, and the pleasure he was feeling was wonderful. Naruto supposed that her tightness was caused by being so long without sexual activity. He even thought that that guy Kaiza never touched her. Because Naruto came to understand that that man was not the biological father of Inari.

Naruto then turned Tsunami, which caused her to get on top of him. She instantly understood what Naruto wanted, and started to move her hips up and down with a lot of speed, while Naruto played with her breasts which were bigger than they appeared.

After several minutes of constant movement Naruto began to move his hips, holding her hips, so they would not move, increasing in this way with the speed of penetration. After two minutes, neither of they could stand it anymore. Naruto felt his member being sucked and Tsunami felt the member of Naruto increasing inside of her.

Then they both shouted at the same time, "Grr aahh. I'm cummiiiing / Naruto-kun, aahh!" Then Naruto released a lot of cum again in Tsunami's vagina.

Tsunami didn't mind this. Naruto had already completely broken her, she could not think anymore, she just wanted more of Naruto, because she never had sex as wonderful as this. And this boy... no, this man had given her that. Fuck it all, if she got pregnant, she would gladly have his son ... but shame that it was not yet possible.

Naruto then pulled his hands from her hips and by doing so she fell and caught herself on him, while she put her hands on Naruto's pectorals Tsunami looked up and could see that Naruto was smiling at her wickedly.

She was about to ask what was wrong, but Naruto did not let her, since he got her up, while he put her in the doggy style. Naruto began to stroke her butt as he said, "Tell me Tsunami-chan, have you ever used this hole?" As he said this, Naruto popped one of his fingers into her anus.

She got excited and moaned, when she felt the finger in there, so she said, " N-No, b-but I-I don't think that you will fit in there, you are so big."

Naruto smiled again but this had no malice. He then said, "Well, we must try it. I assure you that you will enjoy this enormously."

Tsunami looked at his member, and she saw that the tip was trying to break into her small entrance. She collapsed, but Naruto grabbed her hips well enough so that she did not fall completely.

Tsunami then bit her lip to keep from shouting, since this was hurting her, but simultaneously she was feeling much pleasure. She was about to tell Naruto to stop, but then, he completely entered his penis inside her. The result was Tsunami screaming loudly, as well as an orgasm.

Naruto smiled and said, "It seems it was able to fit. What do you say about this feeling?" Then pulled out some of his member, and he put it back quickly, causing a moan of pleasure from Tsunami.

She then turned to look at Naruto and she smiled with lust, "It feels ... wonderful. I never thought that this could feel so good. Go ahead Naruto-kun, I will get used to this sensation." Naruto said no more, he pulled out his cock from Tsunami, who realizing this, felt an unpleasant sensation of emptiness. But that feeling quickly faded, since Naruto completely refilled her.

Tsunami could not describe what she was feeling, the pleasure was indescribable, she regretted never try something like this before, but then she thought it would not have had the same effect, since her previous husbands didn't have a penis like Naruto.

She did not realize, but Naruto could see her face filled with pleasure, she had her tongue out from her mouth, and saliva escaping from the same place, while she seemed to look at nothing and she only received his thrusts with pleasure.

Naruto thought this expression very hot, which made him increase his thrusts even more, causing more intense moans from Tsunami, who after a few minutes, said, "Ah, ah, ah. Naruto-kun you are filling me so much! I can't still believe that you are giving me such pleasure!" Naruto smiled, this was because Naruto never ceased to release his pheromones, and besides that, he occasionally sent small electrical currents to her body.

Naruto had already decided to make Tsunami part of his "Harem" or this was how Anko called his small group of girlfriends. Although Tsunami was not a Kunoichi, she had earned a spot with honors, she would only have to wait for a while until he came again to visit her.

Naruto continued his strong thrusts, until he could no longer resist, releasing another big load of cum in Tsunami, who arched and screamed, releasing another powerful orgasm. But this was much than the previous ones, messing the bed sheets where they were performing their sexual act.

When they finished, Naruto took out his cock from Tsunami's ass, who moaned in disappointment as she felt his member leave, "I want it in, forever," Tsunami said, with pleasure in her words.

Naruto smiled, "That's not possible, but we can continue with this until the others arrive."

Tsunami smiled happily at this, and she quickly turned around to hold Naruto's penis and she started to lick it, "Nothing would please me more than that ..." then they continued doing it, for several more hours.

Kurama just smiled perversely seeing and hearing all this, no doubt he liked Naruto being his _Jinchūriki_, It could not be anyone better.

Tazuna's Home 6 Hours Later

All were in Tazuna's house right now, calmly eating the food that had been prepared by Tsunami, who could not remove the smile of satisfaction that she had on her face. Her father had asked her the reason of why she was so happy, but she said nothing.

But Anko knew that face very well, a face she almost always used to have after having sex with Naruto. She just smiled and looked at Naruto who smiled back. She went back to eating her food quietly, waiting for her turn tonight.

Naruto was also eating his food and he could not stop throwing compliments about the wonderful food to a blushing Tsunami. No one seemed to find that strange, well the other Gennin thought it seemed unusual to see Naruto polite and attentive, but beyond that nothing else. But this only served to consolidate the suspicions of Anko.

Sakura looked like hell, it seemed that she had fought against an army of ninjas with her hands tied. Naruto knew very well why, so he mentally congratulated Sakura for surviving one of Anko trainings, since he had also been a victim of those trainings.

Menma and Sasuke did not look so bad, they just looked tired and wet. Although what Naruto was annoyed about was that those two idiots were competing with the food. Did they not realize that this family was humble? Fucking idiots, did they believe that everyone had the money that they had?

But his patience ended when he realized that they threw up the food. He hit the table and growled, "Goddamn it you idiots! If you do that again, I'll open your stomachs with a rusty kunai, and then I will put the food again in you! Goddamn it! Do you not know what respect is? Do you think that Tsunami-chan made this wonderful dinner for you to be tossed?!" He said releasing big amounts of killing intent, which made Kakashi open his eyes in shock to feel such a sense of death, that throughout his long career he never felt. Not even when Kushina saw him reading his books.

But the feeling ended when Tsunami put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Do not worry about it Naruto-kun, I thank you about that. But we have enough food, so there is nothing to worry about."

Naruto looked at Tsunami who was smiling, Naruto also gave a small smile, and then he calmed down and continued eating, while the others who were affected by the instinct sighed with relief when they felt the pressure disappear.

Meanwhile Tazuna saw the interaction between his daughter and Naruto with suspicion, and so he asked, "Okay ... what happened between you two?" Hearing this, all paid attention to Tazuna. Anko smiled with amusement, while Naruto thought if he should say it or not.

While Tsunami blushed furiously and said, "W-what d-do y-you mean Otousan? Nothing happened between Naruto-kun and me." She tried to hide her blush.

Tazuna narrowed his eyes at his daughter's attitude, because this only made him even more suspicious, "Hmm, I say this because you are suddenly very attentive to him, plus the smile that you have on your face, and also you started to call him 'Naruto-kun' and you've never done that with anyone, besides Inari. That just makes me think…" Then he looked at Naruto who had a smile of proudness on his face and Tsunami was covering her face in embarrassment.

Tazuna then opened his eyes in shock, "N-no, d-don't t-tell me that you and him h-had..." and he stopped there, he did not want to say the last word.

Then Anko burst into laughter, "Hahaha. Tell them Naruto-kun, you're not the type of person that hides these things!"

Naruto sighed and said, "Tsunami-chan?" He then looked at Tsunami who nodded. Naruto then rose from his place and took her by the waist, giving her a big kiss. This caused different reactions. Menma and Sasuke spat the food that they had in their mouth. Kakashi mentally cursed Naruto for his luck, as well as a drop of blood fell from his nose. Tazuna and Sakura had their eyes open to the utmost as well as their jaws. And Anko... Well she was just saying things like, "Welcome to the Sisterhood" and "The more the better".

After a few seconds, Naruto and Tsunami ended the kiss, and they were prepared for whatever was to come. They waited several seconds since no one changed their expressions.

Tazuna was who spoke again, but this time with anger charged in his words, "Damn brat! What did you do to my daughter?" He yelled, as he jumped towards Naruto, who just moved to one side and Tazuna ended up crashing against the wall.

Tsunami was who spoke then "Otousan… Naruto-kun did nothing to me, I agreed to do it."

Tazuna rubbed his head and said, "But Tsunami, he is only a child-" but was interrupted by Naruto who argued, "Stop there! A child, me? Remember that I can kill you with a single move. If you want to know who the children are, you have four of them in this room." He then pointed to Inari, Sakura, Menma and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Menma yelled, "Dobe! / Demon!" Sakura did not mind being called that way, but she was surprised at what Naruto did, no doubt she would tell this to Ino, maybe this would destroy her, which Sakura would love to see ... too bad she did not know that Ino did not mind this.

While Inari only saw this with mixed emotions. First he looked at his mother as a traitor, because he believed that she betrayed his father. But he also felt a kind of happiness, believing that Naruto could be his new Otousan, but his sorrow was greater than his happiness. He said nothing, just stood quietly struggling with his emotions.

Tazuna then rose from the floor and looked at Naruto who also was staring at him. Then Tazuna spoke, "I want you to tell me your intentions with my daughter"

Anko then said in a low voice, "Sex, the best sex a woman can feel!" but everyone in the room was able to hear it. Everyone in the room blushed at her words. All but Naruto, who smiled and winked at her.

Then he paid attention to Tazuna and said, "My intentions? That's something we can talk some other time. I don't want to talk about this kind of theme if _unwanted_ people are around." Naruto emphasized his last words, as he looked at Kakashi and his Gennin, who again felt offended by Naruto's words.

Tazuna looked at him for a few seconds and then sighed with defeat. Who was he to tell his daughter what to do with her life now? He had no authority. So he sat back in his seat again.

Naruto turned to kiss a blushing but happy Tsunami who clumsily returned the kiss. Then she went to take the empty plates from the table and began to wash them.

Naruto sat in his place again, and he could see that everyone was watching him. He just sighed and ignored them. But he could not avoid being angry about the next thing he heard, "Hmph. I do not understand what you see in a Demon like him. I am sure he uses his demonic powers to do this to the women."

Tsunami and Anko were angry at this, and Anko was about to teach some manners to the brat, but she could not because Kakashi spoke, "Sasuke, we all know about Naruto's condition, but you cannot be talking about this in places other than Konoha. That is a crime, and I see no reason why you should talk with so much hatred in your words. Naruto can be sarcastic, but you know why he is like this." Kakashi did not hate Naruto, but he neither appreciated him. He accepted the sarcastic comments of Naruto just because he knew how his life was, and Kakashi thought that he used that as a shield, to hide his true feelings.

Sasuke growled, "I cannot stand him, that mocking smile he always gives me, besides that damn hair color that he has. I cannot stand being so long with him! Seeing him reminds me that fucking bastard. Who can have that hair color?! Just a son of a bitch!" Naruto was completely angry to hear this, people might insult him all they want, because he did not mind the comments of the others. But not to the woman who gave him life!

He almost beat up Sasuke, but he saw Menma that punched Sasuke's face, who fell to the floor, then Menma said, "Damn you Teme! You know very well that my mother had that hair color. I don't care what you say about Naruto, but I don't want you insulting my mother!" Saying this Menma returned to his place.

Everyone watched this scene with different reactions. Sakura watched with concern. Tazuna with concern too, since he did not want his protectors making a battle in his home, and end up killing each other. Inari was indifferent. Tsunami was angry with that boy again, because he insulted the hair color of Naruto. Kakashi also looked a little angry at Sasuke's words, because that woman was the wife of his sensei.

Anko with fun, since she knew that the brat would die sooner than Naruto had planned to him, if he continued with that attitude. She then chuckled, "Hehehe, it appears that the Hokage brat put you in your place eh...?"

Sasuke rubbed his cheek and looked at Anko while he saying, "Shut up, Snake Whore!"

This was all Naruto needed to attack Sasuke, faster than anyone could see, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, who opened his eyes in shock to see the speed, just like everyone else in there.

Naruto then gave a strong blow on to his stomach who spat a lot of blood when he felt that tremendous blow. Naruto then looked straight into his eyes, lifting him from the floor and taking him from his neck. "You can insult me all you want, you fucking bastard. But if you insult one of my women again, I'll rip out your tongue. Understood?" His voice had chilled the blood of all those who were there. Naruto again released a great amount of killing intent, but this time all were feeling it.

Especially Sasuke who began to tremble in fear when he felt such a sensation, which was much worse for him because he was in front of Naruto. He could also see a kind of vision where Naruto kept his word. No one moved from their places. Not even Kakashi who was doing his best to move.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's neck even harder, releasing more killing intent, "I thought I asked if you understood it."

Sasuke felt more of that killing intent and nodded as much as he could while he began to wet his pants. Naruto then released him, and when Sasuke was practically falling unconscious, Naruto gave him a strong knee into his stomach, effectively knocking him out.

Naruto then pointed to Sakura and called her, "Come here," she nodded and walked fearfully towards Naruto who spoke again, "Grab this idiot and take him to his room, if I keep watching his repulsive face I will kill him."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's unconscious body, but she could not move because Naruto was still releasing his killing intent. Naruto seeing that Sakura did not move growled and yelled, "Move, goddamn it! Grab this idiot and take him to his room!"

"H-hai!" Sakura shouted and she quickly grabbed Sasuke's body and took him to the room he shared with the men of his team.

When Naruto noticed that Sasuke left the room he stopped releasing his killing intent. A collective sigh was heard. Naruto then was grabbed by Anko who passionately kissed him, and then she said, "Ah, Naruto-kun. You do not know how excited I am right now. We have to do it now!" Hearing this, all the men except Inari and Naruto had a nosebleed. No doubt they were all perverts.

Tsunami scolded her father for such an attitude, as he began to apologize for that attitude and wiped the blood dripping from his nose with a rag.

Kakashi and now Menma cursed the redhead's luck as they also cleaned up their noses. Kakashi then looked at Naruto and said, "I understand your reaction Naruto, but attacking shinobi from the same village is something that is frowned upon. Do not ever do something like that again."

Naruto growled at this, he pulled away a little from Anko and replied, "Well, I warned you, I told you, if these idiots said stupid things, then they would pay. And I'll fulfill with my threat if that idiot disrespects any of my women again." All flushed again to hear about 'Naruto and his women'. But nobody said more.

Just then Sakura returned to the room and looked with fear at Naruto. She walked away as fast as she could from Naruto stopping at one of the corners of the room. Menma could understand the attitude of Sakura. He was not stupid, he could tell what happened tonight that Naruto could be very dangerous, and that he would not hesitate to kill him if he kept saying stupid things, so Menma thought it would be best try to avoid conversations with Naruto and ignore his mocking and sarcastic comments.

After a few minutes, Tsunami brought more tea to the table, which Naruto and Anko gladly received, just like everyone else.

Sakura then noticed where she was, and she could see a picture frame on the wall, so she asked, "Uhm, why do you have a broken photograph on the wall?" Then she turned her head slightly to look at Inari and said, "Inari-kun did not stop observing it over dinner. Seems like someone purposely removed this person from the photo."

Hearing that, everyone who knew that man tensed. Tsunami was who spoke, "It was my late husband."

Tazuna then continued, "The man who was once called the hero of this village." Inari rose from his seat and left the room before the conversation continued.

Tsunami followed Inari and she stopped at the door to say, "Otousan! I told you to not talk about him in front of Inari!" Then she also left the room.

Everyone looked towards the direction where Inari and Tsunami left, while Tazuna began to tremble with sadness.

Sakura then spoke again, "What's wrong with Inari-kun?"

"There is a reason behind this," Kakashi said as he looked at Tazuna. Naruto already knew the reason for this. But he decided to hear Tazuna's version.

Tazuna then began to tell the same story that Naruto had heard from Tsunami, only a little more detailed.

After concluding with his story, Naruto stood up and said, "Very well. Anko-chan I think it's time to go to sleep, what do you say if come with me?" Anko hearing this quickly got up from her seat and followed Naruto to his room.

The others, seeing those two leave only blushed, since they knew what those two would do now, but they said nothing. They realized it was very late too, so they all decided to go to sleep as well.

Back with Naruto, he had reached his room along with Anko, who quickly had stripped off her clothes. Naruto then placed a privacy seal on the room and prepared for what was coming.

But just then they heard someone knock on the door of the room. Anko growled and told Naruto to ignore that person. But he just smiled and told her to wait a moment, that he would come back soon.

When he opened the door, there was something that left him surprised. A blushing Tsunami, dressed in a nightgown was at the entrance of the room. Naruto then realized that she opened her mouth and spoke, "Can I come in?" Naruto nodded and Tsunami entered in the room.

Anko who saw Tsunami, smiled cheekily and said "Oh, it seems that someone wants a little more of the great cock of Naruto-kun, that's why you're here. Right? ... Tsunami-chan."

Tsunami blushed even more at the words Anko chose to express what she was feeling right now. But she was certainly right. So Tsunami nodded and took off her nightgown, showing very revealing underwear.

Naruto who had closed the door, stood next to Tsunami and whistled, "Wow, you look damn sexy in this set. But how did you prepare so fast? I thought you followed your son."

Tsunami hearing this lowered her head and said, "I already knew where Inari wanted to go, so I didn't bother him. I took advantage of that to prepare myself, because I knew that you would do this tonight, so I thought that maybe I could join you."

Naruto looked at Anko who nodded quickly. Naruto then started kissing Tsunami's neck while he said, "Hmm, you have done something very wrong Tsunami-chan, you made something like that just to have some sex."

Tsunami who was moaning when she felt Naruto's kisses, said as much as she could, "T-That's n-not t-true-e, I just wanted to ..." but she was interrupted because Anko quickly grabbed her and pulled her on bed next to her.

"Just shut up, and let's do this at once!" Anko said as she helped Tsunami take off her clothes.

Naruto saw this and thought to himself, "_Hey you perverted fox, I hope that you're dying of envy right now."_

Kurama hearing this laughed, **"Ha! As if I could envy a pathetic human!" **But clearly that was different, and he knew that Naruto could detect the lies in his words. But still, Kurama was proud. Everything he had taught his container was bearing fruit.

Naruto chuckled and he left the conversation there. He realized that his girls were already waiting for him, so he said, "I think it's time to have some fun." Then he jumped on the bed and was received by Anko and Tsunami, who began to kiss him all over his body. No doubt this would be one of the best nights Naruto had ever had.

* * *

**Notes:**

**OMG, sorry for the delay. Lol 1 month, geez. It's because of my university, and because some parts of this chapter was so difficult for me to translate. (Especially the lemon, and the fight of Naruto against Zabuza.)**

**That's it. I do not write more than 1 lemon in a single chapter. First of all, I want you to tell me anything about Naruto's pheromones. I wrote and period, there is nothing more to say. If you think this is illogical, you should now that there is nothing logical in the Anime's.**

**Well as we have seen Naruto and Anko arrived to save some asses. Haku had to intervene because Sasuke and Menma were better than they expected.**

**The Bunshin Daibakuha is not a jutsu from the scroll. It is a jutsu that Naruto learned in his years as Root.**

**Zabuza has broken his Kubikiribōcho, but do not be alarmed, he will repair it in the next chapter.**

**Kakashi was not in love with Anko, it was something else. I don't know how to say it in English. Hmm... He felt attracted for just her body, or something like that.**

**I also want to talk about the attitude of Anko. She can be sadistic with others, but with Naruto it is different. I can say for sure that she is in love with him, and that's why she has those reactions. Ex, when she threw the kunai at Sasuke, and other things.**

**In the cannon we never had a chance to see if Anko came to have a boyfriend and what her attitude would be. I do not see Anko as a sadistic bitch (just sometimes with the idiots, but not a bitch), rather I see her as someone who can be loving and fun.**

**About Tsunami and Naruto. Do not say it was forced. Tsunami was a woman who did not have sex for years and besides that Naruto's pheromones are very strong, which made her fall easily. Do not think that Naruto is getting rid of Tsunami. No Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to say that in the future the Land of Waves will have a lot to do with the story.**

**Then there's the Land of Waves and Uzushiogakure. I decided to do this because Kishimoto never gave a fucking address where this village was (I think, I searched for information and I found nothing). But anyways, this is my fic...**

**Then there is the thing about Gatō and Naruto, it seems that those two have a past. In the next chapter we will be watching the outcome of this as well as the outcome of the Land of Waves Arc**.

**Remember to like my Facebook Page. You can contact me there easily. And there I will say when I will post the new chapter. I think next week there will be no new chapter. Because I have a test in my university, and it is very hard.**

**I have a question. Do you like my story or not? I'm just wondering.**

**Okay, you can still send me your OC's. I still need 4, I received like 20, but I didn't like most of them. But before you send your OC's have this in mind.**

**1: Not blondes**

**2: Not females**

**3: Minimum age (20)**

**And now, I have a poll in the reviews of my fic in Spanish, the Spanish version of the fic is in the 13****th**** chapter, so something came into my mind and I asked them for some help. But I can do this here too, it's about Tsunade, and if you guys want her into the harem. If you like it, then vote yes in the review, and leave a manner in how Naruto can rejuvenate her. And if you don't like vote NO.**

**The user who gives me the best hypothesis to rejuvenate her will choose one woman of the cannon (Naruto) to be in the harem. Except for Sakura, Hinata, and dead women.**

**See ya!**

* * *

_List of abilities_

_Rakurai doroppu (Thunderbolts drop)_: A technique similar to _Hado 4: Byakurai_. Only instead of being a single thunderbolt, there are various (depends of the user), and instead of going through the opponent, the thunderbolts wrap the enemy. It is not a deadly technique, but it serves to distract the enemy and to launch another technique.


	9. Chapter 8

Person talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking _**"This tastes worse than shit"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Super thanks to BlueRubyBeat, she checked the chapter! Super thanks looool :P**

**Chapter 8**

Nami no Kuni - 6 days later

Six days passed from that night in which Naruto had fun with Anko and Tsunami. Nothing interesting had happened in those six days, besides having a lot of sex with Anko and Tsunami, nothing more had happened. But not all the nights were just sex, just like yesterday.

Naruto had decided to train the whole night, because he didn't want to get used to this routine. He had another, which was to train at night, although he didn't mind taking a day off to do 'other things' at night. But he had stopped training for almost a week.

That's why he was in the forest of Nami, he had been training from very early and had fallen asleep from spending a lot of his chakra. He had begun training in the domain of his elements. He made hundreds of shadow clones, and divided them into 5 groups, each group for a specific element. He didn't make any clones for his gravity element, because Naruto knew that at that moment he had it already mastered. He knew the steps to master each of his elements, since he had read it many times in the scroll, and he memorized the steps.

Meanwhile he had been looking for a way to improve his Taijutsu, since he was not as small as before, so it was very difficult to him to make some new moves, which he previously did more easily. He also had tried to do the technique that Raiga had used against him. Before coming to Nami no Kuni, he had learned that the name of technique was _Raigeki no Yoroi (Lightning Strike Armor),_ he still had not been able to achieve it, and he thought that maybe it was because he still had not mastered his lightning element or because he had not spent much time with the _Kibas_.

He continued training with his Taijutsu for several hours, trying to find a way he could use it now and in the near future, since he knew that he would grow enough. But Naruto had forgotten something very important and that was to remind to his clones that they were not to dissipate all at once.

When Naruto had decided to take a break and get some sleep he felt that all his clones were dispelled at once, and he also felt a terrible headache, which made him fall unconscious on the spot.

Naruto then woke up in his mental landscape and he could see a smiling Kurama. He sighed and said, "You don't need to tell me. I forgot about that little detail. I didn't believe that my clones were stupid enough to dissipate all at once. But I don't care. I was about to sleep. And I see that those idiots made good progress. In particular, the _Fuuton's_ group. They already managed to cut the leaves. I didn't think that they would do it so quickly. "

Kurama chuckled, but he said nothing. Naruto looked at his mental landscape and realized that Kurama made several changes again. Now, besides being a place of rest, it also had great prairies, as well as several normal sized foxes running in the surrounding area. He didn't mind this, since he had given freedom to Kurama to modify the landscape as he liked, since it was he who lived there, not Naruto. Then he ended the connection and went to sleep.

7 hours later

A girl with a pink kimono was in those moments collecting some forest herbs. This girl was Haku, she had come out of the hideout to get some medicine for Zabuza who had almost recovered from his burns. She continued collecting more herbs until she noticed the area where she was had several broken trees, as well as several cracks in the ground. She saw a little more to the front and could see Naruto lying on the ground. This caused her heart to pump faster, as well as a sense of worry in seeing Naruto like that.

She quickly ran to his place to see if he was all right, but when she was right in front of Naruto, she recalled how he defeated Zabuza so easily. She had to finish him, she could not disappoint the man who took care of her. She then leaned down and lowered her hand to Naruto's neck who had not yet awakened.

Haku didn't want to do this, she didn't know why. Had she fallen in love with Naruto by just seeing him once? That was what she wondered all these days. And she still couldn't find an answer to that question.

But just as she was about to grab him from the neck, she lost her will and slapped Naruto's shoulder and shook it saying "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep here."

Naruto then opened his eyes, got up a little and said, "Hmm. I was wondering when we would see each other again. Tell me, how is Zabuza?" Haku was alarmed to hear this.

She had not brought anything with her in order to fight against Naruto and she knew that if he wanted to kill her, he would have no difficulty, so she smiled a little and said, "Who is Zabuza? I do not know who that man is."

Naruto rolled his eyes at hearing this and said, "Come on, you have no need to lie, and don't be alarmed, I would never attack a girl as pretty as you. I know you tried to do something a few seconds ago, but I was confident that you would not do anything."

Haku blushed at hearing that, but she quickly regained her composure and said "Naruto-san, you and I are enemies, so we should not be talking right now. Zabuza-sama is about to recover from the wounds that you caused to him, and after that we will end up with what we started."

Naruto smiled at this and said, "Wow! You know my name, but I do not know what yours is... "

"Haku," she replied

Naruto smiled and commented, "Hmm, definitely a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Haku hearing this again could not help blushing. Naruto then continued "Haku-chan, you and I must not be enemies. Rather than fighting, we should stop. Haku-chan tell me, why is someone like you with a bastard like Zabuza?"

Haku, hearing that Naruto called Zabuza like that, wanted to scold him, but she could not, as she again began to feel the same thing as their last meeting. She replied with difficulty "Na-Naruto-san ... I ha-have to retire, we'll see each other s-soon." Then she got up from the ground, but before she could walk Naruto grabbed her hands and said, "Come on Haku-chan, stay a little longer, I just want to know you a little more."

Haku bit her lip to hide a moan when she felt Naruto touching her. She could swear that when he did that, she could feel a current traveling through her body, which made her even hotter. Haku shook her head and replied, "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, but I really cannot stay any longer, I must return with Zabuza-sama." But then, she bit her lip again, when she felt Naruto began to caress her hands.

Naruto led her back to the ground and said, "Come on Haku-chan! ... I don't think it's so important to go with him right now. Why don't we talk a minute? So we can know more each other. Perhaps we might even have something in common."

Haku didn't know was happening. She just wanted to jump on him and do whatever he told her. But she was trying very hard to resist her impulses. She then nodded and said, "O-okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Naruto smiled at this and stopped attacking her with his pheromones. He then said, "Well, I already know what your name is, and you also know mine. So, why don't you tell me how you ended up in the clutches of Zabuza?"

Haku who was still a little hot answered, "I don't know if I should talk about this, but ..." then she told Naruto about her childhood. On how her father killed her mother. On how she became a street orphan and how Zabuza took her in. She did not know why she said all that to Naruto, but she felt that she needed to.

Naruto listened intently to every word and he said honestly, "Hmm, no doubt you and I have a lot in common. Haku-chan, why don't you come back to the village with me? There we will have much time to talk... and alone," he grinned releasing his pheromones, but this time more than before, he moved closer to Haku and began to caress her cheek with his thumb.

Haku this time could not help but moan, which made her blush furiously. She looked away a little and said, "Na-Naruto-kun, I-I ca-can't, I-I-I'm a man."

Naruto hearing this stopped from touching to Haku instantly and stared at her with a very serious face but in the end he could not help it and he started to laugh, "Hahaha, Haku-chan ... come on! Tell me something cleverer than that, hahaha." Wiping a tear from his eye, he continued, "But hey Haku-chan, I'm giving you the opportunity to come with me, if you continue with Zabuza, all you will get will be a miserable life. Come with me to the village. I promise that you will spend a good time there."

Haku sighed with disappointment when Naruto stopped touching her, it felt so well. The only thing she wanted was to him to keep touching her. But then she remembered his words and said, "But I can't, Zabuza-sama ..." but before she could say more, Naruto put a finger on her lips and said, "Haku-chan, don't you understand? The only thing that the bastard is doing is using you. Once he sees that you are no longer useful to him, he will get rid of you without hesitation. I also went through something like that. The difference is, is that I don't let them use me. That's why I'm saying that we are very similar. "

Haku realized she was losing her resistance. She had to leave this place, or she would end up accepting the proposal. So she got up again, without saying anything and began to walk in the opposite direction. But again she felt Naruto grabbing her hand and turned her, "Naruto-kun, I can't-" but at that moment she felt Naruto's lips against hers.

She was surprised at first, but as she felt Naruto's lips could not help but return the kiss. She was in heaven, she never thought that she would kiss someone. Could she have a normal life like the others Shinobi's? Without worrying of ninja hunters?

Haku realized that she had lost the little resistance that she had left, she already knew it. She had fallen for Naruto, with just seeing him and talking a bit with him. She had read about that in novels, but she didn't know that something like that could happen to her. Who would have thought?

She then felt Naruto's tongue inside her mouth playing with her tongue, she shyly did the same. After a few minutes they separated. Haku with a blush on her cheeks and Naruto with a look more than sensual on his face

Haku then lowered her head and asked, "Why me? Why do you want me to return with you to your village, Naruto-kun? We barely know each other and you want me to return with you. Tell me why do you want that?"

Naruto approached her and he sat Haku down again on the ground, then he answered truthfully, "It's because I hate seeing people being used, and even more for pathetic interests. I know about Zabuza and his failed coup d'état, and I know he wants to do the same again. But the only thing that he will get is death, along with everyone wishing to help him, he doesn't have the power nor the intelligence to take to accomplish something of that magnitude, he believes that he can go to Kiri and do what he wants with just wishing it. Haku-chan, you don't have to waste your life on something that will fail no matter what. Come with me Haku-chan, I promise that your life will not be the same as now. You already have paid your debt to Zabuza, it's time that you be in charge of your own life. Besides that, you are beautiful, intelligent and a great Kunoichi, I cannot allow that someone like you waste her life in such a way."

Haku hearing this felt her heart warm. She could see the sense in Naruto's words, and he was right. She had already paid her debt to Zabuza quite some time ago, here was a new opportunity, an opportunity that she was willing to accept.

She nodded and hugged Naruto while she said, "I accept Naruto-kun, I will go back to your village with you. I don't want to escape from the hunters anymore. Please, promise me that you will not leave me."

Naruto began to caress Haku's hair and answered, "It's a promise, and I keep my promises. All I want you to do is go back with Zabuza and act like none of this has happened. You just keep doing what Zabuza says. Kakashi is about to recover. And he will take care of Zabuza. He is no match for someone like Kakashi, and once Zabuza is dead, you will come with me. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you. That's on me."

Haku nodded and decided to give a little kiss to Naruto who smiled at that. She then said, "What do we do once we are in your village? What are your plans?"

Naruto smiled at this and said, "My plans? Well..."

Meanwhile - Tazuna's house

"Naruto did not return last night, right?" Tsunami and Anko hearing this, sighed with disappointment, since they did nothing the last night. It was Anko who spoke "No ... he said that he wanted to train a bit, that he didn't wanted to get used to having sex every night and had to return to his routine," she said as she put some food into her mouth.

Listening to the words so sincere of Anko, everyone in the room could not help but blush. Then it was Tsunami who spoke, "I wonder if he is alright ... our country nights are very cold."

Kakashi had imagined Naruto along with Anko and Tsunami at the same time, and that gave him a nosebleed, but now he was cleaning it, and then he said, "Don't worry, Naruto it's an excellent ninja. Besides, I think is impossible for him to get a cold." Tsunami already was aware of the condition of Naruto as a Jinchūriki, so she just nodded.

It was Sasuke who spoke then, "Hmph, I do not know anything about that. Maybe that demon is dead." Everyone in the room looked at Sasuke like a fool. Just a few days ago Naruto nearly killed him and he continued with that attitude, it seemed that some people never understand. Even Sakura had already realized that Naruto was someone to be feared.

Sasuke got up from his seat to leave the room. Sakura saw this and asked, "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke didn't turn and replied, "I'm going for a ride," and then he left the room. Sakura was about to tell him that they were about to eat, but she realized that Sasuke had already eaten all his food.

Menma also stood up and declared, "Kakashi-nii, I will finish the training. I can almost achieve the training. I'm sure that this evening I will have it ready," Kakashi nodded at the words of his 'brother'. Then Menma also left the room.

After several minutes, the house remained empty. Kakashi went to oversee the training of his students. Sakura went along with Tazuna to the bridge, to protect him, since she already knew how to walk on trees, after all that crazy training with Anko. Anko went to find Naruto and maybe if she was lucky she could catch up with Naruto, from what she could not do yesterday.

Tsunami stayed at home to do the chores and Inari could only think of Naruto.

In an unknown location Zabuza-Den - 2 hours later

Haku had returned to the hideout a few hours ago. She had given the medicine to Zabuza who already seemed fully recovered. She could only think of Naruto and she was very happy that he gave her a chance like that. She heard about the plans of Naruto, and she decided to help him. His plans were better than those of Zabuza, and she knew that someday Naruto would be someone very powerful and feared in the elemental nations.

She went out of her thoughts when she saw Zabuza popped an apple with his hands, and seeing this she said, "Much of your strength is back."

Zabuza hearing this checked his arm and stated, "Okay. It's almost time, Haku." Haku answered with a "Hai" as she thought, _"Yes Zabuza-sama. I appreciate what you've done for me, but it's time that I decide my life. Sorry but soon you will have to die. I'm really sorry..."_

18:00 o'clock - somewhere in Nami no Kuni

Some drenched and tired, Menma and Sasuke had smiles of triumph on their faces as both had successfully completed the training that Kakashi had given them. And speaking of Kakashi, he already left to Tazuna's house several hours ago, because he got bored of watching them.

Then Sasuke without opening his eyes and with the same smile as before said, "Time to go back." Menma smiled even more and answered, "Sure!"

Back at Tazuna's house

At this time the house was full, except for Menma and Sasuke, who had not yet arrived. Sakura realized this said, "They didn't come yet. Neither Sasuke-kun nor Menma-kun." Then Tsunami started serving the meal to everyone, and just as they started eating the door opened.

Everyone turned and saw Menma and Sasuke entering the room, both looked quite tired. Tazuna was the first who spoke, "What about you two? You look really tired and soaked."

Menma smiled a little and replied, "We've managed to stay on the water." Kakashi heard this and smiled, "Okay ... Naruto, Sasuke ... You will protect Tazuna-san next time." they heard this they both smiled and then nodded, while they sat at the table to eat.

His mission was to reinforce, not to protect Tazuna, though he would do it, since he didn't want Tsunami suffer for his death. So he started to eat quietly. Throwing compliments to Tsunami for the excellent dinner.

After a few minutes everyone had finished the dinner and Tazuna spoke again, "The Bridge is almost finished. Thank you all." Tsunami who was clearing the plates with the help of some clones of Naruto said, "But don't push yourself so much."

Tazuna heard this, but he didn't pay much attention, he knew that his daughter cared deeply for him, he was grateful, but he was doing all of this for the sake of his village. He then settled on his chair and then he looked seriously at l everyone, "I wanted to ask this before, but ... Why you are still here when I have lied about the mission?"

Hearing this Kakashi crossed his arms and said, "Not doing right, when you know it's right is the cowards way. There are no weak soldiers led by a brave commander." Tazuna was a little surprised to hear those words from Kakashi who added "Those are the teachings of the Hokage."

Inari hearing this snorted and looked at Menma who seemed to rest, then looked at Naruto who seemed to be talking about something interesting with Anko as she was smiling and nodding at every word.

At that moment he remembered that day when his father saved the village, as well as the day he was publicly executed and the words his father told him years ago, _"Protect whatever is important to you with these two arms."_ Then he started to shed some tears and asked, "Why?" This attracted the attention of everyone, they looked at Inari who had his head bowed.

Inari then hit the table with both hands, stood up and yelled, "Why are you striving so much? You cannot defeat Gatō's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try, and you say those so heroics words... Weak people will always lose against the strong people!" Everyone was surprised to hear this, all but Naruto who chuckled.

Inari realized this and shouted, "What's so funny?! Shut up! It pisses me off to see you like that! You know nothing about this country, and you're a nosy! I am different from you! You're someone who does not know true pain and all you do is take life all the time!"

Naruto laughed again, "Hehehe, brat, if you had the life that I had, then you would have died a long time ago. But so what? The life that I had only made me become strong. You said that weak people lose against the strong. You are absolutely right. But a weak person can become strong, just like I did. But if all you do is cry, you will never achieve anything in this life, and in the end all you will do is cry more and more. Stop crying and do something brat, you are lucky to have a mother and a grandfather who cares about you, when people in other places don't even have that, and they fight to survive every day. Your attitude disgusts me, and if I have not killed you from the time that you started to cry, it's only because you are the son of Tsunami-chan and I would never make her feel sad." Inari was surprised to hear those words, words which made him shut up, but he was still crying.

Naruto then rose from his seat and said, "Change of plans Anko-chan, I'm going to rest a little earlier, we will postpone that for another day. Until tomorrow, Anko-chan, Tsunami-chan, Old man, Idiots, Perverted and Crybaby." Anko hearing this pouted but said nothing. She knew that the words of that kid didn't affect him, but she knew that Naruto was bothered when he remembered his childhood. Not because it was bad. It was because at that time he was someone weak and pathetic.

While the others who Naruto put a nickname to, felt a bit offended, but they said nothing.

Then Inari also left the room to watch the sea, Kakashi saw this, and decided to follow him later. After a few minutes Kakashi got up from his seat, went to where Inari was, and when he was there asked, "Can I?" He didn't expect an answer and sat next to Inari." Naruto can sometimes be someone who says things as they are and does not mince his words. As I have understood, he is someone who gets angry easily. We heard about your father from Tazuna-san. Naruto is similar to you, because he didn't have a father when he was a child. He had not even met either of his parents, and we still don't know who his parents are, and neither had he friends, because in our village most people hate and despise him. All for an incident that occurred 13 years ago in our village. Everyone blames Naruto, but he was just a baby when that happened. But anyways, people are like that..."

"He even disappeared some years from our village and all with the purpose to get stronger and when he returned, he did not allow anyone to try something against him, because before, the people in my village took care of beating him almost every day."

Inari hearing this was even more surprised, He became strong so nobody else could hurt him? Was that even possible? But then he asked, "But, why had no one help him? Why did no one protect him? I thought that in a ninja village, the ninjas of that village protected the people from danger."

Kakashi sighed hearing this and replied, "Well... most of the ninja population also saw Naruto as a nuisance, and they cared little if anything happened to him. I include myself among those who didn't care what could happen to him. But it was not because I hated him. It was because I had other obligations, and I could not take care of him. All I know is that he is someone very strong, I might even say that he is almost at my level. I don't know how that's possible, but you can see it, that if someone got tired of being treated like garbage, and if that someone decides to do something about it, then he can achieve it. Think about it, Inari. If you want to change things, then you have to do it by yourself, and don't wait for the others to do what you can do." Then Kakashi stood up and said goodbye to Inari, so he could go to sleep. Tomorrow everyone would go to the bridge to protect Tazuna, so he would have to be with all his strength.

Meanwhile Inari stayed in place to think about Kakashi's words, and especially in Naruto.

The next day

"Kakashi-san, are you all right now?" Tsunami asked. Kakashi smiled and answered "Yes, kind of." Then Anko said, "Hey Tsunami-chan, take good care of Naruto-kun, I didn't wake him because I know he would not want to go to protect this perverted old man. So be sure to treat him very well ... you know what I mean," she said the last thing moving her eyebrows. Tsunami blushed a little and nodded, then Tazuna said goodbye to her and they all went to the bridge.

Somewhere

"What are you doing? I didn't hire you for charity," Gatō said through a phone, then continued, "Hey, are you listening? Zabuza? Hey!" Zabuza was listening Gatō speak through a transmitter, so he ended up shattering it with his feet and commanded, "Let's go, Haku." Haku who was with Zabuza in a boat responded, "Hai Zabuza-sama." They both looked up seeing the bridge, also hearing the sound of men working.

Back at Tazuna's house

Naruto at that moment stood up. He realized that everyone went to the bridge, since he could not feel the presence of anyone in the house, except for Tsunami and Inari. He rose lazily from the bed and walked to the door, then he walked down the stairs and went to greet Tsunami was, upon arrival he could see that she was washing a few dishes. He sidled up, stepped behind her, then grabbed her from her waist and turned her around, to finally give her a kiss on the lips.

Tsunami feeling the kiss dropped the plate on the floor and returned the kiss as she put her arms around Naruto's neck. After several seconds they separated and Tsunami said, "Sit Naruto-kun, I'll bring you breakfast, I'm sure that you're hungry."

Naruto nodded as he sat at the dinner table. "So ... they all went to the bridge? Even Anko-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunami nodded as she made Naruto's breakfast and stated, "Yes, they came out about an hour ago, Anko-san said she didn't wake you up because she thought that you will be bored if you go protect my father." Then she turned around and gave him breakfast and some tea who received it gladly and began to eat.

Then he said, "She knows me very well, but good. That means that we are alone, which means…" Tsunami got excited to hear that and she was about to prepare, but suddenly the door of her house was cut into several parts. Naruto and Tsunami could see two men at the entrance, each with a katana.

They entered the house and one of them who had a hat exclaimed, "So you're the daughter of Tazuna ... Sorry, but you have to come with us."

Naruto then rose from his seat and said, "Hmm, it's too bad because that's not possible."

The two men looked at Naruto and then they started laughing, "Hahaha, what are you going to do punk? Can't you see?" Said the other as he moved his katana.

Naruto just smiled, "Oh, well, I don't know ... maybe I should kill you both. I was having a very pleasant conversation with Tsunami-chan and you dare interrupt, I think I should kill you." Just then Inari appeared and saw the men, and to say he was scared was little understated, he was horrified. He deduced in an instant that they were men of Gatō, so he screamed, "Kaa-chan!"

Tsunami saw him and shouted, "Inari, go away!" Then the two men turned and looked at Inari, while the shirtless man said, "What do you want kid?" Then he paid attention to the man with the hat and asked, "Should we take him too?"

"We just need one hostage," replied the other.

Inari was more scared to hear this, but then he heard another voice that made him sigh in relief, "Hey! Idiots! I'm still here in case you don't remember, and I believe U have told you that I would kill you." Both turned around, and the largest of them raised his katana and yelled, "Shut up brat! This is not with-" but he could not finish his sentence because Naruto moved at full speed, giving him a great kick on his stomach, throwing him with a great speed to outside, through the hole he had caused, crashing severely against a pole.

His friend saw this shouted in shock, "Waraji!" He quickly ran to his partner and stood beside him. What he saw scared him. His friend had died, and with a single kick. He turned, and tried to run but felt a hand on his arm along with a voice, "Where are you going? I thought I had said that I would kill you. Don't tell me you want to lose the big chance to die. "

Zōri saw Naruto and he could not help being afraid, since he could feel the killing intent of Naruto who had a blank look.

A little behind them Inari saw all this with excitement, like Tsunami who was turned on enough when she saw Naruto fight for the first time.

Zōri was between the sword and the wall and he did the only thing that he could do in a situation like this. He quickly bowed down to Naruto and pleaded, "Please forgive me, I'm just following orders from Gatō, "Naruto hearing this stopped and looked seriously to Zōri and grinned, "Gatō eh? I want you to tell me where is that dwarf. If what you tell me is useful, I may forgive your life."

Zōri hearing this quickly said, "Okay! Gatō will go today to the bridge, along with his men to assassinate Tazuna along with Zabuza and the ninjas of Konoha, that's all that I know! Please forgive me!"

Naruto hearing this became serious, _"So, today is the day, huh?"_ he thought and then said, "Well this information was very useful ... you can leave." Zōri smiled at that as he thought, _"Stupid brat, don't think that I'll forgive you for this."_ But the next thing he heard from Naruto had him paling, "but not alive." Naruto then grabbed Zōri from the neck, he raised him from the ground as he whispered a few words _"Fuuton: Shinkū Kūki (Wind Style: Vacuum of air)"_ then he gave a soft punch on Zōri's stomach, then dropped him on the ground.

Zōri got up quickly and asked, "What have you done to me?" Naruto had his hand extended, smiled and said, "You want to know?" Then he began to slowly close his hand.

At that moment Zōri felt that the air in his lungs began to disappear. And as much as tried he could not intake any air. He begged as he much as he could, "P-plea-ase ... F-for-orgive…" Naruto smiled and he said, "After what you've done? After threatening my woman? ... I do not think so." Then he completely closed his fist, causing Zōri lie down on the ground clutching his neck by the lack of air, as well as beginning to squirm. In seconds his face turned blue and his eyes turned red, indicating that he had died from suffocation.

After a few seconds Tsunami ran towards him and gave him a big hug while saying, "Naruto-kun! Thank You, I do not know what would have happened if you were not here."

Naruto smiled and said, "If I had not been here, anyways I would have found you, and I would have killed those two bastards, but in a much worse way." Tsunami smiled at this and was about to kiss Naruto when they both heard something that shocked them.

"Tou-san!" Inari shouted as he ran towards Naruto to give him a big hug. Naruto who had a look of disbelief on his face asked stupefied, "What did you just say?" Inari smiled widely and replied, "Well you are my Tou-san, if you are the boyfriend of my Kaa-chan that means that you are my new Tou-san!"

Naruto still had the same expression and said, "Hey! ... Yesterday you said that you couldn't stand me, why the sudden change?" Inari smiled and said, "Well, I had a talk with Kakashi-san and I saw that you were right. That's why I now accept you as my Tou-san."

Tsunami saw all this with amusement, Naruto sighed with frustration and said, "Okay, we'll talk about that later, but don't call me in that way, it's annoying. Call me Naruto-san or something like that. But Tou-san? Really?" Inari just laughed hearing that, but he said nothing more, he was very happy, he had no need to cry anymore.

Naruto then turned looking at Tsunami and said, "Okay, I will keep some clones with you in case you have more problems. I'll go with Anko-chan, she may need help. Besides, when I get back, I will bring someone else with me. See you in a few hours Tsunami-chan." Then he disappeared in a Shunshin of Fire, leaving Tsunami and Inari surprised to see something like that.

Inari then ran in one direction, Tsunami saw this and shouted, "Inari! Where are you going?" Inari smiled and answered, "It's time that the people of this village become strong! I'll go help Tou-san and his friends with the help of all of us!"

Tsunami, hearing that felt happy. Finally her son returned to normal and she could only thank Naruto.

On the Bridge - Minutes Before

Kakashi and the others had arrived on the bridge, only to see an unpleasant scene. All workers there were dead. Kakashi knew instantly who it was. Then a fog began to form around them, and they were all put on guard, waiting for the enemy.

Kakashi then spoke, "It seems that finally he will make appearance." After saying that Sakura asked, "This is the technique of hiding in the mist, right?"

Then they all heard a voice, "Sorry for making you wait Kakashi. And you are still carrying those children? ... But hey, tell me where the red-haired boy is? I want to kill him with my own hands."

Before he could say anything Anko spoke, "Hehehe, it seems that you're a fool and that you don't learn for your own good. Naruto-kun is not here right now. He is elsewhere, having some fun."

Zabuza growled hearing this, "Damn it! But it doesn't matter, I will kill you first and then I'll take care of the brat." Then several clones of Zabuza appeared around them.

Menma and Sasuke smiled at this. Kakashi noticed it and directed, "Go get them boys!" At that moment Zabuza's clones went on the attack. But Menma and Sasuke quickly took care of them.

Then Zabuza and Haku appeared, while Zabuza said, "Oh. It seems that you have progressed. Those clones were much better than those last time. Haku you know what to do." Haku just nodded and stood in battle position.

Menma and Sasuke looked at each and in that instant both shouted, "Yan-Ken-Po!" The others seeing that could not help but sweatdrop. Then they heard Menma sigh and Sasuke said a 'Hmph" in acceptance.

Haku then realized that Sasuke stepped forward and said, "Don't think that I'll forgive you as that demon did on that occasion, I have no problem in killing you."

Haku said nothing, but behind her mask her eyes narrowed. She would put this brat in his place. She would not hold back, then she began to make several turns around her, forming a whirlwind with her. Turning, she approached Sasuke who saw her coming, so he stood in a defensive position, and when she was in front of him. Sasuke blocked the Haku's senbon with his kunai.

In the distance, Zabuza saw this and thought, _"Oh, he was able to block her at that speed,"_ then he saw something that made him smile.

Haku who was trying to push more power onto her senbon, but she realized that it was impossible, so then with her other hand she began to make some hand seals. Which surprised everyone, because they didn't know that something like that was possible. When she ended with the seals, she spoke, "_Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death).__"_ She hit the ground which was covered with water and in an instant several senbon were formed in the air and then headed towards them, so Haku jumped to avoid the attack.

Being a bit further away, Haku realized that Sasuke was gone. She turned and could feel Sasuke punch her on the face, which caused her to return toward the place where a surprised Zabuza was.

"It seems that I'm faster." Sasuke smirked. Kakashi heard this and said, "You cannot make fun of our team just because we have kids. Sasuke is the number one rookie of Konohagakure, Sakura is the smartest Kunoichi of the village and Menma is the son of one of the greatest shinobi of the elemental nations and future Hokage of our village." That raised the morale of Kakashi's team, who looked ready for anything.

Zabuza then laughed, "Haku I'll leave the rest to you, I'll take care of Kakashi until the other brat arrives." Haku nodded and then she saw Zabuza launch to the attack.

Kakashi then shouted, "Sakura! Protect Tazuna! Menma you go help Sasuke. We don't know what she can do, so the best is that you go and help Sasuke. And you Anko..." But he couldn't finish because Anko spoke, "Hey, I'm just here to help you if you are in trouble, and I don't see that you have it. So fight against that fool while I watch all this." Kakashi sighed and just then Zabuza threw a cut, which he barely managed to block it.

Menma went to where Sasuke was and just then both could feel the air start to cool. Haku made a seal with her hands and immediately formed ice mirrors around them. Completely enclosing them. They watched in awe as Haku entered in one of them to later appear in all mirrors.

Kakashi saw that, but he couldn't do anything because his battle with Zabuza had already started, he realized that Zabuza was now fighting better than the last time. So he quickly pulled up the headband that was covering his left eye, since he decided to fight seriously from the beginning.

Haku then said, "Let's begin. I will show you my true speed." Then she started to release several senbon onto Menma and Sasuke, who could do very little, because the speed with which the attacks came were very fast and they could not see them.

Sasuke got tired of it after a few seconds, so he made some hand seals and shouted "_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)__"_ and he threw the big ball of fire on the mirrors. Just to discover that nothing had happened. Haku who saw Sasuke's surprise said, "You cannot destroy these mirrors with so little power."

Menma hearing this groaned and said "Well now it's my turn ... _Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Slash).__" T_hen he threw the gust of wind against Haku's mirrors, only to get the same result as Sasuke. Haku shook her head and said, "I already told you, with so little power, you cannot destroy these mirrors. I will teach you how to properly use a jutsu." Then all the mirrors began to glow, and then Sasuke and Menma felt being launched into the air, only to then crash on the ground.

Menma got up quickly and exclaimed, "Damn! Where's the original?! I cannot see her!" Haku shook her head and said, "There's no point looking for me with your eyes. I'll never be caught."

Menma growled again and crossed his fingers, "I don't care, I'll destroy each of the mirrors and I will find you. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)__"_ Then 3 clones appeared. Haku wondered what he had in mind until she saw something she considered highly dangerous.

In the palm of Menma and one of his other clones, it formed a blue ball. Menma then yelled, "_Rasengan!_" and he and his clone quickly ran in different directions to try to crash the ball of chakra against the mirrors.

In the distance, Naruto who had arrived a few moments ago was surprised that his brother already knew how to use that technique. He had not intervened since Zabuza was still breathing so it was not his time yet. He also knew that Haku wouldn't lose with those two. So he was not worried.

Kakashi also saw this and smiled, while he thought,_ "It seems that Sensei has wasted no time."_ Zabuza didn't pay attention to that, since he knew Haku could withstand that technique inside the dome of mirrors.

Haku then moved at full speed within the mirrors and she quickly destroyed the clone and then grabbed Menma's hand, to then throw him to the ground, causing his technique to crash against the ground, creating a big crater.

Menma saw this and again growled with frustration, as he thought, "_Damn it! I can't even use the Rasengan, I'm still not fast enough."_

Sasuke who saw the power of the technique said, "Teme ... where did you learn that technique?" Menma hearing that turned to Sasuke and smiled, "That's the original jutsu of my father. He taught me a few weeks ago. He was surprised at how quickly I mastered it. But it was thanks to the shadow clones that I managed to learn it so fast."

Sasuke nodded hearing that. He knew the power of his father, in addition to the difficulty of his techniques. If Menma did something like that, then it was somewhat surprising. He then returned the smile and said, "Heh, don't think that I have not been training, from now on, I'll fight seriously." Then he closed his eyes for a moment, to then open them.

Menma seeing this gaped, "Sasuke ... you ..." Sasuke just smiled and was ready for anything. Haku could see that Sasuke's eyes had changed, now instead of being black they were red with 2 tomoes on one side and one in the other. Those eyes reminded her a bit from the eyes of Naruto. But Sasuke's eyes were not as beautiful as his.

Meanwhile Kakashi continued his fight, He didn't seem to be in trouble yet. Zabuza had managed to cut him a little, but that was something that he wanted.

Naruto was also surprised, it seemed that the survivor of his massacre was progressing. He just kept looking around quietly without anyone even noticing his presence.

Meanwhile, in the dome Haku was having problems since Menma kept sending more and more shadow clones, some with the Rasengan and others not, while Sasuke threw some fireballs.

She then decided to end this at once. She focused on Menma who was giving her more problems, so she then began to throw him a rain of Senbons, which all hit the target.

Sasuke was surprised to see this and also worried about Menma, since after all this time they had begun to talk and even began to be friends. He could see with his Sharingan that the masked enemy was still throwing senbon at Menma with more attacks. He didn't hesitate and quickly pushed Menma out of the way who seemed paralyzed by the senbon in his legs, which Sasuke was also starting to feel.

Haku who was feeling her chakra depleating, refocused on Menma, but this time it was to lay a trap to Sasuke, because he was already reading her movements.

She came out of one of her mirrors, and at full speed she went directly towards Menma, who was a little further away from Sasuke who saw this and realized he that he would not have time to pull out Menma from his place, so he just did what he could do in a situation like that.

Menma after a few seconds opened his eyes, he had lost his consciousness for a few moments but he had already recovered. Then he saw something that made him smile. The masked enemy appeared to have been beaten so he thought it was Sasuke. He was about to congratulate him when he realized that Sasuke was standing right in front of him, with several Senbons around his body. This made that his happy face change to one of concern.

Sasuke turned his head slightly towards Menma and said while giving a small smile, "Look at you *argh * ... you idiot *argh*"

Menma did not see anything funny about that and asked as he stood up, "Why?! ... Why did you protect me?"

Sasuke smiled again and said, "Who ... knows ..." Sasuke then started to remember his childhood days with Menma and how they had fun playing pranks. As well as the trainings and missions that he had with him as a Gennin.

Sasuke then stumbled a bit, "I ... I told myself that I would never be your friend. I tried to hate you." Menma hearing this got up and said, "Then why? Why did you protect me...?" Menma clenched his fists and shouted, "I didn't ask you to!"

Then a small tear came out of Sasuke's eye, who whispered as his voice grew weaker and weaker, "Who knows ... my body had moved by its own will ... you idiot." He then began to fall. But Menma quickly caught him. Once he had him in his arms, he shouted, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a sad smile as he looked at Menma, "That man ... I didn't wanted to die until I had killed the man who exterminated my clan." Then he looked at Menma and weakly raised his hand and stated, "Menma ... don't die," before Sasuke's arm fell heavily. Menma hearing that went completely blank, as he gave a little hug to Sasuke's body.

Haku rose up from the ground, as she walked to one of her mirrors. She then said, "Is this the first time you saw a comrade dying in battle? That is the way of the ninja," then she entered into one of the mirrors

"Shut up! Me too ... I tried, but I couldn't ... I always saw you as my friend," he said as he put Sasuke's body on the ground, then a little steam was forming around him.

In the distance Naruto squinted to see this, as Kurama growled, **"That brat is trying to use my power, it's unacceptable!"** Naruto who heard this mentally said, _"Don't worry about that. Someday I'll recover what belongs to you, that and much more._" Kurama heard this and said nothing more. While Naruto took something out of his ninja bag and began to do something.

Inside the dome Menma spoke again, "You will pay for this..." Then the steam began to become more denser. And then Haku saw something that left her in shock. She could see Menma's chakra very clearly, which was red and quite gloomy.

**Ambient Music** /watch?v=2pWEtpcFCjo

"I'm going to kill youuuu!" Hearing this Haku was frightened, and she thought, _"What is this chakra? This chakra is taking shape. And what an awful chakra ..."_ Then she realized that Menma's wounds began to heal quickly, as his features began to change. Seeing him like that she could only think of Naruto. But a little more wild. She then realized what was happening. This kid was a Jinchūriki, and he was using the power of his Bijū.

Then Menma turned and Haku was surprised to see those eyes, they were identical to those of Naruto. But she was also surprised to see the hate and anger in them.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Zabuza stopped when they felt the demonic aura, instantly Kakashi thought _"Naruto? ... No ... he's not here, who can it be?"_ Then he turned a little to see the dome and he understood, _"No ... no way ... Menma? Does he ... But how is it possible?"_

Zabuza was also very disturbed to feel this chakra and he didn't know where it came from. Just then he heard Kakashi's voice, "Can you hear me Zabuza?, I think we've had enough fun. What do you say if we end this?" Zabuza chuckled from his place and said, "Interesting. What can you do in a situation like this? Show me Kakashi."

Although she attacked Menma, he didn't seem to be affected by her attacks. Besides, his speed had increased considerably, and she had spent most of her chakra with the mirrors, which Menma started to destroy, with just hitting them with his fists.

She then saw an opening and jumped towards Menma, who rolled in the air and dodged the attack. She quickly tried to go into one of her mirrors, but she realized that Menma had already caught her. She was surprised at that moment. And even more when she felt so much chakra from him.

She saw then that he was preparing a powerful blow, she prepared to take the hit but then she saw a small glowing ball appeared right in front of them. To Menma, this called his attention, so he looked at it directly, which was a big mistake.

The little glowing ball then opened, revealing a paper with the kanji 'Suppress'. Which made Menma instantly lose chakra force and become unconscious. Haku didn't know what was happening, but she who could only thank who helped her.

**End of the song**

Then she heard a voice that made open her eyes, "Tired Haku-chan?" Haku turned around to see a smiling Naruto. She ran to him and hugged him, "How long were you here?" She asked. Naruto took off her mask and replied, "Long enough to see him lose his temper. But tell me ...The little princess is not dead right? I can still feel chakra in him." Haku shook her head, still hugged to Naruto and said, "No, I didn't kill him. I saw no need to do it." Naruto smiled hearing that and gave a little kiss on the lips to Haku, she blushed at feel of the kiss, but it didn't last as long for her liking, but she did not complain.

She then heard Naruto talk again, "Haku-chan ... it's time." Haku nodded and followed Naruto who started walking away from the direction of the shattered dome.

After walking for a while they noticed that the mist was already dissipating, and then Haku looked more to the front and thought, _"Now I will live my life. Rest in peace, Zabuza-sama." _She then saw how Kakashi pulled out his hand from the body of Zabuza, who had several dogs holding him.

Kakashi sighed when he thought it was over. But then he noticed Haku with Naruto and ordered, "Naruto! Explain what you are doing with the enemy!" Naruto frowned to hear that and replied, "She's not the enemy. And she is with me because she will return with us to the village."

Kakashi did not like this and said, "We cannot, she's the enemy! Besides, where are Sasuke and Menma?" Naruto growled upon hearing this and replied, "I do not care what you say. You are not my Jounin-sensei ...Anko-chan." He called and in that instant Anko appeared beside him, "Can we take her with us back to the village?" She smiled hearing that and said, "Oh, and what happens if I say no?"

Hearing that Naruto pouted and Anko understood, so she said, "Okay, okay. Yeah, she can come, but ... Don't tell me that she ...?" Naruto nodded and Anko gave a weak nudge in Naruto's ribs, while she said, "You really work fast Naruto-kun."

Kakashi also appeared beside him and sighed, "It seems that I can no longer say anything. But tell me, where are Menma and Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged and pointed backwards with his thumb. Kakashi looked in that direction and saw something that alarmed him. But before he could say anything Naruto spoke again, "Don't worry, those bastards are alive. They are just unconscious. And before you ask me stupid questions, the demonic power was not from me. It was from Hime-sama."

Kakashi was surprised to hear that, but before he could ask questions everyone heard a scream and they could see a flash of pink running in that direction. "Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shook his head but he said nothing. Kakashi didn't either, since he was still surprised by what he just heard.

Then all who were there heard someone hit the ground. Everyone looked to the side of the bridge, and they could see Gatō and dozens of men with him, "Oooh, it seems that you have killed the bastard. Hehehe you saved me a lot of money." Naruto instantly recognized that voice, "And that bitch apparently is still alive. Well, well, I can personally take revenge for what she did to me." He held up one hand which was covered in bandages. "I'm sorry, but all of you will die here."

Everyone got in position to battle, but Naruto said, "Hold it, I'll handle this," Kakashi was about to say that he don't have to do anything, but Naruto gave him a look which said he would not accept objections. Kakashi sighed and said, "Okay, do what you have to do."

Naruto then turned and looked at Anko and Haku, "Don't worry, I will return in a moment," he said before he began to walk slowly toward Gatō's place.

Gatō watched Naruto come from a distance, for some strange reason he was someone very familiar and something told him that it was not good but he chose to ignore that. He then realized that Naruto was right in front of him. With his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he smiled arrogantly and smirked, "Je! What do you want punk? Do you want to join me?" But then Naruto opened his eyes, and the next thing he said made him quite pale, "NR Code." Then he grabbed a pale Gatō and used a Shunshin to appear a little more away from everyone.

Gatō's men became alarmed and they were about to go rescue Gatō when they heard him shout, "Stop! Stay in your places!" Instantly they all stopped, and waited for him if he required their help.

In the distance Haku and others watched all this with curiosity, they didn't know what Naruto was trying to do.

Gatō after hearing that code shakily spoke, "Na-Naruto-sama? W-what are you doing here? Forgive me for what I said a moment ago, but I did not know you were here, I have not seen for four years." He tried to bow, but Naruto stopped him and said, "What do you think you're doing, you stupid. Do not bow to me in front of so many people. You are stupid. Tell me, did I command you to come to this place?" Gatō hearing this shook his head and Naruto continued, "You know what it means to disobey me, right? You know what would happen if you disobeyed me." Gatō hearing this became even more pale and he tried to bow again, but he remembered Naruto's words, so he pleaded, "Na-Naruto-sama, please forgive me, I did not know what to do, you disappeared for four years and l stopped hearing from you. I was just trying to continue the business." He was becoming increasingly fearful.

Naruto hearing this stated, "Hmm, it could be but I told you on several occasions that you might stop hearing from me for a while. I thought you would understand those words, I didn't see the need to explain them to you. But fine, I will let this disobedience pass for now. But listen to me, the next time you disobey me, I will take away the other half of your soul. Got it?"

Gatō sighed with relief, and then responded with obedience, "Hai Naruto-sama, It will not happen again." Naruto looked at him and said, "I hope so, remember that I can take it off when I feel like I had to do it when I heard that you were in this place. Anyway, I want you to 'retire' from this place, but what I really want is that you bring the base of operations here. I want your command build a base in this direction, but without anyone knowing you're the one who is doing this." Then Naruto gave a paper with the coordinates on where he wanted his base.

Gatō quickly took the paper from Naruto and then nodded. Naruto spoke again, "Very well, the next thing I'll do is throw you away from the bridge, and then kill all the idiots you hired. A buddy of mine will take care that you don't die in the fall. He will take you away from here and then I want you to come back to do what I said, and I never want to hear from you in this place. If that does happen, you know what it means. Now get ready." Gatō freaked out when he said he would throw him from the bridge, but then he sighed of relief when Naruto said that someone would help him. He then saw Naruto do some hand seals and put his hand on the ground.

Gatō then realized that a tiny chameleon started up on his clothes, to later hide in a pocket. Then he realized that Naruto grabbed him and threw him hard enough towards the horizon. When he was away from the bridge, he noticed that the chameleon grew considerably in size, then put him into his mouth, which made him very frightened throughout the trip.

Naruto then wiped his hands and returned to Haku and the others who looked at him with surprise. Then he said, "That dwarf is no longer a problem."

Everyone nodded until Gatō's men screamed in rage, "Oi, Oi, Oi. You damn brat! You just killed our boss, now we don't have anyone to pay us." Then one of them shouted, "Now we have to attack the village and steal everything that has value." The rest of Gatō's men nodded at this.

Kakashi then declared, "This is not good ..." Naruto sighed and answered, "It's not good for you, I can wipe out all those idiots with a single move, and I think I will do it now, don't bother."

Then one of the men shouted, "Come on!" and then everyone went on the attack. Naruto started doing some hand seals, but stopped when he saw an arrow fall right in the way of the men who were running. All looked back. Menma and Sasuke had awakened, but they had not yet noticed Haku since they were further back and they could not see her.

Suddenly he heard a voice, "Anyone who approaches this island, will die by its defenders!" Then they heard several shouts of affirmation. Naruto realized that the villagers decided to do something after a while.

Naruto then heard Tsunami shouting, "Naruto-kun!" and then looked to Inari, "Heh, as you have said. The weak can become strong! We're here to help you, Tou-san!"

Naruto hearing this almost fell back, didn't he tell him to stop calling him that? Kakashi and the others also were surprised when they heard that, but they said nothing. Except Tazuna who cried with tears in his eyes, "Inari ... All of you."

Gatō's men saw so many people and were scared. They then decided to escape. But the villagers realized this and decided to follow them. Naruto noticed this and made a sign for them to stop, so they did and watched what he had planned. Naruto made a few hand seals and shouted, "_Doton Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon)__"_ Instantly, a large dragon of earth emerged from the ground of the bridge. Naruto didn't put much chakra in it, not wanting to damage the bridge, so he just charged enough chakra to kill that bunch.

The dragon then moved quickly toward the mercenaries who could do little, since they received the attack and all died on the spot. Some were pushed off the bridge due to the jutsu, while some were crushed by the technique.

All the villagers were surprised for what they just had seen, but Inari brought them out of their shock when he shouted, "Tou-san is great! We did it!" Then everyone burst into cheers.

Naruto shook his head when he was again called like that. Apparently he would have to get used to being called so, then he walked over to where the others were, just to see a very unpleasant scene. Menma and Sasuke seemed to try to attack Haku. But Anko and Kakashi were stopping them. "Sasuke calm down, she is no longer the enemy, she will return with us to the village," Naruto heard from Kakashi.

Sasuke growled, "I don't care! She attacked me so she has to be treated as the criminal that she is." Naruto then decided to speak, "Teme-chan, if you don't like that Haku-chan's going to come back with us, you can say it to me, but remember, if I don't like your words I will have to teach you good manners again." He cracked his knuckles further his claim.

Sasuke saw Naruto glare at him, but he only said, "Hmph" and nothing more. Menma was not angry. She had not killed Sasuke, so there was no reason to be angry at her. Also he didn't want to bother Naruto, so he said no more.

After that, some people stayed to clean the bridge, while Tazuna and the rest returned home to rest.

4 days after

Four days had passed since Gatō and his henchmen were killed. Everyone in the village seemed to be happy because now they could thrive and have peaceful lives.

Currently Naruto and the other ninjas of Konoha were on the already finished bridge along with a big crowd that was there to see them off.

Right in the front of the crowd was Tazuna along with his family. Then Tazuna said, "We have completed the bridge thanks to you, but now we will lose you."

Naruto heard this and said, "Don't worry old man, I'll be back to visit, especially to Tsunami-chan." The truth was that Naruto would return quite often in the not too distant future, but he didn't have to say that yet.

Inari hearing this began to tremble, trying not to cry, "Do you promise? Tou-san ..." Naruto was already used to be called in that way, though he tried to get him to stop calling him that in those four days, and unfortunately it appeared that he would not.

Naruto smiled and replied, "Sure. You think I'll let your mother go like that? As for you Tsunami-chan, once I'm back, we'll catch up." Most people from the crowd could understand what he was talking about, so a lot of them blushed, while some began to whistle.

Tsunami just nodded, she knew that Naruto would return soon, but she didn't know the reason. She then realized that they began to retreat. She was a little sad because Naruto was leaving, but if what Anko said was true, which was that he always kept his promises, then there was no reason to worry.

Tazuna when he saw they were a bit far spoke, "Naruto managed to change the heart of Inari and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers. Heh, it seems that he's a good son-in-law after all. Hahaha." Many also laughed with him.

"And what will we call the bridge?" Asked one guy in the crowd, "How about _'Naruto Ōhashi (The Great Naruto Bridge)_" Tsunami hearing this smiled and said, "It's a good name."

Meanwhile Naruto and the others were walking quietly towards the village. Naruto had to convince to his father to make Haku a kunoichi of the village, and besides that, he had to get that mission from Danzō and the scroll for Neji. He was certainly very busy.

Haku followed Naruto and Anko in silence. She was excited to finally have a normal life for shinobi standards, and besides that she found someone who treated her like the woman she was.

Kakashi was thinking about what happened on the bridge, and everything revolved around Menma, he would definitely have a talk with his sensei when they arrived.

The others just wanted to go back to the village and get some rest. Then they continued in silence towards Konohagakure.

* * *

**Note:**

**The previous chapters will be checked this or the next weekend, :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Checked**

Person talking "Hello everyone"

Person thinking _"Damn you all"_

Demon talking **"I will eat you"**

Demon thinking **_"This tastes worse than shit"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Hokage Office - 1 day later.

Naruto and the others took a day to get to Konoha. They didn't hurry since they had decided to slowly return to Konoha. Naruto had told Haku before leaving _Nami no Kuni_ to take the _Kubikiribōcho_, since she had been with Zabuza a long time, so she should have it.

Sasuke didn't like this, so he had demanded to take the katana, but before Naruto could do something, Kakashi had told him that Naruto was right and that Haku should keep it until the Hokage decided what to do. Sasuke just grunted when he heard that, but said nothing more on the way.

Haku then had taken the katana with great difficulty, and Naruto realizing this said to seal the katana until they arrived at Konoha. Once there she could train to adapt to the weight of the _Kubikiribōcho_, Haku nodded and Naruto sealed the katana and then handed the scroll to Haku.

On the way Anko had asked many questions to a red Haku, who was like this due to the explicit way that Anko expressed. She was able to say little, because of the embarrassment she felt, which Anko wanted to accomplish. No doubt she would be someone very good to have in her team, since Naruto had already said to her about his desires.

After that they reached the village without any kind of problems, and then Kakashi had said that everyone must go to the Hokage tower, since Anko and he would do the report.

Upon arrival they were welcomed by a smiling Yondaime Hokage, who seeing that everyone was well could not help but smile. Kakashi then had taken a step forward and began to give his report. He told almost everything that had happened in the mission. At the end of his story Minato smiled again, no doubt he had made a good choice to send to Naruto as reinforcement. He was not really surprised that Naruto had been able to defeat Zabuza because he knew that Naruto was someone who had at least the level of a low Jounin, and if he didn't gave him that range yet, it was due to the bad decisions he had taken in the past.

He then turned his head and looked at Haku who shrugged in place because she was being watched by one of the most powerful and famous men in the Elemental Nations. Minato opened his mouth and asked, "So you were Zabuza's partner? Tell me, what's the reason for which you decided to abandon Zabuza?"

Haku hearing the question glanced at Naruto who smiled sensually at her, she blushed and then looked down at the floor while saying, "H-Hokage-sama before anything else it is a great honor to meet you. The reason for leaving Zabuza-sama is because Naruto-kun gave me the opportunity to rebuild my life, although at first I did not agree, but then I decided that I could not pass up the opportunity. I was only Zabuza's partner because he was the person who saved me. But I realized that I already paid him long ago, and that it was in that moment that I could make my own decisions."

Minato nodded and said, "Very well, you can be a Kunoichi of this village, but that is not so simple. First you have to go to some sessions in the Interrogation Department. After that, you will have six months of probation, so we can be sure that you are not just a spy."

Hearing this Naruto narrowed his eyes. Six months? It was a lot of time to be tested, so he stepped forward and retorted, "If you excuse me Hokage-sama, I want to take the responsibility of Haku-chan, under the laws of the Village, a shinobi can take another shinobi that is not affiliated to the Village as a protégé. So I want to take responsibility and take care of Haku-chan, to avoid the six months of probation, and if she tries anything then I will also take the punishment. "

Minato gave a small smile to hear that, the truth was that he did not want to put Haku on probation, since he knew she only returned to the village for Naruto. He wanted to do everything possible to keep Naruto happy, in order to recover the lost time. But he had to follow the laws of the Village, and Naruto gave a perfect solution to prevent this law with another law.

Haku blushed again at Naruto's words, "_But what did that mean?"_ she wondered. While Anko smiled upon hearing this, she knew what that meant, but she said nothing. The members of Team 7 also did not know what that meant, but they were a little surprised that Naruto knew the laws of the Village.

Minato then cleared his throat and asked, "* Ahem * Okay, do you agree with the proposal of Naruto, Haku?"

Haku nodded without thinking, and Minato continued, "Very well, from now on you'll be living with Naruto." Haku hearing that again blushed. Living with Naruto? That was not good, because she was resisting her impulses with difficulty, and if she lived with him, it would not be long until something happened between she and him. Then she heard the Hokage continue talking. "You can do whatever you want, long as you know that your actions will also affect Naruto. But you have to go to the Interrogation Department once a day for two hours for a month. This cannot be avoided. "

Hearing this Anko stepped forward and said, "Hey Hokage-sama, I want be the one in charge of the interrogations. Besides that I want to request that Haku-chan be placed in my team." She wanted to be in charge of the interrogations not for torturing her, if not to embarrass her more, and to let her know what to do with Naruto when her big day comes. She also took the opportunity to request the addition of Haku to her team.

Minato thought about it for a moment. He had been thinking about incorporating two Gennins without team to Anko's team, but he knew that Naruto would be very angry, but now Anko was presenting Haku. Perhaps he could accept and thus prevent Naruto getting angrier with him. He said, "Hmm, I think that would be possible. As long as Haku and Naruto agree to this," Minato then saw that both nodded, so he continued, "Very well, from now on you will be a member of Team 13, you cannot perform missions yet, once your interrogation sessions end up and your incorporation as a Konoha Ninja is ready, then you can do missions with your team. For now you can only participate in training and maybe some D rank missions, but team 13 does not work these missions."

Sasuke who was listening to all, the last thing that the Hokage had said called his attention, "What! Why is the Demon not doing those stupid missions and we have to do them? The Demon does not deserve special treatment!"

When Sasuke said that, Haku, Anko and even Minato glared at him. Sasuke did not realize this because he had closed his eyes as he stood in the same arrogant pose from before. Kakashi realized the reaction of his sensei, but he said nothing, once everyone had left, he would ask some things of him.

Minato then spoke, "Listen Sasuke, you do not have to know my reasons, but if you ever interrupt me again, you will do D-Rank missions for the rest of your life. Understood?" Hearing this Sasuke's eyes widened but he quickly took the same position as always and replied, "Hmph, okay."

Minato kept speaking as if Sasuke never talked, "Well, everything is ready. You can go to the bank to withdraw the money from this mission whenever you want. Haku as for you, I know that you have the Kubikiribōcho, I'll let you keep it since Naruto also has one of the Kiri Katanas, and they are already aware of this. So I'll just tell them that you will have it 'temporarily'. Now if there is nothing more to say, the dismissed." All who were there began to withdraw, all but Kakashi who told his team that they could go home to rest and that tomorrow they will have a training session. They all nodded and left the tower, heading to their respective homes.

When Kakashi realized everyone had left he said, "Sensei, we need to talk... Privately." Minato understood what he meant and made a sign to his ANBU to withdraw from the room. He placed a privacy seal and asked, "What do you want to talk about Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a seat in front of the desk and replied, "Sensei, I didn't tell you everything that happened in the mission. There was something else, I want you to tell me if you know something about this."

Minato not understanding exactly what Kakashi meant, he requested him to continue. Kakashi nodded and continued, "It's just ... when I was on the bridge fighting against Zabuza, in a moment I could feel a Demonic Chakra in the area. At first I thought it was Naruto and that somehow his seal had weakened, for which he was accessing the power of the Kyūbi. But I realized that was impossible. Firstly because he is strong enough to fight a Jounin without that power and besides that the only person of that level was Zabuza, and I was fighting with him. Also, he was not on the bridge when that happened. And he told me that it was not him, but ... Menma."

Minato hearing this opened his eyes greatly. Kakashi realized this and asked, "Please Sensei, tell me, what really happened that night?" Minato sighed and replied, "Alright Kakashi, you've always been someone very clever and to hide it from you will not help, I only ask that once you hear this you don't tell anyone."

Kakashi nodded and allowed his sensei to continue, "I have lied to everyone in making them believe that Naruto is the one who has the power of the Kyūbi inside him, when in fact all I did was to seal his consciousness within him. The one who has the power of the Kyūbi is actually Menma." Kakashi hearing this had his one visible eye opening a little and replied, "But that's not all, right?"

Minato nodded and continued, "You're right, that's not all ... Naruto is also my son." Kakashi fell off the chair in surprise, as he opened his eye in shock. How he had not noticed this before? The likeness he had with his sensei was impressive. But then he got up quickly and replied, "B-But in the records it says he was born on September 28. Weeks before Kushina-sama gave birth to Menma."

Minato sighed, "I modified those records to avoid suspicion. I did not want anyone to know that Naruto had some kind of relationship with me."

"You and Obito were the ones who taught me that we must never abandon anyone. How could you do that to your own son? What would Kushina-sama say?" Kakashi asked, more like demanded.

Minato to hear these questions could not help feeling sad and guilty. "I-I ... That day I was not thinking clearly Kakashi. Kushina had died, and I thought Naruto as well. And that the Kyūbi had reincarnated in him. Naruto was just like Menma in appearance. But after I sealed the Kyūbi's consciousness in him, Naruto suffered all these changes that you see now. And I don't know what Kushina would say, maybe she would be making honor to her nickname of 'Hot-Blooded Habanero'."

Kakashi replied fast, "But you say that happened when you sealed the Kyūbi's consciousness within Naruto. Are you sure he's not his reincarnation as you say?"

Minato sighed and answered, "Well, I don't know Kakashi. That's what I have been wondering. I believe that I'm just wrong, I'm not sure Kakashi. Maybe I should take the advice that Sandaime-sama had given to me. Maybe I should enter his consciousness to see if he is truly the reincarnation of the Kyūbi. But I never did that because of my stubbornness."

Kakashi also sighed, "Excuse me Sensei, but I think you are a big fool." Minato was not offended by what Kakashi said. He was right, he was a fool and much more than that. It was time to see if Naruto was truly his son. That's why he would ask for Inoichi's help, to help him get into Naruto's mind.

He had to do it without him noticing. It would be difficult because Danzō had said that Naruto was a ninja sensor, and besides that, he never lowered his guard. It would be difficult, but not for nothing as he was the Hokage and one of the most feared men in the Elemental Nations. "Anyways, what do you think of Naruto, Kakashi?"

"Well, he's a very sarcastic person, but can also be very dangerous. I remember the killing intent that he released when we were on the mission. I have never felt anything like that. It was dark and I felt huge bloodthirstiness ... sensei. This is another thing I wanted to ask you. Why is Naruto so powerful for someone of his age? What really happened to him in those three years that he disappeared?"

Minato sighed again, "Three years ago a crowd tried to assassinate him. He survived and after that ... I let Danzō take Naruto to Root." Kakashi opened his eye again to hear more about Naruto, he hurried and replied, "But sensei. You know how Danzō and his Root are, if Naruto was in that place, then he had to go through terrible things. Sensei I am very disappointed."

Minato then hit his desk and shouted, "You think I don't know?! I'm also disappointed in myself! I'm disappointed by the bad decisions I made, and for ruining the life of one of my sons! So you don't need to tell me! I know very well it's all my fault. If I had paid attention to Sandaime-sama ... if it had been a better father. Naruto would not be as he is now ... Kakashi please understand, this is not easy for me. For every day that goes by I can feel that I am ever more far from recovering to Naruto, and I don't know how to make him forgive me... W-What can I say? That I thought he was the reincarnation of the Kyūbi and that's why I hated him? I'm sure he is aware of the glances of hatred, that I ... his own father threw him for my mistakes. You know very well what I'm talking about Kakashi, so please, don't condemn me for this. I will try to correct my mistakes soon."

Kakashi could feel the sadness and bitterness in the words of his sensei, he should not have said that, but he was angry too. He was angry with himself for not helping Naruto when he needed it, but he knew nothing about this before. He had to help him anyway, because that's what Obito taught him, always help your comrades and everyone in this the village. Kakashi sighed and apologized, "Sorry sensei, I shouldn't have said that, and you're right ... I understand what a mistake can cause."

Minato also sighed, "Now there's another thing we have to talk about, and this is of utmost importance. It's about a group... Akatsuki."

With Naruto

Naruto had left the Hokage Tower along with Anko and Haku. He wanted to show Haku a little of the village. But a few ANBU and Anko said she would have to go to her first interrogation session. At first he was angry, but he realized that among the ANBU was Yugao and there also was Anko, so there was no need to worry about Haku.

She would be fine, and he knew that Anko would later teach her where his apartment was, which was not the same garbage as before. He had changed it for a better one, since he never liked living in that place, he had enough of that in his childhood.

That was why our redheaded friend was walking through the streets of the village. He didn't know what he could do, he thought of training, but he didn't want to. Then he thought of going to talk to Danzō, but it was still very quick, since he had returned to the village just today, so he left that for later. Then he thought to go and look for Ino, but maybe she was training, and he didn't want to go and bother her. He wanted her to become strong and feared in the future, so if he was bothering her at every moment, then she would not be able achieve that.

But then something came to mind. Maybe now he could go and get the scroll for Neji. He had nothing to do, and also, he had promised it two weeks ago. It was time to take that scroll. When he decided what he would do, he went to his apartment to take the things needed for this self-imposed mission.

Near the Hyūga compound 30 minutes later

Naruto was watching the Hyūga compound and he realized that not much had changed since the last time he were here, the only thing that he noticed was that the wall which divided the families was a little bigger than before. He didn't mind this, so he went right where the main house was, to bypass the vault.

Then quickly approached the place. Upon arrival he could see that there were several branch member guards. Naruto activated his Rinnegan, he knew that the Hyūga clan would improve their compound after the failed attempt to kidnap the heiress. He could see now that the walls, floor and roof had multiple seals. He could recognize them as pressure seals and also blood seals. He assumed that those seals didn't activate with other Hyūga clan members because they shared the same blood.

No doubt they were good at seals, but he was practicing a lot this last month in the art. Naruto then put his hand into his ninja bag and pulled out a small scroll. Opening it he whispered a few words, "_Fuinjutsu: Kyanseru (Seal Style: Cancellation)__"_ then he put the scroll on the ground and many 'kanji' were visible, while they spread throughout the compound, but of course, they were just visible thanks to the Naruto's eye's. It was a good seal in which he had spent several nights creating it, and he had been highly successful, but the downside was that the seals were disabled just for a few minutes. So he had to hurry before they re-activated.

He quickly jumped over the wall and then whispered another jutsu, _"Tōton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique)__"_ which was a very useful technique for spying. Naruto was certainly grateful to the _Gama Sennin (Toad Sage)_ for create this jutsu and also thanked the Sandaime for putting that jutsu on the scroll. Definitely a jutsu like this would have helped him a lot when he was in the Root.

Naruto then became transparent, and suppressed his chakra so that not even the Byakugan was able to detect him. Stealthily he went to Hiashi's vault, passing through a training camp and could see that Hinata was having a fight with her sister. Naruto didn't know her, but he could see that Hinata was winning easily.

Naruto shrugged and then came to the vault. It was in the basement of the mansion. He could clearly see chakra suppression seals and paralysis seals. Undoubtedly the bastard Hiashi was unwilling to share his secrets, and he could tell that the Hyūga clan was a clan certainly privileged. To have all these seals they should be.

Meanwhile a clone that Naruto created before entering the Hyūga compound, finished writing some seals on one of the buildings of the Hyūga clan, he charged some chakra in them and he didn't wait to see what would happen. Since he had dissipated.

Receiving the information, Naruto waited a few moments until he heard a huge explosion that shook the building's foundation. He just smiled as he continued doing his thing.

Meanwhile Hyūga clan members who were on duty hearing the huge explosion stopped their patrols and headed toward the sound. Arriving they could see multiple Hyūga's injured as well as some dead. Quickly they hurried to give orders. A few would try to find the enemy while the others will help the wounded.

Hinata and Hanabi had stopped their training and also had approached the place of destruction. Hinata could not help but cry at seeing so many dead people.

She then ran to help but before she could get there she heard a voice "Hinata-sama! Stay away from that place! It can still be dangerous!"

Hinata hearing this turned to see Neji, still with tears in her eyes she protested, "But Neji-niisan, we must go and help them. We can't leave these people without help."

Neji shook his head and replied, "Hinata-sama ... There are already secondary branch members taking care of the wounded. You don't need to worry. Go and get some rest Hinata-sama, you has been training a lot today, we'll take care of the wounded from the main branch. You too Hanabi-sama." The truth was that he wanted Hinata go there, to try her luck, but he had to endure it.

Hanabi nodded quickly, she hardly cared what happened to those bastards, because they would also put her with the caged bird seal in a few months, just when she reached 11 years old. Hinata hesitated at first, but then nodded and went along with her sister to one of the rest areas of the clan.

Meanwhile, Neji was mentally smiling, as he recalled the words of a certain redhead. _"Neji ... remember this._ _The day that I'm stealing the scroll of the Hyūga clan for you, there will be great fireworks." _He then turned to go and help his 'lords and masters' who were wounded, as he prepared for the next 'firework'.

Returning to Naruto, who had finished his seals rose from the floor while looking at the big steel door in front of him. He had many ways to destroy the door. But all were showy, so he didn't know what he could do. After thinking for a few seconds something came to his mind.

He pulled his _Kibas_ out, which then began to glow. He nailed them to the door and started to make an entrance where he could enter. Naruto was at first surprised by the thickness of the door, but then he didn't care, since the door was being cut with ease.

After being like this for a few minutes, Naruto managed to make a hole where he would be able to get in, he went in and could see that the inside of the vault had virtually no security. He believed that the Hyūgas thought that no one could outwit the other seals ... pity for them.

He continued walking in the vault until he could see a small steel box covered with seals. He also saw that there were several traps connected around it, he supposed they were the techniques, so he walked slowly toward it.

After disabling the traps and removing the seals, he took the box. He opened it and saw that there were several notes. He pulled them out and began to read them. Several letters were from Hyūga ancestors. Until he found the Hyūga scroll.

He opened it and saw several techniques, it was nothing like the Hokage scroll, but there were several techniques and he was sure that they would be useful. After that, he took out another scroll and began to copy all the techniques. That was why he did the distraction, he would need time to copy the techniques, so the distraction would help him and that nobody would come in here and find him doing this.

Naruto finished copying the scroll and let out a big sigh. He may well have stolen the scroll, but if he did it, then the Hyūga's would suspect Neji of stealing it. He then was about to retire when inside the box was another scroll.

This caught his curiosity, he grabbed it, and then could see that on the scroll said "_Caged Bird Seal__"_ he quickly opened it and took a quick read. It did not say how to remove the seal, but how to activate it and the steps to put it on someone else. Naruto then also copied what was on that scroll.

When he had more time would give it a better look, now he was in a hurry, as the seals around the compound were about to re-activated , and he could not reuse the Fuinjutsu which he used at first because he could only use it once a day.

He activated the seal that was in the basement of the main mansion and walked out slowly in the same way in which he entered. Being once again on the surface he could see that the area was surrounded by several ANBU as well as Hyūga's, who were carrying the wounded to the hospital in Konoha.

He smiled at the destruction which was caused by his upgraded explosive tag, then kept walking quietly without anyone seeing it, due to the shock that was on everyone present.

Hiashi Hyūga who was talking with the other clans of the village at the time of the explosion had arrived a few moments ago as an ANBU had informed him of the situation. Upon arrival he grabbed one of the secondary branch Hyūga's and asked, more like demanded, "How did this happen?" The Hyūga was scared enough to hear Hiashi's tone of pain if he wasn't forthcoming and replied, "W-we don't know Hiashi-sama, we were patrolling the area when the explosion occurred. We didn't see any intruder entering the compound."

Hiashi growled and exclaimed "Have you checked the explosion zone? Have you found any of the rest of the chakra trail? It's impossible to hide something like that!"

The Hyūga shook his head and said, "Sorry Hiashi-sama, it appears that this person was able to completely suppress his chakra, we didn't find even the slightest indication that a person had been here. It seems that this was caused by a ghost."

Hiashi growled again to hear this and bellowed, "Incompetents!" He then took a position with his hands and activated the seal of all the branch Hyūga's who were around and they all fell to the ground holding their heads due of the tremendous pain they were feeling.

But then before something bad might happen to them, Hiashi canceled the seal, because he could see in the distance a huge explosion where his mansion were. Hiashi quickly ran there, and upon arrival could see that nothing remained of his mansion. He worried a lot, because he believed his daughters were there, but before he could scream he saw that Hinata and Hanabi appeared on the scene.

"Father!" Hinata shouted as she approached at him. Hiashi hugged her and asked "Are you okay Hinata? Where were you?" Hiashi asked completely forgetting about Hanabi, who did not care that she didn't have her father's attention. This behavior was something from a long time ago, and she was already used to it.

Hinata then nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm fine Father. Hanabi-chan and I were in one of the houses of rest, since Neji-niisan told us to take a break after our training. Father ... Who is doing this? Who is attacking our clan?"

Hiashi sighed and replied, "I don't know. All I know is that I'll find the bastard and I will take care of killing him. Now you two go to the house of my father. I have to go to an emergency meeting at the council." They nodded and left, they noticed the seriousness in the words of their father, so they did not want contradict him.

Hiashi clenched his fists cursing to whoever had attacked his clan. He then saw that several ANBU and also Hyūga's landed near his position, then they began to inspect the area in search of wounded or dead. Then he went to the Hokage Tower to go to the council.

Training camp 24 - minutes later

"So this is ..." Neji started as he received the scroll with the Hyūga techniques from Naruto, who smiled and said, "Sure, did you believe that I would not fulfill my promise?"

Neji hearing that also smiled a little, then shook his head and replied, "Of course not Naruto-san, I'm just amazed at everything you did to just get this scroll. But tell me, why did you destroy the house of Hiashi-sama? There worked many branch family members."

"Well I had to kill some of the other branch members also, or the Main Branch would believe that it was the Secondary Branch. Besides that, the scroll you have is just a copy, I made sure to keep the original in the vault, which was completely destroyed. But I'm sure that the box where it was holding the scroll resisted the explosion. It was of a very good material." He paused, then took another scroll from his ninja bag, and continued, "Besides everything, I found something very interesting." He showed the scroll to Neji, who upon seeing the name which contained the scroll opened his eyes to the utmost they would go.

Neji then asked, "Th-that i-is ...?" Naruto shook his head which caused Neji to sigh in disappointment, but before he could say something Naruto spoke, "This doesn't contain the formula to remove the caged bird seal. But it does say how to do it and place it on people. I will try to find the formula to remove the seal. I have the steps to create it, I just have to find a way to undo it. It will be difficult, but I'm sure I can do it."

Neji nodded and then said, "Naruto-san, I think there's something you should know ... It's about Lee." Naruto raised an eyebrow upon hearing that name, since that mission in which he killed his friend he had not heard more about him. He made a sign to Neji so he could continue, Neji nodded and continued. "Well. What happened is that I think that Lee wants to kill you."

Naruto chuckled at that and said, "No matter. Let him try. Moreover I think that's better, as I could see, Lee trains according to his mood. And if now he is more serious and mature than before, it makes me believe that our next battle will be much more interesting than the first. Don't worry Neji."

Neji shook his head at that and replied, "No ... you don't understand. I'm not worried about you, but for Lee, although he has been stupid in the past, now he seems more serious and determined than before. He even stopped challenging me. I think I'm starting to respect him."

Naruto nodded to hear that and responded, "Don't worry. I also respect Lee, it's just I find his training motives stupid. But leaving that aside, I want to ask you something."

Neji nodded and waited for Naruto's request, "I want you to be the one who makes the members of your branch see the cruel reality in which they live. I do not want you to be hasty, right now they will be very hurt by the number of members that they lost at Hiashi's house, and I'm sure that bastard will just give the bodies to their families and he will not allow them burial within the Hyūga grounds. It always has been, and always will be. Try not getting caught, and start with small groups to whom you have confidence. Since I'm sure there are some Hyūga's in your branch who likes to be treated like shit. If you see some of these let me know. Give me the names and descriptions, I'll take care of them so they will not be able to betray your branch. I will make the others believe that the Main Branch is starting to kill their members only by paranoia. I have many ways to incriminate the Main Branch, especially now."

"Now we will train a bit, I want you to be able to see the 360 degrees with your eyes." Naruto knew that Neji was not able to see completely 360 degrees, which was a great weakness for a Hyūga if they depended on their eyes. Which was why he wanted him to be able to watch completely, so that he wouldn't be attacked from a blind spot.

Neji nodded as he stood in the Juuken position and activated his Byakugan. "Okay, but I want you to know that I don't train ... I fight," Naruto smiled and nodded as he waited for Neji's attack.

Meanwhile – Council Chamber

Currently the council chamber was replete. There were all the heads of the respective clans of importance of the village. The village elders, members of the civilian council, as well as the Sandaime and Minato who heard of the situation after he finished his talk with Kakashi about the Akatsuki. Although, who would have not seen or heard that big explosion?

Minato observed the expressions that everyone in the room had. Some of concern, others with anger, others with neutral eyes. Minato then cleared his throat and said, "* Ahem * This emergency session has been called due to the incidents in the Hyūga compound, we still don't know who are behind this, but I've already sent several ANBU to the area to look for clues that could lead us to the guilty."

Hiashi who had clenched fists quietly said, "Well I hope so. This aggression will not be forgotten. Those who dared to attack the biggest clan in the village deserves nothing but death," he finished with finally hitting the table, no longer being able to hold his anger.

But before anyone could say anything several ANBU appeared in the Council Room, they knelt and one went to Minato whispering some words in his ear. Minato nodded to all the words and after that the ANBU's disappeared from the room.

Minato sighed and then transmitted his words to the council, especially to Hiashi, who looked very expectant, "It seems that there are no clues. All they know is that the cause of the explosion was some kind of explosive tag. Not even the best ANBU sensors could detect traces of chakra, or something to hint that someone was there. The investigations will continue, but whoever did this is a professional, and a good one. Moreover, say this guy tried to access the Hyūga clan vault, but he couldn't obtain anything and then decided to exploit the site. But most worrying is that they believe it's someone of this village, since the barrier team didn't detect any intruder. This is the hypotheses which ANBU is working on right now."

Hiashi hearing all that could not avoid hitting the table again and ask, "How is it possible that the village ANBU cannot find this person? That guy should pay! Many Hyūga's were murdered in this attack and it's something I cannot forgive!"

Minato understood the emotional state of Hiashi and was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice, "Are you saying that they were unable to find traces of chakra or that someone had been there?"

Minato turned his head slightly to see that Danzō spoke. Minato raised an eyebrow upon hearing the question and asked, "Yes, do you know anyone capable of doing that?"

Danzō shook his head and replied, "No Hokage-sama, I know no one capable of doing that, I just find it amazing that one person is capable of that." But thoughts were clearly different and he was thinking about it, _"Hmm, I know only one person capable of doing that ... Oni, what are you planning? It has been four years in which you left with your reins loose, I think it's time to control your steps again. And now is the right time."_

The talks continued for several minutes, but Minato realized that arguing would solve nothing, so he ordered all to withdraw, but not before telling Hiashi that he would catch to the culprit.

Then everyone left the room, when Minato believed that everyone had gone he was also about to leave until he heard a voice behind his back, "Wait Hokage-sama, we have something to talk about."

Minato turned to see Danzō with his usual stick and asked, "What do you want now Danzō?"

Danzō then replied, "It's about your son ... Naruto-kun." Minato to hear this opened his eyes widely and dangerously asked, "How do you know about that Danzō? You better not be trying to do anything stupid."

Danzō continued as if uninterrupted, "Anyways, I don't care why you did what you did, and don't worry, I don't want to do anything with that information. I want to talk about something else. And that is this, as you know Naruto-kun is on a Gennin team, and as I learned today he obtained its second member. But in order to enter to the Chunnin exams his team needs three people. I just want to give one of my boys to join Naruto-kun's team, they previously have already worked together, so I don't think it will be much to ask."

Minato sighed mentally, he did not know what he would do if Danzō told everyone that Naruto was his son. That was something he wanted to do personally, so that he could right his wrongs. But then he shook his head remembering Danzō's request and replied, "Why should I do that? I could place any Gennin without a team on Naruto's team."

"Well, Naruto-kun is most likely to end up killing the boy for incompetence. What I am offering is someone with experience and a lot of knowledge about Naruto-kun. He participated in some missions with Naruto-kun in the past, so he knows how Naruto performs his missions, and he is also at his age."

Minato sighed again, Danzō was right, if he placed to any Gennin in his team, it would only make Naruto get even angrier, or that he would end up killing the other member. Perhaps he should listen to Danzō now, so he asked, "Who is this guy Danzō?"

Danzō smiled and clicked his fingers, at that moment appeared Torune who asked, "Do you want something Danzō-sama?" Danzō looked down to see Torune, who was kneeling and replied, "Yes, go and bring our little artist here. Tell him that from now on his code name will be... Sai."

Torune nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Minato looked at this and said, "I hope your ANBU say nothing of what we have been talking about." Danzō shook his head and replied, "Hokage-sama, do not misunderstand me, but my ANBU are not like yours. Mine are dedicated and know when to keep their mouth shut. But hey, how about if we discuss some topics while Sai arrives."

Minato did not like what the 'discuss some topics' were but hey, what could he do? He sighed and listened to what Danzō would have to say while they waited for the possible new team member.

With Naruto – hours later

After having trained for a few hours with Neji, he went to his apartment thinking about the Hyūga's seal formula and at some counterseal for it. He knew it would not be easy but it might.

Arriving at his apartment, which was now in the residential area of Konoha, unlocked the door and as he entered could smell a pleasant aroma in the air.

He went to the source of that smell and came to the kitchen, he could see that Haku was making dinner, putting some spices into the food. Now she was without her battle kimono and instead she had casual clothes on with a kitchen apron.

Naruto walked slowly toward her, and being right behind her, he turned her kissing her on the lips. Haku was surprised at first, but instantly realized that it was Naruto, she put her arms around Naruto's neck who put his hands on her waist.

They were like this for a few minutes, until Naruto finished the kiss, causing a sigh to fall from Haku's lips. Naruto then looked a little more at Haku's figure, certainly she was a beautiful woman and he could not deny it. "So how was your day?" Naruto asked.

Haku who was now stirring the food answered, "Very well. I spend several hours with Anko-san, it wasn't bad. They asked me some questions about Zabuza-sama, and why I decided to return to the village. After that ..." But she didn't finish since she spent a lot of time talking with Anko, who had told her many 'things' about Naruto. She didn't want to repeat those words, because it caused her shame. Even if she wanted to find out if that was true.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't asked her what she meant, because he had an idea of what could have been, then asked something else, "And where did you get those clothes? I don't remember you bringing clothes with you."

Haku turned around and smiled, "After leaving the department, Anko-san took me around the village. There we encountered a blond girl and another girl with brown hair in the form of buns."

Naruto then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh yeah? And what did they do?"

Haku smiled as she put two bowls on the table and carried some soup in them. Naruto tasted a bit and was surprised when he felt the taste. "This is delicious! I didn't know you were such a good cook Haku-chan!"

Haku felt flattered and blushed a little at the words, "Naruto-kun thanks, I learned to cook since Zabuza-sama did not know. As for the other, they learned that I would be part of your team asked me many things and dragged me along with Anko-san to a mall to buy some clothes. I think they were called Ino and Tenten. Oh yeah, they also told me they are your girlfriends."

Naruto chuckled to hear that and said, "And you are not angry for hiding this from you?"

Haku smiled and answered, "Why should I be angry? It was you who gave me the opportunity of a new life. Maybe I'd be dead if you didn't give me this great opportunity. Also I live with you, so I'm going to spend more time with you than them."

"Good point," Naruto replied as he continued eating the soup. "It is also good to know that you're not angry to live with me."

Haku shook her head at that and said, "No, indeed, I think it was the right decision. Since if you had not said that, it would have been several months in being interrogated and also be living elsewhere."

Naruto who finished eating his soup said, "Well, that will never happen. You are mine Haku-chan, and know that while you're with me, you will not need anything, absolutely nothing to worry over."

Haku had a lovely blush on her cheeks to hear that and nodded gratefully. She also finished eating and asked, "But tell me Naruto-kun, where have you been all day? The girls and I looked for you everywhere and we couldn't find you."

Naruto smiled and answered, "Well, I was kind of busy today organizing a fireworks display."

Haku did not understand this at first, until she remembered those big explosions which were audible around the village. "Do you have something to do with those explosions?" She asked.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes I had to get something for a friend, and I had to use those explosions to distract some foolish people and hide my tracks. But do not worry, I'm a professional."

"Did someone die?" Haku asked a little worried. Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes, I think a few dozen of arrogant bastards who did no good to the world. But also some people who loved to be treated like shit." That was another reason by which he destroyed Hiashi's house, he knew that the branch family members who worked there needed to be very reliable, which meant that they loved being humiliated.

Haku just nodded, after her talk with Naruto in the forest she could tell that he knew what he was doing, and that everything he did had a reason. She did not wonder more and was about to take the dishes to be washed when Naruto stopped her. "Haku-chan, sorry, but you have already made this delicious dinner. Let my stupid clones take care of this."

At that moment appeared two clones, who narrowed their eyes and asked in unison "Stupid clones? Who the hell you think you are?"

Naruto growled and replied, "Shut up, now do what I say or you will repent it." One of the clones snorted and asked, "And what can you do?" Naruto looked at him and dissipated him. He looked at the other clone and asked, "Do you also want to be funny?"

The clone quickly shook his head and replied, "Of course not boss!" And he began to clear the dishes and wash them.

Haku laughed amused to see this and asked, "Problems controlling your clones?"

Naruto sighed and answered, "Yes ... I do not know what happens, but every time I make clones outside battle, they seem to have their own conscience and ignore everything I tell them. They are exasperating, but they are very useful. But hey, it's late, it's time to go to sleep Haku-chan."

Haku stopped laughing to hear that and asked, "Where am I going to sleep Naruto-kun?" Naruto gave a small smile as he headed to his room and replied, "But what a silly question. With me Haku-chan."

Haku blushed upon hearing this, "I-It w-will not be necessary, I don't want to bother you." Naruto turned around and answered, "You will never be an annoyance, now come and let us go to sleep, tomorrow we will train a bit with Anko-chan and then I will accompany you to the department of interrogation."

Haku nodded weakly and followed Naruto to his room, hoping she could resist her impulses, as she did not want Naruto to think she was an easy girl. It was a tough night for Haku, but nothing had happened since they had both fallen asleep due the tiredness that they felt.

* * *

**Notes**

**Chapter done**

**About Hanabi, her age, about the seal, and everything I did was if I want to add her into the harem in the future. This will be only my decision. Uh oh, in this story the treatment of Hiashi to Hinata is different, since she is not as weak like the cannon, and she has more confidence for herself thanks to Menma (pukes).**

**I have the next chapter done, but, it has to be checked, and my Beta reader broke her arm, so, the next chapter will be late a little, also, I told her to check the chapter 7 first.**

**Greetings to all and until next time. And thanks to those who always comment. And thanks to my beta reader, lml lml lml, lalala lululu aa bwahaha!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Not Checked.**

Person talking "It could be"

Person thinking _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking / Invocation talking **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with"**

Demon thinking / Invocation thinking **_"His heart is dark"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

**Kukukuku, here comes a Lemon, you are warned.**

**Chapter 10**

Konohagakure no Sato - 1 week later 8:00 a.m.

A week had passed since that day when Naruto stole the Hyuga scroll. There were definitely a lot of movement in the whole week. The civilians were terrified, as rumors said that a terrorist lived in the village, and the village authorities could not find him, and this made the population live in fear of another attack.

But our "terrorist" friend did not want to do that at the moment, because in that week he had mastered several of his elements as the Fuuton, the Suiton, and Doton, he left the other two, but he didn't doubt that he will master them all shortly. He had also accompanied Haku to all her Interrogation sessions in that week, and then they do a bit of training Team along with Anko, who was very happy to have another Gennin on her team, and even more if it was one of her 'sisters'.

But then our dear redheaded friend opened his eyes, to be found hugged by two women, each next to him. Naruto looked to the left and saw that one of them was a blond-haired girl, and the other had brown hair. Both were naked, and Naruto wondered, _"How all this happened?"_ Until he began to recall the events of a few hours ago.

_Flashback a few hours ago._

Naruto after training a bit decided to visit Ino in her house, he sensed that Ino could be there, so he went there. After walking for a few minutes through the streets of the village, he spotted a Flower Shop.

When he was in front of the door he opened it and he could hear the sound of a bell. Naruto entered the flower shop and he could see that Ino and Tenten were there. He found it rare that both were there, and even more rare that they were laughing for who knows what, Naruto then wondered, at what point they became so friendly?

Anyway, Ino who was behind a counter, hearing the door be open, she looked at there, and to see who was standing there, she could not keep that in her eyes appear a little bit of lust, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. And Tenten who was with her elbows resting on the counter, turned just to see Naruto, with the same expression as Ino.

Naruto then approached them and asked "Hey girls, what's up?"

Ino and Tenten then smiled and then nodded. It was Tenten who spoke, "Naruto-kun, it's been a week since you have returned from your mission, and you have not bothered to visit us at least once. Also we found out that Haku-san lives with you, and we think that's unfair."

Hearing this Naruto scratched his head nervously and retorted "Aaah, excuse me girls, but I had to go with Haku-chan to her interrogation sessions, and besides that train with her to adjust to her style, and also I showed her the village."

Ino then went behind the counter and said, standing beside Tenten "That's no excuse Naruto-kun, you promised me something before you go on your mission, and I see that you have not yet fulfilled that promise. I think you deserve a punishment."

Naruto was stunned to hear that and was about to reply when he saw that Tenten threw several Kunai and Shuriken at him, he instinctively took one of his chakra blades under his sleeve and blocked the attacks. And again was about to say them to calm down when he realized that Ino finished some hand positions, to then extend her hands to him.

_"Shintenshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu)"_ to say that Ino's body fell limply, but she was quickly caught by Tenten. Tenten looked up to look at Naruto, who had his head down, but only lasted a few seconds and then she saw that he lifted a thumb up while smiling. "Hehehe, I could get into his body, now, let's get to work"

Tenten nodded happily and followed Ino / Naruto the second floor of the house, but not before Ino / Naruto close the shop and Tenten pick up the Ino's body.

Meanwhile Naruto was in his mindscape with crossed legs watching all this "Who would say that women could be so crazy? But hey, I'll let them do what they want to do."

Kurama to hear this smiled and replied **"Ha! I think they caught you cleanly, Hehehe, it seems like you're rusting Naruto."**

Naruto smiled and answered "Shut up, but you're right, they caught me cleanly, who would have thought that they were planning something like this? Although I can regain control of my body at any time, I prefer that they take the first step. But I want you to do anything, so just watch Perverted Fox." Kurama smiled but nodded.

Returning with Ino and Tenten, these had led to the manipulated body of Naruto to one of the rooms of the building. Being there, Ino / Naruto turned to see that Tenten put her body in the room and asked "Are you ready Tenten? Remember that this was your idea."

Tenten smiled to hear this and answered, "I've been ready since that mission I had with Naruto-kun, now get back to your body and let's have our special moment with Naruto-kun." Ino / Naruto nodded, but she could not finish the jutsu because Naruto regained control of his body and said, "That's not necessary Ino-chan, I could regain the control from the beginning."

Tenten then released Ino's body as this began to move, Ino stood up and smiled "It seemed strange that I couldn't see anything in your mind. Anyway Naruto-kun, what do you say if we get started?"

Naruto shook his head hearing this and replied "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. You don't have to do this. You will like me even if you don't this, it is not necessary." Ino and Tenten smiled as they approached Naruto, each grabbing an arm of Naruto. Tenten then replied "Well it's your fault. It was you who pushed us to this. If you were not so handsome, so strong, and if you were not so good to us, we would never have done this. Moreover, in that mission you also promised me do this. So Ino and I decided to have our first time with you once and for all."

Hearing this Naruto looked at Tenten and asked "It was this what you wanted to talk to Ino-chan that time?" Tenten nodded and Naruto smiled. "Well, okay, I can't keep you sad and anxious. But tell me Ino-chan, where are your parents? I think it would not be good if they see me here. It's not that I mind, I just don't want to hurt you."

Ino just smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss Naruto's neck, who began to pull off her clothes. Tenten saw this and did the same, while Ino said "Don't worry Naruto-kun, my parents are not here. My mother went out of the village to buy supplies for the store and she will not return in a few days. And my father went to a mission outside of the village and he will not return in a week. We have all the time in the world. "

Naruto then grabbed both by the waist and lowered his head to give a long kiss to Ino, who returned the kiss, playing with Naruto's tongue. Tenten then thought that the kiss was long enough, so she grabbed Naruto's head and also kissed him.

Naruto smiled and kissed back with the same intensity. Then they separated and Naruto grabbed to Ino while a shadow clone grabbed and removed the rest of her clothes to a surprised Tenten, who didn't realize when Naruto did the seal to create his clone.

The original Naruto then put Ino on the bed as he began to remove the bandages on her legs. After having completely naked to Ino, he looked at her figure. It was definitely a beautiful thing to behold. He then asked, "Are you sure about this Ino-chan? There's no turning back." Ino hearing this got up a little, kissed Naruto and then replied "I've been ready for quite some time."

Naruto nodded and just then his clone put Tenten next to him. Naruto also looked at her and thought she was very beautiful. "Are you ready too Tenten-chan? Then it's your turn." Tenten nodded also, but she could not say anything, because the clone began to do his work. The clone started licking Tenten's nipples, who could only moan of happiness.

Naruto then looked at Ino and was about to do the same, but before he could, Ino begged. "Please Naruto-kun, don't make me wait. I need you." Naruto was surprised to see the eyes filled with lust of Ino. He nodded and pulled out his pants and the underpants.

Ino to see Naruto's member unconsciously licked her lips. She opened her legs a little and said, "Be gentle."

Naruto then put his member in front of the lubricated entrance of Ino, and Naruto to feel this stated, "Hmm, I see why you wanted to go straight to it, you are very wet Ino-chan."

Ino hearing this blushed and looked away. "Come on Naruto-kun, hurry up." She said as she moved her hips a little in an attempt to get the member of Naruto inside her intimacy.

Naruto smiled and took her by the chin "Okay." he then kissed Ino and slowly began to put his member into her vagina, and Ino feeling her vaginal walls be opened, could only moan as she put her arms around Naruto's neck.

After a few moments Naruto could feel a barrier stopping the advance. He stopped to kiss Ino and looked directly into her eyes, Ino nodded and Naruto kissed Ino again, pushing his member until break her hymen.

Ino could not help that a few tears come out of her eyes. But she said nothing since she continued kissing to Naruto, who didn't move so that she can get used to the feeling. After a few seconds Naruto felt that Ino started to move and moan softly, so he returned to slowly push his penis into Ino's vagina.

"Haah, N-Naruto-kun. This feels so good, I hope that is not be the only time we do this." said Ino who was feeling much pleasure around her body. Naruto smiled and began to increase the speed of his thrusts "Of course not, Ino-chan, we'll do whenever you want, because you are officially mine. And no one can touch you but me. Understand?" he asked, giving a powerful thrust at Ino, entering into her womb.

Ino arched as she could to feel this, while she released the first orgasm of her life, which was a powerful one. "No one can touch me Naruto-kun! Only you, only you, only youuuu!" she shouted completely lost in the pleasure, since Naruto didn't stop attacking her sensitive cavity.

Naruto then took Ino's arms, he turned around and put Ino on top of him. Naruto grabbed her butt and managed to penetrate her even more. Ino then also began to cooperate with Naruto, moving up and down with more speed.

After a few minutes, Naruto felt Ino walls began to hold his penis very hard and stated, "Ino-chan... y-you're squeezing a lot." Ino felt that her second orgasm was coming, so she shouted "Let's cum together Naruto-kun!" Naruto then grunted, and they shouted at the same time "Inoooo! / Naruto-kuun!" Naruto then released a lot of sperm inside of her.

Ino feeling that amount of sperm inside her, could only think of children with red eyes and blond hair. While Naruto was grateful to have the deal with Kurama, or else he was sure that Ino would gotten pregnant right now, since he was still not ready to be a father.

He then pulled out his penis from Ino's vagina, who fell limply to Naruto's chest, while he stroked her hair "How was it?" Naruto asked.

Ino lifted a little up and smiled a little tired "Great... I never imagined that something could feel so good." she replied.

Naruto smiled back and said "I hope you still can continue." Then he looked to his clone who was licking presumably the orgasm of Tenten. The clone then realized that Naruto was looking at him and they quickly replaced.

The clone then looked at Ino, who didn't seemed to recover. He smiled and started rubbing his cock against the privacy of Ino, who feeling that turned her head to see the smiling face of 'Naruto', but before she could say anything the clone spoke "Second Round Ino-chan " and the clone put all his cock into the vagina of Ino, who to feel again Naruto's penis inside her could not help but moan with satisfaction.

The original Naruto then looked at Tenten, who seemed to not notice the change, since she looked that she was still enjoying her last orgasm. Naruto then snapped his fingers in front of her and said, "Tenten-chan, it's your turn." Tenten to hear this said nothing, she just simply spread her legs.

Naruto nodded to see the reaction of Tenten and also started to put his cock inside her slowly. But he never felt any barrier all the way, so he asked about that "You are not virgin Tenten-chan?"

Tenten hearing this quickly left her stupor and answered "O-of c-course Naruto-kun! It's just... It's just ..." she said, unable to finish her sentence.

Naruto then decided to motivate a little to Tenten and he slowly began to pull out his member from her vagina. Tenten realizing this quickly put her legs around Naruto to not let him go and exclaimed "Wait Naruto-kun! Is not what you think! It's just ..." Naruto pulled out his cock a little more and Tenten shouted "Naruto-kun! I just gave pleasure to myself! It's that from that day in our mission I was so horny and wanting to do it with you, and since we couldn't talk much since that day, I couldn't help it. Sorry Naruto-kun ... I didn't wanted to. "

Naruto shook his head and sighed at that. "I'm disappointed Tenten-chan" Naruto replied making that a few tears come out from Tenten, and was about to say she was sorry again, when Naruto spoke again. "I think I'll have to punish you for being so naughty." He then placed Tenten on top of him while he put his whole member inside of her with a single thrust, touching Tenten's womb, who could not help but scream with pleasure.

Tenten wondered what would be her punishment, until she felt something rubbing against her ass, she turned around and could see another Naruto smiling, and this then said. "You said you were horny from that day Tenten-chan, let me fix that problem." the clone said as he continued rubbing his cock against the back entrance of Tenten, who turned to look down to see to Naruto smiling "I hope you like your punishment Tenten-chan."

Tenten then looked a little worried and stated. "W-Wait Naruto-kun, I don't think that you can fit in there, Waaaait!" and she shouted at the end because she felt Naruto's clone began to slowly put his cock inside her.

The clone stated "Haah, you're really tight Tenten-chan, this feels great." Tenten then began to release soft moans, though it hurt her a little, she couldn't deny that she was feeling a great pleasure. Once she was completely full, she gave a sigh, but she couldn't say anything because the two Narutos began to move slowly in perfect sync, one out while the other entered.

Tenten to feel this could not help but shout "Wait! Hah, Nooo... Hah ... This ... This is ... This is great! ... Hah, please Naruto-kun, faster! Punish me more!" Both Naruto smiled and they decided to please her words. They then began to move much faster than before, making Tenten shout for the great pleasure she was feeling "This is heaven, Haaaah!" she shouted as she felt even more filled by both members.

The thrusts then began to be even faster, since both Narutos felt to be about to reach their climax. And Tenten to feel the speed increase could not help but moan and moan.

Then both gave a final thrust, each releasing a lot of sperm in the holes of Tenten, who felt the original Naruto get into her womb and release the large amount of sperm. She then arched back, releasing a huge orgasm which soaked the blanket of the bed.

Naruto then noticed the orgasmic expression that was on Tenten face and he could not help but release a bit more of cum into the womb of Tenten, who realized this and exclaimed "Hah ... Naruto-kun, if you keep this up, you will leave me pregnant!, haaah "

Naruto grunted and replied, "Don't worry about it, hah, and you're squeezing so much Tenten-chan, you're great." he said finally ending with his discharge.

Ino who had seen all this, began to kiss the original Naruto, she then pulled back a little and asked, "I want you to punish me also Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and then asked, "Are you sure your parents will not be around?" Ino hearing this replied "Sure" and she didn't need to say anything more, since Naruto grabbed her, coming out of Tenten, and in doing so, some cum escaped from her. But before Tenten could complain, other two clones appeared, to entertain her a little.

Naruto then put Ino in the same position which was Tenten moments ago, while he created another clone to do the same as Tenten. "I hope you're ready Ino-chan." and then both penetrated to Ino, who cried out in ecstasy.

This continued for a few more hours, and Ino and Tenten could not help but feel satisfied.

Flashback end

Naruto smiled when he remembered that, Ino and Tenten definitely wanted to do it and he could not deny anything to his women. Naruto then moved slightly, causing Ino and Tenten moaned, he chuckled and then kissed each on the front, causing that they both open their eyes slowly. "Wake up girls. It's time to get up, I have to do some things today."

Ino then stretched a little and kissed Naruto, but on the lips, "Good morning, Naruto-kun. It wasn't a dream what happened yesterday, right?" Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Of course not, all that happened yesterday was the reality." Ino smiled too, and then Tenten also kissed Naruto, who returned the kiss "Where you have to go Naruto-kun? Can't you spend the day with us?"

Naruto shook his head and replied "I'm sorry Tenten-chan, although I would like to do that more than anything, this is something that I've been putting off for a week, and I can no longer put it off another day. I have to do it today."

Ino who started getting her clothes again asked "And what's that you have to do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto also got up and started getting dressed as well as Tenten "I have to go visit an old goat who lives under a root." Ino instantly understood what Naruto meant, but not Tenten, who asked. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto after putting on his ANBU pants walked over to Tenten and replied. "Soon you will know Tenten-chan, don't worry." Tenten just nodded to hear that, she knew that Naruto still didn't tell her all his things, but she was confident that he soon would tell her everything.

When all were dressed again they looked the bed where they were doing their activities, Ino and Tenten could not help but blush and recall everything that happened yesterday, which made both feel much happiness. But then Naruto shook his head and said, "This is a disaster... Ino, is this the room of your parents?"

Ino blushed even more to hear this and replied "Y-Yes Naruto-kun, his room has a bed fairly large, so... that was the reason why we brought you here. My room or the others has beds much smaller compared to this."

Naruto hearing this replied "Hmm, you're very naughty Ino-chan, what your parents would think if they knew this. Maybe I should punish you by myself, so they will not have the need for it."

Ino to hear this was about to say that he could do it but Naruto spoke again "But ... that is not possible today, so I have to forgive you." Ino was disillusioned at this, but then three clones appeared out of nowhere, surprising to Ino and Tenten again for the way in which Naruto used that jutsu.

Two clones then began to pick up the blankets and left the room while the other went downstairs to make breakfast. "Okay, now your parents will not realize anything, my clones will wash those blankets and then they will place them back in bed. My other clone is preparing your breakfast. Go downstairs and eat, I have to leave now or that goat can escape from me." Naruto said to Ino and Tenten.

But Tenten then replied "You will not eat anything Naruto-kun? Are not you tired for ... for ... for last night?" Tenten said a little rosy. Naruto shook his head and answered "Not eating breakfast is nothing to me, I remember been weeks without eating."

Ino and Tenten were saddened to hear this, because childhood which Naruto had to go through, but he quickly said. "But hey, don't be sad. That's the past, now I'm someone completely different. What I was, made to be what I am now. And if it had not been what I am now, I might not even known you, or perhaps that's what you want?"

Almost instantly Ino and Tenten shook their heads, Naruto smiled and said "See, don't be sad for something like that. My past maybe was something bad. But I'm not longer that weak and emaciated child. But enough of that, it's annoying and I don't want to make you feel sad. Now, go to eat and maybe I'll see you later. "

Both nodded and started down the stairs. They went to the dining room while Naruto was about to walk out the door of the tent, until he saw his chakra blade on the ground and quickly went to pick it up. _"Whew, luckily they didn't noticed this, if they did it or if I forget of this, I would be in a trouble."_

He then walked out the door to later use a Shunshin to get away from there.

Somewhere in the village - one hour later.

Danzō was now reading some of the reports of Naruto and his mission as Gennin, he was not surprised to hear that all his missions were completed successfully. Then he thought of the attack against the Hyūgas. He wondered if he did that because he wanted to do something like the Uchiha clan, but then he shook his head. No, Naruto wasn't like that, he knew that his mind was very complex, and guess what he was trying to do was difficult, primarily because he did not leave any evidence on that place, and also because he had not stolen anything of that site.

It seemed that he only went to there just to kill a few Hyūgas. He then sighed wearily, there were just a few months for the Chunnin exams, and his plan to overthrow the Yondaime was marching to perfection. He could not wait until that bastard were dead and to then be the new Hokage and make to Konoha the most feared Nation in the world.

He then rose from his desk and left the room in which he was. He walked through the corridors of the base and decided to see his soldiers train. But once there, he found a rather disturbing scene.

More than 3 dozen of his best men were lying on the floor, he quickly turned to one of the rooms and touched a button. At that moment several ANBU Root appeared kneeling before him, "How did this happen? Who did this?" he demanded calmly, but really he was furious.

One of the ANBU kneeling replied. "We don't know Danzō-sama, we didn't detect anyone in the base, we are still looking for the culprit, we believe that we will find..." but that ANBU could not finish to say what he wanted because an ANBU who was there got up and started laughing. "Oh old man, your ANBU are becoming every day more pathetic, and I had thought that in all these years I was out of the Root they would have improved. You disappoint me."

All the ANBU who were kneel there quickly rose when they detected the intruder and all were about to kill him when Danzō hit his cane against the floor, stopping all of them instantly. "Hmm, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here ... Oni?" Danzō said, most of the ANBU who were there could not help being surprised to hear the codename of who once was one of the best members of the Root despite his young age.

Naruto took off his mask and the black suit he was wearing, and replied "Hmm, I'm here for something very important, which I have to talk to you. And don't worry, I didn't kill any of your Root, they are just unconscious. I thought that maybe I was doing you a favor, all those idiots had their guard off. I can't believe they do call themselves ANBU of the Root."

Danzō nodded and replied, "You're right Oni, that's something I'll have to treat once they all wake up. And if you come here to talk to me, it should be something very important. "

Naruto also nodded and stated. "Yeah ... it is. But stop calling me by my codename." Danzō paid no attention to the last and then he ordered to his ANBU to retire and to take the wounded.

Danzō then told to Naruto to follow him and after a few minutes they came to a room. Danzō sat behind a desk and asked, "And do you want to talk about Oni?" Naruto sighed to hear his codename again, but then he turned serious and replied "I want a false mission so I can go to Uzushiogakure."

Danzō to hear this slightly opened his one visible eye, and then replied, "Direct and to the point, as always Oni. But tell me, why do you want to go to the ruins of the Uzumaki clan? "

Naruto then sat in a seat across the desk and replied, "You already know why. I want to go to claim my heritage as an Uzumaki. "

Danzō lips curved slightly at that, and then asked, "So you know. How did you find out about this?"

"That is not your business, I have come here for something else and I want you to do it." Naruto replied undeterred. Danzō chuckled and asked again "And why I should give you that mission?, even more, why do you think I can do that?"

Naruto growled at this, and replied about to lose the patience "Danzō, stop this stupid game, I'm not one of your stupid ANBU who cannot think for themselves. Perhaps I have to remind you that I don't have your stupid seal?"

Danzō to hear this also got serious "Naruto-kun, come on. We don't need to get aggressive, I just wanted to talk quietly with one of my most promising boys, since we have not spoken for 4 years." Danzō replied, the truth was that he knew that Naruto was right, without the seal he could not prevent that Naruto tell about all the dirty deals he had done. And it would be a big problem if anyone knew of such deals.

Naruto then rose from his seat and stated, "It seems that you don't want to cooperate. Maybe I should give some of yours documents to the ANBU barracks so they will know what to do with you." He then turned and was about to leave when he heard Danzō hit the floor with his cane.

He turned again to see Danzō start writing some things on a scroll, he smiled and sat down again. "Okay Naruto-kun, you know how to persuade to the people. Take, here's your mission." he said handing the scroll to Naruto, who received it and began to read it. "Those are the 'parameters'. You will have the mission ready for tomorrow, you can go through the gates of the village tomorrow morning, give the scroll that I just gave you to the guards of the gate, so you can leave the village without problems. I will deliver the mission with the false information in a few hours. But I think you already know all of this."

Naruto then finished reading the scroll, nodded and keep the scroll in his ninja bag "You're right, I know about this ... and more. Now if you excuse me I have to retire. I have more important things to do than stay here all the day." Naruto then turned and left the room.

Danzō to see the door close could not help but clench his fists _"Naruto-kun, just wait, not even you will be able to avoid my Genjutsu, and when I do it, you will be my weapon forever."_ Danzō thought and then he also left the room, to go and talk to certain artist to accompany Naruto on his mission.

With Naruto

Naruto had left the Root base and then went to his apartment to go and see Haku, since he did not had warned her that he would not return yesterday, and he suspected that she would be worried, plus there was still a few hours for her to go to her session, so he supposed that she would be there.

After walking for a few minutes Naruto came to his neighborhood. He went to a building and went up some stairs, he put a key in his door and then entered. He walked a little and then he felt someone hugged him from behind. "Naruto-kun, where were you all night? I thought that something bad had happened to you."

Naruto turned to see Haku who had a sad look and he replied. "Don't worry Haku-chan, yesterday I stayed with Ino-chan and Tenten-chan to sleep. I didn't spoke to them for a week, so they were angry with me. So I had to make the peace with them."

Haku didn't understand this and asked "What do you mean with 'make the peace'?" Naruto smiled and stroked her chin "Something that you will know very soon Haku-chan." And then he went to take a shower. Haku thought about this a moment and then her eyes opened dramatically, she blushed a lot and then she went to prepare the breakfast for Naruto.

The next day

A day passed. Naruto had accompanied again to Haku to her session and then they had trained a little with Anko, who was in a bad mood. Naruto supposed that the reason was because they had not done anything for a week, and thought that maybe he could resolve that shortly. After that he visited Tenten and Ino, who had all that day radiant smiles on their faces, and nothing and no one could take them off. Naruto knew the reason, but he didn't see the need to tell it to everyone.

And now Naruto was running alone towards _Nami no Kuni_, on the scroll said that he must go alone, and so he did. He had given the scroll to the guards Izumo and Kotetsu, and then he ran towards Nami no Kuni, he had to make a stop there to visit to certain subordinate and then go to Uzu. He could fly to there, but he didn't since he was still pretty close to Konoha, and he wanted that no one knows about that skill at the moment.

He kept running until he stopped abruptly, he turned and said, looking toward a tree "I knew that Danzō would not give me this mission without one of his puppets bother me. Get out of there already or I will kill you."

Said this, a black-haired boy with white skin came out of the trees. Naruto realized that indeed was a Root by the expression he had on his face. "No doubt you still have the same level as before Naruto-senpai." After that the strange boy grinned, and Naruto could tell that was the most fake smile that he had ever seen in his entire life.

Naruto sighed and stated "I don't know who you are but I don't want be bothered. I could kill you right now, but I have no desire to do something like that now. So go away and I will forgive you."

The boy then stopped smiling and got the same blank expression he had at first. "Sorry Naruto-senpai, but Danzō-sama ordered me to follow you, and I can't fail to Danzō-sama. You can call me Sai, you and I have already done some missions before in Root, I'm not surprised that you don't remember me."

Naruto sighed and replied, "Look, go away, I have something important to do, and if I have to wait for you to follow me the rate, I will never arrive at my goal. So I don't want to repeat it, get out of here before you can regret it."

Sai then returned to give a fake smile and replied "If the time is your problem Naruto-senpai, then I have something that can solve that." Naruto then realized that he pulled out a scroll and one brush from his ninja bag. He put some ink in the brush and with an Inhuman speed he began to draw something on the scroll "_Ninpou: Chōjū Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing) "_ Naruto heard what he said, and then he watched in amazement how a big Hawk came out of scroll and began to flap. Then he saw that Sai went up to the Hawk and stated. "I know very well that I am no match for you Naruto-senpai, so I can offer my services so you can reach to your goal faster." He said blankly.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, perhaps he could not go see Gatō as he expected because of Sai. He knew that Danzō sent him to spy on him, but well, he would think in how getting rid of Sai to go and see Gatō.

Naruto nodded and jumped over the hawk. "I hope you know how to use this." Naruto said with raised eyebrow, he had no problems to fall, since he could fly without problems and then kill Sai if he did something stupid.

Sai again gave one of his fake smiles and replied "Don't worry Naruto-sempai. The reason of why Danzō-sama assigned me to accompany you on this mission is because I can make you get faster at Uzushiogakure."

"Listen very well. When I order you to stop following me, you will. If I order you to do something, you will. Do you understand?" Sai nodded with another fake smile and replied "Hai Naruto-senpai."

"Why do you keep calling me like that? I'm not your senpai." Naruto asked

Sai returned to his blank expression and replied. "Like I said. You and I have done some missions in the past. And as I read in this book." Sai said pulling a book from his ninja bag, "It says here that a person who was a companion of another are called Senpai to show respect for those who have more experience than others. And you're a veteran to many in the Root."

Naruto sighed to hear this and replied, "Okay, now hurry up and put to fly this thing, we must get to Nami no Kuni as soon as possible." Sai nodded and ordered his Hawk to take flight.

Nami no Kuni - Tazuna House - A few hours later

Tsunami was currently washing the dinner dishes. The things in her village were improving by little, all thanks to the bridge and thanks to a person who she had missing a lot this whole week.

The villagers had chosen his father as the Daimyo of _Nami no Kuni_, although he had refused at first, he accepted because she had convinced him. And that was the reason of why his father was not at home, he was taking care of some things so they can make it official, which made him to be much more time out of the house, and Inari was in the house of one of his friends spending the rest of the day.

She sighed sadly, she missed a lot to Naruto and she could not deny it, she knew her father and Inari also missed him. Although he had promised he would visit her, he never said when, and that's why she could not help be a little sad.

Just then she heard a knock on the door and she went to open it. "Good morning, what do you want?" she said smiling, then she looked who it was and saw a man standing at the entrance completely covered. She was a little frightened, but then the man spoke "Do you know this man?" asked the person at the door, showing a photograph to Tsunami.

She took the picture and could see that in the photo was Naruto, with a grumpy expression on his face, she would have seemed funny this expression in another situation, but she was suspicious of the man standing at the door "What do you want with Naruto-kun?" she asked.

The man grunted and objected "That you don't mind, I asked if you know him. And it seems that is the case, now tell me where he is, or I will take it off to the force!" hearing this her eyes widened and she tried to close the door, but the man stopped her and pushed her inside.

Tsunami then fell to the floor and tried to get up, but she realized that the strange man positioned himself on top of her, holding her tightly. "Now. I want you to tell me where he is, or I will do something that you will not like."

Tsunami hearing this began to move, trying to push the man. But his grip was strong and she could do little, she then glared at the man and replied "No matter what you do, I will not say anything about Naruto-kun. Go to hell." She then noticed the man's face and realized that he was smiling.

She was about to ask what was so funny when the man began to kiss her, she tried to push him off, but could not do anything, but then she realized that there was a small puff of smoke revealing to Naruto there instead of the man.

Naruto then separated from a shocked Tsunami and said "Hello Tsunami-chan, I'm sorry about just now. I just wanted to know what you would do in a situation like this." But then he received a slap from Tsunami and he spoke again "Uhm, I think I deserved it."

Tsunami then threw him to the floor and started kissing him. After being like this for several seconds, they separated and Tsunami feigning anger said "Naruto-kun! That was very mean. I really thought someone wanted to make you something bad. Don't do something like that again." She then stood up and turned around crossing her arms.

Naruto smiled at this and replied "Okay, okay. Come on, don't get mad. Look, I'm here, as I promised." But Tsunami was still in the same position.

Naruto sighed, walked over to her and whispered in her ear with a lot of sensuality. "Tsunami-chan ..." he said pretty close to Tsunami's ear, giving it a lick.

Tsunami to feel this could not help but shiver and start to getting wet on her low parts. "Don't be mad Tsunami-chan ... please forgive me"

"Naruto-kun ..." Tsunami whispered, starting to heat up more and more. Naruto then grabbed her breasts and said "Please Tsunami-chan, I didn't mean do that. I just wanted that you be ready for a situation like this." He then put his hand inside and started playing with the nipples of Tsunami, who began to moan.

"I'm n-not a-angry Naruto-kun. I was ju-just playing with you. I-I can't be angry with you. After all ... *haah*. Y-You are ... You are my man."

Naruto smiled to hear this, he grabbed to Tsunami and then he sat her on one of the couches of the living room. Then he bent down and looked at the intimacy of Tsunami, who understood what Naruto wanted to do and she opened her legs a little. "G-Go ahead Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and began to pull off the pants of Tsunami and then her panties. Tsunami saw this and exclaimed "Naruto-kun, I'm glad that you're back!." then she felt Naruto's tongue in her intimacy, and she could not help arching back when she felt the expert tongue of Naruto start to move inside of her.

Naruto smiled at this and put some fingers to replace his tongue. "Well, I promised you that I would." he bent down again and continued with his work.

Tsunami then began to breathe hard and moan "Naruto-kun ... how can you be so good at this? *hah* "Naruto said nothing and continued, until he felt his tongue began to be squeezed more and more.

He noticed Tsunami's button and gave it a gentle squeeze without taking out his tongue from Tsunami, who arched to feel this, releasing her fluids on Naruto's face, who drank it entirely.

Naruto then stood up and looked at Tsunami who still had not recovered from her recent orgasm. He then positioned next to Tsunami and began to stroke her hair "Are you okay now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunami wiped some sweat from her forehead and then nodded "Yes, Naruto-kun. Thanks for this, I needed to unburden." She then got in Naruto's lap, she looked into his eyes, and then she began to rub against Naruto's member, which began to come alive.

But Naruto stopped her and said "Wait a minute Tsunami-chan, we can do this at night. I have someone waiting outside and I wanted to ask you if we can stay this day in your home. Tomorrow we have to leave a little to the east of Nami, I have a mission there. So, I took this opportunity to visit you."

Tsunami was disappointed at not being able to do it now, but Naruto said that could do it at night, so she nodded and replied, "Of course Naruto-kun, you can bring to your friend here. There is still some dinner if you want to eat something. "She then pulled down from Naruto's lap, she put her panties and then the pants, to then go to the kitchen to get some food.

Naruto then went outside and could see Sai with the same blank expression, now waiting at the door "Come in." Naruto said as he pulled away a bit, he then saw that Sai placed his hand in his ninja bag and Naruto quickly stopped him, "Sai ... enough with your stupid books. All you did on the whole trip was talk about them. If you want to recover your emotions get a new brain or something. But I want you to say anything, okay?" Naruto stated

"Hai Naruto-sempai" Sai replied as he walked into the Tsunami's house. He followed Naruto to the dining room and upon entering they could see that Tsunami had already put some food for them on the table. Naruto thanked for food and Sai just sat there without saying or doing anything.

Tsunami looked at Naruto's companion and she seemed that he was rather strange, in addition to the skin color which was almost white and also that shirt so short that showed much of his stomach, did that she sees him as someone very strange. "What's your name?" she finally asked to Sai, who said nothing.

Naruto then groaned and said "Sai ... You're a fool, I didn't meant this." Sai then looked at Naruto and replied "Sorry Naruto-senpai, but is that in one of my books said that when a person-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know what you mean. But ... arrgh, damn Danzō and his Root." Tsunami didn't knew what Naruto was trying to say, but she supposed it had something to do with his village. So she decided not to get into that.

After finish eating, Tsunami told Sai to take one of the rooms of the house. While Naruto and she were heading to another. Naruto entering instantly placed a privacy seal in the room, and then Tsunami and Naruto began to recover the lost time.

The next day

Naruto had woken up quite early, after having sex for several hours with Tsunami who was still sleeping, he left the house to go and see Gatō, to see if he had started with his base. He started running in a certain direction, and when he reach that place, he got surprised to see the base almost completely built.

He then approached to the entrance, he noticed that there were two guards, and one of them stopped him, "Stop right there. You cannot enter to this place" Naruto looked at them and realized that they were twice his height. He sighed and replied "I'm here to see Gatō, tell him that Kyōfu has returned." The two men to hear this felt that a mark on their wrists began to burn. They sweated nervously, they knelt down and one of them said, "Ky-Kyōfu-sama, we didn't know it was you. It's a great honor to meet you. Please, enter over here. Gatō-san is in the lowest part of the base. This base is equal to the others, so I don't think you can get lost." Naruto nodded and entered to the base.

Both men sighed in relief and one of them said, "Whew, I can't believe we've seen Kyōfu-sama. We were about to die." His partner nodded and replied "You're right, I can't believe that someone so young is the boss of all this organization. Anyway, you know how things are. We can't talk about him outside the base."

The other man nodded and replied, "Of course not, I don't want die so early. Kyōfu-sama also pays pretty well, I don't want lose this job." They both nodded and then returned to their positions.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking through the base, Gatō certainly did the things pretty fast. And also noticed that almost everyone were aware of his return. After down several stairs, Naruto reached to a room, he opened it and he could see some women around Gatō.

Naruto sighed to see this and stated. "* Ahem* I hope you're not spending my money on whores, Gatō."

"Who said that?!" Gatō shouted, pulling away a little bit of the women, and when he had a better view he could see Naruto standing at the door with his arms crossed. He opened his eyes in shock and replied "O-Of c-course not! Kyo-" but he couldn't finish because one of the women came up to Naruto and began to stroke him.

"Oh! Hmm, who is this handsome boy Gatō?" she said, continuing her touch to Naruto who didn't move any inch and kept in the same pose that initially. Gatō to see this opened his eyes even more and yelled "Get away from Kyōfu-sama, you dirty whore!"

The woman to hear this name became frightened and pulled away from him "K-Kyōfu-sama, I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't know it was you. Please don't do me anything!" she said quite nervous and bowing to Naruto, who noticed her and replied, "There are several things I hate in a woman..." the woman to hear this became even more frightened, and then she started to say she was sorry, but Naruto continued "I hate the Fangirls, but I hate even more to the dirty women who think they can get any man they do not know. And guess what happens to such women?" Naruto then pulled a Kunai, bent down and he put it against the cheek of the woman, who already had several tears in her eyes.

"They die ..." the woman closed her eyes tightly waiting for her end, which never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was already walking away from her, but he turned again and stated. "I hope this is a lesson for you. These behaviors bring losses to our business. And also goes for all of you. You work for me. I don't pay you for be messing with any person who does not even have where to fall dead. You can have sex with whoever you want as long as they have to pay you. You know what the price is. Is that clear?"

All the women gathered there, to listen to their boss talk, replied "Hai Kyōfu-sama!" Naruto nodded, he was known as _Kyōfu (Godfather)_ in his organization. He didn't wanted that anyone knows about his true identity as the leader of the _Yakuza,_ an organization which was gaining a lot of weight around the Elemental Nations.

In addition there were several requirements to join in the organization, the main one was the absolute fidelity, as well as having the symbol of the Yakuza on the wrists, which could tell to Naruto where the disloyal or traitors members were. Among other things.

Naruto then approached Gatō, who was kneeling before him. "Excuse Kyōfu-sama, I didn't know that you would return so soon." Naruto then looked at Gatō and replied "Never mind, but I'm surprised, you really work fast, Gatō."

Gatō smiled stupidly to hear this and replied "Sure Naru... I mean, Kyōfu-sama. When you ordered me to build a new base, I hired several men to get to work here. Day and night. Anyway, what do you want Kyōfu-sama?"

Then Naruto motioned and all the women who were there withdrew. Then he paid attention to Gatō and stated "Gatō, you are hiring many prostitutes, that's not the only business that we have."

"Of course not. Naruto-sama, you're right, but as Nami no Kuni is destined to grow up quickly, I thought that maybe some men would like some female company."

Naruto sighed hearing this and replied "Gatō, I never want to see you again as just now. I'm giving you a lot of liberties, but I do not want that you spend my money without meditating on the consequences. Anyway, I want you to do me a summary of how the things are going around here."

Gatō to hear this quickly ran to a desk, he took some papers from there and then he began to read them. "Very well Naruto-sama, the organization has grown a lot in these four years. We have a total of 20 bases spread around the Elemental Nations and several hundreds of establishments. Being the most important in Tanzaku. Also the join requests we receive per day are increasing significantly. We have about 150 applications, of which about 10 are accepted. All members when they join go through the ritual and the placement of the seal on their wrists. Oh yeah, and Princess Koyuki was asking enough for you when she found out that the leader of the Yakuza had appeared again to retake the control. She says she wants to see again to the hero who saved her country."

Naruto smiled to hear that name and replied. "Oh yeah, Koyuki-chan, I have not seen her since that day when I got sidetracked to her country and ended up saving them. Tell her don't worry, and that I will visit her in a few months. But anyway, what else you got? "

Gatō nodded and continued. "I want you to know that the _Cannabis_ are being consumed a lot in the actuality. We didn't know that this herb could be so addictive, and people are willing to pay the cost. Besides that, we create in our laboratories most addictive drugs which are at a much higher cost. And then there are others who are only consumed by a few Daimyo. And of course! The Daimyo of the Water Country sends his greetings. He says he wants to meet you personally and talk about some things of interest. He also thanks you, he says that the drugs helped eliminate that pessimistic attitude that he had." Naruto nodded to hear all this.

"I also want you to know that there were some cases of people who tried to leave the organization, but they have already been treated." Gatō said waiting for his boss sys something.

"Okay Gatō, certainly you have known how to do things in this organization during the four years that I was gone. So I'll let you to take the base that you want. Except this."

Gatō to hear this smiled widely, then bowed before Naruto and stated. "Thank you Naruto-sama! but all this is for your great plans and ideas. If it wasn't for you we would not have all this. I promise that I will not disappoint you."

Naruto nodded and then asked another question "How are the training of our soldiers?" Gatō got up, he went to get another paper from his desk and then answered. "Well, they are making progress, we still don't have an army, but we have enough squads. The scientists from _Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow)_ have created several Chakra armors, and only the squad captains can carry them. They say they want you to go some day to there, they created a special armor for you."

Naruto nodded and then stated "Good job. If you still working in the same way, you will not lose your soul. Now I have to retire, I have a companion with me and I can't raise suspicions. Ah yes, I want you to send money and presents to the new Daimyō of Nami no Kuni. Tell that the Yakuza leader sends it as a token of appreciation and congratulations." Gatō nodded and watched as Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He smiled happily and went to check some papers to choose a base for him.

Back at Tazuna's house

Naruto returned to Tazuna's house a few minutes after finishing to speak with Gatō and learn about how his organization was progressing. All he heard let him satisfied, and he said to himself to go at _Yuki no Kuni_ after leaving Konoha once and for all. He entered through the window of the room and realized that Tsunami was still sleeping. It was still early, so he didn't wanted wake her up. He made a clone and told him to put beside her. The clone nodded happily and went next to Tsunami, who feeling the heat source, hugged to it.

Naruto saw that his clone smiled stupidly and he wanted to throw him a jutsu, but he said nothing and then he left the room to go to the Sai's room. Once there he hit the door and it was opened by a blankly Sai. "Good morning Naruto-senpai, are we ready to continue the mission? Or you will continue your acts of reproduction with Tsunami-san?" Sai asked.

Naruto facepalmed to hear this and then replied "Sai ... you're really stupid. Anyway, you're right, it's time to continue our mission. Get everything ready, we headed to Uzu, is not too far from here, so I think we'll get there in about 30 minutes." Sai nodded and he left the room "I'm ready, we can continue."

Naruto also nodded and they began to leave the room, until Naruto heard a voice "Tou-san!" Naruto almost falls down the stairs when he heard this and then turned around just to be hugged by Inari.

Naruto sighed and stated. "Inari. Now I have to go on a mission. A clone of mine is with your mother. You can ask and talk anything you want with him once he wakes up. But right now I have no time for this."

"But Tou-san, when did you get here?" Inari asked very happy. Naruto shook a little his hair and answered "Just yesterday, now go to your bed, it's too early and you have to rest. You can talk to my clone later." Inari nodded and he went to his room again.

Sai looked at all this interaction and was about to say something when Naruto stopped him with his hand, "Sai ... I don't want to hear anything of your stupid books. Now let's go to Uzu and let's see what we find there." Sai nodded and then they left there to run towards the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I hope the lemon has been welcomed by you dear readers: P But I think the reaction of the girls were… expected. And you know why.**

**The organization of Naruto was something that came to my mind when I was writing the chapter (a few weeks ago.) I didn't have planned this, nor the thing that you will read in the next chapter, when Naruto and Sai reach Uzushiogakure.**

**I want to thank to "AnotherFanfictionFailure" the change in the summary was thanks to him. (I always forget to thank him)**

**Anyway, I have this translated till the chapter 12, but I want that my beta reader check it first, I decide to post this because I wanted to do it. So, I have to apologize first with my beta reader, and then with you. I hope you liked the translation.  
And remember to vote if you want to tsunade in the harem!**

**Until the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Checked**

* * *

Person talking "It could be."

Person thinking _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking/Invocation talking **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with."**

Demon thinking/Invocation thinking **_"His heart is dark."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So we have to go east, and you say that this place has many natural defenses. How do you know all that Naruto-sempai?" Sai asked as he looked to east of their position, where the sea was.

Naruto growled at this and replied, "Don't you mind that. Anyways, all villages have some kind of natural defense. They don't teach anything in Root anymore?"

Sai hearing this gave a fake smile and answered, "Sorry Naruto-sempai. But there is little information about this village. And I just found it strange that you know something about a village that disappeared in the Second Shinobi War." Sai finished returning to his typical blank expression.

Naruto sighed and stated, "Sai...just shut up. Now make one of those hawks of yours. Maybe you can be helpful after all." Sai nodded as he created an ink hawk.

Both jumped and went up on the hawk, while this began to give flight to the direction Naruto had instructed Sai, who spoke again, "What do you expect to find there Naruto-sempai? Danzō-sama has not said anything about that. He just wanted me to follow you."

Naruto shrugged, "I do not know. I just want to go to the village of my ancestors, and if I find something that is relevant then I could take it."

"Well, you could have asked your father." Sai replied smiling falsely again. Naruto then raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sai gave his emotionless stare again and answered, "In Root we are aware that you are the son of the Hokage. Although we cannot talk about this with other people besides you, because we all have the seal...all but you."

"Well that's fine for me, for the first time I agree that you all have that seal. But how is it that everyone found out about it?" Naruto asked a little curious.

Sai replied, "Danzō-sama told us." Naruto hearing this nodded and wondered no more. He just kept watching the sea.

They continued flying for a few minutes until they were able to see an island. "Sai, over there!" Naruto shouted pointing out the place to Sai, who nodded and began to decrease the height with his hawk.

But Sai suddenly felt that they were falling at a faster rate than expected, then he shouted, "Naruto-sempai! It seems that something is attracting us towards the land. I can't control my ink hawk. We are going to crash against the ground!"

Naruto hearing this grunted and shouted, "Well... do something goddamn it! I don't want to crash against the ground." But then the hawk was destroyed, and both began to fall ever faster, both opened their eyes in shock, since they were feeling a great pressure

Naruto was reminded so much of the first time he used the gravity seals, but this was much worse, since he could not cancel whatever it was that was attracting them toward the land. And he could not do anything because he felt his hands were too heavy.

Even though Sai kept the same expression as always, he felt a little fear of crashing into the ground. Since they were at a great height and also falling at a great speed, he could do nothing, since he was feeling the same as Naruto.

Both then saw the ground a few meters from them, and they prepared for the worst. Naruto covered himself as much as he could, while Sai just watched his fall. But just when they were about to touch the ground, Naruto could see that something glowed on the ground for a few seconds, causing them both to sharply reduce their speed, and causing both to regain their mobility.

Naruto then put one foot on the floor as he thought, "_What the hell was that?_" Kurama hearing the question replied **"Maybe it was one of the seals which your ancestors placed on this island before falling. Maybe these seals were designed to react to any intruder, and surely these seals realized that you are an Uzumaki and canceled the effect. But hey, that is what I believe."**

Naruto listening to his tenant answered, _"You may be right, I just hope not to find more surprises."_ Kurama just nodded and continued watching his Jinchūriki.

Naruto then turned around and saw that Sai was staring at him, he seemed very strange with that gaze and stated, "Sai, don't look at me that way...You look weird."

Sai kept looking at him the same way and answered, "Sorry Naruto-sempai, but this is my usual look, but I feel something that you call 'curiosity'. Curiosity to what has happened."

Naruto stretched a little and answered, "How do you think I know what happened? We fell and then stopped. I have not the slightest idea what has happened, but now we must continue with our walk." Sai nodded and followed Naruto who already had advanced a little.

Sai then caught up with Naruto, who kept looking around the village. "This village is very different than the other villages in which I have been. The buildings look very modern. And the structures appear to be of a very durable material, several years passed and some buildings still remain standing. It's impressive." Naruto stated as he continued his walk and Sai just followed.

Naruto then kept walking and for some strange reason for every step he took in the village, he could feel his head burn, but he gave no mind to it and kept walking. Until he could see a doll quite battered on the ground, he approached it and grabbed it but in doing so his pupils dilated.

Naruto shook his head slightly and saw that he was now elsewhere. _"Where am I?"_ he wondered as he looked around, he realized instantly that he was in Uzushiogakure, but before it was destroyed.

He looked to the side and could see a red haired girl looking at him, he believed that it was only an illusion, until the girl pointed to him and then motioned him to follow her. Naruto saw this was very unusual. **"Ha! Pathetic! Do not tell me that you are still afraid of ghosts Naruto?"** Kurama asked amusingly.

Naruto hearing this shook his head again and replied, _"No... It's not that, it's just... I find this very strange, besides that girl looks familiar. But I cannot recognize her."_ Naruto then began follow the girl through the streets of the village, which were empty, Naruto didn't know why, but he would not stop to find out.

He kept walking for several minutes, until he got tired and shouted to the girl who was still running, "Hey! Wait! Where are you taking me?" Naruto could hear one thing and that was a giggle from the girl, who began to run a little faster.

Naruto growled at this as he thought, _"I hope this is worthwhile. And to all this, where the hell is Sai?" _Kurama was watching all this with attention too, because that girl also felt familiar to him. **"I have no idea, this is not a Genjutsu. So maybe you are in one of the defenses of the village, but I don't know. You just follow that girl, for some reason I think she will show us something important." **Kurama replied.

Naruto nodded and ran even faster, until he was standing beside the girl and he got a very good look at her better and could see she was about nine years with violet eyes, round face and long red hair. This description reminded him about the information Kurama gave him about his mother.

Naruto then realized that the girl smiled as she turned on a corner to enter into a temple. Naruto did it too, and as he entered he saw that there were several flags hanging around the temple with the whirlpool symbol. As also several statues of people which Naruto did not know.

Naruto then moved closer to the girl, who was pointing to an altar, on which was a small sphere with strange inscriptions and of golden color. Naruto then asked, "Do you want me to touch that sphere?" The girl just nodded. Naruto shrugged and started walking slowly towards the sphere, which began to glow more for every step that he took.

Standing in front of the sphere Naruto looked with interest, and then looked with a raised eyebrow to the girl, "Are you sure that nothing bad would happen to me if I touch it?" The girl nodded and again pointed towards the sphere.

Naruto sighed and put a hand on the sphere and in doing so he felt that everything began to spin at breathtaking speed, and then he heard a voice in his head, **"Young Uzumaki, you honor us with your presence. We had lost all hope that one of our descendants would come to our lands. Uzumaki Naruto, coming to this place you have agreed to see the memories of your ancestors, coming to this place you have agreed to accept our heritage, coming to this place you have agreed to be our future."** Naruto heard this as he held his head, because he could hear that voice really deep inside, he tried to contact Kurama, but he got no response, so he shouted, "Who are you?! How do you my name?! What the hell are you doing?!"

The voice then spoke again, **"Naruto Uzumaki, coming to this place you agreed to share your memories with us." **Naruto growled at hearing this and replied, "What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean by US? Also, I did not accept any of what you're saying."

Naruto then heard many more voices, which made him put both hands on his head, **"Uzumaki Naruto. You are our legacy, you are our future. You are a true Uzumaki, you shall see our tragedy."** Naruto then realized that everything around him began to glow, and that structures began to form around. (Like the animus of AC)

Naruto then stood shaking his head, he then felt a hand on his shoulder with a voice, **"This way, Uzumaki Naruto. You will be witness how those who called themselves our allies betrayed us and helped to make us fall into disgrace." **Naruto then looked to the side and saw a man who looked a little old, with ninja blue armor. He had long, white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee.

Naruto then realized that the man started walking but he yelled, "Stop!" The man hearing this stopped and asked, **"What do you want Uzumaki Naruto?"**

Naruto sighed and asked, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" The man moved closer to Naruto and replied, **"I'm just representation of my former self. I'm just here to guide those who will be in charge of guiding the future Uzumaki's. As for how we know who you are, we already told you. You have agreed to share your memories with us by coming here. Now follow me."**

But Naruto didn't do it and stated, "You have not responded to anything, but I'm sure if I ask you the same, you will answer me the same. What I want you to tell me now is who that girl was a few moments ago?" The representation of the old village leader replied, **"We have seen your memories. That girl was the one you call mother. Now let's continue."**

Naruto was surprised to hear this and asked, "But how? I never saw her, you can't show me something I've never seen." The appearance monotonously replied, **"You do not, but he did.**" Hearing this Naruto assumed he was referring to Kurama, so he nodded and asked one last question, "Why do you refer to yourself in plural?"

The appearance then turned as he continued his way, he motioned Naruto to follow him who did it begrudgingly. **"Because we are different representations of your ancestors. We keep the body of our former leader in the form of respect and appreciation."**

Naruto nodded and followed the old man. Now he realized that the village streets were full. Men, women and children, all with red hair, and the older with white color, they all looked very happy and Naruto could not help smiling with happiness, which he found quite odd.

**"This is where it all started," **stated the representation, and then Naruto realized that suddenly they arrived into a room in which there were several present. He instantly recognized one of them. He was equal to the man who was showing him this, he assumed that he was the former leader of the village. Naruto also could see other people next to him, much younger, all with red hair.

In front of them was another group. Naruto moved a little and could see the bands of Konoha, Naruto listened carefully to their conversation, and it seemed that they had come to this village to withdraw some things, to further strengthen their alliance.

The leader had nodded and the Konoha ninjas withdrew from there. Then again everything had changed as before, now Naruto was in a room, and he noticed there were several bodies on the floor. **"Here, those who called our allies caused our tragedy."** Spoke the representation once again Naruto could hear a voice

"Are you sure it is here Aoi?" The voice asked. Naruto looked a bit and could see the ninjas of a moment ago in the room, some of them were cleaning a bit of blood from their katana's. "Hai, Shodaime-sama told us that this is the place where the seals of the barrier that protects Uzushiogakure is. If we destroy these seals, then this village will fall. And once we do this, the attack will start, everyone is ready, and we just have to launch the signal once we finish here." Hearing this Naruto clenched his fists in anger, he wanted to do something and stop these men, but he knew that he could do nothing, because it was only a vision.

He then saw that the men put several seals on pillars, which were also filled with the most complicated seals that Naruto had ever seen. When they finished placing them, one of the men stated, "Undoubtedly Shodaime-sama did a good job tricking that Uzumaki bitch to create these counter-seals. Hehehe, she will never know what had really happened here."

Then all the men nodded and defused the barrier seals. They quickly went out of there and one of them threw a fireball into the air.

Again everything changed, and Naruto realized that now there were several ninjas from different villages within Uzu, wreaking havoc everywhere. He could recognize that the ninjas were from Iwa, Suna and Kumo. Three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries were attacking one village, more so was that Konoha was the one who had caused all this.

Naruto clenched his fists even more, since he could do nothing. Just watch and see how his clan was killed by a bunch of cowards. "Dieeee dirty bastards!" Someone yelled, Naruto turned and saw that an Iwa ninja threw an earth attack at a group of kids who looked pretty scared.

"Nooo!" Naruto yelled as he tried to do something to stop the attack, but could only watch in horror as these children, of no more than five years were crushed by the jutsu. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground and beating it with both fists. He then heard to another man yell, "Damn bitch! Now I'll show you what it is like to be with a real man!" Naruto then turned his head slightly and saw a Kumo ninja grab a girl no older than the kids that had been crushed.

The man threw her to the ground, and violently removed the clothes of the girl who had tears in her eyes while she screamed for help. Naruto seeing this made a _Banshō Ten'in_ to attract that despicable man to his hands to finish him, but nothing happened and could only watch helplessly.

But just when the man was about to commit such barbarity, Naruto could see that an Uzumaki man approached behind the man and placed a seal on him, causing him to start to twist on the ground. Naruto sighed in relief and saw that the Uzumaki led the girl to somewhere safe.

But things did not stop there, and many did not run with the same fate of that girl, and seeing this caused Naruto's heart to twist. It was a feeling he had not felt in years, it was sadness.

He could see that the Uzumaki's were doing their best to defend themselves. They had managed to kill several of the invaders, but the attackers were immense and they quickly began to overshadow them and push them back. Naruto wanted to do something to help them, because each death he saw made him feel miserable and useless.

Then everything changed again, and now Naruto was in the same temple that he went to first, just not as dilapidated. "Hiroto-sama, the room is sealed. We are ready to perform the separation my Lord." Naruto heard a middle-aged woman say.

Naruto saw the clan leader nod as he sat on the floor and clasped his hands. Like several Uzumaki's were doing, forming a circle between them. "We can't allow them to pass from this point. We must save our secrets, and not allow these people to obtain them, or it will be the end of the Elemental Nations. We will use the Discharge."

Naruto didn't know what the "Discharge" was so he just simply observed. He could see that several Uzumaki's nodded to that, but others were a little scared. "The Discharge will kill us, just like every living being in the village, now bring the Apple, we must end this." Naruto then saw the girl from a few moments ago bring the same sphere that Naruto touched a few minutes ago, but this time it was glowing a lot. The girl then went to the center where they all were and put the 'Apple' on the floor.

"Now I want you all to keep a bit of chakra within the fruit. I'm sure some Uzumaki will return someday, and with this we are going to show what happened on this unfortunate day. "

All the Uzumaki's nodded, and kept some chakra inside the sphere, which became blue briefly. Hiroto then spoke again, "Done, now we must prepare for the separation. It's the only way to save the civilians from the Discharge." Everyone nodded again, and several seals began to glow and spread throughout the room.

Naruto then appeared in the place where he arrived with Sai and saw that behind him was a large land expansion, with some buildings, which still didn't look damaged. He then realized that this part of land was what was known today as _Nami no Kuni._

He then realized that some strange seals appeared, which seemed to spread all over the island, but the seals were not advancing more where Naruto was. He then watched in amazement as the earth began to split, and the place where he was, moved away from the other portion of land at a considerable speed.

"Amazing!" Naruto could only say, since he reappeared in the temple. "The separation was successful Hiroto-sama, the civilians will survive. Also, we activated the memory suppressor seals so that they will forget everything relating to us." Hiroto nodded and stated, "It will be better if they don't remember anything about us, so they will not suffer the same fate as us. But now we must activate the Discharge and stop the invaders."

"Hai Hiroto-sama!" Shouted everyone present.

Hiroto then rose from his place and walked slowly towards the Apple. He took it with one of his hands and raised it as high as he could. Naruto then saw that Hiroto released the Apple and it began to float.

Naruto then saw that the ball was spinning at an impressive speed in the air, and suddenly stopped, releasing a beam of white light, which began to expand rapidly.

Naruto then saw that all Uzumaki's held their heads, as they fell writhing on the floor, but after a while they stopped abruptly, rising from the floor, and the next thing Naruto saw made his eyes open in shock. They all took a katana and then they stabbed their heart with it.

"No..." Naruto said releasing some tears, but then everything changed again and now he was out of the temple, where several ninjas were trying to enter. But then the same light beam appeared and caused the same effect on all of them.

The beam continued on its way until it covered the whole village, causing all who were there to die. Many Uzumaki's who were fighting just accepted the decision of their leader in silence, but the ninja's who knew nothing of this, could only receive the beam and then be forced to end their own lives.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled hitting a wall beside him. He saw then that the representation reappeared beside him and stated, **"Your pain is something that certainly gives us tranquility young Uzumaki. Certainly you're the right one."**

Naruto then realized that they reappeared in the temple, but this time it was the current one. "What was that which ended up with everyone killing themselves?! Was there not another solution?" Naruto yelled a little angry. He did not know why, but seeing all that caused him immense sadness, and all he wanted was to be there in order to help his family.

**"That was the Apple's Discharge, Uzumaki Naruto." **Hiroto's representation replied quietly. "But what do you mean by that? What is the Apple?" Naruto asked.

Hiroto raised a hand and a sphere identical to the Apple appeared on his hand. **"The Apple of Eden..."** Hiroto said pausing for a few seconds, but then continued, **"This was what made Uzumaki's so feared. This was our greatest invention, although we only used it to energize all the seals in the village. But somehow the Elemental Nations learned of the other features that this sphere was capable of. We never had the intention of hurting anyone. But the leaders of the other villages were only guided by the fear. And they decided to kill us, but also wanted to have this in their power. "**

Naruto raised an eyebrow upon hearing this and replied, "But that does not prevent the other nations sending their scouts and try to get your Apple. Indeed, it would be easier for them to get it once the village has no defense."

Hiroto nodded and replied, **"You are quite right, Uzumaki Naruto. But you yourself have been witness to what would happen to any intruder who wished to get into our lands."**

Remember that Naruto nodded and asked, "You're right, but what was the 'Discharge'? Why did everyone commit suicide?"

The appearance then wiped the sphere with his hand and answered, **"The Apple has many capabilities young Uzumaki. To provide energy is just one of dozens of it. Not even we managed to get all its secrets. It is a great invention that has thousands of years. It was created from several generations prior to ours, but we have the belief that the Apple contains the power of Rikudō Sennin, that's what makes it so powerful. We, with the passing of time we achieve improve it, but we could never get all its secrets due different factors."**

Naruto hearing this asked, "That's great, but what was the Discharge? And what are those factors?"

**"Do not hurry young Uzumaki." **Hiroto stated, but then continued,** "The Discharge uses a main feature of the Apple, which is to control the mind of the affected person, and make them obey the orders of the Apple without being able to refuse, no matter how strong your will is, you cannot say no to the mandate of the Apple. But the downside is that it uses too much of the vital energy of the user. That was one of the major drawbacks of our ancestors. Some used the Apple believing that it had no consequences, but they ended up dying quickly, though we have the characteristic of an incredible longevity, excessive use of the Apple causes our life to be much shorter. But that's only when you try to use its main features."**

Naruto was surprised to hear everything that a small sphere was capable of doing, but then he yelled, "But if you had something like this in your possession, why you didn't do something before all this happened?"

**"As we have said, we never had the intention of hurting anyone with the Apple, we just wanted to live peacefully and smoothly. But you're right, if we had done something, none of this would have happened. That's why you are our future, Uzumaki Naruto. You will be who will decide what to do from now on with the Apple. Now it belongs to you, and don't worry about the side effects. I am sure that He will not let anything bad happen to you, we can feel a great connection and friendship between you." **Hiroto stated.

"But how were you sure that an Uzumaki would return here one day?" Naruto asked curiously. Hiroto moved away from him and answered, **"We were not sure about that. Though most Uzumaki's died that day, many managed to survive thanks to those who migrated elsewhere. We thought maybe the children of those who left would return one day to want to know more about their roots. We feel your blood is truly powerful, Uzumaki Naruto, although your father is not an Uzumaki, you had the good fortune of inheriting our qualities. When you're ready, reattach our lands Uzumaki Naruto. You are our future. But now you will know the other thing that made the Uzumaki's feared. If you can survive this, you will be our future, if you do not, we will wait patiently for another Uzumaki to come to this place. The Apple belongs to you from now on, use it wisely. And make that the Uzumaki's arise again!" **Hiroto stated as he began to fade.

Naruto noticed this and shouted, "Wait! I still have many questions!" But the representation ignored him and vanished completely. Naruto then heard a noise from the Altar where the Apple was and he noticed that a beam of light enveloped him.

Sai was looking at Naruto with interest, since he didn't know why he was suddenly frozen, he had taken that doll and had done nothing else for a while. Sai then approached to him and asked, "Are you alright Naruto-sempai?"

Just then Naruto fell backwards to the ground and looked around the place with surprise, "What the hell? How did I get here so fast?" He then grabbed his head slightly while saying, "Ah. Damn, my head burns." He then noticed Sai was looking at him emotionless, "Hey Sai...You saw something?"

Hearing this Sai shook his head and asked, "What do you mean Naruto-sempai? You just took that doll and stayed still for about 30 seconds."

Naruto hearing this opened his eyes a little as he thought, _"Only 30 seconds? Hey Kurama, did you see something?"_ Kurama growled and answered, **"No ... I could only see until you touched that sphere. For some strange reason I find it very familiar. Do you have any idea what it is?"**

Naruto nodded and was about to say something when he felt that his head was about to explode. He grabbed his head tightly as he began to shout "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto then rose from the ground as he began to walk, still holding his head and stumbling with each step, all without stopping screaming. "Aaaaah! GRRR, AAAH!" Sai seeing this quickly ran to Naruto and asked, "Hey Naruto-sempai, what happened?" But Sai got no answer since Naruto was still in the same state.

But then Sai realized that Naruto stopped and fell hard to the ground, so he approached and grabbed him from his head. "Hey, Naruto-sempai, wake up." He then began to give a few slaps to Naruto's face, who did not react one bit. Sai then sighed and said, "This is a problem, if something happens to Naruto-sempai, Danzō-sama would be very angry." He again created an ink hawk and put on Naruto there. He went up and then he went towards Konoha.

Meanwhile Kurama saw Naruto in the mental landscape with great concern, **"Hey Naruto, what's wrong?" **Kurama asked as he approached the Naruto's body, which was writhing on the floor.

But he received no answer, and though he was trying to find out what was wrong, he couldn't, since something or someone was preventing that. So Kurama relaxed as he thought,**_ "What the hell is happening to him? I can realize that he is suffering a lot, I've never seen him like that." _**He then concentrated and tried to send some power to Naruto to calm him down. But as much as he tried, his energy could not get into Naruto. "AAAAHH!" Kurama heard Naruto scream one last time, becoming unconscious also within his mental landscape.

Kurama then noticed Naruto's body began to pale and tremble. He supposed he had a great fever so he approached him and covered him with his tails to give him some heat. **"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you will recover."** Kurama stated with concern in his words. He would not let his only friend die in this way, he would do everything in his power to help him.

Kurama then snuggled Naruto closer to him, in order to provide him some heat.

Konohagakure no Sato - 6 hours later

Sai arrived at the village a few moments ago. He had thought about where to leave Naruto, since no one could know that they were on a mission. And since in Root were no materials to deal with him, he decided to leave him in front of Konoha's hospital, he then disappeared from there and returned to the base to report everything to Danzō.

Naruto who still looked pretty bad, was lying right in front of the doors of the hospital, then an ANBU who was patrolling in the area, saw Naruto's body and quickly landed there. He took his pulse and just then someone else landed next to him, "What did you find Inu (dog)?" Asked an ANBU unable to see what he was checking.

Inu then got up and the ANBU could see the body of Naruto was pretty pale, sweaty and tired. Seeing this she quickly went to Naruto to take the pulse, which was pretty weak, "What happened to him? Quick Inu, help me get him into the hospital." Inu nodded and helped Yugao get him into the hospital.

"We need some help here!" Yugao yelled as she put Naruto on a stretcher which was inside the building. Quickly a doctor came over and asked, "What happened ANBU-san?"

"Here, he needs your help," Yugao replied, showing Naruto's body, which began to bleed from the ears and nose, increasing Yugao concern much more. The doctor nodded and looked at the stretcher, but seeing Naruto's body sneered at him and stated, "Sorry ANBU-san...but right now we have no places or personal who can take care of him. So please do me a favor and take him away from here." Then he turned and started to walk away, but he stopped as he felt a cut on his cheek, he turned around and saw that Yugao still had her hand stretched out.

"Now you bastard...this is the order of an ANBU, do you want to spend the rest of your life in a cell? I'll take care that your stay would not be pleasant." The doctor hearing this did not flinch and walked away again as he said, "You can do whatever you want. If the demon dies, it will be the best for the whole village."

Yugao growled at this, and she was about to attack him, but was stopped by Inu who said, "Stop Taicho, you go and report this to Hokage-sama, I'll take care to protect Naruto-san. Don't worry." Yugao looked at Inu, she nodded and used a Shunshin to reach the tower at full speed.

Hokage Tower

Minato was in those moments reading the mission that Naruto had given yesterday. He found it very strange that someone had asked for him exclusively, and for some reason he had a bad feeling. He sighed as he thought, "_What is this feeling? Why do I feel that something important is about to happen?_" Just then he saw that Yugao appeared kneeling down at his desk.

"Oh, Usagi-san, what is the reason for your visit?" Minato asked quietly with a smile on his face. Yugao then looked up and replied, "It's about Naruto-kun." Minato hearing this changed his expression to one of seriousness and asked, "What happened?"

"We don't know, but Inu and I found him at the doors of the hospital. His condition is very serious. We don't know what happened to him, and worst of all is that the local doctors refuse to provide care...Hokage-sama, I think Naruto-kun is dying." Minato's opened wide, then he got up from his seat, put on his coat with flames and said seriously, "Usagi, I want you to go to the Yamanaka compound and tell Inoichi to proceed immediately to the hospital. Tell him it's time. I'll handle the rest."

Yugao nodded and watched him disappear in a yellow flash. Yugao then got up and got out of there, heading to the Yamanaka compound.

Back in the hospital

Minato appeared in front of the hospital doors. He hurried into the building and saw that Naruto was there in an effectively deplorable state of health next to an ANBU. He growled angrily realizing that doctors just passed around without caring that Naruto was there. He hurried over there and realized that the ANBU knelt before him, "Hokage-sama, we don't know what happened to Naruto-san, and I'm sure Usagi-san has already reported that the doctors refused to provide him medical attention."

Minato seeing Naruto that way could not help but feel his heart twist, so he grabbed him on his arms and yelled, "I need a fucking doctor!" After saying this, several doctors approached him, "What happened Hokage-sama?" Asked the same doctor of a few moments ago.

Minato pointed with his eyes to Naruto's body and yelled, "Can't you see?! Hurry up and tell me what he has!" The doctor seemed not to notice the concern and anger in Minato's words so he replied, "Hokage-sama, don't you realize? He is the demon. Just leave him there alone. If he dies, it will be the best for the entire village, and we will not have to worry about this abomination anymore."

When Minato heard this, he grunted and yelled furiously, unaware of his words, "He is not the demon, he is my son! And you better hurry or you'll regret it!" All who were in the hospital stopped abruptly, some dropping their things to the floor and others covering their mouths with their hands to hide their mouths open to the utmost.

Minato then began to hear whispers, but no one seemed to move. He then let his killing intent flow, causing several of the present begin to suffocate from feeling such pressure. Minato then gave Naruto to the ANBU who was next to him, to take the doctor who was in front of him from the shirt. "Don't you hear me? You want to die?" Minato asked, while a blue sphere began to form in his right hand.

The doctor seeing the technique quickly shook his head and replied, "No, I don't want to die Hokage-sama! Sorry, I will attend to your son immediately!" Minato's eyes opened wide hearing this. _"I called him my son? Argh ... Focus Minato! It's not the time to think about this now! Inoichi will come in a few minutes and he will take me out my doubts once and for all." _He thought.

Minato then realized that several doctors came and put Naruto on a stretcher while they took him into surgery. Minato followed them and upon arrival he realized that the hands of all the medics were glowing in green, while they passed their hands around Naruto's body who was barely breathing.

Just then the door opened and Minato could see that Inoichi also entered the operating room, "Hokage-sama, I came as fast as I could." Minato nodded as he continued watching to the medics work. "Thank you very much Inoichi. Once the doctors finish you will make me enter into Naruto's mind, to pull out the questions I need once and for all."

Inoichi nodded and he also saw the doctors who were working very hard. After intense minutes, one of the doctors approached Minato, who took him from his shoulders and asked, "What does he have? Will he be okay?"

The doctor sighed as he shook his head. "Hokage-sama, it's a miracle that he's still alive, it seems that all his brain is inflamed and does not seem to want to stop for some reason. We don't know why, besides our Medical Ninjutsu is not working on the patient. He has gone into a coma, and we do not know when he will wake up. It could range from a week a few months, a few years or a lifetime. He is also having trouble breathing, so we must take him urgently to a room and put him on a ventilator."

Minato felt his heart twist even more, but he could not say anything because the doctors began to take Naruto to a room, Minato ran quickly behind them and entered the room. They quickly connected the ventilator to Naruto, as well as an IV, since Naruto was dehydrating very fast.

After getting everything ready another doctor approached Minato wiping some sweat from his forehead, "Hokage-sama, your...son is stable right now. We apologize for our attitude at the beginning. We didn't know that he was your son. Now we will withdraw and leave you alone." Then all the doctors who were there began to leave the room.

Minato then approached Naruto as he put a hand on his forehead, realizing that he had a pretty high fever. He then heard someone knock on the door and he told him to enter.

It was Inoichi who entered and looked at Minato, who nodded. "All right Hokage-sama, you will go in there, I will observe everything, but I will not be able to be there physically. Only you, I will get you out immediately if something happens."

Minato nodded as he took a deep breath. Then he looked to Inoichi, who was next to him, "I'm ready," Minato stated, Inoichi then nodded and performed a few hand seals. Minato then closed his eyes, and then he opened them he realized that he was now in a sewer. "Hokage-sama, Naruto's mind is very complex, you have to find your way on your own. I can't help you from here." Minato could hear Inoichi's voice echoing around him.

He nodded and started walking around the various corridors of the place. For some reason he felt that he was taking the right path, but then he began to hear whimpers and this made that his steps increase even more.

He then came to a place where there was a huge cage, and in front of the cage was Naruto's body, which was shaking. He quickly ran over to him, but before he could take Naruto, huge paws came out from behind the bars. Minato jumped back, and then he heard a voice that was furious, **"What are you doing here you bastard?! Get out of this place immediately or you'll be sorry!"**

Minato then moved closer and saw Kurama behind the bars. "Kyūbi...is that you, then that means..." but he could not finish because Kurama growled loudly and yelled, **"GET AWAY FROM HERE BASTARD, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME TO THIS PLACE OR TRY TO AMEND YOUR MISTAKES. NARUTO IS NOT A STUPID, AND UNDERSTAND THIS WELL, HE WILL NEVER CAME BACK WITH YOU!"** Minato then frowned and replied, "Shut up you damn demon! You're nobody to tell me what to do with my son…" but could not continue because Kurama spoke again, **"HAHAHAHA! Now he is your son? Damn stupid human! Do not make me laugh! You do not know what Naruto went through because of you! And now you come here and you want to amend your mistakes as if nothing happened? Go away, all you're doing is wasting your time!"**

Minato lowered his head at this, but then got it up and said firmly, "Well, it does not matter! I will do my best to correct my mistakes, not even you will be able to avoid that. And besides, it's your entire fault! Everything that happened was because of you!"

Hearing this, Kurama chuckled and replied, **"My fault? Did I force you to make that stupid decision? But I thank you that you did. If you had not done that, Naruto would not even be half of what he's now."**

Minato was about to say something when he heard Naruto start complaining and have a nosebleed, Minato worried, so he approached him and cleaned some blood, and then looked at Kurama, "Why you are not helping him? What you've done!" Minato asked, glaring toward Kurama, who tried to break his cage.

**"Worthless Human, you better leave this place. I'm losing my patience!" **He then began to send some of his chakra at Minato, who upon seeing this had his eyes greatly widen while he moved away a little, "How is it that you still have power?! I took care to extract all the power you had!" But Kurama ignored this and kept sending more of his chakra to Minato.

But then another voice was heard, "Hokage-sama! I'll get you out from there immediately. You already got the information you needed." Kurama then saw that Minato's figure vanished from there so he sighed and then the entire mental landscape returned to be as before. He then approached Naruto and wrapped him up again, **_"Naruto…you better wake up soon, it seems that you'll have problems."_** He sighed and began to sleep.

Minato realized that he reappeared in Naruto's room, he looked back and could see Inoichi had a serious facial expression, "What will you do with this information Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked looking at Minato, who put a chair at Naruto's side and began to caress his face.

Then he turned his head to look at Inoichi, "Well, I plan to tell the truth to Naruto once he wakes up. Besides, I'm sure that this information is already spreading across the village. Tell the ANBU that they have to inform the council members that we will have a meeting tomorrow afternoon. Inoichi, thanks for your help, you can retire."

Inoichi nodded and replied, "Whenever you like Hokage-sama, now I'm going to tell my daughter that her...boyfriend is in this state. I'm sure that she will not like the news." Minato nodded and said, "Don't worry, go and tell your daughter, I have no problems if she comes here. Also I should thank her, she gave the happiness that I could not give my son." Minato then clenched his fists, while a solitary tear fell from one of his eyes. Then he put his eyes on Naruto again.

Inoichi nodded and said nothing more. Although he was genuinely surprised by this information, he did not want to upset his Hokage with questions that could possibly hurt him even more than he already was. Then he left the room to go home.

While Minato began sobbing and cursing himself for what he had done, and all he wanted was that Naruto forgive him and come back with him and Menma.

The Next Day - Streets of Konoha.

Menma was quietly walking through the streets of the village, as he was heading for a training session with Kakashi, who was training them with much more harshness than before.

He kept walking, he could notice that many people around him were throwing strange looks, as if in sorrow or something like that, he didn't mind and kept walking until he heard to some people talk about his father. He stealthily approached and listened. "Did you hear what happened yesterday?" Asked one man to another. "No, what happened?" Replied the other man.

"How is it that you didn't hear the rumors? You're an idiot." Replied the other. "Hey don't call me like that! I can't be aware of everything that happens in the village, I have more important things to do than hear the gossip. Anyway, what was it that happened?" The other man spoke again.

"What happened is that yesterday Yondaime-sama entered furiously in the hospital demanding that they provide help to someone. Guess who." Replied the man.

"I don't really know, who was it?" Asked the other, while several people also began to inch closer to listen, since many of them didn't know anything about it.

"You know, that _boy_," saying this all thought about it, but after a few seconds they understood to whom he was referring, and one of them shouted, "Why would Yondaime-sama want to help the demon? That demon had to be dead."

The man who was telling the gossiping people shook his head and answered, "No, you don't know what really happened. Yondaime-sama said that he is...his son." After he said this all opened their eyes in shock. Just like Menma who almost fell from his hiding spot. "Whaaat?!" Exclaimed several people.

The man nodded and stated, "It's the truth. The medics heard that from Yondaime-sama, they said he was angry, and was about to kill several medics because they didn't provide medical care for Naruto-san. Besides that he looked very worried about his condition."

All the people were surprised to hear this again, and one of the crowd shouted, "But why didn't we know about this? Why did Yondaime-sama never say that he was his son?" All nodded at this statement.

"Well, as I have heard, Yondaime-sama assigned a mission to Naruto-san to see the behavior of the people of the village. Yondaime-sama wanted to know how people would act when they knew that a person in the village had Kyūbi sealed within him." Obviously that was not true, but rumors were always created out from nothing.

Hearing this an old lady asked, "So...it was a test? Yondaime-sama wanted to know our behavior, he wanted to know how we would act in such a situation?" The man nodded and replied, "Yes, it was a test, and I think Yondaime-sama is disappointed with us. He has not left the hospital since yesterday. According to what I've heard Naruto-san was on a very dangerous mission outside the village. And he returned quite wounded, and after that, he went into a coma, doctors believe that he will never wake up again." Many covered their mouths after hearing this while some fell to the ground hitting it. "How we could not realize this before? He is equal to Yondaime-sama, and he's obviously the brother of Menma-sama. We were so stupid." Stated one of the men on the ground.

An elderly woman approached him and stated, "I always found it strange. I always thought he had some kind of relationship with the Hokage's family. That was one of the reasons why I never said anything against him. I always had my suspicions."

Meanwhile Menma just sat there in silence without moving or saying anything. But then he ran quickly toward the hospital, he needed some answers and could only get them from his father.

He ran as fast as he could, and in a few minutes he arrived at the hospital, which was surrounded by several ANBU in the area and civilians who were trying to enter the hospital to apologize to the Yondaime and his son.

Menma seeing this jumped to the hospital roof and entered successfully into the building. He went to the reception and asked with a little of fatigue, "Where is...where is Naruto's room?" The receptionist seeing the other Yondaime's son replied, "Menma-sama, your brother's room is 301. But I suggest you-" but before she could finish saying what she wanted, Menma quickly ran that room.

He went up some stairs, and when he was in front of the door he opened it abruptly, just to see his father looking out the window. "Otousan...we need to talk." Minato then turned and Menma could see that his eyes were swollen for crying.

Minato then sighed and replied, "I know Menma...we have much to talk about, take a seat. I will tell you the whole truth of the Kyūbi incident, you have a lot to know about that day." Menma eyes widened a little as he nodded and took a seat. He turned his head slightly and looked at Naruto's body, and again he felt a tightness in his chest to see Naruto like that. Perhaps that was why he felt the same when he thought he was killed by Zabuza, it was because he was his brother.

He then shook his head to pay attention to his father, who wiped his eyes a little and then sighed, "Menma...you're the true Jinchūriki of the village."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Hehehe, sorry for leaving it here, but I had to create some suspense :P**

**First of all, sorry to all the medics, but I barely know something about the disease that he has, so don't expect that I will be an expert in medicine, what I put about Naruto and his state was things that I watched in movies, XD**

**Well, chapter done. Naruto had his mission in Uzu, there he saw a lot of things. And he got something important. The Apple of Eden is an object of the game Assassin's Creed, it's very powerful, I want to say that it was a crazy idea of mine adding this to my fic. It initially not even occurred to me. Not even when I was writing the chapter. It came to my mind when I was trying to put a cool name on the sphere that Naruto touched, and then I remembered the Apple of Eden of that game.**

**I want to say that I do not think that Naruto will use that artifact too much, but it will be important in the story. He will use the Apple to demonstrate the power of Uzushiogakure, and once Naruto gets out of his coma his new goal will be to rebuild Uzu. About Naruto's coma, when he touched the artifact, all the information the Uzumaki's stored there (seals, secrets, etc.), will be transferred to Naruto, and it was so much information that caused him to go into that state.**

**Minato took advantage of the weakened state of Naruto to enter in his mind, since perhaps this would be his only chance to do it. In the next chapter Minato will tell the whole truth to Menma, and the secret that Naruto is Minato's son will expand at an impressive rate, not only in the village, but across the world. Minato is someone famous, and news like that doesn't remain hidden for long.**

**I think Kurama's reaction is understandable, he does not want Minato to approach Naruto after all that he caused him, oh yes, and his chakra could have been a bad thing for Minato, since as I have understood the Kyūbi's chakra is toxic to those who are not his Jinchūriki.**

**This will not be an AC crossover.**

**AND AGAIN, THANKS TO MY BETA READER. IF you can read now without problems, it's thanks to her!**

**There's a poll in my Bio, go and vote! It's about Tsunade and the harem. Gogogo.**

**I think this is all, if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask me in the reviews.**

**Farewell and until next time.**


End file.
